Être un héro
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: Deux mois après avoir été enlevé par Eraste, Shouto est de retour a Yuei. Pour être capable de supporter les traumatismes qu'il a vécu, il décide de faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Pourtant, Izuku sait que son ami ne dors plus... Cette fanfic est la suite de mon doujin sur mon blog ( regardez mon profil ) YAOI ! Flashback de viol, inceste involontaire ATTENTION !
1. Apprendre à guérir

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une petite fanfic que j'ai commencé à écrire après avoir dessiné un doujin '' My Hero Academia '' , pour le voir, vous n'avez qu'à aller à l'adresse dans le résumé. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! -w-

Voici la version corrigé par le subliiime Maxence de lagarde ( merci beaucoup -3- Maxence )

* * *

Il y avait quelques temps...

Le groupe de criminels faisant partie de la ligue de vilains de Tomura Shiragaki s'en était pris à l'une des installations d'entrainement de Yuei. Grâce à l'intervention éclair des professeurs, il n'y avait pas eu de victimes... à une exception près.

L'un des criminels, très peu connu, se faisant appeler Eraste, s'en était personnellement pris au binôme Yaoyorozu et Todoroki. A la fin du sauvetage, Momo avait été retrouvée blessée aux côtes mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. Cependant, plus aucune trace de Shouto...

Même pour les pros, ce type qui l'avait vraisemblablement enlevé... Eraste, était peu connu physiquement et psychologiquement des services des forces de l'ordre. La nature même de son alter avait longtemps été un mystère. On savait juste qu'il kidnappait des jeunes hommes et qu'il les abandonnaient selon s'il s'était lassé ou pas. C'était en retrouvant ses victimes que son alter avait été découvert. Sa peau dégageait de puissants phéromones qui soumettaient totalement ses victimes à sa volonté. Ainsi, c'était un professionnel en matière d'enlèvement.

Eraste n'était pas un tueur, il relâchait toujours ses victimes après un laps de temps plus ou moins long. Il n'en restait pas moins une personne perfide : il enlevait spontanément de jeunes personnes entre quinze et vingt cinq ans et se servait de ses pouvoirs pour en faire des jouets sexuels à qui il pouvait faire subir en toute liberté, les pire sévices. La totalité de ses victimes furent retrouvées avec de graves traumatismes, six furent admis en hôpital psychiatrique, trois se suicidèrent.

Quand Shouto fut enlevé, Yuei se mobilisa avec beaucoup de sérieux pour le retrouver au plus vite, avec le sentiment amer qu'il était sûrement déjà trop tard pour le jeune homme et sa pureté. Avec ce poids au cœur, ils cherchèrent de toutes leurs forces.

Malheureusement, avec un alter comme le sien, Eraste faisait preuve d'une telle discrétion que trouver des indices sur son emplacement fut extrêmement laborieux...

Et plus le temps passait, plus l'idée de revoir le jeune homme en bonne santé était anéantit.

C'est alors que deux mois plus tard, pendant un raid sur une zone investie par des criminels, il fut retrouvé par le groupe composé d'Eraser Head et Sir Nigtheye accompagné de ses stagiaires : Lumillion et Deku qui était lui-même un ami du garçon.

Il avait été retrouvé dans une pièce sombre, assis sur le lit posé au fond de la pièce. Il était nu et regardait fixement le mur avec un air absent, il semblait pâle et son corps était criblé de cicatrices et de contusions, ses chevilles étaient enchaînées aux barreaux du lit, sûrement une précaution ou un fantasme sordide du criminel qui était absent. Il était certainement en fuite comme les autres criminels, suite à l'intervention des héros...

Deku s'était rué sur lui, cependant encore sous l'effet des phéromones et avec l'absence d'Eraste, il semblait être dans une sorte d'état végétatif inquiétant.

Il fut libéré et ramené à Yuei immédiatement. Pendant une semaine entière, il resta dans le cabinet de Recorvery-Girl, toutes les visites de la part de ses amis étaient interdites, même Izuku Midoriya n'eut pas le droit d'entrer pour le voir.

Les professeurs ainsi que Recorvery-Girl sortaient tous le même discours : 'Il a besoin de s'en remettre, laissez lui du temps.'

Les autres élèves de la classe n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé hormis le fait que Shouto ai été enlevé. Il n'y avait qu'Izuku qui soit au courant des choses sordides qu'avait subit son ami. Il avait donc insisté une fois pour le voir. Eraser Head lui avait répondu :

 **\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais même si son état physique n'est pas si grave, ça risque d'être plus compliqué sur le plan psychologique. Recorvery Girl s'occupe bien de lui, tu as été d'une grande aide dans son sauvetage, épargne toi tous ces tracas et laisse les professionnels faire leur travail maintenant.**

Après lui avoir donné un tape amicale sur l'épaule, il était parti sans plus de formalités.

En effet, le professeur Aizawa avait eu raison. Quand le garçon s'était réveillé pour la première fois depuis deux mois sans être sous l'emprise des phéromones, il avait eu une crise de panique, il avait endommagé la chambre en laissant ses flammes et sa glace se répandre dans toute la pièce. Eraser Head avait du intervenir.

 **\- Pitié, laissez moi... Ne me faites pas de mal... S'il vous plait, criait-il alors que sa voix était entrecoupée par les sanglots. Eraser Head l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le forcer à se calmer.**

 **\- Calme toi... Tout va bien maintenant...**

La scène en elle-même avait été dramatique. C'est en le voyant trembler comme une feuille, comme s'étant réveillé d'un long cauchemar, qu'Aizawa pensa avec amertume à quel point les blessures mentales du jeune garçon seraient longues à cicatriser.

Pourtant, à peine deux semaines après avoir été retrouvé, Shouto avait remis son uniforme et était retourné en classe de son propre chef. Eraser Head s'inquiétait pour lui et n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler qu'il pouvait prendre son temps et se reposer mais l'adolescent n'en avait rien fait.

Le premier jour tout le monde s'était rué sur lui pour lui demander si tout allait bien, mais le jeune homme fit comme si de rien n'était. Il se comporta... exactement comme avant... Comme si les deux mois d'horreur n'avaient jamais eus lieu. Alors très vite, en maintenant ce jeu, tout redevint totalement normal.

Enfin presque. Ses amis ignoraient tout mais pas Izuku, le jeune homme aux yeux vert voyait bien qu'il jouait un jeu et qu'il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Même s'il s'efforçait à ne rien laisser paraître, Shouto lui paraissait fatigué : il était souvent dans la lune, somnolait en cours, il semblait aussi être moins endurant qu'auparavant. Tout ces signes de fatigue perturbaient Midoriya, ainsi il passait son temps à l'observer, s'inquiétant de plus en plus pour son état.

Il n'osait pas le déranger au début, cela devait être affreusement énervant d'entendre les gens jacasser toutes les trois minutes sur sa santé. Sur un sujet sur lequel il n'avait certainement pas envie de s'étaler à longueur de temps... Pourtant il y avait un problème et c'était indéniable.

Une nuit, Izuku se leva pour aller boire et c'est là qu'il le vit : Shouto était réveillé en pleine nuit, il regardait par la fenêtre dans la salle de détente. Les nuits suivantes étaient toutes similaires, il était toujours réveillé et se tournait les pouces en traînant dans les salles de repos de l'établissement où se trouvaient leurs dortoirs. C'est là que l'évidence le frappa :

Il ne dormait plus... C'était pour cela qu'il avait l'air si épuisé.

Cela fendait le cœur d'Izuku de le voir ainsi. Alors un soir, il prit son courage à deux mains et alla le voir.

 **\- Shouto ?**

Le garçon sursauta et regarda en direction de son ami.

 **\- Izuku ? Tu m'as fait peur...**

 **\- Désolé... Comment ça se fait que tu ne dormes pas ?**

Le garçon fit un faux sourire.

 **\- Je prend l'air c'est tout, j'irai dormir après.**

Izuku le regarda tristement. Il s'osa à demander quelques instants plus tard.

 **\- ... Shouto... tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que je vais bien.**

Quand il vit le visage non-convaincu de son ami, il rajouta.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas s'il te plait, je vais bien...**

Il fit mine de partir mais fut retenu, il se retourna et vit que son camarade lui avait attrapé la main. Celui-ci dit d'un voix profonde mais douce :

 **\- Écoute... Je sais que je suis du genre à m'inquiéter tout le temps, mais là je sais que ça n'est pas pour rien. Tu as toujours l'air si fatigué, tu essaies de sourire à chaque fois que tu dis que tu vas bien, mais ça se voit que c'est du faux, je commence à te connaitre assez pour savoir quand tu fais semblant.**

Shouto se tut pour l'écouter, son ami le regarda dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

 **\- Je veux juste pouvoir faire tout ce que je peux pour que tu ailles bien. S'il te plait, parles avec moi...**

Le visage de l'interpellé se ferma, après un court silence il répondit d'une traite :

 **\- Izuku, s'il te plait ... Je sais que tu es perturbé par ce que tu as vu mais... Tu veux bien faire comme si ça n'était pas arrivé ?**

Le garçon sursauta à cette phrase... Shouto parlait du sauvetage ? Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il se souvenait qu'il était là à ce moment précis ? Pourtant la scène était difficile à oublier, il l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il était encore totalement groggy à cause des phéromones d'Eraste. Vu son état, Izuku avait pensé que son ami se réveillerait au mieux avec des souvenirs flous.

 **\- Tu te souviens que j'étais là ?!**

Il regarda son ami avec inquiétude, l'adolescent aux yeux vairons ravala sa salive avant de dire :

 **\- Je me souviens de tout, tu sais. J'aurais du mal à te décrire l'état dans lequel je me sentais. C'était comme être terrassé de fatigue au point ou l'on est plus capable de faire le moindre geste... Et être conscient tout de même...**

Izuku mit sa main sur sa bouche... Shouto avait été conscient tout ce temps... Et quand ce type lui faisait... toutes ces choses... Il en avait eu conscience aussi ?

 **\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas abandonné mon rêve de devenir un héro. Je veux être fort, je veux être comme j'étais avant. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'oublier... Vraiment... Alors je t'en prie… Fais comme si ça ne s'était jamais passé.**

Midoriya posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à le regarder.

 **\- Et je respecte ça, je te le jure. Je ne veux pas que tu me parles de choses dont tu ne veux pas parler mais... Ton état m'inquiète... Tu ne dors plus par exemple, je n'ai pas raison ?**

Son camarade lui lança un regard perplexe, Izuku rajouta, toujours d'un ton calme :

 **\- Je sais que tu ne dors plus... Je te vois toutes les nuits déambuler dans les couloirs... Cela fait déjà quelques temps que j'ai remarqué que tu étais épuisé.**

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la fenêtre, le regard vraisemblablement perdu dans le vague.

 **\- Je suis désolé Shouto ... Pardonnes-moi d'avance d'être aussi têtu. Mais je ne te lâcherai pas avant d'avoir pu te soulager. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu ailles bien. Alors laisse moi t'aider. S'il te plait…** dit-il tout en posant sa main sur son omoplate. Il sentit alors son ami trembler. Quelques secondes plus tard Shouto murmura d'une voix étrange :

 **\- Ce n'est pas juste ... Notre dortoir est sécurisé... Il y a des vigiles entraînés tout autour de Yuei... La vigilance de la ville a été augmentée car ça fait plusieurs fois que des vilains se sont manifestés…**

Au fur et à mesure que Shouto parlait, sa voix se brisait. Tout en partageant la peine de son ami, Izuku s'appliquait à lui masser doucement le dos d'une main, souhaitant le réconforter.

 **\- Je suis en sécurité dans ma chambre... Avec mes amis près de moi. Alors pourquoi je suis terrorisé ?**

Son poing se serra nerveusement.

 **\- Chaque fois que je suis seul dans ma chambre et que je ferme les yeux, il y a toutes ces images qui reviennent d'un coup. Et j'ai beau essayer de les effacer de toutes mes forces, elles finissent toujours par se graver dans ma tête...**

Il agrippa nerveusement son propre t-shirt.

 **\- Je sens que mon cœur s'emballe à toute vitesse, je sens tous mes nerfs à vif... Pourtant je suis à l'abri. Le cauchemar est censé être fini... Pourquoi est-ce que ça continue ?**

Tout en baissant la tête, sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots :

 **\- Je suis tellement fatigué... Je veux juste dormir sans faire de cauchemars, ce n'est pas juste...**

Izuku fut ensuite surpris de voir quelque chose de scintillant s'écraser sur le sol... Il pleurait, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris les cours. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il montrait à quelqu'un ses cicatrices émotionnelles, il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis. Il savait bien que pour devenir un héro, il fallait être capable de surmonter les souffrances les plus terribles. Les occupations de la journée permettaient à son esprit de ne plus y penser, mais le soir lorsqu'il était seul, il l'était avec tous ses tourments qui revenaient en un éclair, avec en tête toutes les humiliations, les tortures et les viols qu'Eraste lui avait fait subir. La honte était si dure à supporter qu'il en avait une boule au ventre. C'était impossible de dormir en ayant constamment envie de se tordre de douleur dans tous les sens. Et la fatigue s'accumulait dans son corps et avec elle, le sentiment écrasant de ne pas être à la hauteur de son rêve, d'être incapable de surmonter cette épreuve… La honte s'accumulait et s'accumulait ...Et maintenant, il n'en pouvait juste plus... Izuku l'avait percé à jour, et encore une fois il abandonnait l'idée d'être fort puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes. Décidément, lui qui avait eu l'ambition d'être meilleur que son père, il ferait un bien piètre héro pensait-il.

Face à cette détresse, l'apprenti héro aux cheveux vert ne put s'empêcher de le saisir par l'épaule pour l'obliger à se retourner vers lui et là , il l'enlaça en enveloppant tout le réconfort qu'il puisse lui rapporter. Puis après quelques minutes, il se sépara de lui et le regarda sérieusement.

 **\- On ne guérit pas du jour au lendemain, tu ne te laisses même pas le temps d'aller mieux... Tu es retourné en cours deux semaines après ton sauvetage. Tu aurais du te reposer et te ménager.**

 **\- Mais... J'ai perdu deux mois de cours... Je ne veux pas prendre plus de retard.**

 **\- Shouto. Ce n'est pas une course. Il aurait été normal même pour un héro de prendre du temps pour se remettre après une telle chose, nous somme tous encore trop jeunes, s'il te plait, arrête d'endosser autant de responsabilités.**

Sa main caressa ses cheveux, il avait toujours rêvé de toucher à cette chevelure de neige et de feu qui lui semblait si soyeuse.

 **\- Tu te souviens, une fois quand j'allais mal, tu m'as dit que même les héros avaient le droit de pleurer de temps en temps. Que même les héros avaient besoin d'aide. Lorsque tu as dit ça, je me suis senti soulagé..**.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Oui... Il se souvenait de ce jour là. Il se souvenait avoir partagé la peine de son ami et lui avoir dit ces mots afin de l'alléger de ses soucis.

 **\- Si tu as un chagrin, ne l'étouffe pas avec un faux sourire. Et si tu te sens au bord du gouffre, laisses-moi être là pour toi.**

Une larme puis deux glissèrent le long de son visage suivies bientôt d'un sanglot alors que son ami l'invitait à nouveau à se laisser aller contre lui. La gentillesse de Midoriya le frappa une nouvelle fois en plein cœur. Comment ce garçon arrivait-il à trouver comme ça les mots qui lui fallait ? C'était comme au festival de Yuei... Peu importait la situation, son ami était toujours là pour être celui vers lequel se tourner lorsque tout allait mal.

 **\- Je... je me sens au bord du gouffre... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Izuku ?**

 **\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais peur quand tu étais seul... Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir dans ma chambre. Peut-être qu'avoir quelqu'un près de toi te rassurera.**

En redisant ces mots dans sa tête, Izuku eut de légères rougeurs : il venait juste d'inviter Shouto à dormir avec lui puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans sa chambre. Pas que l'idée de dormir avec lui le dérangeait, loin de là, mais il avait peur de faire face à une réaction froide. Pourtant, ce dernier répondit d'une voix triste mais adorable :

 **\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

L'interpellé sentit ses joues chauffer mais resta digne et répondit :

 **\- Non. À vrai dire, moi aussi, je serai plus rassuré de te voir dormir plutôt que de te savoir en train de te tourmenter tout seul.**

Shouto baissa doucement la tête, tout en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

 **\- Merci Izuku...**

* * *

Les deux garçons étaient alors partis sans plus attendre dans la chambre. Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes invita son ami à entrer. Un drôle de sentiment l'étreint quand Shouto passa la porte. Durant combien de temps Izuku avait eu lui aussi le sommeil troublé en sachant son ami, séquestré par un sadique ? Lui aussi avait eu de nombreuses nuits blanches, pensant constamment à son cher camarade et au fait que ce dernier devait attendre impatiemment d'être sauvé. Et là, tout était fini, il était enfin là et il pouvait veiller sur lui. Il se sentit ému à ce constat et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder tendrement.

Il l'invita ensuite à se coucher dans le lit double, Izuku fut soulagé de voir que son ami n'ai pas l'air gêné de devoir partager le même lit que lui. Tout en éteignant la lumière, il lui murmura :

 **\- Bonne nuit.**

Il entendit la voix douce lui répondre dans le noir :

 **\- Bonne nuit Izuku.**

Puis il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Le silence envahit alors la pièce et il se laissa bien vite emporter par le sommeil. Jusqu'au moment où il fut doucement réveillé par une sensation de froid dans son dos. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore étourdi par le sommeil, lorsqu'il sentit aussi un tremblement. En émergent finalement, il fini par entendre un halètement régulier. Il se retourna rapidement vers son camarade et eut un frisson en le voyant : Il tremblait comme une feuille et regardait fixement le plafond, le regard exorbité...

 **\- Shouto ! Ça ne va pas ? Regardes-moi !**

 **\- Je... je...**

Sa voix était éraillée, comme si chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui faisait mal à la gorge. Le jeune homme sauta du lit pour saisir une bouteille d'eau, il alluma la lumière et passa un long moment à lui parler et à le rassurer.

- **Bois un peu… Ça te fera du bien.** Susurra t-il. Il tenta de lui caresser les cheveux pour le rassurer mais faillit se brûler en passant sa main dans les cheveux rouges. Il était brûlant du côté gauche et glacé du côté droit : cela ressemblait à une sorte de fièvre. Il se contenta alors de lui parler pour le calmer. Au bout d'un moment, l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolore murmura avec difficulté :

 **\- Pardon Izuku... Ce n'était pas une bonne idée... À cause de moi, tu ne vas pas dormir toi non plus.**

 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Justement, je suis bien content que tu sois avec moi ! Quand je pense que tu as fais des crises pareilles tout seul sans personne pour prendre soin de toi !**

Le garçon serra les dents, il répondit avec une voix faible :

 **\- Tu es tellement... gentil... Tu ne mérites pas de devoir te faire un sang d'encre comme ça...**

Comme sa température redevenait normale, Izuku lui attrapa les côtés de son visage et lui dit :

 **\- Toi, arrête de te tourmenter... Je suis heureux de prendre soin de toi. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point.**

La bienveillance du garçon réussit à l'apaiser. Il se tut alors, reprenant une respiration normale au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait sur la main d'Izuku qui cajolait sa chevelure :

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui... Je suis désolé...**

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas, je sais très bien que c'est plus désagréable pour toi que pour moi.**

Après avoir ré éteint la lumière, Izuku s'allongea à nouveau, cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers Shouto et le prit dans ses bras.

 **\- I... Izuku ?**

 **\- Ecoute… Si tu as une mauvaise pensée, tu n'as qu'à te serrer contre moi, dis toi que je te protégerai et que je chasserai les cauchemars, d'accord ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas te gêner...**

 **\- Tu ne me gènes pas...** Murmura t-il. **Je suis heureux d'être avec toi.**

Cette phrase sonna étrange dans le cœur de Shouto :

 **\- Ah bon... ?**

 **\- Oui car j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.** Dit-il d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

Ces mots lui firent plaisir. La sensation qu'il ait véritablement manqué à son ami lui faisait du bien. Et en fait, il lui avait beaucoup manqué à lui aussi. La bonté d'Izuku était vraiment un remède inestimable.

Instinctivement, il se blottit alors contre lui et ferma les yeux.

 **\- Merci Izuku.**

L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se sentait heureux qu'il l'ait laissé prendre soin de lui. Et à présent, le sentir blotti contre sa poitrine lui apportait une profonde sérénité, car il était enfin en sécurité, là près de lui. Et tandis que sa main continuait de se délecter de la chevelure légère, il murmura :

 **\- Bonne nuit Shouto.**


	2. Surmonter la douleur

C'est parti pour le chapitre 2 !

 _ **Les reviews**_

 **Pika-Pika :** Il est si attentionné n'est-ce pas X3 , c'est parce qu'Izuku est incapable de se sentir bien si l'un de ses précieux ami va mal ( et puis Shouto a une tête de renardeau blessé quand il est triste, il ne peux pas y résister OwO ) , Izuku à une âme de héro !

 **Valkyrie Du Nord :** Oh :O tu as aimé ma façon d'écrire, merci beaucoup c'est loin d'être parfait ( quand je compare avec d'autres fanfic , je me dis que j'ai encore pleins pleins pleins de progrès à faire -_- ) Mais si tu apprécie alors je suis satisfaite ^w^. Oui, non , ça ne peut pas commencer en mode '' romance enflammée '', c'est que Shouto doit se remettre de ce qui lui est arrivé , hors de question de le brusquer O_O !

 **Note : ** À ceux qui n'ont pas vu mon doujin ( présent sur mon blog , l'adresse est dans mon profil ), Eraste est un méchant que j'ai inventé, il peut secréter des phéromones qui, une fois respirés, soumettaient n'importe quel individu à sa volonté.

Je souhaite une bonne lectures à ceux qui me suivent ^w^

Ceci est la version corriger par Maxence de lagarde

* * *

Lorsqu'Izuku se réveilla, les rayons du soleil avaient déjà envahit sa chambre. Il mit quelques instants à émerger avant de lentement tourner la tête vers son réveil. Il paniqua légèrement en constatant qu'il avait oublié de le régler et de l'allumer la veille puis il sentit une masse contre sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et vit les cheveux blancs et rouges reposer sur son torse : Shouto dormait encore et au vue de sa lourde respiration, il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller. Le jeune homme expira et laissa alors tomber sa tête contre l'oreiller. Il était clair qu'ils allaient être en retard en cours et ce même s'ils commençaient à se préparer maintenant, mais après tout... son ami n'avait pas dormi convenablement depuis très longtemps alors il n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller alors qu'il avait si cruellement besoin de ce repos. Et apparemment il avait finalement su dormir toute la nuit sans se réveiller, alors pour une fois, être en retard ne lui semblait pas si grave.

 _''Tant pis, ça n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'Aizawa-sensei me reproche quelque chose''…_ pensa t-il.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son camarade et étira un sourire attendri en le voyant dormir paisiblement. Il s'osa à lever la main pour venir écarter les quelques mèches qui lui recouvraient son visage : ça n'était pas nouveau pour lui de le constater mais le voir de si près faisait un tout autre effet, Shouto était d'une beauté... Des yeux en forme d'amande avec de longs cils, un petit nez, une peau claire et lisse, des lèvres fines, pâles avec une légère teinte rosée, et surtout ses cheveux, blancs immaculés d'un coté et rouge cramoisie de l'autre,lisses et souples, un véritable piège une fois qu'on y avait mis les doigts. À ses yeux, il était une vraie merveille, même cette cicatrice sur son œil gauche n'aurait su altérer sa beauté. Et cette expression de calme et de bien-être qui régnait sur son visage le rendait terriblement mignon. Il avait l'air d'un petit renard blessé, endormi contre lui.

Ainsi, comme il dormait, il se permettait de jouer avec ses cheveux, lissant les mèches entre ses doigts jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, jusqu'au moment où en touchant un endroit près de ses omoplates, il effleura ce qui semblait être une grosseur, une ligne... Il se rendit compte au bout de quelques instants qu'il s'agissait de l'une des douloureuses cicatrices qu'Eraste lui avait faite. Un souvenir extrêmement amère lui remonta dans la gorge :

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Cela faisait quelques heures qu'on avait signalé la disparition de l'élève de la classe 1-A. Momo avait été emmenée d'urgence à l'infirmerie et à son réveil, elle fut complètement paniquée._

 _ **\- Où est Shouto ?! DITES MOI QU'IL S'EN EST SORTI !** avait-elle crié._

 _En voyant les airs graves qu'affichaient les professeurs, elle ne put réprimer ses larmes et s'accabla profondément d'avoir était aussi impuissante._

 _Elle était loin d'être seule à être choquée par ce qu'il se passait. Le professeur Aizawa avait perdu son expression neutre pour une grimace angoissée, sûrement due à la culpabilité de n'avoir pas su protéger l'un de ses élèves. Les membres de la classe se posaient milles et une questions : Pourquoi quelqu'un avait-il enlevé Shouto ? Comment ce vilain avait-il réussi à l'enlever alors qu'il était l'élève le plus fort de leur classe ? Comment cela se pouvait-il que le profil du criminel soit complètement inconnu ?_

 _Certains étaient très inquiets, d'autres ne réalisaient pas la gravité de la situation... Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Izuku._

 _Les élèves avaient été forcés de rentrer au dortoir après l'incident, ainsi le jeune garçon se retournait dans tous les sens dans sa chambre._

 ** _\- Pourquoi l'ont t-il enlevé ? Les vilains ont un plan derrière la tête ? Ils veulent se servir de lui comme d'un otage ?_**

 _Puis soudainement, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Quand il le saisit pour le consulter, il eut une sueur froide : Il venait de recevoir une vidéo depuis le portable du jeune homme enlevé. Il contempla le bouton de lancement pendant quelques secondes, tout en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Avec un profond sentiment d'angoisse, il lança la vidéo._

 _L'écran fut noir avec des effets de mouvements pendant quelques instants, puis il entendit une voix malsaine dire sur un ton moqueur :_

 ** _\- Je suis sûr que tes amis de Yuei ont envie de savoir comment tu te portes... Huhu allez ! Souris un peu !_**

 _Puis ce qui s'afficha sur l'écran le fit tomber d'effroi, c'était... inimaginable. Il vit Shouto avec une expression profondément choquée, les yeux pleins de larmes et l'épaule ensanglantée. Et part dessus tout, il était nu, tremblant et en sueur._

 _Une main brutale lui attrapa la mâchoire et la voix reprit, emplie de méchanceté et de perfidie lui dit :_

 ** _\- Tu veux dire à tes amis ce qu'on a fait tous les deux ? Tu veux leur dire à quel point tu as apprécié ?_**

 _Le criminel ordonna alors d'une voix lente et pleine de satisfaction :_

 _- **Dis '' j'ai tellement aimé ça « .**_

 _Le jeune homme prononça alors d'une voix faible et cassée :_

 _ **\- J'ai... t.. tellement aimé ... ça.** Arrivé à ce dernier mot, il eut une expression douloureuse et ne put retenir un pleur incontrôlé. Un rire sinistre retentit tandis que Shouto sanglotait sous le coup de la honte._

 ** _\- Oh oui, tu as tellement aimé ça que tu en veux encore n'est-ce pas ? Mets toi à quatre pattes !_**

 _Bien que ses expressions faciales communiquaient sa peur et son dégoût. L'emprise que l'inconnu avait sur lui était telle qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde en exécutant l'ordre. Une main blanche passa alors lascivement sur son dos et ses hanches._

 ** _\- Huuuuuum ta peau est si douce, ça m'excite tellement… J'ai trop envie de l'abîmer et de mordre dedans._**

 _L'inconnu s'éloigna ensuite pendant un court instant afin de saisir quelque chose, Izuku comprit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une ceinture en cuir lorsque le bourreau fouetta violemment son ami. S'en suivit un hurlement glaçant de la part de ce dernier. Une trace rouge vive apparut sur la peau claire et sans qu'Izuku ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, deux, puis trois traces rouges apparurent. Puis il vit les perles de sang perler, de plus en plus grosses au fur et à mesure que le cuir fouettait sa peau avec brutalité, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne décide de lui mettre un dernier coup avec cette fois-ci, la boucle en métal. Izuku manqua de faire tomber son portable au son horrible que fit ce dernier coup, il entendit un nouveau cri horrifiant de la part de son camarade : le violent coup donné avec la boucle lui avait fait une terrible et douloureuse entaille sur les reins qui à présent saignait abondamment._

 _ **\- Hahaha si tu voyais ça, je crois que je vais être obligé de te recoudre !** susurra t-il d'un ton malsain. **Dis moi, comment te sens-tu, Shouto ?**_

 _ **\- J... j'ai mal ...** articula t-il avec difficulté alors que sa gorge était noué par la douleur et obstruée par les larmes._

 _Les derniers mots de son ami eurent l'effet d'un coup jus pour Izuku. Il n'eut plus la force de regarder une seconde de plus cette horrible vidéo car alors il devina au ton obscène du criminel ce qui allait se passer ensuite, il se leva et couru à toute vitesse à la recherche d'un professeur, d'un héro. N'importe qui qui pourrait l'aider ! Lorsqu'il aperçut le professeur Aizawa, il l'appela paniqué._

 ** _\- Izuku ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_**

 _ **\- P...professeur, c'est quoi ce type qui a enlevé Shouto ? Les pros sont déjà à sa recherche, n'est-ce pas ? Répondez moi !** demanda t-il en panique._

 ** _\- Midoriya ! Calmes-toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi paniqué ?_**

 _Izuku lui tendit son portable en tremblant :_

 ** _\- Je.. je viens de recevoir une vidéo... envoyée depuis son portable..._**

 _Le professeur saisit l'appareil et en visionna quelques passages, son expression faciale s'aggrava au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y attardait, il serrait les dents. Il semblait partagé entre douleur, peur et rage. Il dit d'une voix calme et basse :_

 ** _\- Retournes dans le dortoir._**

 ** _\- Professeur ! Ce type, il est... Il faut aller sauver Shouto !_**

 ** _\- Midoriya !_**

 _Izuku se figea à l'entente de son nom._

 ** _\- Les pros se mobiliseront au mieux, nous allons tout mettre en oeuvre pour le secourir au plus vite. En attendant, ni toi ni moi ne pouvons faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant... Retournes dans ta chambre..._**

 _Puis il partit d'un pas rapide en emportant de téléphone de son élève, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir. Le garçon se sentit... nauséeux. Un tas de sentiments et de pensées l'assaillaient : Il voulait pleurer, et vomir, et s'évanouir et crier, et courir... Oui, courir pour chercher Shouto de toutes ses forces... Mais où se trouvait-il ? Peu importait ! Ses jambes pouvaient le guider jusqu'à lui puisqu'il devait devenir un héro pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser son précieux ami entre les griffes de ce monstre, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus ! Et pourtant, à cet instant, il n'arrivait juste pas à bouger, à penser correctement. Tout ce qu'il pensait était ceci :''Je ... je suis là, dans ce couloir... planté là comme un moins que rien... pendant que Shouto se fait abuser par... cet homme... en ce moment même …''_

 _Ses jambes tremblèrent et il tomba au sol. Totalement impuissant et abattu, comme si cette vidéo venait de lui retirer toute ses forces... Il n'y avait plus que la douloureuse, la cruelle, la détestable impuissance..._

 _''Mon… mon ami endure des souffrances horribles... Et moi... je ne peux pas l'aider... car je ne sais pas où il est…''*_

 ***FIN DU FLASHBACK***

Shouto se réveilla lentement, l'esprit peu clair. Il n'avait pas autant dormi depuis il ne se souvenait plus quand. La cause de ce réveil fut une pression anormale sur son épaule. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et leva la tête. C'est là qu'il se rappela qu'Izuku l'avait invité à dormir avec lui et s'était occupé de lui. Lorsqu'il aperçu l'expression douloureuse de son ami, qui en ce moment même, lui appuyait inconsciemment l'épaule, il demanda :

 **\- Mmh... Izuku…? Tu vas bien ?**

L'interpellé sortit soudainement de ses pensées et le regarda avec surprise. Il chassa alors les mauvaises pensées afin de lui offrir un sourire.

 **\- Oh! Bonjour Shouto…**

 **\- Bonjour... tu fais une drôle de tête... Tu n'as pas mal dormi à cause de moi ?** demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

 **\- Bien sûr que non,** lui assura t-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs s'apaisa avant de se redresser et de se frotter les yeux. Puis quand il remarqua l'heure sur le réveil, il s'exclama :

 **\- Mais... On a une heure de retard déjà !**

Izuku rit nerveusement :

 **\- Oui, j'espère que tu es en forme pour un savon de la part d'Aizawa-sensei.**

Alors que Shouto avait sauté du lit en panique, il se retourna vers son ami :

 **\- Oh Izuku je suis tellement désolé ! C'est parce que tu as dû veiller sur moi que tu t'es couché si tard hier ! Et ce matin j'ai trop dormi ! Je le dirai à Aizawa-sensei ne t'inquiètes pas !**

Izuku ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant s'exciter comme une puce à cause du retard : il avait retrouvé ce regard vif qu'il avait perdu depuis si longtemps et il avait aussi bien meilleure mine, il répondit alors d'un ton doux :

 **\- Tu es en forme ce matin, ça me fait plaisir.**

Le garçon s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Izuku. Ce dernier était serein malgré le retard qui pesait sur eux. Pour lui qui était si sérieux, ce n'était pas habituel. Mais ce matin, le garçon aux cheveux vert était juste ravi de voir que son ami avait pu dormir correctement et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. D'une voix calme, Shouto répondit :

- **C'est grâce à toi... tu étais là pour moi...**

Suite à cette réplique, l'adolescent aux cheveux verts se sentit ému : Shouto était le genre de personne qui avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Mais l'expression sur son visage montrait clairement sa gratitude. Il avait les yeux brillants et un léger sourire sincère. Il l'aurait, volontiers, pris dans ses bras à cet instant mais ça n'était peut-être pas approprié alors il se contenta de dire :

 **\- C'est normal, je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser dans cet état.**

La façon dont Shouto baissa les yeux en se triturant les mains lui annonçait que celui-ci ne savait plus quoi répondre à part _'' merci , merci, merci ''_ pour exprimer sa reconnaissance. Alors Izuku se leva et s'étira, avec cette fois-ci, une expression empreinte de bonne humeur.

 **\- Bon ! Évitons d'être en retard plus qu'on ne l'est déjà. Tu es de nouveau en forme, ça serait dommage qu'on se fasse tuer par Aizawa-sensei !**

Shouto acquiesça et s'empressa de suivre son ami.

* * *

Ce fut finalement avec deux heures de retard qu'Izuku et Shouto se présentèrent en cours. Quand ils aperçurent Aizawa-sensei pendant la pause, ils ne purent s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Leur sensei leur avait demandé des comptes, le jeune homme aux yeux vairons avait alors expliqué qu'il avait empêché son camarade de dormir comme il faut et qu'il était responsable de leurs retards à eux deux. Même si c'était exagéré et qu'Izuku eut envie d'intervenir pour défendre son ami, Aizawa-sensei s'était contenté de leur donner une légère tape sur le haut du crâne et avait dit de son habituelle voix monotone :

 **\- Je vois... Que ça ne se reproduise pas !**

Puis il s'était éloigné, laissant ses deux élèves étonnés et soulagés: Le professeur s'était montré laxiste, conscient que Shouto se battait de toutes ses forces pour étouffer ses traumatismes afin d'avancer et qu'Izuku était sûrement intervenu pour prendre soin de son ami. Alors même si ce genre d'écart de conduite ne devait plus avoir lieu, il fut tolérant. Il pensa même, le sourire aux lèvres, que ces deux garçons faisaient décidément un bien beau duo.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez normalement. Comme à leur habitude , chacun restait de son coté. En arrivant en classe, Midoriya se prit un savon et des plaisanteries de la part de Tenya et Ochako et la routine scolaire s'installa, même si il se surprenait à regarder son ami à certains moments afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Quand à Shouto, il se sentait assez étrange : il était en bien meilleure forme que les jours précédents, et de par ce regain de vitalité, il arrivait à se sentir un peu plus comme auparavant. Et c'était grâce à Izuku... Heureusement qu'il était là. Son ami avait supporté ses soucis et avait prit soin de lui dans un moment de détresse. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait tout faire pour qu'il se sente bien à nouveau. Il se sentait étrange vis à vis de cela. Il était partagé entre une immense gratitude mais aussi l'envie de ne pas le déranger, de ne pas vouloir qu'il se fasse autant de soucis. Après tout, la fin de l'année approchait et Midoriya devait surtout se concentrer sur les cours, ça n'était pas à lui de se tracasser la tête sur son cas. Cependant, il savait bien au fond de lui que son ami aux cheveux vert ne le laisserait pas tomber s'il le voyait dans un état de faiblesse comme celui de la veille. Alors, pour Izuku qui lui sacrifiait de son temps, Shouto eut l'envie de faire de son mieux afin d'être digne de tout les efforts que son ami faisait pour lui.

Et la journée passa tout en douceur. Alors que les cours venaient de finir, Izuku s'apprêta comme tout le monde à retourner au pensionnat de Yuei avec en tête l'idée de se détendre grâce à une bonne douche. Il fut cependant ramené à la réalité par une petite main posée sur son épaule. Il se retourna et fit face à sa camarade de classe.

 **\- Momo ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

 **\- Excuses-moi de te déranger Izuku... j'aurais besoin de quelques minutes,** répondit-elle doucement.

Les deux adolescents sortirent dehors, le garçon observa sa camarade de classe avec curiosité. Elle avait l'air triste et nerveuse. Ils s'assirent finalement dans un parc.

 **\- Tu as un soucis, je peux t'aider ?**

Momo se tortillait les mains nerveusement, puis elle commença:

 **\- Ce… ce matin je t'ai vu arriver en cours avec Shouto, du coup je me suis demandé par simple curiosité si... Si vous vous étiez parlé...**

Izuku l'observait silencieusement. C'était évident : elle se faisait du souci pour lui, après tout, elle avait été présente lors de l'enlèvement de son ami. Depuis ce qui était arrivé, la jeune fille s'accablait d'avoir été impuissante et de ne pas avoir su empêcher ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait été, pendant ces deux mois, morose et silencieuse. Et sa confiance en elle avait été si ébranlée qu'elle aurait abandonné son rêve de devenir héroïne si tous ses amis ne l'avait pas encouragée et soutenue.

 **\- Comment va t-il ? Je... je n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux depuis qu'il est revenu.**

Elle serra les poing et agrippa le tissu de sa jupe.

 **\- Tu.. tu sais, quand ce type est arrivé, il a essayé de nous poignarder en premier lieu. Shouto m'a repoussé à toute vitesse et le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il était tombé sous son contrôle. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai paniqué et j'ai fais n'importe quoi... Je me suis ruée sur lui sans réfléchir et il m'a écrasée en un rien de temps. J'ai été ridicule.**

 **\- Momo...**

Les larmes aux yeux, elle ajouta :

 **\- Puis il a emmené Shouto sous mes yeux. Ce type... il avait une attitude étrange et malsaine. Je... J'ai l'estomac qui se serre à chaque fois que je pense qu'il est resté enfermé deux mois entier avec lui. Maintenant qu'il est revenu, il n'a plus du tout le même regard même si il fait semblant d'aller bien. On dirait que quelque chose est brisé en lui, mais il n'en parle à personne. Je ne sais pas ce que ce type lui a fait, mais je sais qu'il est profondément blessé...**

Elle se tourna légèrement vers Izuku sans pour autant lui faire face et ajouta mélancoliquement:

 **\- Si tu lui parles, dis lui que je suis désolée, s'il te plait...**

Le garçon ressentit de la compassion pour elle : peut-être se serait-il sentit pareil s'il avait vu son ami se faire enlever sans rien pouvoir y faire. Et ce même si elle avait risqué sa vie pour tenter de le sauver. C'est le propre d'un héro, la culpabilité lorsqu'on échoue à protéger quelqu'un, le plus grand des fardeaux à porter lorsque l'on choisi cette voie. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

 **\- Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais aller dire à Shouto ce que tu ressens.**

Elle essuya ses yeux rouges.

 **\- Mais, je n'oserais pas...**

 **\- Momo... Il ne t'en veut pas. Il n'est pas bête, il sait très bien que ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute. Je vais te dire quelque chose... je pense même que ça le soulagerait que tu ailles le voir.**

 **\- Comment peux tu affirmer ça ?** demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

 **\- Quand Shouto a été ramené à Yuei, j'ai essayé d'aller le voir. Aizawa et Recorvery-girl me disait qu'il valait mieux que j'attende un peu qu'il reprenne ses esprits . Mais tu me connais. Je faisais les cent pas toute la journée tellement j'étais inquiet. Je me faufilais souvent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'ai entendu un bout de conversation.**

Avec cette révélation, il avait capté toute l'attention de la jeune fille qui, désormais, buvait chacune de ses paroles.

 **\- J'ai entendu Aizawa lui parler un petit moment de choses plus ou moins importantes. Et puis Shouto a demandé d'un coup en le coupant si tu avais survécu à l'attaque.**

Il lui affirma en la regardant dans les yeux.

 **\- Quand Aizawa-sensei lui a assuré que tu allais bien, il l'a remercié… Et je crois qu'il pleurait.**

Elle se redressa, surprise. Elle semblait profondément touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

 **\- Tu sais, je crois que Shouto a passé deux mois à se dire que tu étais peut être morte à cause de ce vilain. Et tout comme toi actuellement, il s'en veut peut-être que tu aies été blessée. Il n'empêche qu'il avait vraiment l'air bouleversé et heureux de savoir que tu te portais bien.**

Elle baissa les yeux ne sachant plus quoi dire. Shouto s'était fait autant de soucis pour elle qu'elle s'en était fait pour lui. Alors Izuku avait peut-être raison, elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et lui parler afin d'arranger enfin les choses.

 **\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accordé du temps.**

 **\- Tu iras lui parler ?** demanda t-il.

Elle frotta une nouvelle fois ses yeux et sourit.

 **\- Oui, je le ferai.**

Puis ils s'étaient séparé. Izuku était parti prendre une douche, puis au moment d'aller dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Bien que Shouto avait essayé de faire mine de rien après être revenu, il n'avait pas su être capable de parler avec tout le monde. Il avait honte de ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais aussi comment cela était arrivé. Momo était un bon exemple, il s'était torturé l'esprit pendant deux mois entiers, persuadé qu'elle était morte sans qu'il n'ait pu rien faire. Et aujourd'hui, il n'osait pas l'approcher et elle non plus. Il pensa sincèrement, suite à ce constat, que l'on ne pouvait pas guérir en affrontant seul tout cela. Alors instinctivement ses pas le guidèrent vers une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs lui ouvrit.

 **\- Izuku ?**

 **\- Désolé de te déranger. Je venais te demander si tu avais besoin que je reste cette nuit aussi ?**


	3. Tout ira bien

C'est parti pour le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- Désolé de te déranger. Je venais te demander si tu avais besoin que je reste cette nuit aussi ?**

Shouto eut l'air surpris, il se gratta la tête quelques instants.

 **\- Je… je ne sais pas...**

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre quelques instants à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux puis le garçon aux yeux vairons l'invita :

 **\- Tu peux entrer si tu veux.**

 **\- Merci** ! sourit maladroitement Izuku.

Il entra timidement dans la pièce quand la voix de son ami s'éleva :

 **\- Tu peux retirer tes chaussures, s'il te plait ?**

 **\- Oh bien sûr !** répondit-il tout en s'exécutant, laissant ses chaussures à coté de la porte avant de prendre place dans la pièce. La chambre de Shouto était d'un style japonais traditionnel, à la fois agréable et élégant et le tatami au sol rendait la pièce plutôt confortable. Puis il reporta son attention sur son ami, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il espérait juste, secrètement, que son ami lui réponde qu'il avait encore besoin de lui ce soir.

 **\- Je veux bien que tu restes... Mais il ne faut pas que ça soit contraignant pour toi...**

 **\- Il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasse pour moi tu sais,** s'empressa de répondre Izuku.

 **\- Mais... Tu es conscient que je risque de me réveiller en pleine nuit ? Et avec les nombreux exercices sur le terrain que nous avons, Je ne veux pas que tu manque de repos à cause de moi.**

 **\- Shouto,** le coupa t-il. **C'est moi qui ne vais pas bien dormir si je sais que tu es incapable de trouver le sommeil.** Il rajouta avec quelques rougeurs, **en fait, je préférerais vraiment qu'on dorme ensemble.**

L'interpellé ne répondit pas immédiatement, il baissa juste la tête. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'il n'allait pas passer la nuit seul. Il regarda à nouveau son ami dans les yeux.

 **\- Dans ce cas là, mets toi à l'aise et fais comme chez toi...** Il se gratta la tête et eut un rire nerveux **. C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que je dis ça à quelqu'un, tu sais ?**

Izuku soupira en souriant et en s'installant dans le spacieux futon qui était au sol.

 **\- J'imagine qu'avec Endeavor comme père, tu n'as pas dû avoir de nombreuses occasions d'inviter quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas?**

Le garçon s'assit près de lui, en secouant la tête :

 **\- Je crois que c'est évident, et puis je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très agréable au collège, du coup je n'avais aucun ami ... Oh... dormir sur un futon ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?**

 **\- Non non ! Ne t'en fais pas, c'est confortable !** S'empressa t-il de répondre. **Tu sais... je te comprends… Je n'avais pas énormément d'amis non plus au collège. En fait je n'en avais presque aucun.**

Shouto eut l'air surpris.

 **\- Comment ça se fait ?**

Izuku se mut dans une expression silencieuse. Shouto ne savait rien de son passé de sans-alter, c'était donc normal qu'il ne comprenne pas immédiatement. Il se surprit à être tenté de lui parler du fait que son pouvoir soit quelque chose de récent. Après tout, l'adolescent à la cicatrice était l'un de ses amis les plus proches : il n'était pas du genre bavard et au début de l'année, il lui avait parut intimidant. Mais en fait, ce garçon en face de lui était sans aucun doute celui qui pouvait le mieux le comprendre, et lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaitre, il était d'une sensibilité touchante. Mais avec tous les problèmes qu'il avait eus, Izuku se dit que ce n'était peut être pas le moment, alors il se contenta de dire :

 **\- J'étais trop effacé et trop timide... ça doit te paraître banal comme raison... Les autres ne s'intéressaient pas à moi, c'est tout. C'est plutôt la honte de dire ça... mais je me laissais facilement victimiser. Souviens toi de mes relations avec Katchan...**

Shouto le contempla avec perplexité : Comment ce garçon rayonnant, souriant, ce véritable soleil sur patte avait-il pu être négligé par son entourage? Pourtant, pour lui, Izuku était un être hors du commun. Il était d'un courage pas croyable, affrontant n'importe quel danger pour sauver quiconque aurait besoin de lui, même quand il était terrorisé. Il était la gentillesse, la bonté incarnée, capable d'une empathie à toute épreuve. Et il était têtu, incapable de ne pas se mêler aux histoires de ses amis lorsque ceux ci avaient des problèmes. En fait, même ses défauts étaient sympathiques. Son ami lui semblait comme un ange gardien, ayant toujours les mots justes pour soulager la conscience de ses proches ; comme lorsqu'il l'avait poussé à faire de son mieux au festival, comme il était toujours souriant et optimiste et que son caractère agréable avait tendance à lui donner de la bonne humeur, comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver dans la pièce sombre... Qu'il s'était rué sur lui... pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire _'' Shouto ... bon dieu ... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on t'ait enfin retrouvé ...''_ Comme quand il avait sentit qu'il abandonnait son envie de mourir parce qu'il le portait dans ses bras pour l'emmener loin de cette affreuse, affreuse pièce sombre et qu'il avait sentit des larmes de bonheur sur ses joues parce que bon sang, il était si bien dans ses bras à ce moment là...

 **\- Oh mais... Est-ce que tu pleures !? Shouto qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs se mit à rougir intensément lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

 **\- Je ! Euh... je… Excuses-moi... Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je sais que c'est ridicule de réagir comme ça.. Ce n'est rien... Je pensais à quelque chose d'autre... c'est juste que ...**

Il essuya furieusement ses yeux humides :

 **\- Je ne comprends pas quand tu me dis que tu n'avais presque pas d'amis.**

Izuku, qui avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, eu l'air surpris. Il répondit avec un sourire maladroit :

 **\- Mais… Mais ce n'est rien ! Et puis c'est du passé ! J'ai des amis extraordinaires maintenant.**

 **\- Oui oui ! Je sais mais... c'est juste que je ne comprends pas que des personnes n'aient pas voulu être amis avec toi...**

Il se tut et le regarda perplexe, il répondit d'une voix nostalgique :

 **\- J'étais faible et pleurnichard tu sais... Pour un enfant, c'est pas vraiment drôle de passer du temps avec un bon à rien.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Et puis tu es tout sauf un bon à rien ! Je suis sûr que s'ils avaient fait l'effort de chercher à te connaitre, ils auraient compris que tu es incroyable.**

Le garçon aux cheveux vert sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette réplique :

 **\- Si j'avais eu la chance te rencontrer plus tôt, j'aurais aimé pouvoir passer du temps avec toi...**

Il pensait très sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Au début de l'année, Izuku avait encore cet air craintif et maladroit qu'il s'efforçait de perdre petit à petit. Mais même à ses débuts, il avait vu que son ami faisait toujours de son mieux, même en position de faiblesse. Et ça l'avait vraiment impressionné. Il fallait beaucoup de courage pour oublier sa peur afin de progresser. Malgré tout, en se repassant dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il ne put refréner de furieuses rougeurs.

 **\- Hum pardon Izuku, je deviens hypersensible ces dernier temps. Je m'emporte peut-être trop vite...**

Cependant son ami lui répondit d'une douce étreinte silencieuse.

 **\- Je crois que c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on ne m'ait jamais dite,** dit-il, la voix chargée d'émotion. **Je te remercie.**

Les yeux de Shouto s'arrondirent de stupeur : il n'était pas très habitué aux marques d'affection pour dire vrai. Sa mère l'avait quitté quand il était enfant, son père l'avait battu, ses frères n'avaient pu établir aucun lien avec lui. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire de vrais amis auparavant. Avec Izuku, il avait l'impression de découvrir des choses à côté desquelles il était passé. Son étreinte était chaleureuse, il pouvait entendre la respiration de son ami et sentir contre sa poitrine ses battements de cœur. C'était tellement nouveau... et agréable. Alors tout naturellement, il l'imita et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Posant sa tête contre sa nuque, il répondit :

 **\- C'est moi qui te remercie.**

* * *

 _Une pièce noire... si noire... presque un gouffre... une prison... où personne ne semblait pouvoir parvenir, où personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il était seul... debout dans le noir._

 _Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien de positif ici…_

 _La fatigue, la peur, la honte, la solitude, le silence, le désespoir, la tristesse._

 _La souffrance... une terrible, horrible, cauchemardesque souffrance. Toujours, toujours présente, à chaque seconde, chaque minute, sans jamais le quitter._

 _Et ici dans ce gouffre de l'enfer, car cela y ressemblait trait pour trait, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que sangloter en demandant d'une voix brisée, enrouée, faible, que quelqu'un vienne pour lui. N'importe qui..._

 ** _\- Aidez-moi... Pitié... Sauvez moi !_**

 _Il avançait... les plaies dans son dos lui faisaient horriblement mal._

 ** _\- Au secours ! Je n'en peux plus ! Quelqu'un ! AIDEZ MOI ! Pourquoi personne ne vient me sauver ?_**

 _Un bruit de goutte, quelque chose de chaud coulait le long de ses jambes._

 ** _\- JE NE VEUX PAS RESTER ICI ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !_**

 _L'odeur de crasse, de fer... la sensation du sang poisseux, sur son corps. Il hurla._

 ** _\- JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !_**

 _Une main l'attrapa : elle était froide, blanche, cruelle. Elle referma ses doigts sur son bras, plantant avec désir, possessivité ses ongles dans sa peau. Son sourire carnassier, ses yeux tellement tellement rouges qui luisaient dans l'ombre le fixaient… Avec l'odeur des phéromones fortement présente, la voix du démon lui murmura :_

 ** _\- Je t'aime tellement ! Je ne te laisserai jamais... jamais quitter cet endroit, tu sais ?_**

 _Et alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, les bras puissant l'enserrèrent soudainement avec une telle force, qu'il crut pendant un instant qu'ils allaient le briser en deux. Il l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix perverse :_

 ** _\- Mon petit Shouto…_**

* * *

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs se réveilla en panique, haletant et suffoquant. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, observant la lumière blanche de la lune à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une nouvelle fois un cauchemar. Il souffla longuement pour tenter de se calmer, en vain. Son corps subissait une tension extrême, il était impossible de se détendre. Il regarda sur le côté et constata qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Izuku. Alors silencieusement et maladroitement, il se leva pour prendre un peu l'air. Il sortit sur son balcon et poussa légèrement la porte sans prendre la peine de la claquer : il sentait son corps être anormalement brûlant et les cicatrices sur son dos le démangeait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler.

 _''Tout ça est derrière moi, non ! Tout ça n'existe plus !''_ Il tentait de s'en convaincre de toutes ses forces. Pourtant, chaque cauchemar s'évertuait à lui rappeler la sensation des mains froides qui glissaient sur lui, la douleur inouïe à chaque torture, la sensation de perdre connaissance à force de subir des souffrances plus aiguë et insupportable à chaque instant, l'odeur enivrante des phéromones, si profondément inscrite dans sa tête. Et le pire... la sensation d'Eraste en lui... Horrible, Ecoeurante…

Il avait des hauts le cœur en y repensant. Il se couvrait la bouche,le front perlé de sueur en secouant la tête nerveusement. Surtout, ne pas vomir !

 _''N'y pense plus ! N'y pense plus !''_

Il entendit Izuku bouger dans la chambre, il s'était retourné dans son sommeil en marmonnant. Il avait, pendant quelques instants, oublié sa présence. Il fixa le garçon aux cheveux verts quelques secondes. Il se remémora leur courte discussion quelques heures plus tôt. Parler avec lui avait été agréable au vu de l'optimisme constant dont celui-ci faisait preuve. En repensant à leur discussion, il s'apaisa, en quelque sorte car au moins cette fois-ci, il n'était pas tout seul.

Il faisait énormément de cauchemars de ce genre, seulement, à chaque fois il se réveillait tout seul dans le noir, et après ça, il n'y avait absolument plus aucun moyen de se rendormir car il tournait alors en rond dans sa chambre, en se forçant à penser à autre chose sans y parvenir. Il finissait toujours si épuisé mentalement qu'il finissait par craquer, seul , dans un coin de sa chambre. C'est pour cela qu'au bout d'un moment, il avait décidé de sortir dans l'établissement pour se balader, marcher lui permettait de ne plus y penser mais en contrepartie, il s'était privé de sommeil. Et puis, Izuku était arrivé.

C'était dingue à dire mais, en seulement une nuit, il était parvenu à l'apaiser et il lui avait permis de dormir comme il le faut. Bon dieu quel soulagement.

Alors en respirant profondément une dernière fois, il pensa :

 _''Maintenant ça va aller. Tout va bien tant qu'il est avec moi.''_

Il entra de nouveau dans la chambre et s'installa à nouveau sur le futon de la manière la plus douce possible afin de ne pas déranger son camarade. Alors qu'il avait de nouveau pris place à ses cotés, son camarade se retourna, inconscient, vers lui. Shouto détailla silencieusement son visage : Ses grands yeux, son nez fin tacheté tout comme ses joues par de jolies petites tâches de rousseur, sa bouche capable du plus rayonnant des sourires, ses cheveux émeraudes en désordre qui le faisait ressembler à un lion, ou à un mouton... ou à un soleil. Oui un soleil, un vrai de vrai, le visage même de la bienveillance. Il avait le don de lui procurer un sentiment de confort et de sécurité.

 _'' Si tu as une mauvaise pensée, tu n'as qu'à te serrer contre moi, dis toi que je te protégerais et que je chasserai les cauchemars, d'accord ? ''_

La nuit dernière, il avait bien dormi, blotti contre lui. Est-ce qu'il pourrait encore le faire cette nuit ?

Il hésita quelques instants, avant de se rapprocher doucement de lui, puis, tout aussi lentement, il posa sa tête contre son torse, il entendit le battement de son cœur, c'était un bruit très agréable qui chassait tous les autres mauvais sons dans son esprit et qui lui permettait d'avoir la tête vide. Il se laissa doucement emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas dérangé hier, j'espère ?** dit-il d'une voix douce.

 **\- Non non pas du tout ! Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais te mettre contre moi si ça pouvait t'aider à dormir !** répondit-il joyeusement en faisant des gestes des mains. A vrai dire, c'était une plutôt agréable surprise de se réveiller avec Shouto contre lui. Il avait toujours un visage si adorable quand il dormait. Shouto répondit d'un sourire avant de prendre un air songeur. Son ami s'approcha de lui, perplexe, et lui demanda.

 **\- Et toi, tu as bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oui ne t'en fait pas.**

Il se tut quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

 **-J'ai fais un cauchemar au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas savoir me rendormir encore une fois.**

Izuku prit un air inquiet.

 **\- Tu avais le droit de me réveiller si tu te sentais mal.**

Mais le jeune homme hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

 **\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu étais là, ça m'a suffit à retrouver le sommeil.**

Le garçon se sentit intimement touché d'avoir pu lui être bénéfique une nouvelle fois. Il esquissa alors un sourire tendre, puis le garçon au cheveux bicolore éleva la voix timidement :

 **\- Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir mais... Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si pendant un moment, on reste ensemble la nuit ?**

Il avait baissé les yeux et se triturait nerveusement les mains :

 **\- Je n'avais pas passé une seule bonne nuit avant que tu me proposes de rester avec toi. Depuis avant-hier, je dors bien. Mais je sais que tu as aussi ton intimité, je ne t'obligerai pas à faire quelque chose qui t'embête. Mais j'aimerais bien que... tu restes quand-même avec moi.**

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec une voix emplie de timidité, il se disait que peut-être, des fois, son ami aurait envie d'être seul sans être obligé de le couver. Avec l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, il avait toujours peur de le gêner lorsqu'il lui demandait quelque chose. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, car il avait la tête baissée, c'est Izuku, qui était d'un rouge carmin en souriant maladroitement. Shouto était décidément bien trop mignon lorsqu'il laissait paraître son coté vulnérable, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le serrer fort contre lui en lui disant qu'il se ferait une joie de lui servir de peluche. Mais non ! Il fallait être sérieux ! Alors il posa sa main sur le haut de son crâne :

 **\- Et je te le répète, ça ne me dérange pas d'être avec toi. C'est une vraie bénédiction de pouvoir t'être utile et de te voir aller mieux.**

Shouto releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien, ses yeux brillaient de reconnaissance. Il avait l'air d'un bébé renard !

 **\- Tu es mignon quand tu fais cette tête.**

Izuku se mordit la langue. Mi...mi...mignon ? Est-ce qu'il venait véritablement de lui dire ça ? VRAIMENT ? Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Sa langue avait bougée toute seule ! Quand Shouto faisait ce genre d'expression, il perdait de ce coté mature et inapprochable pour une pure et fragile innocence, il paraissait comme une créature précieuse et irrésistible et il avait juste envie de l'emprisonner dans ses bras pour empêcher quiconque de s'en approcher et de lui faire du mal. Oui, il était vraiment adorable ! Mais tout de même ! Dire cela à son camarade de classe comme ça. Surtout quand ce camarade de classe était, théoriquement, le plus fort de tous les élèves. Le garçon à la cicatrice eut l'air surpris sur le coup, puis il rit doucement, le rouge aux joues avant de répondre, ne semblant pas choqué par ce que lui avait dit son ami :

 **\- Hé bien... merci, je crois.**

* * *

Quelque part, dans un vieil entrepôt désaffectée.

- **Notre accord ne tient plus Shiragaki,** annonça froidement une première voix.

 **\- Hein, comment ça ?**

Un jeune adulte aux cheveux et au teint blanc immaculé, aux yeux rouges sang était, malgré son aspect calme, en proie à une colère et une frustration inouïe.

 **\- Le deal était que je vous fournisse des soldats de qualité avec mon alter tout en soignant vos blessés, en échange de quoi, vous m'aidiez à rester caché avec '' lui ''. Mais ça n'a plus aucun intérêt, maintenant, d'être avec vous, vu que les héros l'ont récupéré.**

Shiragaki s'était assis de façon négligée sur une chaise, il commença à se gratter le cou nerveusement, signe de son insatisfaction. Eraste, car c'était bien lui, continua d'une voix pleine de mépris :

 **\- Originellement, tes magouilles de vilains, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre. Si je ne récupère pas Shouto, je me barre. Et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, la moitié des hommes qui sont ici sont sous mon contrôle.**

L'homme au cheveux gris parut passablement agacé, il était en proie à un dilemme interne : cet albinos se la jouait un peu trop à son goût et en même temps, il se complaisait du fait que l'alter d'Eraste était extrêmement utile à sa cause. Perdre cet allié aurait été une erreur. Pourtant dieu seul savait à quel point, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse affront et lorsque quelque chose agaçait Shiragaki, il ne se faisait normalement pas prier pour réduire la chose en question, en tas de poussière.

 **\- Tu exiges de moi que je te rende ton jouet et tu me menaces en même temps. Tu t'es pris pour qui au juste ?**

Eraste sourit malicieusement et répondit avec désinvolture :

 **\- Hé bien hé bien... on dirait qu'il y a un petit malentendu entre nous. Tu as cru que j'étais ton larbin ? Sache juste une chose, je fais toujours ce qui m'arrange moi. Tu n'es pas mon chef Shiragaki.**

Ce dernier se leva de façon menaçante :

 **\- Tu me saoules énormément...**

Il réprima une terrible envie de le réduire en charpie, puis il reprit son souffle calmement :

 **\- Au vu de mes objectifs, on finira bien par devoir trouver un moyen de s'introduire à nouveau à Yuei et on récupérera au passage ce que tu as perdu. Mais sans main d'oeuvre et au vu de la vigilance qui a été augmentée, on ne parviendra pas à atteindre ton précieux '' jouet ". Donc jusque là, tu continueras ce que tu faisais jusqu'à maintenant, si tu veux vraiment le récupérer.**

L'albinos grinça des dents. L'hommes aux mains continua en souriant bizarrement.

 **\- Que ça te plaise ou non, tu ne saura pas t'introduire à Yuei sans nous, en plus, tu n'irais pas risquer de dévoiler ton identité alors que tu as la chance d'être totalement anonyme ?**

L'albinos tourna les talons et siffla :

 **\- C'est bon, fermes-là. Fais en sorte que je récupère Shouto si tu veux que je continue à être efficace !**


	4. Danser sous les étoiles

VOICI LE CHAPITRE 4 ! ( il est un peu plus long que les autres, mais seulement un petit peu ._. )

Guest : Ouiiiiii, Shouto est trop mignon, c'est une petite framboise à la chantilly, un petit renardeau précieux, UN MAGNIFIQUE PETIT SHOUTON D'AMOUR ! ( c'est mon bae, je l'aime walala -m- )

* * *

Un peu plus d'un mois était passée après qu'Izuku et Shouto ai commencé à passer leurs nuits ensembles. Et durant ce laps de temps, les choses finissaient enfin par vraiment s'arranger cette fois-ci. Grace aux soins et à la gentillesse de son ami, Shouto sentait peu à peu , que sa vie redevenait normale et que tout ce qui s'était passé, prenait vraiment l'allure d'un cauchemar qu'il pouvait enfin oublier petit à petit. Il avait recommencé à fréquenter les autres élèves de la classe afin de renouer les liens qui avaient été abîmés par ces deux mois d'absence. Il voyait qu'Aizawa-sensei était enfin rassuré et il le ménageait de moins en moins et tant mieux, car après tout c'était normal ainsi. Momo était venue lui parler, elle avait eu l'air très peu sûre d'elle en allant le voir, elle avait eu peur, honte, elle s'était excusée . Il lui avait bien évidemment dit qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire, qu'ils n'étaient que des élèves, et qu'ils avaient été victime d'un malheureux concours de circonstance . Il avait eu de la peine pour elle, et en même temps, il s'était senti reconnaissant qu'elle ai amorcé un début de réconciliation .

\- Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir parlé plus tôt ...

Avait-il dit, puis il s'osa à la prendre contre lui avant de dire avec émotion .

\- On a passé deux mois terribles tout les deux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ... avait-elle dit en pleurant. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras en retour et avait beaucoup pleuré contre lui . Suite à cet évenement , dès le lendemain, elle semblait rayonner à nouveau, elle avait pu tourner la page, enfin libérée de toutes ces angoisses.

De son coté, Izuku savourait le rétablissement progressif de son ami : il ne s'endormait plus en cour, il excellait à nouveau en sport, ses notes étaient remontées... ses yeux brillaient à nouveau. Bien évidemment , Shouto restait Shouto, il ne souriait pas très souvent, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, Izuku le percevait comme un don du ciel. Bon dieu que son sourire était beau .

Ce serait mentir de dire que dormir ensemble n'avait pas du tout été gênant au début . Entre le premier qui avait peur de réveiller son ami aux cheveux vert à chaque mouvements, ou le fait que le second avait été à plusieurs reprises, sorti de ses songes par les crises de paniques du jeune homme. Mais cela c'était tassé très vite, et à présent , l'un comme l'autre se demandaient s'il serait capables de re-dormir seuls. Ils s'étaient extrêmement vite habituées à dormir ensemble, si bien qu'au début, ils se tenaient côte à côte pour finalement se rapprocher progressivement et maintenant, Shouto ne savait pas s'il serait capable de passer ses nuits sans écouter le son des battements de cœur de son ami , tout comme Izuku grinçait des dents à l'idée de se réveiller sans le poids agréable du garçon contre lui, sans son odeur irrésistible de cannelle présente à ses coté.

Et irrémédiablement , le fait de dormir blotti l'un contre l'autre tout les soirs les avaient rapproché, cela aurait été impossible que ça ne soit pas le cas . Par exemple, il n'était plus surprenant, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux, que Shouto se blotisse contre son camarade, tout comme cela ne le choquait pas qu'Izuku cajole sa cheveulure.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus qui était en train de naitre en chacun de ces garçons. Même si pour le moment, aucun des deux n'était prêt à faire un premier pas vers l'autre.

* * *

Le mois de mars s'approchait et à la fin de celui-ci allait se clôturer, cette première année à Yuei. Comme tout les ans, l'école organisait fin février, une commémoration pour les étudiants, un moyen de leurs souhaiter bonne chance pour les derniers examens et de les féliciter pour leur travail rigoureux tout au long de l'année.

À Yuei , cet événement faisait toujours un bruit monstre, il suscitait la curiosité chez les premières année et l'enthousiasme chez les aînés.

\- Il parait que le buffet qu'ils vont préparer à la cantine va être énorme !

\- Ouais ! Et ils préparent aussi des activités marrantes au stade , ça sera l'occasion de s'amuser et de rencontrer nos senpai !

\- Wow vous me cassez les couilles à parler toutes les trois secondes de votre boom de merde !

Dans la classe 1-A, on ne parlait que de ça pendant les pauses . C'est que, ça n'était pas une simple fête lycéenne, tout les professeurs, de vrai héro pro, seraient présents et les activités serait axées sur l'utilisation spectaculaire d'alter dans le simple but de se divertir.

Izuku était comme les autres, assez impatient d'y être et en même temps, il ressentait de la nostalgie car cela annonçait la fin de cette première année dans le lycée de ses rêves. Il pensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé : le premier cour d'Aizawa, l'accident au SCA , le festival sportif , l'attaque de Stain, le camp de vacance, la fin de All Might, l'examen de la licence, le sauvetage d'Eri ... l'enlèvement de Shouto ...

Cette année avait été un étrange mélange de joies intenses et de peurs terribles. Après ce dernier événement, les choses avaient changé: la voie sur laquelle il s'était embarquée était emplie de joies comme de malheurs, des choses devant lesquelles l'on doit faire preuve d'une volonté d'acier pour pouvoir surmonter ses propres sentiments, cela pouvait être terrifiant d'y penser mais ... Aujourd'hui, en se remémorant tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé , il se rendit compte qu'à présent , il avait bien plus confiance en lui qu'au début de l'année, et il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir de la fierté pour certaines choses qu'il avait accomplie. L'une des raison était que Shouto l'avait fait se sentir comme un héro, il s'évertuait tout les soirs à lui faire savoir qu'il le considérait comme quelqu'un de formidable . Qu'il était son sauveur à lui .

Il savait profondément, il l'avait même prédit, que ses sentiments envers son ami au cheveux rouges et blancs, prenaient un chemin bien plus intense qu'une simple amitié . Plus il passait des nuit auprès de lui, plus il le trouvait beau, sensible, attirant, plus il avait envie d'être affectueux envers lui . Il avait besoin de le toucher, puis de sentir son odeur, puis d'écouter sa voix . Et puis lors d'une nuit, il s'était réveillé et l'avait contemplé plusieurs minutes . C'est en sentant sa respiration chaude et légère contre son visage qu'il avait eu pour la première fois, envie de l'embrasser .

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête après être devenue rouge carmin, puis il porta son attention vers l'objet de ses pensées . Il se demandait ce que Shouto pouvait bien penser de l'événement à venir . Pendant une pause, alors qu'Ochako et Tenya s'étaient absentés pour aller consulter un professeur, Izuku suivi son camarade jusqu'en dehors de l'établissement . Puis avec hésitation, il s'asseya sur le même banc que lui .

\- Salut, tout va bien ?

\- Oh ... Izuku. Oui ça va très bien, merci. Affirma t-il.

C'était ... gênant . En fait, à part le soir quand ils dormaient à deux, il ne se fréquentait pas énormément pendant les pauses . Il arrivait souvent qu'ils mangent à la même table à la cantine, mais jamais ils ne se retrouvaient seul ensemble . C'était assez nouveau .

\- Il y a beaucoup de bruit ces derniers temps sur la fête de Yuei. J'ai hâte d'y être .

Son ami le regarda .

\- Je me doute que oui . Les deuxièmes et troisièmes années sont excités comme des puces donc j'imagine que ça sera très bien .

Izuku se gratta la tête .

\- Et puis l'école n'a pas l'habitude de lésiner sur le budget. Ria t-il.

Il y eu un silence quelques instant, puis le garçon aux cheveux vert ajouta .

\- Ça me rend un peu nostalgique .

Le jeune homme le contempla de ses yeux hétérochromes et ajouta .

\- Oui, moi aussi . Je suis content d'avoir pu rattraper mon retard et me dire que je serais encore avec vous l'an prochain .

Izuku rajouta avec un sourire doux .

\- C'est clair, mais je savais que tu pouvais le faire, tu as travaillé comme un acharné .

Son ami semblait ravi . Il s'exclama d'une voix qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre .

\- En tout cas, je sens qu'on ne l'aura pas volée cette fête .

\- Hé bien , tu as l'air plus emballé que je ne le pensais . C'est cool ! Ria Izuku .

\- Oui ... c'est qu'en plus... je ne suis jamais aller à une fête avec des amis alors ... je pense que ça va être amusant . Répondit-il nerveusement. Je crois qu'il faudra venir bien habillé... il faut que je m'achète un costume peut-être .

Izuku ne put s'empêcher de rire, il pensa que ça n'était pas très commun de voir Shouto se soucier de détails comme ses vêtements, mais son air enthousiaste le faisait fondre . Il lui répondit .

\- Tu compte aller faire les boutiques ?

\- Ce week-end peut-être, si on ne croule pas sous les devoirs .

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi... à moins que tu préfère y aller seul ?

Les yeux de Shouto s'illuminèrent, il rétorqua:

\- Non non ! Viens s'il te plait... si ça ne te dérange pas .

Le jeune homme s'empourpra légèrement .

\- Je... je ne veux pas t'embarrasser mais... j'aime bien quand tu passes du temps avec moi .

Izuku dut se mordre la lèvre et détourner le regard car un sourire qui mêlait joie intense et embarra fendit son visage . Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, Bon sang Shouto ! Tu va m'achever ! Pensa t-il .

\- Euh ... tout... tout va bien ? Izuku ?

L'interpellé prit une bouffée d'air avant de se tourner vers son camarade, un sourire rayonnant gravé sur le visage .

\- Désolé , j'ai aperçu un truc bizarre au loin . N'importe qui voudrait passer du temps avec toi tu sais ?

\- Oh ... hé bien.. je sais comment je suis, je sais que je ne parle pas autant qu'Ochako ou Tenya, du coup il arrive que j'ai peur que tu t'ennuie avec moi .

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi . Tu n'es pas ennuyant du tout . Tu es quelqu'un de cool, fort et d'apaisant . Tu es intelligent, tu es parfois drôle à ta façon sans t'en rendre compte .

Il lui écarta une mêche de cheveux et puisa dans tout son courage en ajoutant :

\- Et tu es tellement mignon à certains moments .

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs se senti touché par ces mots, se demandant brièvement s'il avait vraiment toutes les qualités qu'Izuku avait cité, il répondit.

\- Toi aussi tu débordes de pleins de belles qualités je trouve... mais dis moi... je rêve ou ça fait deux fois que tu me qualifie de '' mignon '' ? Rajouta t-il avec un petit sourire .

Izuku secoua ses mains devant lui .

\- Je .. euh ! C'est le premier mot qu'il me venait à l'esprit alors ...

Ils continuèrent à rire et à parler sur ce banc jusqu'à la fin de la pause .

* * *

La fin du mois de février arriva très vite, les semaines se déroulaient dans la plus grande des sérénité . Tout le monde avait l'air heureux, tout le monde avait l'air de s'entendre . Izuku était allé comme convenu, au centre commercial avec son ami, avec en tête l'idée de se trouver un costume convenable ainsi que des cadeaux pour ses amis . Cette journée avait été très agréable, d'autant plus qu'il avait pu passer un précieux moment en compagnie de son camarade favori et avait eu le plaisir de le voir essayer toute sortes de beaux costumes. Shouto avait l'air d'être heureux . Il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui avait été séquestré et violé quelques mois plus tôt . Il avait l'air d'un adolescent, épanoui et insouciant comme il devait l'être . Le cœur du jeune homme au cheveux vert se réchauffait en y pensant . Il était tellement, tellement heureux de le voir sourire . Un bonheur qui ne connaissait pas d'égal dans sa mémoire pour l'instant .

C'était devenu évident pour lui qu'il était profondément épris de son ami, et plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus il tombait amoureux de lui . Et à présent, il désirait juste, secrètement le lui faire savoir . Mais comment ? Izuku n'avait jamais été amoureux de qui que ce soit auparavant . Il avait eu un petit faible pour Ochako au début de l'année, mais il s'est vite atténué en sentiment d'amitié très forte . Là , ça n'était pas du tout pareil. Il y avait des moments où être près de son ami lui provoquait l'envie de lui prendre la main par exemple, ou de mettre son bras autour de ses épaules, il aimait toucher ses cheveux, son visage, il aimait lui dire qu'il le trouvait mignon .

À ces compliments et à ces petites attention, Shouto réagissait en souriant, en rougissant, ou alors il l'imitait . Il l'avait même laissé lui prendre la main lorsqu'ils s'étaient posé à un café . Comme il y mettait du répondant, Izuku pensait que peut-être, il devrait essayer de lui avouer ses sentiments . Mais il y avait toujours la peur de la première confession, puisse qu'il n'avait jamais avoué de sentiments à qui que ce soit . Il y avait aussi la peur d'un rejet, au vu des épreuves qu'il avait traversé, il avait peur que Shouto ne veuille pas avoir une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit . Cependant, il savait quel genre de personne était son ami, il savait que quelque soit sa réponse, il la lui donnerait avec respect tout en maintenant leur forte amitié . Et quelque soit le choix de Shouto, Izuku le respecterait lui-aussi, bien évidemment . Il devait juste maintenant, attendre le moment propice et rassembler son courage pour lui faire sa déclaration .

* * *

La fête de fin d'année de Yuei arriva finalement . Tout les élèves, les enseignants, ainsi que le personnel de l'école furent conviés à se rendre à la cantine, ainsi qu'à la première cours extérieure vers dix-sept heures . Le lycée était illuminé de manière festive et l'on voyait au loin, vers le stade, s'élever les fusée d'essaie pour le feu d'artifice de vingt-trois heure . Alors qu'il marchait en direction du lieu de rendez-vous, Izuku soupira intérieurement .

\- Heureusement que j'ai moi aussi acheté un costume ! Pensa t-il en voyant toute les autres personnes arriver en tenue élégantes . Arrivé dans l'allée principale à l'extérieur de l'établissement, le jeune homme se posa sur un banc et consulta son portable. Ses amis n'étaient pas encore arrivé, il entreprit alors de les attendre .

Quelques uns de ses camarades de classes arrivèrent et le saluèrent avant d'entrer directement vers le lieu des festivité, il aperçu même Katchan le regarder avec dédain tout en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur en continuant son chemin sans s'arrêter . Puis il aperçu Tenya vêtu d'un costume strict, avec à son bras, Ochako qui portait une jolie robe rouge et noire . Izuku pouffa .

\- Vous êtes bien assortis tout les deux .

La jeune fille ria alors que son ami à lunette, rougit en se tenant droit .

\- Ah ça ? Tenya m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière, il a lu trop de bouquins romantiques je crois . M'enfin bon, ça ne me dérange pas ! C'est amusant de jouer le jeu !

\- Et toi Izuku, tu attendais quelqu'un en particulier ? Demanda le plus grand .

\- Hum ... je me disais que je pourrais attendre Shouto, il n'est pas encore arrivé .

Ochako et Tenya se jetèrent un regard complice, puis ils s'assirent aux cotés de leur ami .

\- C'est moi où depuis quelques temps, tu le fréquente étonnamment beaucoup ? Demanda le jeune homme .

\- B..bah on s'entend bien . Répondit-il .

\- Oui vous vous entendez tellement bien que vous êtes allé choisir vos costumes ensemble, sans même nous proposer de venir ! Denki t'a croisé dans les galeries marchandes et m'a envoyé un SMS. Tu avais envie de passer du temps seul avec lui ? Ajouta la jeune fille avec un ton mielleux.

Izuku cacha son visage entre ses bras . Elle continua .

\- tu sais, ça fait un petit moment qu'on hésite à t'en parler, Tenya et moi on a remarqué que vous aviez une relation assez étrange toi et lui .

\- Comment ça étrange ?

Tenya remonta ses lunettes sur ses yeux et ajouta d'une traite .

\- Je ne suis pas un expert mais tu lui lance des regards enflammés !

Le garçon aux cheveux vert inspira un grand coup sous l'effet de la gène ... mais au fond, est-ce que cela servait à quelque chose de cacher quoi que ce soit à des amis proches comme Ochako et Tenya ? Non bien sûr, ils étaient dignes de confiance .

\- ... c'est ... c'est possible ...

La jeune fille souria.

\- Hé ben, je dois dire que ça me fais quand même un peu bizarre de vous imaginer ensemble .

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui , vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, mais j'imagine que c'est ça qui fais tout le piment .

Izuku souffla en souriant, tout en posant ses coudes sur ses jambes, soutenant sa tête de ses mains, il ajouta:

\- Je le trouve merveilleux . Il vécu des choses vraiment difficiles, et malgré tout, il s'est accroché comme un acharné .

Tenya ajouta doucement .

\- Te connaissant, s'il a vécu des choses dures comme tu dis, tu as du être beaucoup présent pour l'encourager, après tout, c'est ta spécialité à toi, non ?

\- Oui , lui aussi il te lance des regards pleins de messages . Je crois qu'il doit savoir qu'il a de la chance d'être avec toi .

\- Vous êtes gentil les amis . Sourit-il .

Puis ils virent une voiture arriver pas loin de l'entrée, une jeune femme au cheveux blancs avec des mèches rouges sorti de celle-ci, presque aussitôt suivie de Shouto . Le cœur d'Izuku s'emballa quand il le vit arriver : il était magnifique dans son costume noir, avec sa cravate bleu et sa chemise blanche . Il le vit parler quelques seconde avec sa sœur avant que celle-ci ne lui donne une étreinte affectueuse avant de redémarrer son véhicule pour partir . Le jeune homme remarqua vite que Tenya, Ochako et Izuku l'attendaient, il se dirigea alors promptement vers eux et salua ses trois amis . Suite à un regard complice, Ochako et Tenya décidèrent de partir devant pour les laisser ensemble. Tout en le contemplant, Izuku lui dit :

\- Il te va vraiment bien ce costume, tu es splendide .

\- Oh ... Merci . Répondit-il gaiement, tu vraiment beau toi aussi... mais euh... il n'y a pas un problème avec ta cravate ? Demanda t-il amusé .

Izuku se gratta la tête.

\- J'ai jamais su m'y faire avec ces saletées !

Il sentit ses joues chauffer lorsque les mains de Shouto se posèrent près de son cou, d'un geste expert, il dénoua la cravate avant de la refaire proprement. Une fois fait, il ajouta en lui accordant un regard tendre.

\- Maintenant tu es parfait .

\- Merci beaucoup . Lui répondit Izuku , un sourire radieux gravé sur le visage .

Suite à cela, les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent la cantine: La salle avait été réarrangée pour l'occasion, les tables avaient été enlevées, permettant aux invités de se rassembler avec convivialité. Certains parlaient et riaient à gorge déployée, d'autres étaient attelés au généreux buffet, quelque uns se déhanchaient sur la musique entraînante que diffusaient les enceintes disséminées un peu partout dans la salle . Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent tout de suite accueillit par certains de leurs amis .

\- Vous me croyez les mecs , si je vous dit qu'ils préparent du bœuf de kobe au grill ?

\- Eijiro ... tu ne pense vraiment qu'à bouffer ma parole ? Tu ne fais que t'extasier sur la nourriture depuis qu'on est arrivé... Répliqua Jirou avec un air amusé .

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui moi ! Leur buffet est une vraie merveille . S'extasia Momo .

Le jeune homme au cheveux rouges se tourna avec excitation vers Izuku et Shouto .

\- Hey les mecs ! Vers vingt trois heures, après le feu d'artifice, il y aura des jeux d'alter organisés au stade ! Je me suis déjà inscrit, c'est tout mélangé donc on va se confronter à nos senpai, ça vous dit de montrer ce que les premières année ont dans le ventre ?

Shouto sembla réfléchir, quand au jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur, il répondit .

\- Désolé, ça ne me dit trop rien, je préférerais observer ... Est-ce que Katchan y participe ?

Eijiro fit une moue perplexe .

\- Ouais, il y participe... Il veut défoncer nos senpai .

\- OK OK Je n'y participe pas ! Je veux être en forme la semaine prochaine ! S'écria t-il .

Cette dernière réplique fit rire tout le monde .

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance de détente et de bonne humeur . Puis, alors que la nuit était bien entamée, et que les gens étaient pour la plupart, en train de danser dans la grande salle . Izuku sorti prendre l'air dans la cour extérieure : elle était totalement déserte, les gens étaient soit à l'intérieur, soit parti vers le stade . Il soupira en regardant les étoiles, il faisait froid, c'était l'hiver après tout . Un main chaude se posa sur son épaule .

\- Salut .

Il fixa son interlocuteur, répondant d'une voix douce .

\- Ah , c'est toi .

Shouto lui fit un sourire .

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

\- Oui bien sûr . Et toi ? Tu ne t'ennuie pas ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas .

Ils restèrent quelques instants l'un à coté de l'autre, à contempler les cieux tout en discutant de tout et rien, puis après un court silence, le jeune homme à la cicatrice murmura .

\- Le ciel est dégagé ce soir, regardes moi toute ces étoiles !

Son ami le contempla : il avait l'air serein. Il continua .

\- Cela m'est rarement arrivé dans ma vie mais... je me sens complètement insouciant ce soir, on dirait que rien ne pourrait nous arriver . C'est agréable comme sentiment .

Le garçon aux cheveux vert esquissa un sourire .

\- Moi c'est pareil . C'est fou comme tout est parfait . D'une voix mélancolique il ajouta: Depuis quelques temps, tout le monde à l'air de s'entendre, et il n'y a pas le moindre problème à l'horizon pour obscurcir le tableau. J'étais quelqu'un de renfermé auparavant alors ça me fait bizarre d'être aussi chaleureusement entouré . J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouver ma place .

\- J'aimerais que ça se passe toujours comme ça . Répondit Shouto, un air songeur gravé sur le visage . Izuku susurra alors sur le même ton tout en lui passant la main autour des épaules .

\- Même si tout ne dois pas toujours se passer complètement comme il le faut, tout ira bien tant qu'on ne se retrouvera pas à devoir avancer tout seul .

Il ricana après cette réplique.

\- On doit vraiment passer pour deux mecs nostalgiques et romantiques là non ?

Shouto lui fit un regard tendre qui le déstabilisa quelque peu .

\- Peut-être... mais ce n'est pas grave non ?

Puis il reporta à nouveau son regard vers le ciel tandis que son ami aux cheveux vert continuait à l'admirer. S'il y avait bien quelque chose de magnifique à ses yeux, ce soir, c'était Shouto . Ils étaient seuls, sous le ciel noir, partageant leurs pensées une nouvelle fois. C'était peut-être le moment d'amorcer la révélation qu'il gardait en lui depuis longtemps . C'est là qu'il entendit la musique, ils diffusaient un morceau de slow à l'intérieur de la salle, et même ici dans la cours, on l'entendait très clairement . Il se mordit la lèvre et rassembla son courage, le cœur battant à la chamade, il demanda .

\- Tu veux danser avec moi ?

L'interpellé se tourna, le regardant avec surprise .

\- Ah... ici, rien qu'à deux ?

Il hocha la tête nerveusement, détournant le regard , il sentit finalement la main de Shouto prendre délicatement la sienne . Ce dernier répondit en rougissant. .

\- Je veux bien... mais je préfère te prévenir, je ne sais pas danser...

Il était vraiment adorable, il souria joyeusement .

\- Moi non plus ne t'inquiète pas .

Ils se prirent par la main, se mettant l'un en face de l'autre . Timidement, Izuku posa sa main sur la taille de son camarade tandis que son partenaire posa la sienne sur son épaule . Doucement, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique qui passait . Leurs gestes étaient, au début, très timides, puis, au fur et à mesure, les notes guidaient leur pas, ils dansaient sous les étoiles sans pouvoir se quitter des yeux . Ils semblaient, synchronisés . Leurs mouvements, leur respiration, les battements de leurs cœurs . L'un se noyait dans les yeux de l'autre . Il semblait qu'un charme les unissait à cet instant . Alors qu'Izuku faisait tourner son partenaire, ce dernier lui dit, le rouge aux joues .

\- Pour des garçons qui ne savent pas danser, on ne se débrouille pas si mal .

Izuku ria tendrement .

\- Oui c'est vrai .

Puis alors qu'ils valsaient ensemble, Shouto s'emmêla les jambes et trébucha en hoquetant de surprise . Izuku le rattrapa aussitôt, à deux mains sur sa taille, soutenant son ami, renversé dans une position plutôt romantique. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore éclata de rire alors qu'il se cramponnait aux bras de son camarade .

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas doué, excuse moi .

Izuku ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le rire de Shouto sonnait comme le chant d'un oiseau à ses oreilles. Ce garçon était un exquis mélange entre chaleur envoûtante, et fraîcheur revigorante . Et il était beau ... irrésistible . Dans un geste guidé par une force mystique, il baissa son visage près du sien et lui vola un doux baiser .

Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps cela avait durer, il aurait même eu du mal à décrire cet instant , tellement c'était magique. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que ce moment c'était imprimé sur son cœur . Puis , en se séparant de lui, il vit le visage de Shouto : il ne semblait pas vraiment choqué, il avait juste une expression surprise, et émue, peut-être un peu embarrassée . Son visage abordait une teinte rosée absolument charmante, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, brillants , reflétant les étoiles dans le ciel . Il était comme une créature précieuse à ses yeux .

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il aida Shouto à se redresser en rougissant furieusement, il bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles quand tout un coup, une fusée fendit le ciel, ce qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes . Ils contemplèrent tout deux le ciel quelques instants, puis Shouto regarda brièvement son portable avant de s'exclamer.

\- Il est bientôt vingt-trois heure, c'est sûrement les fusées d'essais avant le feu d'artifice !

Son ami tenta de lui répondre tout en se forçant à reprendre une voix calme, mais le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna vers le stade en lui souriant .

\- Tu viens, on y va ?

* * *

Vers la fin de la soirée, Izuku et Shouto étaient allés voir le feu d'artifice et avait regardé une bonne partie des jeux, en riant en en encourageant leurs amis qui se démenaient sur le stade. Puis tout en douceur, ils étaient rentrés aux dortoirs . Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au moment où il avait embrassé son ami, il voulait aussi très fort lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien en penser : Shouto n'avait pas eu l'air mécontent, ou dégoûté de ce qu'ils avaient fait . Alors peut-être que ...

\- Je suis fatigué . Soupira le garçon à la cicatrice tout en s'étirant.

Après s'être changé, il était à présent installé sur le lit, Izuku s'étendit tout naturellement à ses cotés. Il senti Shouto se blottir comme d'habitude contre sa poitrine : Avec l'hiver, comme il faisait froid, le corps de son camarade se régulait tout naturellement, il était très agréablement tiède contre lui . Il passa quelques instants à contempler le plafond, avec toujours en tête, cet instant inestimable, quelques heures plus tôt . Sa voix s'éleva doucement dans le silence de la chambre .

\- Dis Shouto ...

\- Hum ?

\- T...tout à l'heure, quand on dansait... lorsque je t'ai ... tu vois... je ...

Il inspira profondément .

\- Tu ... tu as aimé ça ?

Le silence pesa quelques instants, puis la voix de son ami lui répondit .

\- J'ai passé une soirée vraiment parfaite, du début à la fin .

Il se redressa timidement, faisant face à son ami.

\- C'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie .

Et avec une douceur pleine de timidité et de tendresse, il l'embrassa à son tour . Izuku se senti tout cotonneux à ce contact, alors que son visage chauffait ardemment. Quand il se sépara de lui, il murmura d'une voix suave .

\- Merci Izuku .

Puis il se replaça à nouveau contre sa poitrine, bien blotti contre lui. Izuku n'aurait su décrire la joie intense qui dansait dans sa poitrine, tout en souriant, il étreint son petit renard, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux et lui répondit:

\- Bonne nuit .


	5. Les vacances d'Avril

Chapitre 5 !

Les reviews :

Guest : Heureuse que tu ai aimé, je ferais de mon mieux pour la suite ^w^

C'est parti !

* * *

Shouto se sentait juste... comme s'il avait pu renaître . Après les cauchemars absolument terribles qu'il avait vécu, il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il allait être aussi comblé, aussi heureux d'être en vie . Il avait si vite, pu retrouver sa place, près de ses cher amis, il avait reprit les cours et avait rattrapé son retard comme s'il n'avait jamais rien manqué. Tout était comme avant, sauf que maintenant en plus, il avait Izuku .

Avant ce baiser volé durant la fête de Yuei, le jeune homme avait déjà eu quelques soupçons sur les sentiments de son ami, mais, peut-être à cause de la timidité, du manque de confiance en soi, il n'avait pas osé en parler .

Cet échange, bien que chaste et bref, l'avait fait se sentir, comme jamais il ne s'était sentit auparavant . C'était comme si, sans échanger de mots, Izuku et lui avait été synchrones, ils s'étaient compris, ils s'étaient complétés...

C'était la meilleure chose qu'il ai vécu... ou plutôt c'était l'une des meilleures choses qu'il ai vécu . Il y avait un souvenir très profond qui, auparavant, c'était gravé en lui .

Pour Shouto, il était compliqué de faire comprendre avec des mots, à Izuku au combien il tenait à lui . Amour n'était même plus assez suffisant pour le lui exprimer, c'était un mélange d'amour, doublé d'une adoration inouïe . Adoration qui avait prit sa source dans une image qui s'était imprimée dans son esprit .

Dans les moments où il avait des coups de blues, des crises d'anxiétés, cette image était la première chose qui le faisait se sentir mieux .

Ce souvenir si intense, merveilleux ou il avait eu l'impression qu'un être divin l'avait prit dans ses bras, pour l'arracher des ténèbres de cette pièce sombre . Il n'avait pas su parler, ni bouger, il avait juste fixé avec ses yeux rouges et cernés, cette silhouette éblouissante qui le tenait dans ses bras chauds, tandis qu'il entrait dans la lumière après deux mois d'obscurité .

C'est un ange ... un ange est enfin venu me sauver ... Avait-il pensé alors que des larmes obstruaient sa vision, le sentiment qui avait embrasé sa poitrine à ce moment n'avait jamais plus quitté son esprit . Et quand il s'était finalement rendu compte que cet ange magnifique qui l'avait enveloppé dans sa chaleur et qui l'avait sauvé de la mort était Izuku. Il était tombé amoureux de lui .

Au début cela avait été assez difficile de comprendre et d'aborder ce sentiment nouveau qui était né en lui, alors il l'avait laissé dans un coin de son esprit . Et puis il avait commencé à dormir avec lui, à le fréquenter de plus en plus souvent . Et l'évidence devint de plus en plus claire chaque jour:

Il était son sauveur, son être fait de bienveillance, de gentillesse . Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait jamais que réussi à éclairer son sombre chemin . Izuku... aux cheveux verts émeraudes en bataille, au sourire rassurant et entraînant, à la voix douce. Si plein de force, si plein de vitalité, capable de tout accomplir... son magnifique, magnifique Izuku .

Il sentait que tant qu'il pouvait être avec lui, il n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour être heureux . Des fois dans la cour, lorsqu'il regardait son ami, il pensait juste '' faites que je puisse rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible s'il vous plait ''

Et puis durant cette soirée de février, son vœu le plus cher semblait avoir été entendu. Izuku était amoureux de lui, il partageait les même sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard . Et quand le garçon au cheveux vert lui avait fait savoir qu'il voulait devenir la personne avec qui il partagerait la moitié de son cœur, il l'avait accepté sans aucune hésitation, il sentait que son instinct le guiderait à faire absolument n'importe quoi pour lui .

* * *

En cette journée de début mars, les cours venaient de commencer . La semaines des derniers examens avaient débuté . C'était vraiment très calme . Les exercices physiques sur le terrain ayant eut lieux avant et pendant le mois de février, il ne restait plus que les écrits . Ainsi, cette année se terminait tout en douceur . Et parmi la myriade de têtes ennuyées qui griffonnaient sur leurs feuilles de contrôle, Izuku remplissait les questions, un sourire indélébile gravé sur le visage .

Il était profondément heureux, heureux au point où parfois, il avait envie de parcourir les couloirs en sautillant .

Shouto est mon petit ami ! Pensait-il, ça pouvait paraître complètement niais ou stupide, mais cela le rendait fou de bonheur .

À présent, ses principales occupations, en plus de donner de son maximum en cours et sur le terrain, était de faire sourire son petit ami, de chercher chaque petite attention qui pourrait le faire rougir ou lui faire plaisir .

Les lèvres et les étreintes de son compagnon étaient devenue sa drogue . Et lorsqu'ils rentraient au dortoirs, ils pouvaient passer de longs moment à se câliner et à s'embrasser .

Et puis, le mois se déroula, bientôt, les vacances arriveraient et tout deux seraient contraint de quitter l'internat pour retourner dans leurs chez eux respectifs .

Aucun autre élève au monde ne devait penser cela mais Izuku soupirait lourdement en y pensant . Il était à la bibliothèque avec Shouto . Bien évidement, comme leur relation était toute nouvelle, aucuns des deux n'était prêt à crier sur tout les toits qu'ils sortaient ensemble, alors durant les heures libres, ils privilégiaient d'aller dans les lieux les moins fréquentés. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs hocha la tête .

\- Tout va bien Izuku ?

\- Moui ... soupira l'interpellé sans grande conviction alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans ses bras, à moitié allongé sur la table. Son camarade, qui était alors assi en face de lui, se leva pour s'asseoir à ses cotés, puis tout en allongeant sa tête contre la table comme son ami, il demanda d'une petite voix.

\- Je sais quand quelque chose te trotte dans la tête .

Le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs le regarda dans les yeux, puis il dit d'une voix traînante .

\- J'ai juste pas envie d'être en vacances ... ma mère me manque et je ne dirais pas non pour prendre un peu de repos mais...

Il vint lisser l'une des mèches de cheveux blancs, elle était toute fraîche et douce entre ses doigts .

\- J'ai pas envie que tu sois loin de moi .

Shouto eu des yeux ronds, avant de sourire, le rose aux joues . Il lui saisit la main et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts .

\- Moi non plus . Tu dis toujours que je ne dois pas me prendre la tête mais... je me demande comment je vais faire sans toi .

Il lui rendit son sourire, il leva la tête rapidement pour jeter un coup d'œil autour deux, puis voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il vola un baiser à son petit ami . Shouto le lui rendit , puis en se séparant de lui, il murmura .

\- Tu sais ... Durant la troisième semaine des vacances, mon père s'en va a Kyushu pour régler une affaire de meurtre en série . Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas résolu, il ne rentrera pas à la maison . Tu pourrais passer dormir chez moi si tu veux .

Le garçon aux cheveux vert hocha la tête .

\- Ça serait vraiment génial, tiens ! ça me fait penser, je ne sais pas où tu habites .

\- Je suis de Shizuoka .

\- Sérieux ? Moi aussi !

Le garçon à la brûlure eut l'air surpris .

\- Mais ... tu habites là depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis que je suis petit . Katchan aussi est de là-bas . Il eut un petit rire . C'est dingue ! Tu te rend compte ? On habite dans la même ville depuis qu'on est tout petit !

Ils en rirent tout deux pendants quelques instants .

\- Vu que tu n'es pas si loin de chez moi, ça te fais une raison de plus pour venir .

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne dérangerait personne.

Shouto se réassi convenablement sur sa chaise avant de répondre .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura que ma sœur et le personnel chargé des tâches ménagères . Et puis ma maison est grande, on ne dérangera personne .

Izuku sembla alors retrouver le moral .

\- Dans ce cas là, j'ai hâte de voir l'endroit où tu as grandi !

* * *

Les vacances étaient finalement arrivées, la première semaine était passée . Tenya et Ochako étaient rentré chez leurs parents pour les vacances, la plupart de ses autres amis étaient reparti loin chez eux, ou en voyage pour les vacances, quand à All Might, il n'était pour l'instant pas disponible et lui avait promis de l'entraîner vers la quatrième semaine de vacances, juste avant la rentrée . Ainsi, Izuku s'ennuyait fermement . Il était rentré chez lui, retrouvant sa mère ainsi que le calme banal de sa vie avant le lycée . Ses journées consistaient à s'entraîner pour se maintenir en forme, regarder des animes et envoyer des message à Shouto : ce dernier lui manquait énormément, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer . Il avait du mal à dormir... il faisait froid la nuit car ce n'était que le début du printemps, le corps tout chaud de son ami qui lui faisait office de bouillotte lui manquait et il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser . Il avait besoin de câlins, de bisous et de mots d'amour .

Un jour alors qu'il était à table avec sa mère, alors qu'il était occupé à envoyé un message à son petit ami . Sa mère, Inko, le regarda avec perplexité . Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il regardait son téléphone très souvent et avait un sourire très doux quand il lisait certains de ses messages . Alors tout naturellement, elle demanda .

\- Tu as une petite amie Izuku ?

Le garçon s'étrangla avec son verre de jus d'orange , il toussa comme un fou pendant quelques secondes puis il s'écria nerveusement:

\- Mais euh ... qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

\- Tu regardes ton téléphone toute les trois minutes et vu ton visage, on dirait que tu batifoles avec quelqu'un .

Il se couvrit le bas du visage en détournant la tête, cachant tant bien que mal, son visage rouge . Sa mère le connaissait bien ... un peu comme si elle l'avait fait finalement... n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un au lycée ...

Elle sauta de sa chaise pour saisir les mains de son fils, tout en pleurant de joie, elle s'écria :

\- Mon bébé à sa première petite-amie ! Comme je suis fière de toi !

Izuku tenta de calmer sa mère qui s'évertuait à l'embrasser en le félicitant et en lui posant une myriade de questions . Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec la situation, surtout si sa mère s'imaginait qu'il sortait vraiment avec une fille . Tout en est-il qu'il eut alors l'occasion de lui parler de cette fameuse troisième semaine qu'il comptait passer chez Shouto .

\- La personne que je fréquente m'a invité durant la semaine du dix avril, tu serais d'accord pour que je passe une semaine là-bas ?

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule .

\- Mais bien sûr mon chéri ! Si tu as l'occasion de t'amuser, n'hésite surtout pas ! Surtout au vu de comment tu as travaillé dur cette année . Elle s'extasia . Quand je vais le dire à ton père, je suis tellement fière de toi !

\- Maman ... répondit Izuku gêné .

\- D'ailleurs, tu as une photo à me montrer ?

Il déglutit : évidemment qu'il avait une myriade de photos de son petit renard aux cheveux bicolore mais... il préférait attendre que sa mère se soit apaisée avant de lui annoncer que la '' personne qu'il fréquentait '' était un jeune homme .

\- Non ... pas sur moi ...

\- Quel dommage, j'aurais aimé voir sa bouille . Quand elle remarqua la gène qui recouvrait le visage de son fils, elle se tapa le haut du crâne. Allez ! Ta vieille mère va arrêter de t'embêter avec ça ! Sinon tu ne finira jamais ton déjeuné .

Il ria nerveusement .

\- Oui merci ...

* * *

La troisième semaine arriva finalement, ce matin là, Izuku bondit hors de son lit . Trop excité à l'idée de revoir celui qui lui avait tant manqué . Il s'était levé dans la bonne humeur mêlé de précipitation . Sa mère avait rit pendant plusieurs minutes en voyant son fils se faire tout beau devant le miroir . Elle s'exclama à un moment .

\- Tu as enfin appris à nouer convenablement ta cravate ?

Il se retourna vers elle et se gratta le haut du crâne avec une expression rieuse, quand à elle, ses yeux brillaient de fierté en voyant son fils agir comme un grand garçon .

Lorsqu'il reçu le message de Shouto lui annonçant que son père était enfin parti, il fit ses au revoir à sa mère et se mit en route . Il lui fallut une dizaines de minutes de trajet en bus pour atteindre les quartiers les plus riches de Shizuoka .

* Envoie moi un message dès que tu arrives à ton arrêt, je viendrais te chercher .

Lui avait envoyé son ami, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il serait bientôt arrivé . Son visage fut éclairé par un sourire alors qu'il arrivait à l'arrêt et qu'il vit son petit ami l'attendre, adossé contre un muret . Avec précipitation il sorti du bus, Shouto l'accueillit avec une étreinte .

\- Bonjour Izuku .

Il lui rendit l'étreinte et humant son odeur près de sa nuque .

\- Tu m'a manqué ...

Il se sépara de lui et lui caressa la joue avec son pouce , il fit la moue .

\- Tu as l'air un peu cerné non ?

Shouto lui sourit et répondit :

\- Oui ... toi aussi ... Puis il le regarda de haut en bas avant de rire légèrement : Tu t'es fait tout beau pour moi ?

Le jeune homme sourit, le rouge au joues . Puis ils se mirent en route, Izuku observa la rue avec fascination : il n'était jamais venu ici, les maisons étaient grandes dans un style typiquement japonnais traditionnel . Et l'air était pur et imprégné de l'odeur des fleur de sakura qui avait écloses en ce début de printemps . Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un grand domaine, il observa le lieu quelques instant avant de s'exclamer.

\- C'est... c'est immense ! Ta maison est quelque part dans ce domaine ?

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs hocha la tête sur le coté avec perplexité, puis il répondit d'un air ingénue .

\- Non, tout ça c'est ma maison ...

Izuku mit quelques secondes pour le croire .

\- Hé ben ... quand tu me disais qu'on aurait de l'espace ...

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice sourit et le prit par la main .

\- Allez vient, on va déposer tes affaires à l'intérieur .

Ils rentrèrent alors dans la demeure, et enlevèrent leurs chaussures . Puis Shouto l'emmena à travers un long couloir jusque dans sa chambre, une fois arrivés, il l'intima de laisser ses affaires là et de s'installer comme il le souhaitait .

\- Tu as assez d'affaires pour la semaine ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas ! Lui répondit-il en dépliant son linge . Une fois fait, il se retourna vers son petit-ami qui regardait par la fenêtre, il se glissa derrière son dos pour l'étreindre avec tendresse . Il sentit les mains de Shouto se poser sur les siennes, puis doucement il se retourna pour lui faire face et lui offrit un baiser . Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques instants en s'étreignant amoureusement . Puis lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans dire un mot, puis Izuku lui sourit et commença à lui déposer une myriade de baisers sur le cou et le visage, ce qui fit rire aux larmes son partenaire .

\- Tu me chatouilles ! Stop hahaha !

\- J'y peux rien ! Je suis trop content d'être là ! Dit-il entre deux baisers . Et puis tu sens trop bon !

Shouto le repoussa gentiment, en riant, avant de l'embrasser sur le nez .

\- Moi aussi je suis trop content que tu sois enfin là .

* * *

Les deux garçons avait passée une bonne heure à parler ensemble en visitant le domaine .

\- Comment c'est passé ton début de vacances ? Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux vairons .

\- C'était ennuyeux... souffla Izuku ... je n'ai fait que m'entraîner et me reposer . Tout le monde est parti sauf Katchan mais ... il ria quelques instants : tu sais comment on s'entend lui et moi .

Il ria avec lui et prit la parole .

\- Pour moi aussi c'était un peu long, mais ça va . Normalement pendant les vacances, mon père m'oblige à passer des heures au dojo avec lui . Dit-il en faisant la grimace . Mais depuis quelques mois, il ne me parle plus du tout .

\- Ah ... comment ça se fait ?

Son ami lui parut sombre pendant quelques instant, il répondit d'une voix basse .

\- Il ne supporte pas que son fils soit une victime j'imagine ...

Izuku se mordi la lèvre, il se sentit mal pendant quelques instants, Shouto le remarqua et répondit en s'exclamant .

\- Mais tant mieux ! Je n'ai jamais aimé passer du temps avec lui ! Au moins, ça me fait des vacances . Puis il se força à sourire pour chasser ce malaise, cela ne sembla pourtant pas fonctionner tout de suite alors il ajouta .

\- Comme j'avais du temps pour moi, je me suis dit que j'allais m'entraîner à faire la cuisine pour quand tu viendrais dormir ici mais ... je crois que j'aurais besoin de ton aide .

Izuku fit une mine perplexe .

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui ... tu m'aurais vu ... je ne suis pas doué ... Murmura t-il avec un air dépité, cela fit rire son petit ami aux éclats .

\- C'est trop mignon ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderais . S'écria t-il en l'enlaçant par les épaules .

Le soir arriva bien vite, les deux garçon s'attelèrent alors à la cuisine afin de préparer le repas . Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était ... rocambolesque . Entre le fait que Shouto parvienne, on ne sait comment, à faire brûler la panure pour le Katsudon, ou le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à casser un œuf sans laisser pleins de morceaux de coquille, Izuku avait l'impression de faire la cuisine avec un enfant . Il devait le surveiller à chaque instant pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, mais c'était drôle et adorable .

\- Avoue le , tu n'avais jamais touché à une poêle avant aujourd'hui .

\- Ça saute aux yeux n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête .

Son ami émit un petit gémissement attendrit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux .

Finalement, c'est avec fierté que le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs déposa la tranche de porc pané sur son bol de riz .

\- On y est arrivé ! S'enjoua t-il tout fier, son enthousiasme et ses yeux brillants faisait sourire tendrement son petit ami .

Alors qu'ils dressaient la table dans la salle à manger, la porte du hall s'ouvrit, une voix féminine s'exclama .

\- Je suis rentrée !

Une jeune femme arriva dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux garçons . Shouto l'accueillit d'un ton enjoué .

\- Bonsoir grande sœur ! Je te présente mon ami, celui dont je t'ai parlé, Izuku Midoriya .

Elle lui sourit avant de tourner son regard vers le garçon aux cheveux vert . Pour, il ne sut quelle raison, elle parut surprise en le voyant, elle le salua tout de même poliment .

\- Tu vas manger avec nous ? Lui demanda t-il .

Elle eut un tic au visage .

\- C'est toi qui as fait à manger ! Shouto ... dans quel état je vais retrouver la cuisine cette fois-ci ? Souffla t-elle

Le garçon prit une moue boudeuse tandis qu'Izuku éclatait à nouveau de rire .

\- Mais... je ne l'ai pas fais tout seul cette fois-ci, je te jure que ça ira .

Alors que sa main recouvrait sa bouche rieuse, elle soupira .

\- Bon , d'accord... de toute façon je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu fais ce genre de tête .

Ils se mirent alors à table et commencèrent le repas, alors que la jeune femme avalait une première bouchée avec méfiance elle s'exclama :

\- Ce n'est pas immangeable, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est bon !

\- Tu trouves ? Demanda son petit frère . Elle eu un petit rictus .

\- Dis la vérité, C'est Izuku qui a tout fait ?

\- Mais non ... Répondit-il avec une petite voix .

\- Hahaha, non je l'ai juste beaucoup, beaucoup aidé .

\- Oui ! Mais j'ai quand même participé !

Ils répondirent par un rire joyeux . Le repas fut agréable . Fuyumi, la sœur de Shouto, semblait sympathique et très ouverte, même si à certains moments, Izuku lui trouvait un air mélancolique . Quand au jeune homme à la cicatrice, il semblait seulement satisfait de pouvoir partager un dîner avec sa sœur et son petit-ami . Ce genre de moment conviviale ne devait pas être très courant pour lui . Après avoir fini, la jeune femme se leva et leur souhaita bonne nuit . Puis ils débarrassèrent avant de partir à leur tour . Il était très tard, après s'être lavé, Izuku rejoignit son camarade dans sa chambre, il s'étala sur le futon en soupirant de complaisance. Puis il lança un regard à son petit renard qui était debout et ouvrit grand ses bras pour l'inciter à venir. Shouto sauta alors à ses cotés pour venir se blottir contre lui, alors qu'il l'enlaçait contre son cœur, il gémit :

\- Aaaah ça m'avait manqué .

\- Oui à moi aussi . Répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse .

Puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants avant de s'embrasser amoureusement . Les lèvres douces et tiède de son petit renardeau lui avaient tant manqué, ainsi que son souffle, son odeur, ses cheveux si doux . Quand il se sépara de lui, il lui murmura affectueusement .

\- Bonne nuit .

\- Bonne nuit Izuku .

* * *

Doucement, alors qu'il faisait encore totalement noir dans la pièce, Izuku fut lentement sortit du sommeil par la soif . Il lécha ses lèvres sèches puis baissa son regard vers Shouto : Il dormait profondément, sans emmètre le moindre bruit . Il regarda à gauche et à droite, cherchant une bouteille des yeux . Sans succès . Tout en faisant preuve d'une prudence extrême, il se leva du futon, abandonnant le garçon endormi . Il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Puis il se mit en quête de retrouver la cuisine afin de se servir à boire . Ce qui n'était pas prévu, était qu'il se perde dans les couloirs sans fin de la maison . Il commença légèrement à paniquer quand il se rendit compte qu'il tournait en rond. Jusqu'au moment où il aperçut Fuyumi à travers une fenêtre, qui se promenait dehors . Il se hâta d'ouvrir le carreau pour l'appeler .

\- Mademoiselle Todoroki !

Elle s'arrêta net et regarda partout autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle aperçut Izuku elle s'esclaffa .

\- Midoriya-kun mais ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je ... je cherchais la cuisine, je me suis perdu ... aidez-moi s'il vous plait ...

Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour rejoindre le jeune homme . Puis pour éviter qu'il ne se perde à nouveau, elle l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine . Ils se posèrent tout deux sur la table et doucement, ils commencèrent à discuter .

\- Alors que faites vous dans la vie ?

\- Moi , oh hé bien, je suis institutrice dans une école primaire . Il lui souria

\- Vous êtes du genre à aimer les enfants . Elle soupira

\- Ce n'est pas tout les jours facile de gérer des petits marmots, mais oui, j'aime ça .

Elle tritura son verre quelques instants .

\- Et alors comme ça tu veux devenir un héro, tu as ce rêve depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis tout petit ! J'ai bien cru pendant longtemps que ça m'était complètement hors de porté mais ... maintenant je veux juste y arriver .

\- Ce n'est pas une voie facile, il faut avoir beaucoup de courage pour y arriver .

-Oui je sais . Je fais de mon mieux .

\- Je sais ... j'avais déjà entendu parler de toi .

Il fit une mine perplexe, elle répondit un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres, les yeux perdu dans le vague .

\- J'ai vu ton nom et ta photo sur le rapport de la police quand il ont ramené Shouto .

Izuku la contempla, pensif . Shouto et elle, étaient de la même famille alors c'était impossible qu'elle ne fut pas affectée par cette histoire, alors une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé lui effleura l'esprit à ce moment : Endeavor qui ne parle plus à son fils, Fuyumi qui a sur le visage cet air mélancolique, comment avaient-ils vécu l'absence de Shouto pendant ces deux mois ? Elle reprit d'une voix douce .

\- Le rapport disait que c'était toi qui avait retrouvé mon frère . Je pensais par conséquent, que si tu n'avais pas été là, il ne serait peut-être jamais rentré à la maison . Je me suis toujours dit qu'il fallait que je te remercie .

D'une voix calme il répondit :

\- Oui c'est normal, je tiens à lui alors ce que j'ai fais fut la moindre des choses, et maintenant il ne faut plus y penser . Il est là désormais et tout va bien .

Elle se couvrit la bouche pour rire doucement .

\- Oui ça je le vois qu'il va bien . En fait, il ne c'est jamais mieux porté ... Depuis qu'il parle de toi .

Elle leva la tête pour contempler le ciel .

\- Nous même nous somme sa famille et nous ne lui avons pas apporter beaucoup de bon moments .

Alors qu'il épiait chacun de ses faits et gestes, elle lui fit face lentement, elle lui parut si triste .


	6. Les souvenirs de Fuyumi

Voici le Chapitre 6 ! Je l'ai appelé '' les souvenirs de Fuyumi -O- '' J'espère que vous aimerez .

Les reviews :

Guest : Mon ( ma ) fidèle lecteur (trice ) ! Je suis ravie à chaque fois que je vois tes commentaires quand je poste un nouveau chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas, évidemment Qu'Inko acceptera immédiatement Shouto, c'était pour rajouter une touche d'humour et de malaise ( qui serait mécontent d'avoir un mignon petit renardeau rouge et blanc en guise de beau fils ? )

Shinobu77 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaises . La relation entre Izuku et Shouto évolue en douceur car je pars du principe que notre cher Deku a très peur de brusquer son petit ami ( au vu des choses qui se sont passé ) Mais ça va s'atténuer avec le temps et là, je vais bientôt entrer dans la partie ou ça deviendra plus chaud bouillant, ne t'inquiète pas ;)

Yu-chan : Tu les a dévoré ? Arrête tu me rend toute folle ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! J'essaie du mieux que je peux de rester à peu près fidèle aux personnages même si ce n'est pas toujours facile vu que je dois imaginer leurs réactions en me mettant à leurs place ... Mais si tu ressens une certaine fidélité à leurs caractères alors j'en suis ravie. En ce qui concerne les vilains, si tu suis mes prochains chapitres, je peux te dire que tu aura le droit à une abominable révélation à un certain moment ( je suis maléfique mouhahaha )

rikuakuran1997 : An english reader ! Woah you're my first, i'm so happy X3 ! Yes Todoroki is my precious little baby, I love him -m- !

* * *

Dix ans plus tôt ...

C'était un jour comme les autres chez les Todoroki . Il faisait beau et par conséquent, les trois aînés de la famille jouaient ensembles dans le jardin, sous le regard bienveillant de leur nourrice . Il y avait Yukinari le plus âgé des frères, avec des cheveux blancs et des mèches rouges, coiffées en arrière, puis Fuyumi, la seule fille de la fratrie et enfin Kasai, qui avait d'épais cheveux rouges . Un ou deux coup de pied dans le ballon plus tard et Fuyumi s'exclama en visant son frère aîné :

\- Yukinari ! Comment fais-tu pour nous battre tout les deux en jouant tout seul !?

Celui-ci fit un grand sourire et s'exclama .

\- C'est parce que je suis le plus grand, peut-être qu'un jour vous vous débrouillerez aussi bien que moi !

Le plus jeune frère répondit alors avec entrain .

\- Moi je ferais mieux que toi tu verras !

Les trois enfants riaient de bon cœur ensembles, savourant avec insouciance leur jeunesse innocente . Malheureusement, tout le monde ici n'avait pas ce luxe . Et par ailleurs en ce moment même, une petite tête dépassait de la fenêtre du second étage de la maison, les petits doigts bandés posés sur le carreau froid .

Ils ont l'air de s'amuser ... j'aimerais bien aller avec eux ... pensait-il, ses yeux de renardeau grands ouverts, brillants d'envie et de tristesse .

C'est au même moment que les enfants qui jouaient en bas remarquèrent le petit garçon qui les observaient en secret .

Fuyumi le contempla avec perplexité, son plus grand frère, lui, susurra avec une voix basse .

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à nous épier celui-là ?

Ils aperçurent leur père dévaler le couloir puis saisir la main de l'enfant, l'entraînant de force avec lui à travers la maison .

La jeune fille demanda avec une petite voix .

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sort jamais ? Et pourquoi est-ce que papa nous empêche de le voir ?

Le plus grand grinça des dents :

\- Parce que nous, on est rien pour papa, il n'y a que lui qui compte . C'est le petit chouchou de la famille .

Le second garçon s'exclama à son tour :

\- Qu'il reste avec papa puisqu'il est si spécial, on a pas besoin d'eux !

Elle regarda ses frères s'éloigner, ces deux là étaient particulièrement touchés par le déni total que leur père faisait preuve à leur égard : ils auraient beaux exceller à l'école, faire de leurs mieux, êtres bons et respectueux, leur père ne leur accordaient jamais le moindre regard, le moindre signe d'affection ou de fierté pour eux . Il passait son temps avec leur plus jeune frère .

'' Contrairement à vous, lui il est un véritable chef-d'oeuvre ! ''

Avait-il dit froidement un jour . La blessure que cela avait été pour les deux premiers fils Todoroki s'était changé en dégoût et en jalousie pour leur petit frère .

Fuyumi, en tant que fille, était un peu épargnée et mise à l'abri de ce contexte difficile . Pas que son père lui accorde vraiment plus d'attention qu'à ses frères mais... elle n'était jamais visée lorsque celui-ci qualifiait ses fils d'échecs .

Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre , puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa fratrie .

* * *

Un an plus tard, alors qu'elle venait de fêter ses treize ans, Endeavor vint un jour dans sa chambre et de sa voix grave et intimidante, il déclara .

\- Fuyumi, j'ai besoin que tu gardes un œil sur Shouto ce soir, je dois me rendre à mon bureau .

Elle eut les yeux ronds, elle se demandait un instant si son père était sérieux .

\- Je rentrerais tard, fais en sorte qu'il ait mangé, qu'il se lave , qu'il fasse ses devoirs et je veux qu'il soit couché en rentrant, c'est clair ?

\- Euh... oui papa ...

Il s'en alla sans plus de formalité . Pour être honnête, l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Shouto alors qu'elle ne lui avait absolument jamais parlé, ne lui plaisait pas des masses . Pourtant, il était complètement hors de question de désobéir à son père, alors elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'aile de la maison où se trouvait la chambre de son cadet . Sa mère était partie à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt, pour une durée indéterminée et pour une raison totalement inconnue . Ses frères avaient dit de façon malveillante .

\- C'est à cause de Shouto qu'elle est à l'hopital, j'en suis sûre et certain !

\- Oui, ça faisait plusieurs jours que je l'entendais murmurer quelle ne pouvait plus le supporter .

Ces commérages, à force de baigner dedans depuis sa plus tendre enfance, l'avait influencée . Elle éprouvait de la méfiance et de l'antipathie pour cet enfant quelle ne connaissait pas . Pourtant ce jour allait changer absolument toute sa vision des choses jusqu'à maintenant .

Elle frappa à la porte du petit garçon mais personne ne lui répondit . Elle demanda :

\- Shouto tu es là ?

Elle n'entendit aucune réponse, alors elle entra doucement et le vit assis de dos, sur son lit . Agacée d'être ignorée ainsi, elle éleva la voix .

\- Quand je t'appelle, ne me répond surtout pas, et ne me dis pas bonjour tant qu'on y est !

Le petit garçon se tourna vers elle, elle frissonna en le voyant : Il avait un énorme bandage qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage , son seul œil visible était cerné, vide , froid ... Il semblait amorphe , une vrai poupée de chiffon . Elle s'osa à dire .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ?

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui faire dos à nouveau . Elle s'écria .

\- Ne me tourne pas le dos, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé !

De sa petite voix, Shouto répondit :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ...

Elle se figea de surprise .

\- Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aime pas et que tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ... Ne t'en fais pas, je dirais à papa que tu es passé et que tu as tout fais comme il te l'a demandé ...

Son apathie et sa colère envers lui se dissipa pour être remplacé par un sentiment d'inquiétude : il n'y avait aucun reproche, ni aucune colère dans la voix du garçon, elle était juste vide ... éteinte ... Elle ne savait plus quoi dire . Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et commença à apercevoir des bleus et des pansements sur les jambes et les bras de son petit frère .

\- Shouto ... comment tu t'es fais tout ça ?

Encore une fois, il fut totalement muet . Cela la dépassa complètement . Ce jour là Fuyumi se rendit compte qu'elle et ses frères avaient peut-être été ignorants de beaucoup d'événements graves qui s'étaient déroulé au sein de sa propre famille .

* * *

Comme sa mère était partie . La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et rouges avait finalement était assignée au rôle que cette dernière avait occupé avant de s'en aller . Elle devait s'occuper de son frère lorsque son père n'était pas là pour le faire .

Shouto avait été muet envers elle jusqu'au jour ou il était rentré de l'hôpital, après qu'on lui ait retiré son bandage . Elle l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, il recouvrait sa tête de journal et de scotch, elle avait crié .

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne veux plus voir mon visage ! Avait-il crié d'une voix extrêmement triste .

Elle s'était accroupie près de lui et après l'avoir calmé elle avait commencé à retirer le ruban adhésif .

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Maman m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait affreux ...

\- Hein ! Mais enfin ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Si ... elle a raison ... je veux plus que quelqu'un d'autre me voit .

Alors qu'elle venait de retirer tout le journal, elle vit avec effroi la cicatrice encore fraîche qui recouvrait l'œil gauche de son frère . Son cœur s'emballa .

\- C'est ... c'est maman qui t'as fait ça ... ?

Il secoua la tête .

\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! C'est parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien ! C'est à cause de papa et ... à cause de moi ... Il baissa la tête en tremblant . Fuyumi le serra contre elle, le cœur alourdi de le voir ainsi .

\- Non , ce n'est pas de ta faute ... Et tu n'es pas affreux . Je te le jure .

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait du temps avec lui, elle se rendit compte de l'horrible vérité .

Le soit disant chouchou de la famille recevait des coups de poings et des coups de pieds de la part de son père qui '' l'adorait tant '' . Il devait suivre des régimes complètement absurdes, s'entraîner dès qu'Endeavor rentrait . Son père le privait aussi de jouets et de distractions, il ne le laissait jamais s'amuser car il ne fallait pas que le futur héro parfait se comporte comme un enfant .

Plus le temps passait et plus la jeune fille était choquée de la façon dont son frère était traitée . Pourtant ce dernier ne pleurait jamais, au fur et à mesure du temps, il semblait juste se renfermer sur lui-même et s'assombrir . Elle avait dix-huit ans, Shouto, lui, devait en avoir onze quand un jour, elle le croisa dans la salle de bain, elle eu un cri de surprise en le voyant : Il nettoyait son nez en sang, le liquide coulait comme le l'eau le long de son visage .

\- Bon ... bon sang ... mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

\- C'est rien .

\- Mais enfin Shouto ! Tu saigne tellement ! Elle saisi un mouchoir et le força à s'asseoir en lui pressant le nez .

\- Je ... je ressors de l'entrainement avec notre père ... il m'a juste donné un coup de poing .

Elle frissonna ... comment pouvait-on en arriver à dire ça en affirmant que ça n'était rien ! Non ... ça n'était plus possible !

Alors qu'elle avait laissé Shouto s'occuper de son visage tout seul , elle avait prit son courage à deux mains et était allée voir son père .

\- Papa ...

Ce dernier se retourna et la regarda silencieusement . Elle articula d'une voix tremblante .

\- Tu ... tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu fais avec Shouto ... C'est mauvais pour lui ...

Endeavor soupira en se massant le cou .

\- Il a onze ans ... tu lui a donné un coup de poing et maintenant il saigne du nez ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ...

\- Fuyumi ... Dit-il d'une voix calme mais menaçante . Elle sursauta à l'entente de son nom .

\- Tu parles vraiment comme ta mère ... Il se dirigea jusque face à elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, il dit d'une voix lourde et sévère :

\- Je te conseille ma fille, de te mêler de tes affaires .

Puis il parti sans la regarder, elle tremblait de terreur : son père était, intimidant, non il était terrifiant . Lui faire face et lui tenir tête étaient des choses bien trop difficiles pour une frêle jeune fille comme elle, et quand était-il pour un jeune enfant comme son frère ? C'était trop dur à supporter, elle avait envie de pleurer . Le soir elle rejoignit son frère dans sa chambre, elle frappa timidement à sa porte . Shouto vint lui ouvrir . Elle entra et l'enlaça .

\- Je suis désolé petit frère !

Il ouvrit grand les yeux .

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Elle renifla, retenant de toute ses forces ses larmes .

\- J'ai voulu parler à papa mais ... mais il ne m'a pas écouté ... j'ai peur... je ne veux pas que ça continue mais... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider ...

Il resta quelques instants contre elle : il était touchée qu'elle ai voulu lui venir en aide mais, il avait surtout peur . Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait quand on s'interposait entre lui et son père, alors il posa ses mains sur le dos de sa sœur et murmura .

\- Fuyumi ... grande sœur...

Elle écarquilla les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appellait comme ça .

\- S'il te plait ne fait plus rien ...

Elle s'éloigna de lui en le regardant avec perplexité .

\- Je ne veux pas que tu finisse comme maman ...

Il se força à lui sourire.

\- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas ...

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour changer les choses pour son frère . Elle l'avait vu grandir, se changer d'un enfant seul et triste en un adolescent renfermé et distant . Bien que celui-ci lui ait très souvent dit qu'elle n'y pouvait rien quoi qu'elle fasse, elle vécu avec ce sentiment grandissant d'impuissance . Puis vint cette année, elle avait été embauchée dans une école primaire en tant qu'institutrice alors que Shouto rentrait à Yuei ... et c'est là que tout commença finalement à prendre une autre tournure .

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, son cadet commença à changer . Cela débuta le jour où il décida spontanément d'aller voir sa mère à l'hôpital . Et finalement, plus les jours passaient et plus son frère commençait enfin à devenir vivant .

\- Shouto ... tu te plais à Yuei ?

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds et répondit .

\- Oui, j'ai rencontré des personnes vraiment incroyables .

Il souria, un air rêveur sur le visage . C'était très agréable de le voir sourire avec sincérité .

\- Grande sœur ... je ... je voulais te dire ...

Il se tourna vers elle .

\- Je sais que tu t'es toujours faite beaucoup de soucis pour moi . Mais, maintenant tout ira mieux ne t'en fais pas .

Elle le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, elle sentit ces derniers lui picoter et se mordi la lèvre, elle eut soudainement un rire et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux .

\- Tu vas me faire pleurer de joie petit frère .

\- Je suis désolé . Répondit-il en souriant, il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule , elle le serra contre elle en guise de réponse .

Tout allait finalement mieux, après toutes ces tristes années, une très bonne relation s'étaient enfin établie entre eux . Elle perdait peu à peu toute cette culpabilité alors que Shouto semblait de plus en plus épanoui . C'était agréable, c'était parfait ...

Alors pourquoi ?

Ce jour là, Fuyumi était en train de donner cours à sa classe quand elle entendit son téléphone vibrer . Ses élèves étaient en plein exercice, elle jeta donc un coup d'œil à son portable . Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait reçu un message accompagné d'une pièce jointe, envoyé par son petit frère . Elle haussa un sourcil : jamais Shouto ne lui envoyait de messages si ça n'était pas important, alors avec une vidéo ! C'était encore plus incongru .

Elle sorti quelques instants de sa salle de classe et commença à visionner ce qu'elle venait de recevoir . Elle regarda ... jusqu'au bout, elle se figea dans ce couloir, son sang se glaçant au fur et à mesure des images qui défilaient devant ses yeux, exorbités d'horreur . Elle resta debout dans le couloir, elle semblait ... en état de choc : faisait-elle un cauchemar ? L'une de ses collègues passa par là et l'aperçu .

\- Fu... Fuyumi, tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu es pâle comme une morte et ... tu trembles !

Elle articula d'une voix tremblante et faible qui fit frissonner son interlocutrice .

\- Je ... je dois sortir ... je ... je ...

Elle commença à marcher d'un pas peu assuré, jusque vers la cours de récréation , totalement tétanisée . Elle se sentait comateuse, elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, un terrifiant rêve éveillé . Une fois dehors, elle saisit son portable et tenta appeler son père . Il ne répondait pas . Alors elle composa le numéro de son agence .

\- Agence Endeavor j'écoute ?

\- Je ... je suis Fuyumi Todoroki ... je dois parler à Endeavor ... susurra t-elle d'une voix faible .

\- Hein ? Que ce passe t-il mademoiselle ?

\- Je ... je suis la fille d'Endeavor ... je veux parler à mon père ... passez-le moi ! Avait-elle crié nerveusement à la fin de sa phrase .

Il eut un silence au bout de la ligne, finalement la voix de son père retentit au bout du fil .

\- Fuyumi ? Pourquoi m'appelles tu maintenant ? Je travaille ! Aboya t-il .

Elle répondit tout en craquant au téléphone .

\- Papa ... Je viens de recevoir une vidéo depuis le portable de Shouto ... C'est horrible ! tu dois le sauver s'il te plait ! Pleurait-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter . Totalement paniquée par cette situation absolument cauchemardesque .

\- ... Quoi ? Une vidéo ? Attend une seconde !

Endeavor fut muet quelques instants, elle devina que son père venait de consulter son propre portable . Après un long silence, il lui répondit d'une voix basse extrêmement inquiétante .

\- Fuyumi ... rentre à la maison ... je me charge de ça .

Puis il raccrocha . Elle tomba au sol, effondrée, brisée mentalement , elle pleura toute les larmes de son corps .

Comment ça a pu arriver ? Comment ?

* * *

Les deux mois qui passèrent furent affreux . De son coté, Endeavor avait abandonné absolument toute ses autres missions afin de se concentrer sur la recherche active de son fils. Il semblait ne jamais prendre la moindre pause, à aucun moment . Lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, il passait tout son temps à son bureau ou il étudiait dossier après dossier, indices après indices . Il n'avait jamais été autant en colère de toute sa vie .

\- Quand je trouverais ce type, je le transformerais en tas de cendre ... je vais l'étriper et le faire cramer de mes propres mains !

Quand à Fuyumi, elle fit une dépression . Elle dut suivre un médecin, elle avait été profondément traumatisée par cette vidéo . Et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pleure en pensant à son pauvre petit frère . Elle avait peur ... peur qu'il soit battu, peur qu'il soit encore violé, peur qu'il ne meurt, elle avait peur, tout le temps . Et c'était infernal . Il y avait des moments vraiment terribles où elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser aux images de son frère, pleurant et hurlant de souffrance, entre les mains d'un type qui riait en le violant, en le faisant saigner, se délectant du mal qu'il lui causait . Elle passait de longs moments dans la chambre du jeune garçon disparu, serrant ses affaires entre ses bras en sanglotant, seule, et en priant le ciel pour qu'on lui rendre son cadet en bonne santé . Chaque jours, elle mendiait après la moindre nouvelle . Le temps passait et passait et jamais rien, ça la rendait folle . Elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir... c'était injuste , c'était arrivé au moment où il avait enfin l'air heureux ! Et ce demon c'était trouvé sur sa route et l'avait emporté avec lui comme ça, sans laisser de traces, sans aucune raison . Et maintenant c'était fini, tout était fini et ... et elle devenait folle ...

Elle écoutait souvent les conversations qu'avaient les collaborateurs de son père lorsqu'ils venaient à la maison . Un jour, une lueur d'espoir sembla enfin apparaître alors qu'elle écoutait avec attention :

\- On a capturé un type !

\- Oui, au départ on pensait qu'il travaillait pour l'alliance des vilains mais en fait, c'est un pauvre gars sous l'emprise des phéromones d'Eraste .

\- Il envoûte des gens pour les forcer à rejoindre la cause des vilains ? C'est horrible !

\- Le plus horrible, c'est que ce type séquestre le fils du patron, c'est juste un gamin de quinze ans, et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il lui fait ...

\- C'est abominable ! Le type sous phéromones, il a des souvenirs d'où ils pourraient se trouver ?

\- On est en train de l'interroger .

Son père fini par la surprendre en train de les épier .

\- Que fais tu là Fuyumi ?

Elle trembla et répondit d'une voix désespérée .

\- Quand est-ce que Shouto sera retrouvé ? Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf, son père ferma les yeux et souffla . Il fit alors une chose complètement inattendue venant de sa part . Il se plaça près d'elle et posa affectueusement sa main sur sa tête .

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'occuper de ça... je vais retrouver Shouto .

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux et le regarda s'éloigner . Elle continua alors de prier de toute ses forces pour qu'il soit retrouvé sain et sauf .

* * *

Finalement, grâce à la grande implication d'Endeavor dans la recherche d'indices, un commando de héro fut un jour envoyé dans un entrepôt . Le soir, la police vint frapper à la porte de la maison et Fuyumi leur répondit .

\- Mademoiselle Todoroki, nous venons vous informer que nous avons retrouvé et secouru votre frère, il est actuellement à Yuei où il reçoit des soins adaptées . Mais rassurez-vous, sa vie n'est pas en danger .

Si Fuyumi n'avait pas eu tout son savoir vivre, elle aurait sauté au cou de ce policier en demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver .

Puis elle se hâta de s'habiller et se rua à Yuei . Elle dévala les couloirs à toute vitesse . Etant de la famille, elle fut autorisée à entrer .

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle le vit . Il était pâle, perdu dans le vague et il semblait extrêmement désorienté .

\- Sh..Shouto ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, le regard groggy .

\- Grande sœur ...?

Sans plus attendre elle se rua sur lui et l'étreignit .

\- Mon... mon petit frère ... je n'arrive pas à croire que je te tiens dans mes bras ! S'exclama t-elle en le serrant fortement dans ses bras, les yeux emplies de larmes .

Il se laissa doucement aller dans son étreinte en tremblant, il pleurait lui aussi .

* * *

Après qu'il soit rentré, Fuyumi avait été aux petits soin avec lui, elle s'inquiétait pour tout et rien, elle lui préparait ses bento et insistait pour le conduire où il voulait quand il voulait . Il se laissait passer du temps avec elle mais déclinait la plupart des offres superflues en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter autant . Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait eu si peur pour lui, qu'elle voulait se démener pour qu'il aille bien .

Cependant, malgré la terrible épreuve qu'il venait de traverser, Shouto se remit extrêmement vite de ses mauvaises expériences, de plus il devenait assez étrange à certains moments . Pas en mal bien sûr, mais, il avait changé . Un jour il demanda à sa sœur .

\- Fuyumi, tu as déjà eu des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?

Elle le regarda, surprise, puis répondit .

\- J'ai déjà eu des petits faibles pour certaines personnes mais jamais rien de bien sérieux, pourquoi ?

Il se tritura les mains avant de dire .

\- Au lycée, j'ai un ami, je trouve qu'il est ... incroyable . Il s'occupe de moi, il fait toujours tout en sorte pour que je me sente bien et ... ça me fais vraiment plaisir ...

Il attendit quelques instants avant d'ajouter en souriant tendrement .

\- Il a fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour moi, depuis que je le connais, j'ai l'impression que je revis .

Elle s'asseya en face de lui .

\- Et tu crois que tu l'aimes ?

\- Hé bien, avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais me sentir aussi bien, et je sais que c'est en partie grâce à lui . S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne serais jamais revenu ... J'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui .

Elle sourit tendrement .

\- Tu es amoureux ?

Il se mit à rougir et s'exclama :

\- Euh .. je ne sais pas ! C'est que... c'est mon ami surtout ! En fait ... peut-être .

Elle ria

\- Si tu peux avoir une personne qui s'occupe de toi et qui te fais te sentir bien, je serais la plus heureuse du monde .

Elle vint se mettre à coté de lui et lui caressa la tête .

\- Cette personne aura de la chance de t'avoir, mon mignon petit frère .

Shouto lui prit la main et répondit d'une petite voix .

\- C'est moi qui ai de la chance, si tu savais ...

* * *

\- Shouto n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi . Il disait que tu étais la personne la plus gentille qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, et que grâce à toi, il se sentait revenir à la vie .

Izuku rougissait tendrement en écoutant ce que la jeune femme lui racontait .

\- Mon frère t'aime, pas seulement en tant qu'ami, il ferait tout pour toi . Tu es son sauveur après tout . En fait, quand on le regarde et qu'on l'écoute parler, c'est évident qu'il est amoureux de toi .

Il était profondément ému d'entendre cela, il répondit fièrement .

\- Moi aussi je l'adore . Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un de si exceptionnel que ça, mais lui, Il me fais me sentir comme quelqu'un de fort . Je ferais tout pour qu'il puisse être heureux .

\- Oui ... Prend toujours bien soin de lui s'il te plait .

Il reporta son attention vers elle .

\- Je n'ai jamais su le protéger, j'étais bien trop peureuse . Quand à notre père, je pense qu'au fond, il l'aime tout de même, vu comment il s'est mobilisé pour le retrouver , mais il n'a jamais su faire quoi que ce soit pour lui montrer de l'affection, ni a lui, ni à moi ou à mes frères . Au final, tu es ce qui ressemble le plus a une famille pour lui .

Il posa sa main sur son épaule .

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous accabler comme ça, surtout que Shouto ne vous en veut pas . Il vous aime aussi, c'est votre frère . Il est temps de laisser tout ça derrière vous car maintenant tout va bien .

Elle contempla le jeune homme aux cheveux verts et lui offrit un sourire sincère .

\- Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bien... je peux t'appeller Izuku ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

* * *

Le jeune homme fut raccompagné à sa chambre par la femme aux cheveux blanc et rouges, après s'être dit bonne nuit, il entra en douceur, puis il se recoucha aux cotés de son ange aux cheveux bicolores . Shouto se retourna vers lui et murmura d'une voix endormie .

\- Humm Izuku ? Tu ne sais pas dormir ?

\- Si ne t'en fais pas, j'avais juste soif, mais me revoilà .

Il s'installa et sentit son tendre ami s'installer confortablement contre lui . En repensant à sa discussion avec la sœur Todoroki, il l'enserra tendrement entre ses bras .

\- Izuku ?

\- Je t'aime Shouto . Lui murmura t-il d'une voix indescriptible .

Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'emballer suite à ce qu'il venait d'entendre . Il leva sa tête et posa ses lèvres contre celle de son petit-ami .

\- Moi aussi je t'aime .


	7. Une silhouette au bout du chemin

Voici le chapitre 7 !

Les reviews : 

Guest ou plutôt ... Uramichi ! : Encore une fois merci de me laisser un commentaire, ça me motive vraiment de savoir que tu aimes à ce point ! J'ai adoré écrire le chapitre de Fuyumi alors je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise ^w^ ( Ps : ça ne sera pas le seul chapitre à explorer les souvenirs d'un personnages, mais ça ... tu le verras dans la suite -w- )

C'est parti !

* * *

Le lendemain, au réveil, les deux jeunes garçons se levèrent avec un regain d'énergie pas croyable : c'était la meilleure nuit qu'ils aient passé depuis des semaines, alors qu'Izuku s'étirait, assit sur le futon, Shouto l'enserrait par la taille, encore somnolent, il bailla d'une voix satisfaite :

\- Tu es comme un doudou pour moi Izuku ...

Ce dernier ria, attendri, avant de le serrer contre lui avec tendresse . Non vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être heureux d'être ici !

Puis ils prirent leur petit déjeuné, ils furent vite rejoints par Fuyumi : La jeune femme semblait rayonnante .

\- Tu as l'air d'être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui grande sœur !

Elle lui frotta la tête en souriant avant de s'asseoir .

\- Oui, je me sens toute légère ce matin ! Elle regarda par la fenêtre et s'exclama : Regardez un peu comme il fait beau en plus . Ça donne envie de sortir .

Izuku acquiesça en la regardant, elle ne semblait plus mélancolique du tout comme hier, parler lui avait peut-être fait du bien . La confiance que la sœur de Shouto lui avait accordé lui faisait plaisir, il se sentait vraiment bien ici, presque comme si il était chez lui .

\- Vous avez envie de faire quelque chose ?

Le garçon au cheveux verts se gratta le menton .

\- Oh ... je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi à ce qu'on pourrait faire durant la semaine .

Il enserra Shouto par le bras .

\- Passer du temps avec toi me suffit c'est tout .

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs rougit .

\- Tu es trop gentil, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuie non plus .

Tout en gémissant, attendrie, la jeune femme déclara .

\- Je suis en vacances moi aussi, alors je peux vous emmener où vous voulez .

Son frère parut pensif quelques instants, puis, il déclara .

\- Il y a le marché d'Hamamatsu aujourd'hui . On pourrait y faire un tour, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Izuku ?

Celui-ci lui répondit, avec un sourire .

\- J'en dis qu'on fera tout ce que tu as envie .

Shouto lui répondit avec son regard de petit chat, celui qui rendait Izuku tout fou à tout les coups . Fuyumi sirota son café le cœur léger . Elle était vraiment satisfaite de cette matinée pleine de douceur .

* * *

Ils se préparaient à partir alors que le début de l'après-midi avait commencé, Shouto était ravi car de son point de vue, tout commençait vraiment bien : sa sœur et son petit-ami avaient l'air de s'entendre, et Izuku semblait se sentir bien chez lui . C'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait : Que son camarade préféré passe une bonne semaine sans prise de tête . Fuyumi les avaient emmené en voiture jusqu'à Hamamatsu, puis, tout les trois s'étaient rendu à l'immense marché printanier qui avait lieu en ce moment même .

Il y avait beaucoup de monde sans que cela soit bondé pour autant, ainsi se balader entre les stands était agréable : se promener en ville en tenant la main de Shouto était une chose qui rendait Izuku vraiment fier . C'était réciproque, à son bras, le garçon à la cicatrice avait l'impression qu'ils étaient le plus beau petit couple qui soit .

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants devant une animation, un gars qui faisait du break dance en pleine rue, le jeune hommes aux yeux vairons s'amusa à dire .

\- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, on pourrait faire pareil .

Son petit ami à la crinière émeraude ria à son commentaire, il répondit.

\- Un jour on sera des super-héro toi et moi alors bon ... ça c'est de la rigolade tu sais .

Ils avaient passé l'après midi ainsi, se baladant dans les stands, s'arrêtant à une terrasse pour goûter, riant et parlant de tout et rien . C'était une belle journée vraiment ...

À un moment, alors qu'il s'était arrêté devant un stand de spécialités japonnaise, Izuku releva la tête et la tourna dans tout les sens: pas une trace de Shouto ... Il paniqua et se rua sur Fuyumi en s'exclamant .

\- Il est passé où Shouto ? Il était à coté de moi il y a deux minutes .

La jeune fille soutint son regard, un peu désorientée face à sa panique, puis elle se mit à sourire et lui répondit .

\- Oooh, il ne doit pas être loin ne t'en fais pas .

Et alors qu'il allait lui dire qu'il fallait absolument partir à sa recherche, il sentit une main attraper timidement son poignet . Il se retourna d'un coup, faisant face à son petit renard, il avait les yeux baissés, il abordait une expression timide et nerveuse .

\- Ah !? Ouf tu es là ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu ! Il le scruta quelques instants : Hé ... ça ne va pas ? Demanda t-il avec une petite voix .

\- Euh ... je ... tiens ! C'est pour toi .

Il lui tendait un paquet, au vu de l'emballage, ça venait très certainement d'un stand de bijoutier . Il le prit, perplexe et l'ouvrit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant son cadeau : c'était un joli collier avec une petite plaque en argent, avec marqué '' héro '' dessus .

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour choisir des cadeaux mais ... Tu .. tu l'aimes bien ? Demanda le jeune homme à la cicatrice .

Izuku ne su que dire pendant quelques instants, ce cadeau lui faisait tellement ... plaisir . Il détacha le sautoir pour le mettre autour de son cou presque aussitôt, avant de d'attirer son petit renard contre lui . Il lui murmura à l'oreille, un sourire indélébile sur le visage .

\- Tu es trop adorable tu le sais ?

Son petit ami fut ravi de sa réaction, il resserra ses bras autour de lui .

\- Si tu aimes, ça me fait plaisir .

* * *

Ils rentrèrent vers dix-huit heures, Fuyumi leur déclara qu'elle comptait s'occuper de faire à manger tout en insistant de son regard sur son petit frère, celui-ci lui promit avec amusement qu'il n'allait plus s'approcher de la cuisine sans permission . Pendant qu'elle préparait le repas , les deux garçons s'installèrent dans le salon en regardant un film . Izuku était allongé de son tout son long sur le divan tandis que Shouto était sur lui, son dos contre le torse du garçon aux cheveux verts . Ils étaient vraiment bien comme ça . Puis vint l'heure du repas . Ils s'installèrent tout trois et commencèrent à rire ensembles . Alors qu'ils s'était mit à se partager des anecdotes amusantes, le garçon à la crinière verte raconta :

\- Une fois, au réveil, un matin , j'étais tellement fatigué et la tête ailleurs qu'en allant dans la salle de bain, au lieu de prendre ma brosse à dent, j'ai pris mon rasoir ...

Fuyumi et Shouto grimacèrent d'effroi . Izuku reprit son récit, une expression douloureuse sur le visage .

\- Je me suis coupé à la langue et à la gencive, j'ai vraiment pleuré comme un bébé .

Son tendre ami se blotti contre son épaule en frissonnant .

\- Mon pauvre ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer . Brrr ...

\- Tu es un sacré numéro Izuku . Ria la jeune femme : Et toi petit frère, tu as une anecdote marrante à nous raconter ?

Il semblait pensif, puis en soupirant il commença d'une voix traînante .

\- Il y a deux ou trois ans, papa m'avait retenu toute la journée pour m'entraîner, il avait passé l'après-midi à me crier dessus pour tout et pour rien, alors comme j'étais trop énervé, je suis sorti .

Les deux jeunes personnes le regardaient, buvant chacune de ses paroles .

\- C'était le soir, j'avais faim alors je suis allé m'acheter des sushi . Seulement en sortant, mon sachet c'est déchiré et mes sushi se sont répandu par terre en plein milieu d'une foule qui me dévisageait .

Izuku grimaça en imaginant la scène, il demanda :

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite ... j'étais tellement en colère, mais comme il y avait du monde autour de moi, j'ai pris une grande inspiration et je suis partie à toute vitesse vers la plage de Shizuoka . Et là, j'ai retiré ma veste et j'ai explosé de rage .

Izuku et Fuyumi eurent de grands yeux étonnés, Shouto termina son récit :

\- Le lendemain, les gens disaient qu'un iceberg avait dérivé jusqu'à Shizuoka ...

Izuku se tut quelques instants jusqu'au moment où il se souvint avoir entendu des commérages lorsqu'il était au collège, disant que certains élèves avaient vu un iceberg sur la plage de Shizuoka. Il explosa de rire .

\- C'était toi depuis le début !

\- Oui ... Murmura t-il silencieusement .

\- Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble, un Shouto fou de rage ! Demanda Fuyumi en gloussant .

* * *

La journée était passée en un éclair, Izuku était partie prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, puis après s'être lavé , il rejoignit son petit ami dans sa chambre, ayant oublié son t-shirt de pyjama, il était torse nu . Shouto qui jusque là, l'attendait allongé sur son futon, le détailla silencieusement : Izuku avait vraiment un corps divinement sculpté grâces aux entraînements rigoureux et aux cours de pratiques . Il avait des abdo, des pectoraux, des muscles si gracieusement définis, il lui inspirait à la fois, la force et la beauté . Et là, à l'instant, il avait une irrépressible envie qu'il le prenne dans ses bras . Alors il ronronna, en lui envoyant un regard amoureux .

\- Tu es beau Izuku ...

L'interpellé se figea, lui accordant alors toute son attention . Il était allongé et le contemplait d'une façon dont personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avant . Il semblait ... l'appeler dans une demande muette . Il eu une soudaine envie de le prendre tout contre lui et de le cajoler . Il abandonna alors la tâche de se rhabiller pour s'approcher d'un pas de félin de son petit ami . Il vint s'installer au dessus de lui pour lui murmurer d'une voix suave :

\- Si moi je suis beau alors toi tu es une merveille .

Shouto l'embrassa sur le nez en enroulant doucement ses bras autour du torse de son petit ami : sa peau était encore tiède à cause de l'eau de la douche, et il sentait bon le savon et la mousse, c'était très attirant . Izuku vint délicatement lui voler un baiser, il sentit avec plaisir, son petit renard lui répondre positivement, ainsi, pendant quelques instants, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent en se câlinant longuement sur le futon, l'un totalement étalé sur l'autre .

Izuku se sentait légèrement partir ... les lèvres, l'odeur, la chaleur de Shouto le faisait lentement fondre . Il sentait son corps tiède sous ses paumes, et les mains délicates parcourir son dos . Pour la première fois, il commença à sentir une sensation de picotement très plaisante dans le ventre . Alors qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur respirations, Izuku passa lentement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son ami dans un réflexe naturel, quand il s'en rendit compte, il s'éloigna d'un coup : Shouto était rouge et essoufflé, et il semblait vraiment très surpris, le garçon aux cheveux verts balbutia, gêné :

\- Oh ! Euh ! Je suis désolé ! C'était instinctif !

Cependant, les yeux étonnés de Shouto se muèrent en expression pleine de douceur, il attrapa doucement le visage de son petit ami et l'invita à l'embrasser à nouveau, puis il donna à son tour un coup de langue timide sur les lèvres de son camarade .

Ce geste eu l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque sur Izuku, cela dissipa absolument toute la gène qu'il avait ressentit quelques secondes plus tôt . Il vint lentement rencontrer la langue de son ami avec la sienne, la caressant d'abord timidement avant de progressivement s'enhardir, il s'échangèrent alors un long baiser langoureux .

Et plus les seconde passaient, plus ce baiser devenait chaud et fiévreux, ils leur fallait se serrer, se caresser, comme pour s'enchaîner l'un à l'autre, dans un désir irrésistible . Les doigts d'Izuku se perdaient fougueusement dans les cheveux soyeux, si doux, si légers, alors qu'il sentait les mains de son tendre camarade lui câliner les omoplates . Aucuns des deux ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter car c'était si diablement bon . Après un baiser bien plus long que les autres, les deux garçons se séparèrent, la respiration lourde et haletante, les joues rougies par cet instant empreint de passion , ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

\- J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui . Commença Izuku en lui caressant la joue : Mais le moment que j'ai préféré, c'est celui-ci .

Le jeune homme sous lui, senti son visage chauffer, il posa sa main sur celle que son petit ami avait posé le long de sa mâchoire, en fermant les yeux, l'air serein .

\- Pour moi aussi, les meilleurs moments, c'est ceux que je passe avec toi .

* * *

Dans les rues de Shizuoka, en pleine nuit, il y avait un homme aux cheveux noirs décoiffés, au visage partiellement brûlé, qui marchait à travers les ruelles désertes, il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention . Il souffla, stressé et énervé par les derniers événements . Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cette envie irrésistible de trouver ''son adresse'' pour ''le'' voir . Il arriva dans les quartiers chics de de la ville, sans se faire repérer à aucun moment : il fallait faire attention à chaque instants ... Depuis la dernière attaque à Yuei, la police se faisait de plus en plus vigilante . Il arriva dans une rue traditionnelle, et là ... il le vit tout au bout du chemin : il avait l'air d'aller bien, non vraiment . Ce visage serein et souriant ne semblait pas appartenir à une personne torturée sexuellement quelques mois plus tôt, cela le soulagea quelque peu . Il était en compagnie d'un garçon , un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, il le reconnu aussitôt, c'était lui qu'il avait vu brièvement pendant l'attaque du camp de vacance au début de l'année, et dans l'entrepôt désaffecté, c'était aussi lui qui c'était porté au secours de Shouto . Alors que le garçon à la cicatrice était rentré à l'intérieur de la maison, le jeune homme aux cheveux vert se retourna et l'aperçut, quand son regard croisa le sien, il s'enfuit presque aussitôt . Cela ne servait à rien de rester. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir était que Shouto se portait bien . Il s'éloigna très vite avant d'escalader un mur et de se poser sur le toit d'un immeuble . Il alluma une cigarette, pensif et troublé .

Il avait quitté la ligue des vilains de Shiragaki lors d'une période quelque part entre les deux mois où le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs avait été séquestré . Il ne pouvait pas effacer le sentiment d'horreur et de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait .

\- Je ne reste pas avec vous ! Comment vous pouvez tolérer dans vos rangs, une ordure, un monstre violeur de gamin comme ce salopard d'Eraste ! ? Vous me dégoûtez, vous êtes répugnants PUTAIN ! Je suis pas venu ici pour devoir faire équipe avec des tarés sans âme !

Se souvint-il avoir hurler, après quoi, il s'était enfui immédiatement, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le monstre albinos et les cinglés qui acceptaient de le côtoyer sans que cela ne les dérangent à aucun instant . Comment des adultes qui se disaient respecter les idéaux de Stain pouvait supporter d'entendre un gamin de quinze ans hurler et pleurer dans les couloirs, violé tout les jours par cet être abominable , cet être répugnant, ce Satan aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges . Le souvenir des cris déchirants de Shouto mêlés aux rires et aux gémissements de plaisir d'Eraste lui donnaient la nausée, des sueurs froides et le mettait dans une rage inouïe .

Sa haine contre l'albinos avait crû de façon spectaculaire, il nourrissait de violentes envies meurtrières envers lui . Il avait profité du raid des héros dans le repaire des vilains pour tenter de l'assassiner, au risque de se faire capturer lui-même, mais il n'y était pas parvenu . Il avait juste réussi à le faire fuir et à l'empêcher d'emporter Shouto avec lui . Alors d'une certaine façon, il avait permit que le garçon soit secouru .

Et maintenant, il apprenait de la part de l'un de ses contact toujours présent dans l'organisation, qu'Eraste avait exigé qu'on lui rende son jouet et que Shiragaki lui avait assuré qu'il récupérerait ce qu'il désirait . Hors de question ...

Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais de la vie, levé le moindre petit doigt pour Shouto mais ... après tout ce qu'il c'était passé, après tout ce qu'il avait vu, vécu . Malgré ses convictions, malgré sa fierté et son amour propre, il était déchiré à l'intérieur par un sentiment accablant de culpabilité . Il serra les poings . Il était bien décidé à sévir à Shizuoka et aux alentours de Yuei ... Oui ... Il attendrait qu'Eraste agisse, qu'il tente de remettre la main sur le jeune homme, et au moment où il apparaîtrait, il l'attraperait et le réduirait en tas de cendre . Il susurra dans la nuit, d'une voix terrifiante et meurtrière .

\- Je jure sur la tête de Shouto que tu vas payer pour ce que tu nous as fais .

* * *

La semaine chez Shouto se déroulait tout en douceur, entre des journées reposantes sans prise de tête, les bonnes rigolades tout les deux et avec Fuyumi et les moments d'intimités et de romantisme de plus en plus chaud, Izuku était comblé . Les jours défilèrent bien trop vite à son goût . Ce soir là était le dernier qu'il allait passer en compagnie de son tendre petit ami, ils étaient parti avec la sœur du jeune homme, manger dans un somptueux restaurant . Cela avait été une soirée très agréable . Izuku avait fait beaucoup rire son compagnon, il avait essayé de se plaquer les cheveux de façon chic avec du gel .

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Tu es si beau avec ta chevelure toute désordonnée .

\- Hein ? Mais tu es sûr ? Ça ne fait pas très distingué .

\- Ça te donne un petit coté sauvage, je trouve ça adorable . Lui-avait répondu son petit-ami en l'embrassant . Si Shouto aimait ça, alors hors de question de le contredire, pensait-il, tout rouge et ravi du compliment que son chaton lui avait fait .

Puis ils avaient dîné, un vrai festin gastronomique, l'estomac du garçon aux tâches de rousseur n'avait jamais été aussi comblé . Ils étaient sortit dans le jardin du restaurant pendant un petit moment pour discuter à deux pendant que la grande sœur du garçon flirtait avec un charmant serveur . Izuku avait enserré tendrement son amoureux contre lui en lui susurrant d'une voix boudeuse .

\- Je suis triste en pensant que je vais rentrer chez moi demain . Je suis heureux quand je suis avec toi .

\- Moi aussi, je vais dormir tout seul . Je n'ai pas envie . Avait répondu Shouto sur un ton nostalgique .

Puis ils s'étaient échangés mots tendres et regards passionnés avant de s'embrasser tendrement . Le baiser chaste se mua doucement en embrassade langoureuse emplie de désir . Shouto se sentait ... délicieusement protégé par chacune de ces longues étreintes chaudes, il se sentait aimé, désiré lorsqu'Izuku l'embrassait à pleine bouche . Il se sentait important, il l'aimait tellement parce qu'il lui donnait une raison d'être .

Son amour envahissait son esprit et son corps : Il aimait l'odeur d'Izuku, il aimait sentir ses bras forts autour de lui, ses mains douces qui l'enserrait avec un mélange entre envie de le garder fortement contre lui tout en le manipulant avec une délicatesse extrême, comme si il était un objet précieux . Il l'aimait, de plus en plus fort, chaque jours .

Le garçon aux cheveux vert se sépara de son petit ami à contre-cœur, il pourrait passer ses soirées à lui donner de longs baiser, c'était une véritable addiction . Son Shouto ... qui avait les lèvres fines et douces, qui était si agréablement chaud entre ses bras, il l'aimait tellement et il ... commençait très fortement à avoir envie de lui . Il était dans une phase où il s'interdisait de penser à des scènes interdites, il ne voulait pas non plus lui parler de ses désirs, celui de le toucher un peu plus, un peu plus longtemps, celui de le caresser sous ses vêtement, par envie de pouvoir toucher sa peau douce . Non ! Pas maintenant .

De toute façon, il ne fallait juste pas penser à ce genre de chose, car si ils restaient ensembles, ça finirait par arriver naturellement, tout comme leur premier baiser . Ils finirent par rentrer, le cœur léger, il était très tard . Shouto et lui sortirent de la voiture, il se gratta la tête en traînant derrière son petit ami quand soudainement, pendant un instant, il aperçu une silhouette au bout d'un chemin .

Le temps sembla se figer alors qu'il le regardait, la quiété de l'instant et toute la bonne humeur qu'il ressentait s'envola d'un coup, il fut d'abord surpris, puis inquiet, puis angoissé . Il eut envie de le poursuivre mais ''il'' s'enfuit alors aussitôt . Il resta immobile en plein milieu de la rue . Il déglutit .

C'était ... c'était ... Dabi ? Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de voir .

Que faisait-il là ? Il faisait bien parti de la ligue des vilains non ? Ces même monstres parmi lesquels ce trouvait ce démon perfide d'Eraste . Il angoissa intérieurement, pourquoi rôde t-il ici ?

\- Izuku tu viens ? Appela la voix du garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs .

Il sursauta . Inquiet et bouleversé : comment pouvait-on passer d'un moment parfait et plein de sérénité à un tel moment de stress ? Le fait d'entendre Shouto lui envoya un frisson de terreur le long de sa colonne vertébrale . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un membre de la ligue des vilains traîne t-il aux alentours de la maison de son ami ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas l'intention de lui remettre la main dessus ? Non ... NON ! Shouto allait bien ! Il allait de nouveau bien avec lui ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de revenir pour lui gâcher son bonheur ! Une colère terrible mêlée à de l'inquiétude le submergea lentement .

\- Izuku ?

Shouto avait posé sa main sur son épaule, le garçon se figea .

Il ne pouvait pas ... non ... il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'inquiéter son ami . Il allait bien, il était serein, heureux . Shouto a besoin d'être heureux bon sang ! Pensa t-il . Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire un sang d'encre, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ...

Il se redressa, et dissimula avec habileté, le sentiment de peur qui l'étreint avec un faux sourire .

\- J'arrive Shouto .

Ce dernier le contempla avec perplexité et s'osa à lui demander si tout allait bien, Izuku lui assura qu'il était juste nostalgique en pensant à son retour chez lui le lendemain . Son renard lui fit un sourire tendre et l'embrassa sur la joue, l'invitant à rentrer pour qu'il puisse se coucher . Un fois au lit, plongés dans le noir et le silence, étreint l'un contre l'autre . Izuku ne put s'empêcher d'enserrer plus fortement que d'habitude son ami alors que celui-ci s'était endormi .

Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver... je te le jure pensa t-il, les larmes aux yeux sous le coup de l'inquiétude .


	8. Être un héro

Et voici le chapitre 8 !

 **Les Reviews :**

 **Yu-Chan :** Oh non j'espère que tu n'as pas passé de trop mauvaises vacances . Mais du coup, tu as de la chance vu que je sors ce nouveau chapitre aussi ^w^, ça te fais de la lecture . Je ne vais pas te spoiler en ce qui concerne Dabi car de toute façon, tu vas pouvoir te faire une idée plus claire des choses dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans celui que je sortirais la semaine prochaine ;) .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain ne fut pas très agréable pour Izuku, il n'avait pas très bien dormi, il n'avait pas arrêté de se tourmenter en pensant à Dabi . Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de partir, il avait peur pour Shouto . Ensemble, ils n'avaient absolument plus parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dès lors que le garçon aux cheveux bicolores avait arrêté de faire des terreurs nocturnes à cause de ça . Penser à aborder le sujet en sa présence lui mettait une boule en travers de la gorge . Il savait que devoir s'en souvenir lui causait de grandes souffrances . Il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux si brillants, si vivants, s'assombrir soudainement à la mémoire de ces choses affreuses qu'il s'était efforcé de laisser derrière lui .

Mais en même temps, Izuku était en proie à un dilemme : pouvait-il le laisser ignorant d'un potentiel danger qui lui rôdait autour ? Il avait tellement peur pour lui .

La sœur du garçon entra dans leur chambre et leur déclara .

\- Papa sera rentré avant midi, il vaut mieux que vous évitiez de traîner ...

Shouto s'était levé en soupirant, agacé . Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir son père mais encore plus important, il ne voulait pas que son petit ami s'en aille . Pourtant, contrairement à son renard favori, le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs fut quelque peu rassuré en entendant le nom d'Endeavor : Il serait là pour veiller sur son fils . Des vilains ne se risquerait quand même pas à attaquer la résidence du numéro un des héros, alors que celui-ci était chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Après s'être préparé, Shouto accompagna son tendre ami jusqu'à son arrêt de bus, ils attendirent silencieusement quelques instants . Au bout d'un moment, Izuku lui attrapa la main, mêlant ses doigts aux siens . Son camarade se tourna vers lui avant de se blottir affectueusement contre son épaule . Sa voix s'éleva doucement .

\- Est-ce que ça va Izuku ?

\- Hein ? Oh ... oui .

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis hier soir .

\- Désolé, ça me mine vraiment le moral de devoir partir .

Shouto se redressa et l'embrassa avant de dire inquiet .

\- Tu me jure que ce n'est que ça ?

Izuku hésita un instant, était-ce une bonne chose de lui mentir ? De le quitter soudainement en lui annonçant quelque chose de terrible, sans être là pour ensuite le rassurer ? Non ... son cœur lui disait non . Il fit un léger sourire, il frotta son nez contre le sien .

\- Toi alors, toujours en train de te faire du soucis pour tout et n'importe quoi .

Le bus arriva au loin, ils se levèrent tout deux et s'échangèrent une derrière étreinte, longue et pleine d'affection, puis avec tout son amour, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes . Shouto murmura tristement .

\- À dans deux semaines .

\- Oui ... prend bien soin de toi d'accord ?

\- Toi aussi .

Il rentra dans le bus à contre-cœur et observa son ami aux yeux vairons à travers la vitre, celui-ci le regardait lentement s'éloigner, il avait l'air d'un petit chat abandonné, les deux semaines à venir allaient être longues .

* * *

La quatrième semaine de vacance débuta, Izuku était en route pour la plage de Shizuoka, il devait rejoindre All Might : celui-ci lui avait promis de lui consacrer son temps durant les deux dernières semaines de vacances . Il courrait alors, en jogging, à travers les rues, en destination du lieu de rendez-vous . Il était de très mauvaise humeur . En plus d'avoir très mal dormi sans sa bouillotte préférée, il pensait continuellement à Dabi : il pouvait être n'importe où dans la ville, en train de rôder . ça le rendait légèrement parano . Il arriva finalement sur la plage et aperçut la silhouette immense et maigrichonne de son professeur, ce dernier le salua avec entrain .

\- IZUKU mon garçon ! Ça faisait un petit moment n'est-ce pas !? Je suis heureux de te voir !

\- Oui ... moi aussi .

Il regarda avec curiosité, son élève stopper sa course et reprendre son souffle . Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être levé du bon pied . Bref ! Ils commencèrent tout deux un rigoureux échauffement, ils soulevèrent de lourdes charges en courant le long du sable mouillée de la plage . Dans ce genre de moment de tourments internes, le jeune garçon ne pouvait nier que s'entraîner ainsi lui faisait du bien, en se déchaînant, en s'épuisant, il relâchait toute la tension que son corps avait accumulé, il pouvait penser plus logiquement, plus sereinement . Au bout d'une heure, ils firent une pause et s'installèrent sur le ponton près d'un bateau . L'homme plus âgé demanda :

\- Alors comment c'est passé ta semaine chez le jeune Todoroki ?

\- C'était vraiment une super semaine ... Répondit le garçon avec une expression douce, tout en buvant une gorgée d'eau, All Might le regarda pensif et ajouta avec un sourire narquois .

\- Vous avez fait des trucs cochons ?

L'adolescent cracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche et le dévisagea offusqué, rouge pivoine .

\- ENFIN ALL MIGHT !

Ce dernier rajouta avec amusement .

\- Alala la jeunesse ! Fais ce que tu veux mon garçon, mais n'oublie jamais de te protéger, c'est très important !

\- Arrêtez ! On a rien fait en plus ! Et puis ce n'est pas vos affaires de toute façon ! S'écria t-il en donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son sensei . Ce dernier ria de bon cœur,puis il se calma et demanda d'une voix plus sérieuse .

-Si tout c'est si bien passé alors, pourquoi semble tu si préoccupé ?

Izuku s'assombri soudainement . Son maître le connaissait bien maintenant, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas . Cependant, il savait très profondément qu'il pouvait tout dire à All Might, c'était son idole, son confident, et malgré la perte de ses pouvoirs, son esprit de héro persistait . Il saurait quoi faire, il avait déjà pensé à lui confier ses inquiétudes car il savait qu'il était le mieux placé pour l'aider .

\- Je .. je dois vous dire quelque chose .

\- Je t'écoute mon garçon .

\- Avant hier ... en rentrant chez Shouto . J'ai aperçu au coin de la rue, l'un des membre de la ligue des vilains .

All Might se redressa inquiet .

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Tu es sûr que c'en était un ?

\- Oui j'en suis sûr . C'était ce type qui avait autrefois aidé à l'enlèvement de Katchan au camp de vacance, Dabi .

Il serra les poings .

\- J'ai vu ce type rôder près de la maison de Shouto ... ça me rend fou d'inquiétude .

Il regarda son sensei dans les yeux .

\- Vous savez quelles horreurs ces types ont fait à Shouto ! Et si ils essayaient de le récupérer et ... si ils essayaient de lui faire du mal à nouveau ? J'ai envie d'être avec lui parce que je l'aime mais surtout parce que j'ai la nausée en pensant qu'il est peut-être en danger .

Il grinça des dents et serra les poings, un regard emplie de colère .

\- Si ils le touche encore, je vais vraiment péter un plombs ...

L'homme aux yeux bleus contempla son élève avec peine, il était sensible à l'immense inquiétude que ressentait ce dernier à l'égard de son ami, et il le comprenait . Pour un héro de la stature et de la noblesse d'All Might, les crimes dont avait été victime le jeune Todoroki étaient impardonnables, irréparables ... Nombreux était les professeurs à Yuei, ceux qui participèrent à l'affaire de l'enlèvement du garçon, à être étreint de chagrin, de colère et de culpabilité envers les actes horribles qui avait été commis à l'égard d'un élève mineur et innocent . All Might avait été de cela, sauf qu'en plus, la perte de ses pouvoirs le rendait incapable d'agir physiquement . Si il avait encore eu le One for all le jour de l'enlèvement, il aurait peut-être pu empêcher Eraste de le kidnapper . Mais il avait été impuissant, il s'était inquiété... et Aizawa était arrivé avec en main le téléphone de son élève avec dessus, une vidéo qui le hantait encore aujourd'hui . Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Izuku .

\- Mon garçon ... je te promet que Shouto ne subira plus rien de la part de ces criminels .

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers lui .

\- C'est très bien que tu m'en ai parlé . J'informerais Naomasa de ce que tu viens de me dire, et il informera les forces de l'ordre et Endeavor . Avec une telle garde autour de lui, Shouto ne risquera rien, je peux te l'assurer .

Izuku soupira et murmura .

\- Vous êtes sûr ? All Might posa sa main sur sa tête et lui caressa le crâne .

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas .

* * *

Izuku était attablé devant le repas du soir, en compagnie de sa mère, deux trois jour étaient passés, il envoyait des messages à Shouto .

'' Mon cœur, tout se passe bien ? Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ? ''

'' Ça va ne t'en fais pas ? Par contre c'est une vrai prison ici ...''

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ''

'' Mon père m'a soudainement privé de sortie, pour je ne sais quelle raison ... Comme si je ne m'ennuyais pas déjà assez sans toi . ''

'' Mon pauvre .''

Il se senti désolé pour lui, et en même temps, il était soulagé : il savait pour quelle raison Endeavor avait décidé d'enfermer son fils . C'était excessif c'est vrai, mais au moins il ne risquait plus rien . Sa mère le ramena à la réalité .

\- Je sais que tu adore discuter avec ta petite copine mais ton repas va être froid mon chéri !

Il souria nerveusement '' décidément maman ... Qu'elle tête feras tu quand je t'annoncerais que je n'ai pas une petite copine, mais un petit copain ! '' Pensa t-il . Il rangea son téléphone et commença à manger . Sa mère s'exclama en le regardant .

\- Tiens ! C'est nouveau ça ! Fit-elle en pointant la chaîne argentée autour du cou de son fils .

\- Hum ? Ah ! ça ? C'est mon ami qui me l'a offert, il est beau hein !? Répondit-il fièrement.

\- Oui ! Oh c'est vraiment trop mignon ! Elle bu une gorgée de thé vert avant de demander envieusement : Parle moi un peu d'elle s'il te plait .

Il se sentit intensément gêné mais il ne put résister au regard implorant de sa mère, il souffla et commença .

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire ... Hé bien déjà pour commencer ... c'est la personne la plus sublime que j'ai jamais vue ... tu verras ! Une vraie beauté ! C'est quelqu'un de fort, d'intelligent, de calme . C'est quelqu'un qui parait très mature mais qui lorsqu'on apprend à le connaitre se révèle être en fait très sensible et vraiment adorable ... Et c'est quelqu'un qui a vécu beaucoup de choses vraiment dures, je te jure ... tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point mon ami en a connu des malheurs, et pourtant, il s'est relevé de toute ces épreuves si vite pour pouvoir aller de l'avant . Il a une soif de devenir quelqu'un qui m'inspire vraiment... oui il est d'une force pas croyable . Quand j'y pense, ça me rend trop fier qu'on soit ensemble .

Il regarda la plaque de son collier avec le mot '' héro '' gravé dessus . Il rajouta d'une voix plus lente, entrecoupée d'émotion .

\- Il me considère comme un héro alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait de si extraordinaire ... Tu verrais les regards qu'il me lance ... Ses yeux brillent tellement ... Je me sens vraiment important grâce à cette personne ... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour son bonheur .

Il caressa la plaque entre ses doigts, le doux regard de Shouto, gravé dans sa tête, le faisait sourire avec tendresse . Il pourrait passer des heures à parler de lui, il lui inspirait tant de mots, plus élogieux les uns que les autres . Il soupira avant de relever la tête vers sa mère, elle avait les deux mains devant la bouche, le visage rougie et des larmes pleins les yeux .

\- Ma .. maman !?

\- C'est si beau quand tu parles d'elle mon chéri ! Quel amour et quelle beauté !

Elle se moucha avant de venir le serrer avec émotion .

\- Je suis vraiment contente, tu mérite vraiment de vivre quelque chose d'aussi beau mon bébé !

Il ria avec un sourire maladroit, sa mère s'éloigna et commença à débarrasser la table tout en reniflant .

\- Oh ! J'en suis toute retournée ! Tu peux aller te laver, maman va débarrasser mon coeur !

Elle s'éloigna avec une envie de sautiller, pour se rendre dans la cuisine . Voir son cher fils s'épanouir ainsi alors qu'il avait pendant si longtemps été mit à l'écart, la comblait de bonheur, elle avait grandement envie de rencontrer cette fameuse personne qui faisait vibrer son petit Izuku, qui que ça soit, si cette personne était à l'origine de la quiété de son fils , elle voulait la remercier, du fond du cœur . Elle s'arrêta cependant pendant une fraction de seconde ...

'' Attend ... est-ce qu'Izuku a dit '' il '' ...Oh, j'ai dut rêver ! '' Se dit-elle, elle avait été beaucoup trop submergé par l'émotion causé par les belles choses que son fils avait dite, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention . Elle haussa les épaules et déposa les assiettes sales dans l'évier en chantonnant .

* * *

Le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs était parti s'isoler dans sa chambre après s'être lavé . Les heures passaient, il était minuit à présent . Sa mère dormait et il venait de recevoir à l'instant, un '' bonne nuit mon amour '' de la part de son renard adoré . Il observait le message silencieusement avant de concentrer à nouveau son attention sur son collier en argent . Il repensait à certaines de ses conversations avec son petit-ami, notamment l'une alors qu'ils étaient couchés .

\- Tu ne fermes jamais tes volets à fonds ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie ...

\- Tu as peur du noir Shouto ? Avait-il demandé inquiet .

\- Non ... ce n'est pas ça . C'est parce que j'aime bien me réveiller le matin et voir ton visage .

Izuku s'était tut avant de rougir puis il l'avait enserré dans ses bras en gémissant .

\- Tu es trop mignon, tu va causer ma mort un jour !

Ça l'avait fait rire tendrement, puis il avait répondu .

\- Dis moi un peu pourquoi j'aurais peur du noir alors que je sais que tu es avec moi ?

Il s'était resserré affectueusement contre lui et avait susurré .

\- Si tu es là, rien ne me fais peur ! Tu es mon héro à moi .

Tu es mon héro à moi ... avait-il dit . Cela l'avait tellement touché sur le coup, il n'avait rien put répondre . Il ne pouvait pas exprimer avec des mots la fierté qu'il ressentait d'être un héro pour le garçon qu'il aimait . C'était sa gloire, son plaisir et aussi sa responsabilité, il enserra la plaque de métal dans son poing . Il se leva et enfila son costume de super-héro . Sa mère dormait à cette heure-ci, alors elle ne se rendrait compte de rien . Il enfila ses bottes, ses gants et glissa sa carte de licence dans sa poche au cas où . Il ouvrit la fenêtre, l'air déterminé : Shouto était en sécurité pour l'instant, certes ! Mais pour combien de temps ? Et Dabi qui rôdait toujours quelque part . C'était lui l'objectif ! Il n'était pas certain de le retrouver mais si ses chances de lui tomber dessus n'étaient pas élevées, elles n'étaient pas nulles non plus ! Il sauta de la fenêtre .

* * *

Il fit cela pendant plusieurs soirs . Peut-importe si c'était fatiguant, il pouvait bien le faire . Si il avait une chance de le coincer et de l'attraper, il se sentirait soulagé . Alors une nouvelle nuit, il se faufila hors de sa chambre pour se fondre dans les rues de Shizuoka . En descendant dans les rues sombres et désertes, Izuku ne savait pas à quel point cette nuit allait bouleverser les choses pour lui .

Alors qu'il vadrouillait dans une ruelle déserte, il se crispa soudainement . Tout au bout d'un long chemin, au loin, il aperçut un homme en manteau noir, avec des yeux bleu glacés, des brûlures et un air blasé . Ce dernier l'épia un instant et s'enfui à travers un petit passage à l'abri des regards . C'était lui ... C'était Dabi ! Pris d'un coup de sang, Izuku se rua à sa poursuite . L'occasion était trop belle ! Il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper ! Il couru à travers les ruelles et aperçu de nouveau son fugitif, ce dernier le regarda une fraction de seconde avant d'agripper échelle pour monter sur un toit . C'était étrange ... cette façon de l'observer en s'arrêtant avant de poursuivre sa fuite, on aurait dit qu'il vérifiait et qu'il espérait qu'il le suive . Le jeune héro se mit alors sur ses gardes, se préparant à un éventuel combat et continua de le pourchasser . Il arriva finalement sur le toit . Le vilain se tenait devant lui, il était seul et étrangement il ne semblait pas vraiment agressif . Izuku se plaça en position de combat mais s'étonna que son '' ennemi '' ne réagisse pas, alors il demanda .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

L'interloqué ne répondit pas, il se contenta de l'examiner du regard . Izuku s'énerva .

\- Je t'ai vu rôder près de chez mon ami . Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais hein ?

Le silence de l'homme l'agaçait de plus en plus profondément . Il cria avec mépris :

\- VOUS NE CROYEZ PAS QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ASSEZ DE MAL COMME CA ? JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS CE QUI M'EMPÊCHE DE TE SAUTER DESSUS ET DE TE TABASSER, ESPÈCE DE POURRITURRE !

\- Dis moi !

Commença t-il d'un coup, cela fit sursauter le plus jeune garçon .

\- Quelle est la nature de ta relation avec Todoroki Shouto ?

Légèrement désorienté, il serra les dents . Surtout, ne pas perdre son sang froid !

\- C'est quoi cette question hein ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Vous êtes proches non ? Je vous ai vu ensemble .

Izuku se tut, il essayait en vain de comprendre les intentions de son ennemi, Dabi continua d'une voix calme et étrangement pleine de sentiments .

\- Il semblait vraiment ... heureux . On dirait qu'il a déjà tout oublié de ce qu'il c'est passé . Lui qui avait un regard si mort ... on dirait que tu l'as ressuscité .

Le jeune héro sentit une boule se former dans son ventre à ses mots, il se sentait bouleversé d'entendre cela de la part d'un ennemi et en même temps il ne comprenait pas ... Que voulait-il bon sang ?

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Est-ce que tu serais prêt à le protéger coûte que coûte ?

Il serra les poings et répondit sans hésitation .

\- Si il le faut, je serais sans pitié envers ceux qui lui voudrons du mal, je vais me battre comme un lion si tu essaie de t'en approcher alors fait bien attention !

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ferma les yeux et soupira . Il reprit alors .

\- Écoute moi bien Midoriya Izuku .

Il se tourna pour contempler la ville sous le regard perplexe du garçon .

\- Je ne fais plus parti de la ligue des vilains . Et ce depuis déjà assez longtemps .

Cette révélation sonna comme un coup de tonnerre pour Izuku ... Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai quitté parce que je me suis rendue compte que ceux qui en font parti, sont en grande majorité des pourritures, des déchets sans éthique ni morale, le parfait exemple des personnes qui faisaient partie de ma liste noire . Tu sais, au départ si je suis devenu un membre de leur organisation, c'était parce que je respectais foncièrement les idéaux de Stain . J'y étais vraiment dévoué, crois-le ou non .

Il contempla ses mains, avec un air profondément insatisfait, troublé .

\- Je voulais combattre les faux-héros, ceux qui ne se battent que pour leur petite personne et pour la gloire, Je voulais faire tomber les imposteurs qui ne méritaient pas d'être acclamés et couvert de richesses . J'étais comme Stain, je voulais le retour des vrais grands héros, ceux qui sauvent car ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire le bien pour faire le bien . Et les gens qui avait rejoint la ligue tenait à peu près tous le même discours que moi, j'ai donc crû naïvement que je trouverais ma place là-bas . Quelle déception ... Ces types ... ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire ... je trouvais ça dégueulasse . Stain lui même n'aurait pas compris comment une telle chose pouvait être toléré . Lui qui avait déjà peu foi en l'humanité, ça l'aurait rendu dingue ! Toutes ces choses ... Ça n'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais !

Il serra violemment les poings, des flammes violettes surgirent, dansant sur ses phalanges durement serrées .

\- Cette ordure ... ce pourri d'Eraste ... C'est vraiment le diable en personne ! J'ai vue ce qu'il a fait ... je l'ai entendu ... je l'ai ... je l'ai subit ... Dit-il avec une voix déchirée . Il n'y a pas un soir sans que je repense au visage horrifié de Shouto ... Ça me tord les tripes, ça me donne envie de vomir !

Izuku était complètement immobile face à lui, son expression pleine de colère avait été remplacé par un visage surpris, perplexe et inquiet . L'homme devant lui semblait submergé par les émotions .

\- J'ai voulu secourir Shouto ... je te le jure . Dit-il d'une voix tremblante, teintée de tristesse et de culpabilité : En essayant, j'ai empiré les choses et en plus j'ai dû m'enfuir . Ces enfoirés de menteurs qui se disaient être admiratifs devant la noblesse des convictions de Stain ... Ils ont laissé ce type faire ce qu'il voulait, sans broncher, sans que ça ne les dérange . Ça m'a complètement sidéré ... J'ai été obligé de partir ... J'allais devenir fou !

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme, avec un regard mêlant haine et détermination .

\- Écoute moi bien Midoriya Izuku ! Eraste compte bien revenir . Ce type ... c'est un pervers obsessionnel, il va poursuivre Shouto tant qu'il en sera capable . Est-ce que tu veux le protéger ?

L'adolescent répondit la voix tremblante mais tout aussi déterminée .

\- Moi vivant, je ne laisserais plus personne lui faire quoi que ce soit .

Dabi sembla satisfait de sa réponse, il renchéri alors .

\- Nous avons un objectif plutôt similaire dans ce cas, je veux me venger de ces ordures qui se disaient être mes compagnons, tu es contre la ligue des vilain . Tu veux protéger Shouto et moi, je veux mettre Eraste hors d'état de nuire ... Je ne vais pas te mentir, je sais que tu es le genre de héro qui suit les traces d'All Might, mais si je dois me retrouver en face de ce monstre, il n'y aura aucune pitié . Je compte vraiment le tuer .

D'une voix pleine de haine qui le fit frissonner, il déclara :

\- Entend bien ceci . Ce type à mutilé, violé tout les jours, parfois même plusieurs fois, ton ami auquel tu tiens tellement . Il lui a fait des choses tellement atroces et tellement sordides que pour moi, c'était impossible que Shouto puisse un jour s'en remettre . Et maintenant que ton ami va mieux, Eraste veut revenir pour lui faire revivre ce cauchemar. Mais toi, tu ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, pas vrai ? Ce type, c'est le mal incarné. Un type pareil, ne mérite pas de vivre . Dis toi bien ça ! Il mérite d'aller en enfer ! Interroge toi sur ça, si ce type devait être tué, empêcherais-tu ça juste parce que tu es censé être un héro ?

Izuku déglutit, la voie du héro interdisait de tuer mais ... même si il ne savait pas si lui-même serait capable de passer à l'acte, il était d'accord pour dire qu'Eraste méritait vraiment de mourir, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à comment il réagirait si ce monstre devait se trouver en face de lui, maintenant il le savait : Il serait fou de rage pour tout ce que ce type avait osé faire à son tendre ami . Dabi comprit dans le regard du garçon que ce dernier était d'accord avec lui, alors il s'approcha doucement pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du jeune homme et lui confia un portable premier prix accompagné d'une recharge .

\- Si jamais tu devais avoir la certitude qu'Eraste est dans le coin, appelle le numéro sur ce téléphone, je te prêterais main forte, et si il le faut, je serais ravi de me salir les mains à ta place . Et je te promet à l'inverse, si j'ai des infos à te donner, je te les ferais parvenir . En s'entre-aidant, on sera plus efficace contre ce salaud .

Il regarda le portable quelques instants puis il regarda Dabi s'éloigner .

\- C'est tout ce dont je voulais te parler ... Ciao .

\- Attends !

Il se stoppa net et se retourna une ultime fois vers le jeune garçon, ce dernier lui demanda d'une voix basse et calme .

\- Comment je peux avoir la certitude que je peux te faire confiance et que tu n'es pas en train de m'embobiner hein ?

Il le contempla quelques instants : Ce petit n'avait pas tord de lui demander ça, il était méfiant et c'était normal après tout . Pourtant il était réellement sincère, comment le lui prouver ? Il n'avait qu'une toute petite idée d'une chose qu'il pourrait lui répondre . Il prit une légère inspiration , suivi d'un court silence . Il répondit d'une voix lente avant de disparaître dans la nuit .

\- Mon vrai nom ... c'est Todoroki Shosei .


	9. Les souvenirs de Dabi

C'est parti pour le chapitre 9 : il est beaucoup plus long que les autres chapitres, j'espère que vous êtes content . Attention, ce chapitre contient du viol et de l'inceste :/ ( il va être joyeux le tout premier lemon de l'histoire -w- )

Asunaforever2 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

Uramichi : Merci comme toujours, de laisser un commentaire, tu rend mon kokoro fou de joie -3- , attention, ce chapitre sera beaucoup moins mignon que les autres -w- .

* * *

Il y a vingt-six ans à Shibuya .

Endeavor venait de recevoir sa licence de héro . Après plusieurs années de rivalité féroces avec All Might, le grand numéro deux se sentait ... au bord du désespoir .

\- Je ne serais jamais le symbole de la justice que je m'étais juré de devenir ...

Ses convictions de grand héro œuvrant pour la paix se pervertirent, il emprunta alors un chemin douloureux, emplies de douleur et de regrets .

Si son alter n'était pas assez puissant pour surpasser celui d'All Might, alors il pouvait toujours engendrer quelqu'un qui concentrerait ses pouvoirs ainsi que ceux d'une autre personne .

Il trouva vite une compagne volontaire, attirée par la curieuse expérience ainsi que par la notoriété et le charisme du héro .

Puis très vite, elle tomba enceinte, tout se déroulait à merveille .

Mais ...

Un jour, Endeavor tomba sur une femme, issue d'une famille de nombreux utilisateurs de glace . Elle concentrait en elle seule, les dons immenses d'une lignée puissante . Elle était la candidate parfaite . Alors Enji Todoroki abandonna sa précédente compagne .

Il lui avait ordonné de se faire avorter, malheureusement, c'était trop tard . Pour lui, il était hors de question de s'occuper d'un enfant indésirable .

Cette femme fit une sérieuse dépression, abandonnée, humiliée, elle succomba à la drogue et à l'alcool .

En donnant naissance à son enfant, elle mourut, seule et oubliée de tous .

Refusant de prendre en charge le bébé, Endeavor l'abandonna et le plaça en pension, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui donner un nom . Les femmes de l'orphelinat le baptisèrent alors Shosei .

* * *

Une enfance vide ... Voilà ce que fut le passé de jeune homme . Il était un garçon indésirable, seul, abandonné . Les autres enfants de l'orphelinat parlaient souvent entre eux .

\- Regarde ... c'est Todoroki Shosei !

\- Todoroki tu dis ? Ce n'est pas le nom de famille d'Endeavor ? Le grand numéro deux ?

\- Nooon ça doit être un autre Todoroki ! Le héro Endeavor n'abandonnerait jamais son fils ! C'est un grand justicier après tout !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs grinçait des dents en entendant cela . Petit, il n'avait jamais cessé de poser des questions sur lui-même, il avait ce besoin de savoir d'où il venait, comment et pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le droit à une vie comme celle des autres . On ne lui avait jamais rien caché, c'était son droit de savoir ce qui le concernait . À l'age de douze ans, l'une des nourrice lui permit de jeter un coup d'œil à son dossier : Sa mère était morte en couche, et son père, Enji Todoroki, l'avait délaissé .

Un jour, lors d'une visite scolaire à Shizuoka, Shosei décida de s'enfuir de son groupe pour rejoindre le centre ville, il savait clairement ce qu'il voulait . Il se rendit jusqu'à l'agence du numéro deux et s'infiltra jusqu'à l'entrée . Deux subordonnés l'interceptèrent .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais gamin !?

\- Laissez-moi voir Endeavor !

\- Hein ?! Mais il est dingue où quoi ce gosse ?

\- Vous êtes sourd ! Je veux voir mon père, lâchez moi !

Au mot père, les deux hommes se regardèrent perplexes, ne sachant que faire de ce garnement agité . Au même moment, le héro des flammes, qui passait par là, fut attiré par le raffut .

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites bande d'abrutis ? C'est quoi ce gosse ?

Shosei écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, il donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de l'un des employés qui le retenait et se dressa devant son '' père '', il resta immobile quelques secondes, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds, puis il cria avec rage .

\- POURQUOI TU M'AS LAISSÉ TOMBÉ ?

Le héro ainsi que les deux employés le regardèrent incrédules .

-Tout le monde dit que tu es un grand héro, alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé à l'orphelinat , hein papa ?

\- Vous deux , fichez-le camp immédiatement ! Ordonna t-il à ses subordonnés avant de re concentrer son attention sur le jeune garçon . Il avait l'air furieux .

\- Comment m'as tu retrouvé ?

L'enfant eut un tic de colère à l'œil, il répondit d'une voix basse et pleine de reproches .

\- J'ai fouillé dans mon dossier, j'ai pu regarder mon acte de naissance ... Tu croyais pouvoir m'effacer comme ça, comme un vulgaire gribouillis sur un tableau ?

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici . Et ne m'appelle plus jamais '' ton père '' . Grogna le héro aux flammes .

\- P..pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien qui je suis ... JE SAIS QUE TU ME CROIS !

Il serra les poings, en proie à une immense rage .

\- Tu te prend pour un héro mais tu abandonné ma mère, tu l'as laissé mourir et tu t'es débarrassé de moi !

Il lui hurla, avec rage .

\- TU N'ES PAS DU TOUT UN HERO !

\- FERMES LÀ ! Répondit le héro méchamment en le giflant, l'envoyant valser sans douceur, il contempla le garçon allongé au sol, se tenant le visage, il vociféra d'une voix méprisante .

\- Tu ne seras jamais mon fils, tu n'es qu'un regrettable incident de parcours !

Il tourna les talons sans le regarder . Shosei se releva lentement et s'enfui à toute allure . L'orphelinat ... les autres gosses ... les héros ... il voulait fuir tout ça ... il voulait être seul ... il voulait ... il voulait . Il s'arrêta dans un ruelle esseulée . Des larmes de rages aux yeux .

\- Un jour, tu regretteras de m'avoir humilié comme ça ... Endeavor !

* * *

Six ans plus tard, le garçon seul, innocent et morose se transforma en bandit de rue impitoyable, abandonnant son prénom sans valeur pour à présent se faire appeler Dabi. Il commettait divers délit pour vivre, devenant un vrai professionnel du combat de rue . Un jour, sa route croisa celle d'un autre homme .

Alors qu'il venait de cambrioler un petit magasin, un héro lui tomba dessus . Il se serait fait intercepter si ''il'' n'était pas arrivé . De sa lame agile, l'homme assassina le héro, sous son regard incrédule . C'était lui ... c'était Stain .

Au début, Dabi avait été méfiant envers lui, entre méchants, on ne se fait pas confiance . Pourtant , après le cambriolage, l'homme au sabre s'était approché de lui et avait dit .

\- Tu ne devrais pas voler, ce n'est pas noble du tout petit .

En raison son âge jeune, le tueur de héro l'avait épargné . Dabi avait répliqué .

\- Ce n'est pas noble de voler n'est-ce pas ... Mais tuer des être humains, c'est quoi alors ? C'est quoi ta motivation ?

Stain lui sourit et rangea son sabre .

\- Ma motivation, c'est de montrer au monde que la profession de super héro n'est pas faite pour les petits coqs qui ne pensent qu'à la gloire et au fric ... Les héros sont censé être de nobles gardiens, qui répandent le bien sans rien attendre en retour . Pas des abrutis qui font joujou avec leur alter .

Cette phrase l'avait étonnamment secoué . Tout simplement car il était totalement d'accord avec cette vision des choses . Peu à peu, il se mit à côtoyer Stain, bien que ce dernier était au départ totalement réticent . L'un comme l'autre comprirent au bout d'un certain temps, qu'ils avaient tout deux été victimes des imposteurs qui osaient brandir le nom de héro . Stain avait été dégoûté par les profiteurs qui utilisaient leur alter à tort et travers pour se faire de l'argent, et Dabi avait été abandonné, humilié, maltraité de la plus dure des façon par le numéro deux, l'un des hommes qui devait pourtant être l'un des plus représentatif de la justice .

Au bout d'un moment, les deux hommes s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient fait pour être partenaires . Dabi commença alors à travailler avec lui, restant dans son ombre, assurant toujours ses arrières, perfectionnant la maîtrise de son alter et du combat à ses côtés, accumulant fièrement les unes après les autres, les cicatrices de combats qu'ils faisaient ensembles . Le tueur de héro lui enseigna aussi ses principes les plus nobles : ne pas s'en prendre aux civils, ne pas s'en prendre aux jeunes enfants, et surtout, ne jamais s'acoquiner avec les méchants sans principes car si ils tuaient les faux héro pour les empêcher de salir l'image des vrais justiciers, les méchants eux, restaient des ennemis malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient être . Dabi le suivit à chaque fois, il croyait avec ferveur les principes de son ami, ils étaient comme devenus des frères .

Quelques années plus tard, alors qu'il avait vingt six ans, en passant devant un écran, alors qu'il était habillé en civil . Il aperçut un passage du tournoi de Yuei, c'est là qu'il découvert l'existence de Shouto . Un jeune garçon élégant et bien éduqué, avec un alter très impressionnant de feu et de glace . Lorsqu'il entendit son nom et qu'il vit ensuite le visage d'Endeavor à coté du sien, son sang ne fit qu'un tour .

\- La voila, l'expérience parfaite, le petit fiston rêvé d'Endeavor ... Moi je vais vous prouver un jour que je vaux bien mieux que vous deux . Avait-il pensé .

* * *

Un jour, Stain se fit arrêter, cela s'était passé dans la ville de Hosu . Il n'avait pas pu être là pour l'aider ... Son ami l'avait chargé de faire diversion dans une ville à coté pour piéger les autorité qui les traquaient . La nouvelle de son arrestation lui fit... de la peine ... Peine qui se transforma en rage pure lorsqu'il apprit qui était responsable de son arrestation . Dans les journaux et à la télé, tous disaient la même chose : Endeavor a réussi à vaincre le tueur de héro . Il brûla avec rage le journal entre ses doigts . Jamais ses envies de meurtre envers le héro incandescent ne furent aussi fortes !

Mais seul ... il ne serait pas capable de faire grand chose, Stain c'était déjà fait attrapé alors il était sûr de subir le même sort si il s'évertuait à poursuivre sa quête sans compagnons . Il entendit parler d'une alliance de vilains, dont le but était de faire tomber la société actuelle et avec elle, ses symboles de la justices, All Might en particulier, bien qu'il n'était pas exclus qu'Endeavor fasse aussi parti de la liste .

\- Stain, mon ami ... je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir trahir l'un de tes principes .

Le tueur de héro lui avait toujours appris à ne pas faire confiance aux autres criminels, mais à ce moment, en rejoignant la ligue des vilains de Tomura Shiragaki, il pensait qu'il le faisait pour poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé ...Quelle déception ...

Pendant plusieurs mois, les missions au sein de l'organisation se limitaient à attaquer des installations de Yuei et recruter de nouveaux criminels . Rien intéressant pour lui, mais il se forçait à se dire que tout viendrait à point qui sait attendre . Et puis un jour, l'un des recruteurs revint accompagné d'un homme albinos légèrement plus jeune que lui : C'était un homme grand et bien bâtit, séduisant, aux cheveux et à la peau d'un blanc immaculé et aux yeux intensément rouges qui le dérangeait un peu . Ce type avait quelque chose de ... malsain dans le regard ... quelque chose de sordide dans sa façon de sourire . Dès le premier instant où il le vit, il savait qu'il n'allait pas du tout l'aimer .

Ce type se faisait appeler Eraste, c'était un criminel anonyme extrêmement difficile à contacter, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le faire venir . Ce dernier possédait un alter extrêmement puissant capable de transformer son entourage en marionnettes obéissantes et par conséquent, c'était un professionnel de la discrétion et du kidnapping, un inconnu agissant dans l'ombre, même dans la base de donnée ultra-confidentielle de la police, on n'avait aucune trace de son identité et de son visage .

N'ayant absolument aucune envie de fréquenter cet homme plus que louche, Dabi ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention que ça ... Il aurait pourtant dût, car alors, il aurait peut-être été capable d'empêcher les événements suivants .

Tout commença le jour où il entendit une escouade de ses compagnons revenir d'une certaine mission dans l'une des nombreuses installations de Yuei . Il se ramena par curiosité et se figea de stupeur lorsqu'il '' le '' vit .

Eraste parlait à Shiragaki, l'air ravi, ils semblait tout deux en parfaite entente et discutaient de futurs plans ... mais ça n'est pas eux qui accaparèrent son attention . Aux cotés d'Eraste, se tenait un garçon svelte en tenue bleu de héro, avec de fins cheveux blancs et rouges... un jeune garçon de quinze ans qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ... Shouto : Il était comme figé aux cotés de l'albinos, le regard perdu dans les limbes et il ... tremblait . Que faisait-il là ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

\- Tu es content, tu as le jouet que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le fou aux mains .

\- Oui, c'est parfait ! Répondit l'interloqué en posant son bras sur l'épaule du jeune garçon : Quand veux tu que je commence ?

\- Je veux que tu agisses dans les endroits les plus bondé, si tu agis avec du monde autour de toi, personne ne se rendra compte de rien . Tu pense pouvoir enlever les cibles que je te donnerais ? Interrogea l'homme aux mains en lui tendant un dossier . L'albinos sourit .

\- Enlever des gens en pleine journée et en plein public, je le faisais presque tout les jours tu sais ! Ça sera du gâteau !

Shiragaki souria de toutes ses dents .

\- BIEN ! Nous allons nous faire une véritable armée par la force, plus rien ne pourra nous résister !

L'homme au cheveux blancs souffla avec un sourire aux lèvres .

\- Bon et bien... c'est pas tout ça mais moi, ça fait des mois que je rêve de jouer avec toi . Susurra t-il en caressant la mâchoire du garçon près de lui, ce dernier ne réagit pas, il s'éloigna en l'entraînant avec lui .

\- Nous allons vous fausser compagnie, ciao ! S'exclama t-il avec un immense sourire .

Dabi se mit en travers de sa route alors qu'il quittait la salle .

\- Une minute ! C'est quoi cette putain d'histoire ? Demanda t-il à l'albinos et au type aux mains . Ce dernier se gratta le cou .

\- Ah te voilà, c'est pas toi qui disais la dernière fois, vouloir humilier la progéniture d'Endeavor ?

Il se crispa, Shiragaki continua avec un rictus .

\- Bah là tu vas être servi ...

Il se retourna lentement vers Eraste .

\- Tu .. tu vas lui faire quoi à ce gosse ?

L'albinos le contempla quelques secondes ... puis son visage fut déformé par un sourire malsain , il saisit la mâchoire de Shouto et vociféra .

\- Tu en as une idée toi ? De ce qu'on va faire Shouto ?

\- Non ... Répondit la voix éteinte du garçon .

\- Je vais te faire découvrir un jeu très amusant auquel les adultes jouent quand ils sont tous seuls !

Dabi écarquilla les yeux, complètement indigné, tout en le regardant s'éloigner en riant, il lui attrapa le poignet .

\- Tu nous fais quoi là ? Demanda Eraste avec un ton mauvais . Tu veux jouer aux héros ?

Il grinça des dents ... Un sentiment très désagréable lui prenait la gorge . Il reporta son attention sur Shouto . Ce gamin n'était-il pas à la base l'un des objets de sa haine ? Il était le fils de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus sur cette terre, le prétendu petit génie d'Endeavor, celui qui était considéré comme tellement meilleur que lui . Alors pourquoi savoir ce qui allait lui arriver le mettait dans cet état . Eraste dégagea son bras et s'éloigna à nouveau . Il resta prostré dans le couloir, sans rien faire .

* * *

Peu à peu, tout sembla s'écrouler autour de lui . Le jour où il avait laissé Eraste emmener Shouto sans agir, il était tout bonnement sorti pour se changer les idées, étouffant le sentiment dérangeant qui l'avait assaillit .

Je m'en fous de ce gosse après tout ! C'est le petit fils parfait d'Endeavor ! Pourquoi je me ferais du soucis pour lui hein ? Lui qui s'est vautré dans le luxe que je n'ai jamais eu !

Une petite période était passée et il s'efforçait de l'oublier . Et puis un jour ... il passa dans un couloir, celui dans lequel se trouvait la chambre du jeune prisonnier . Il entendit au loin, tout d'abord, des bribes de phrases, des gémissements étouffés . Et en se rapprochant, il entendit les cris et les pleurs . Des gémissements, des hurlements de douleurs de la part du jeune garçon puis un grognement plus fort, un long grognement de complaisance . Puis plus de bruit pendant quelques instants, avant d'entendre des reniflements, comme si quelqu'un pleurait silencieusement .

Son sang s'était glacé en entendant cela, il avait fait demi-tour et avait rapidement fuit les lieu . Il se sentait si horriblement mal .

Il s'était isolé, seul dans une pièce, il s'était accroupi et mit en boule dans un coin .

Non ... ce n'est pas possible ... ce qui ce passe n'est pas possible .

Il s'interrogea longuement, il avait vraiment détesté Shouto c'est vrai, au point où il voulait l'humilier et lui montrer que lui, l'erreur de parcours, valait aussi bien, voir plus que l'enfant prodige . Mais jamais il n'aurait été jusqu'à le tuer ou le torturer... car après tout, il était innocent et c'était encore un simple adolescent ! Ce qui ce passait ici était beaucoup trop satanique pour lui . Qu'aurait fait Stain à sa place ?

C'était clair comme de l'eau de source : Stain aurait explosé de rage, il aurait tué ce type . Il aurait sauvé le gamin !

Il commença à en parler à ses compagnons qu'il jugeait être les plus proches de lui . Cependant il fut sidéré par l'indifférence totale de ces derniers :

'' On s'en tape de ce qu'il lui arrive, c'est un apprenti héro ! Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre de ce qu'il lui fait, on est des méchants je te rappelle ! Oui je sais ce qu'il lui fait, c'est plutôt excitant je trouve ! ''

Il avait attrapé l'un de ses compagnons alors qu'ils étaient seuls à deux .

\- Comment peux-tu dire que ça n'est rien ? Ce type mutile et viole un gosse ! Tu disais pourtant que tu avais rejoint la cause en étant inspiré par Stain, et tu tolères ce que ce type fait ?

Sa proie avait répondu enragé .

\- Et alors, bien fait pour sa gueule à ce gamin ! Il n'avait qu'à ne pas se faire stupidement attraper !

Il lui avait balancé une salve de flammes destructrice et le regarda mourir calciné dans le brasier pourpre . Il avait les yeux écarquillés de colère, d'indignation et d'horreur . Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'en fout ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette horreur est considérée comme normale ? Dans quel trou à rat suis-je tombé ? Cet endroit ... cet endroit ... c'est l'enfer !

* * *

Il avait prit sa décision . Hors de question de rester ici ! Et hors de question de laisser Shouto avec ce type . Toute ces choses, ce n'est pas ce que Stain aurait voulu et ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'il voulait ! Il rôda dans les couloirs, à l'affût d'informations : souvent, Eraste devait partir pour enlever des victimes, maintenir celles déjà présente sous son contrôle avec son alter et occasionnellement s'occuper des blessés qui revenaient de mission . Il attendit alors qu'il s'absente du bâtiment pour aller chercher le jeune garçon . Finalement, il s'introduisit dans le couloir visé et s'approcha de la porte de la pièce ou Shouto était enfermé . Il tourna lentement la poignée et constata que la pièce n'était pas verrouillée . Peut importe, Eraste n'était pas là pour l'instant, alors il ouvrit et lorsqu'il aperçu la silhouette du garçon, assit sur le lit, totalement stoïque, il avança, avec l'intention ferme de le libérer quand tout un coup, il sentit une odeur étrange et enivrante, et il s'arrêta .

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il s'était arrêté de marcher, il tenta de bouger ses jambes mais rien n'y faisait, il voulait crier, sa voix ne sortait pas . Il voulait libérer son alter ... rien ne se produisit . Il était d'un seul coup, vraiment terrifié . La porte se ferma et se verrouilla derrière lui .

\- Tiens donc . Murmura une voix . Cela faisait un petit moment que je me demandais quand tu allais finalement venir, tu n'a vraiment pas tenu longtemps Dabi . La voix masculine insista sur son nom en prenant un ton moqueur, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se demanda sur le coup si il ne faisait pas un cauchemar .

\- Tu sais... je me suis renseigné sur toi dernièrement . C'est que tu me lance des regards tellement meurtrier ! De plus, les autres commencent à dire que tu agis très bizarrement . J'ai trouvé ça tellement amusant, il fallait à tout prix que je cherche des infos sur toi .

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, le souffle de la respiration d'Eraste lui chatouilla l'oreille . Il sentit une sueur froide le long de son échine .

\- Je travaillais dans un domaine médical auparavant, trouver ton identité avec un peu d'ADN fut un jeu d'enfant . Et je dois te dire que quand j'ai vu ton nom s'afficher sur mon ordinateur, je n'ai pas été déçu, j'ai explosé de rire . Il ricana ses derniers mots, le cœur de Dabi s'accéléra, martelant sa poitrine, il ne pouvait pas être au courant ... C'était impossible ! L'albinos se planta devant lui, le scrutant avec amusement, comment ses yeux pouvait-ils êtres aussi rouges ? Il regarda Shouto lascivement avant de planter son regard dans le sien à nouveau .

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne supporte pas la situation . Serais tu étreint de culpabilité humm ?

Oh bon sang ... à cette intonation de voix moqueuse, il n'eut plus un doute, l'albinos savait qu'ils partageait un lien de parenté . Cela le paniqua à l'extrême . Shouto n'en savait sûrement rien du tout, il ne voulait pas qu'il le reconnaisse dans ces conditions ! Malheureusement pour lui, il fut loin d'imaginer quelles horreurs Eraste avait en tête, ce fut finalement après un long silence que le criminel demanda en regardant au plafond .

\- Réfléchissons, réfléchissons ... de quelle façon pourriez vous faire connaissance ?

Puis il tourna lentement la tête vers lui et répondit d'une voix glaçante .

\- J'ai une idée délicieuse . Tu verras, ça va te plaire .

Il s'approcha de lui et le força à avancer jusqu'au lit, puis il lui prit les mains et les posa lentement sur les épaules du jeune garçon .

Le cœur de Dabi était soulevé de dégoût : il ne comptait tout de même pas à le forcer à ... Non ... il puisa dans toutes ses força et articula douloureusement .

\- Pitié ...

\- Chuuut, tais toi et regardes . Il le força à glisser ses mains sur la peau nu du garçon . Tu as vu comme elle est douce ?

\- N...non ...

\- C'est agréable n'est-ce pas ? Une fois qu'on à posé les mains dessus, on ne peut plus s'arrêter d'y toucher, tu verras .

\- Arrête ...

\- Oh non tu ne t'arrêteras pas en aussi bon chemin .

L'odeur se fit plus forte et enivrante et lui fit tourner la tête, une voix maléfique résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne, comme si elle provenait de son esprit, c'était terrorisant .

\- Baises-le .

À cet ordre, il s'électrisa, il se plaça à califourchon sur Shouto avant de saisir son visage pour l'embrasser sauvagement . Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, la voix dans son crâne avait chassé sa peur, son dégoût et sa raison, un démon semblait être entré dans son esprit, il n'était plus maître de lui-même, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il allait violer le garçon sous lui .

Shouto se laissa faire, il était de toute façon toujours sous l'emprise de l'albinos, cependant, il commença à trembler de peur en sentant l'homme forcer ses lèvres avec sa langue . Il était incapable de bouger, prit au piège dans l'étreinte de Dabi . Il sentit la jambe de ce dernier se glisser entre les siennes, il sursauta en sentant le genoux appuyer sur son entre-jambe .

Après avoir séparé ses lèvres des siennes, le brun força l'adolescent à s'allonger, avant de faire glisser impudiquement sa langue sur son cou et ses clavicules. Le corps du garçon était doux, sa peau était agréablement tiède, il ne contrôlait plus ni ses mains, ni sa langue, la voix dans sa tête lui dictait un besoin sidéral de les glisser partout sur sa peau. Très vite, à force de câliner de façon obscène le ravissant corps nu qui lui était offert, l'excitation le gagna malgré tout . Il se sentait ... à l'étroit dans son pantalon, alors en se redressant, il défit sa ceinture et sa fermeture éclaire, libérant son sexe dur pour venir le frotter vicieusement contre la cuisse blanche du jeune garçon .

la jeune victime avait commencé à gémir de dégoût, effrayé . Il grelottait et ses yeux devenaient progressivement humides, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter l'homme au dessus de lui, ce dernier le fixait, avec des yeux ronds, vides, poussé au vice par un désir implanté de force dans sa tête . Il se masturba quelque instants contre la jambe du jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs tandis que sa main s'aventurait sur ses hanches, glissant sur sa cuisse, se frayant jusqu'à son intimité . Il plongea un premier doigt dans le trou chaud et étroit, l'apprenti héro se cambra en frémissant . Ses yeux s'étaient fermés dans une expression douloureuse .

Il le doigta sans douceur tout en venant goûter l'un de ses mamelons, en pressant sa tête contre sa poitrine, il entendit de furieux battements de cœur . Shouto était terrorisé , il l'était à chaque fois que ce genre de choses arrivait . Il détestait ça . Et plus encore, il détestait ne pouvoir rien faire, tout ce dont il était capable, c'était pleurer en espérant vainement que son agresseur le laisse tranquille . En enfonçant profondément ses doigts en lui, il appuya contre sa prostate, l'adolescent émit un long gémissement en rejetant la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre . Il avait chaud ... Il DÉTESTAIT ÇA ! Dabi lui soulevait les jambes, lorsqu'il lui retira ses doigts, il eu une sensation bizarre de vide entre les cuisses . C'était écœurant ...

Puis d'un coup, il sentit le sexe imposant le pénétrer sans ménage, il le sentit venir jusqu'au fond . Il lâcha un cri à cette sensation devenue familière . Dabi s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, imbriquant solidement ses hanches contre celles de l'adolescent, c'était étroit, c'était chaud et c'était extrêmement agréable . Tenant fermement les cuisses écartées entre ses mains, il retira son membre avant de l'enfoncer à nouveau, il répéta ce mouvement encore et encore, son souffle s'emballait, son instinct lui hurlait d'aller plus vite . C'était cauchemardesque parce que c'était beaucoup trop bon .

Shouto criait et sanglotait sous les assauts, il n'y avait aucune douceur dans les mouvements de l'homme qui le baisait, ça faisait mal ! Les mains de Dabi avait commencée à parcourir son corps, le caressant alors qu'il continuait ses coups de butoirs . Ses mains, contrairement à celles d'Eraste, étaient chaudes, brûlantes même ! Aussi brûlantes que ce qu'il ressentait dans son intimité et c'était douloureux ! Et comme il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni se débattre, au bout d'un moment, il finissait toujours par devenir comateux, étant incapable de supporter le traumatisme psychologique et physique, son cerveau se mettait en mode instinct de survie et se déconnectait pour échapper à l'horreur de ce qu'il lui arrivait .

Les coups de reins se faisaient toujours plus denses, toujours plus profond, Dabi se sentait fondre lentement, il respirait de façon erratique, il n'était plus capable de contenir plus longtemps sa jouissance à cause de cette sensation de plaisir exaltante qui engourdissait le bas de son corps . Il se bloqua entre les cuisses de l'adolescent, déversant sa semence au fond de lui . Il s'écroula contre le garçon, son nez tout contre son cou . Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration avec difficulté, la brume autour de son esprit se dissipa et peu à peu, l'extase fut vite remplacé par une honte terrible et écrasante de ce qu'il venait de faire . Dabi sentit des larmes lui perler les yeux . Comment avait-on pu en arrivé là, c'était le pire scénario qu'il puisse y avoir ! Et alors qu'il pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, il entendit Eraste s'exclamer .

\- Tu as déjà jouis ? Et ben ! Je ne pensais pas que baiser ton petit frère t'exciterais autant, n'est-ce pas Todoroki Shosei ?

Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, le corps de Shouto avait sursauté sous lui . Doucement il se redressa à l'aide de ses bras, le visage qu'il vit se grava dans sa mémoire : Shouto avait les yeux grands ouvert rivés sur lui, écarquillés d'horreur, il fut contraint de voir ces yeux vairons, rougit, brouillés par l'incompréhension se remplir à nouveau de larmes silencieuses .

Un sentiment dévorant de culpabilité lui tordit le ventre alors qu'il se relevait, se séparant du jeune homme en pleurs . L'albinos s'approcha, contemplant son jouet sexuel : ses cuisses étaient rougies par les mains brûlantes qui s'étaient baladées dessus et le liquide blanc coulait entre ses jambes, Dabi avait jouit mais pas Shouto, il déclara avec moquerie .

\- Tu n'as pas une once de talent avec ta queue ! T'as lâché ta sauce dedans et tu ne l'a même pas fait jouir ! On dirait bien que tu t'es éclaté tout seul comme un égoïste !

Il se mit au dessus de Shouto et demanda avec un rictus .

\- Hé bien Hé bien ! Big bro ne t'a pas fait prendre ton pied ?

\- ... Non ... snifff ... Répondit le garçon en fondant en larmes, pour Dabi, le voir pleurer autant lui déchirait le cœur . Il avait si honte ... Eraste enserra le jeune homme entre ses bras, lui embrassant la tempe alors qu'il sanglotait toujours avant de s'adresser de nouveau au brun .

\- Que ça te serve de leçon, à l'avenir, tu saura qu'il ne faut pas chercher à t'approcher de ce qui m'appartiens . Maintenant quitte cette pièce et ferme la porte, je vais terminer ce que tu n'as pas su finir . Dit-il en donnant un long coup de langue le long de la nuque de son jouet jusqu'à son oreille .

L'effet de l'ordre fut immédiat et Dabi tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte, il fut incapable de se retourner, mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Il entendait son frère glapir de peur en même temps que les ressorts du lit grinçaient . Puis il sorti et ferma la porte . Il s'éloigna dans le silence du couloir, venait-il de vivre un cauchemar ? Il ne voulait pas y croire, c'était beaucoup trop traumatisant, c'était ... Eraste était le diable ...

Il s'éloigna, les cris du garçon retentirent à nouveau, une larme glissa le long de son visage .

* * *

En rentrant dans sa chambre, il s'était écroulé, encore sous l'emprise des phéromones, ses forces semblaient s'être volatilisées et il avait sombré dans un sommeil forcé et tourmenté . À son réveil, il se sentait ... mal . Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de sa vie pour dire vrai . La seule pensée qui traversait son esprit était : Je dois m'échapper de cet endroit infernal avant de devenir fou !

Il rassembla alors quelques affaires et se rua vers la sortie de l'entrepôt . Il croisa quelques uns de ses '' compagnons '' qui l'arrêtèrent aussitôt, ils semblaient tous méfiant et prêt à en découdre avec lui . Il grogna, il était fou de rage .

\- Foutez le camp, laissez moi passer !

Twice, se dressa devant lui et demanda d'une voix lassée .

\- Tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu nous fais comme crise là ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

\- Ce que je fais comme crise ? Vous avez un putain de problème mental tous autant que vous êtes ... Si je reste avec vous, je vais finir par perdre la boule . Vous êtes tous des démons, vous êtes tous comme cette saloperie d'Albinos !

L'homme masqué se tourna vers ses compagnons, l'air perplexe .

\- Mais il lui arrive quoi soudainement ? Il a pété les plombs ?!

Toga, qui était présente, répliqua :

\- Aaaah moi j'ai une idée du pourquoi du comment !

Elle s'approcha de Dabi en souriant comme à son habitude, un air moqueur sur le visage .

\- Eraste m'a raconté que tu t'étais invité dans la chambre de sa pute personnelle . Il m'a dit que tu t'étais éclaté mais que tu n'avais même pas été capable de stimuler le gosse avec ta queue .

Elle ria hystériquement .

\- Tu nous fait un complexe mon petit Dabi ? Faut pas ! Tu auras d'autres occasions pour te rattra...

Il fondit sur elle et lui asséna un violent coup de poing enflammé, sa mâchoire craqua horriblement sous le coup, elle fut projetée contre le mur et s'écrasa au sol. Du sang sur les mains et sous le regard choqué des autres, il hurla .

\- ESPÈCE DE SALOPE, UNE POURRITURE TELLE QUE TOI MÉRITE D'ALLER SE FAIRE METTRE EN ENFER !

Elle se redressa faiblement, au sol, mettant ses mains tremblantes contre son visage, elle sanglotait tant elle souffrait, sa mâchoire pendouillait, complètement démolie, le sang coulait et s'étalait par terre avec quelques unes de ses dents, de plus, le coup de poing couvert de flammes lui avait causé une terrible brûlure sur tout le coté droit de son visage . Il venait de la défigurer . En la voyant Twice s'exclama d'horreur :

\- Non mais ça va pas de t'en prendre à une fille comme ça ? Espèce de taré !

Dabi l'attrapa et le souleva du sol, son regard emplie de haine mit le criminel dans état de peur si intense qu'il aurait pu se faire dessus .

\- C'est mal de frapper les femmes tu trouves ? Par contre violer les gosses tu t'en branles, tu n'es qu'une couille molle !

Il lui mit un violent coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe, il entendit un craquement, il lui avait certainement fracturé le pubis . Il le balança plus loin, le laissant hurler de douleur en se tordant au sol .

\- Je ne reste pas avec vous ! Comment vous pouvez tolérer dans vos rangs, une ordure, un monstre violeur de gamin comme ce salopard d'Eraste ! ? Vous me dégoûtez, vous êtes répugnants PUTAIN ! Je suis pas venu ici pour devoir faire équipe avec des tarés sans âme !

Les autres tremblèrent en s'écartant de la sortie . Dabi vociféra et leur lança un dernier regard avant de disparaître .

\- Vous direz à Eraste qu'il regrettera amèrement ce qu'il a fait !

* * *

Dabi était parti, il ne pouvait plus rester avec tout ces types, ils lui donnaient envie de gerber . Pourtant, le mal-être qui le rongeait ne s'estompa pas, au contraire . Il se sentait de plus en plus mal et de plus en plus en colère . Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il ne repense au visage terrorisé de Shouto et cela le faisait grincer des dents . Il voulait tuer ce salopard d'Eraste, mais pas seulement, il voulait tuer Tomura Shiragaki pour avoir eu recours à ce monstre, il voulait tuer Twice et Toga, il voulait tuer tout ceux qui faisait parti de cette organisation du diable .

\- J'aurais du tuer tout ceux que je pouvais en partant !

Il était prit d'une telle rage meurtrière envers eux tous . Il fallait que tout s'arrête . Il fallait faire en sorte de secourir Shouto et éradiquer tout ces enfants du mal . Il réfléchit alors à comment procéder .

Tout d'abord, il parvint à reprendre contact avec un membre plutôt neutre qui faisait parti de l'organisation, il avait retrouvé le lieu où il habitait ainsi que la famille de ce dernier . Il décida de lui faire du bluff et le menaça .

\- Tu va gentiment me tenir informé de tout ce qu'il se passe, sinon je bute tout tes proches !

Par la suite, son informateur le tint au courant qu'un groupe de petites frappes comptait agir un soir pour cambrioler un camion avec diverses armes . Il s'y rendit et tua tout les mercenaires à l'exception d'un homme : Ce dernier semblait être sous l'emprise d'Eraste, c'était l'un des fameux soldats parfait et soumis pour lesquels Shiragaki avait tant convoité la présence de l'albinos dans ses rangs . Cet homme ne méritait pas de mourir, c'était un innocent ... Qu'allait-il donc faire de lui ? Dabi pensa alors à Shouto, lui qui était encore enfermé et torturé par Eraste . Il fallait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le sauver .

Il amena l'homme sous phéromone près d'une agence de héro, dans la discrétion la plus totale .

Il soupira . Dabi détestait Endeavor depuis toujours ... mais ... Shouto avait besoin d'être sauvé et le numéro deux des héros possédait les équipements et la main d'oeuvre pour secourir au mieux les personnes en danger . Alors même si cela lui mettait un coup à l'honneur, il décida d'aider le héro des flammes en laissant l'homme sous phéromones devant son agence, et ce pour le bien du jeune garçon .

Ce fut plutôt efficace . Quelques jours plus tard, il traça un commando de héro envoyé dans un entrepôt désaffecte . Grâce au chaos des combats qui embrasèrent les lieux, il parvint à s'y faufiler . Il était munit d'un masque à gaz afin de contrer l'alter de son plus grand ennemi, il savait que les héros allaient secourir Shouto, il n'avait donc qu'un seul but : Tuer Eraste .

Il chercha dans le bâtiment en ruines, finalement c'est dans un espace dégagée, en dehors de l'entrepôt qu'il le trouva . Il se tinrent l'un devant l'autre, se dévisageant de façon meurtrière . Dabi dit alors d'une voix ténébreuse .

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis revenu espèce de monstre ?

Eraste soupira et répondit d'un air blasé .

\- Un masque à gaz ? Tu n'es pas totalement con à ce que je vois ...

Le brun s'apprêta à se ruer sur lui mais l'albinos cria un ordre et un homme recouvert de plaques de pierre se dressa devant eux . Il répondit un sourire aux lèvres .

\- J'ai pas le temps avec tes conneries, j'ai un petit chat à récupérer moi !

L'homme de pierre se précipita sur lui tandis que L'albinos avait commencé à fuir . Cependant, la rage et la colère était telle que le brun fit preuve d'une puissance effroyable, il créa une explosion de flammes si concentrée qu'elle envoya valdinguer son ennemi sur plusieurs mètres, l'assommant et le mettant K-O sur le coup . Puis il se mit à courir vers Eraste et lui envoya un torrent de flammes . L'albinos, surprit, esquiva tant bien que mal avant de sortir une arme blanche de sa ceinture, il tenta de poignarder son gêneur .

\- CASSES TOI BORDEL DE MERDE !

Ils commencèrent alors à se battre, à chaque seconde, L'albinos s'enrageait et perdait de sa concentration, les héros fouillaient le bâtiment, et si ils mettaient la main sur Shouto, ça serait trop tard ! Black Mist apparut derrière eux .

\- Eraste ! Il faut fuir, les héros vont nous capturer si nous restons ici !

\- FERMES TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! JE PARTIRAIS PAS SANS SHOUTO ! J'AI ATTENDU TROP LONGTEMPS POUR POUVOIR L'ATTRAPER ! Hurla t-il alors qu'après une acrobatie pour éviter une nouvelle attaque brûlante, il lançait avec force un poignard qui vint se planter dans l'épaule de son ennemi, ce dernier était cependant, si enragé, que ça ne l'arrêta pas une seconde .

\- Eraste ... tu as déjà perdu ... maintenant, si tu restes là, les héros te capturons, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Le criminel grinça des dents . Oui ... il savait que c'était trop tard . Il cria

\- FAIS CHIER !

Il se rua sur Black Mist et disparut dans son portail .

Dabi avait essayé de l'empêcher de fuir, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide . Il retira le couteau planté dans son épaule et le balança par terre en grognant de frustration . Il décida de fuir lui aussi, au risque de se faire capturer .

* * *

Au final, cette mission avait été à moitié échouée . Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Eraste mais au moins, Shouto était sauvé, il était finalement rentré chez lui, sain et sauf . Il n'était cependant pas entièrement soulagé, il avait toujours en lui, cette colère contre Eraste et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour l'adolescent . Il voulait, au fond de lui, savoir si il se remettait des horribles épreuves qu'il avait vécu . Plusieurs mois après le sauvetage, il réussi à le retrouver et avait constaté avec une certaine émotion, qu'il s'était remit de tout cela et qu'il recommençait à sourire . C'était étrange ... Il avait toujours détesté ce garçon et pourtant... le voir heureux à présent lui faisait plaisir .

Lorsqu'il apprit les intentions d'Eraste de le capturer à nouveau, cela le fit ricaner . Il comptait ne plus lâcher Shouto d'une semelle donc si l'albinos devait revenir, il lui tomberait forcément dessus, et ce jour là, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant .

Il croisa la route d'Izuku Midoriya . Ce garçon particulier avait une connexion importante avec son frère . Et, personnellement, les choses avaient tellement chamboulé Dabi qu'il en avait oublié sa rancœur contre les héro, tout ce qui comptait, c'était détruire la ligue des vilains . Alors il proposa un marché au jeune homme . Il parvint à s'en faire un allié de premier choix . Et à présent, il n'avait plus qu'un but : Tuer Eraste pour sauver Shouto .


	10. Le voyage scolaire

Voici le Chapitre 10 ! ( Les vacances sont finies TwT j'essaierais quand même de poster une fois par semaine, je ferais de mon mieux ! )

 **Les reviews :**

 **Acchlys :** Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu me flattes X3 ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, je suis vraiment une psychopathe alors tu sais ! Parfois j'ai envie de faire des chapitres bonus sur ces deux mois que Shouto à passé avec Eraste, mais je vais me retenir de couper la trame de l'histoire, qui sait, j'arriverais peut-être à inclure ça dans les prochains chapitres -w- .

 **Uramichi ( ma chère lectrice n°1 ) :** Je suis contente d'avoir réussie à te surprendre, si tu savais quelles idées malfaisantes germent dans mon esprit mouhahaha -w- . Je ne vais pas trop te spoiler mais Shouto se souvient bien de tout, et il sait aussi qu'il était sous l'emprise d'Eraste et que donc théoriquement, c'est autant un viol pour lui que pour Dabi :/ Il y aura un moment où ils se rencontreront et où il parleront de toute façon, tu verras bien . Merci de me suivre, je te love -3- !

C'est parti mon kiki !

* * *

Le mois de mai allait débuter et la fin des vacances approchait, ces dernières avaient été vraiment ... très bouleversantes : entre son amour et sa complicité pour Shouto qui ne faisait que grandir et la révélation que Dabi lui avait faite, Izuku se sentait comme ayant un lourd poids sur les épaules .

Il croyait aux bonnes intentions du criminel concernant son camarade aux yeux vairons . Réellement . Il avait beau avoir été son ennemi, le cœur et l'instinct du jeune homme lui assurait que le bandit aux cheveux noirs était beaucoup trop sincère et pleins d'émotions pour que tout soit faux . Pas qu'il lui accordait toute sa confiance, mais si il gardait un certain élan de méfiance vis-à-vis de lui, il avait la profonde certitude que toutes les paroles de l'adulte était vraies . Et en ce qui concerne le fait qu'il soit un Todoroki, vraisemblablement de la famille que son compagnon, il s'était posé et reposé la question du pourquoi du comment . Lors des trois derniers jours de vacances, sans en informer son petit renard, il avait réussi à prendre contact avec Fuyumi, ils s'étaient rencontré à un café en ville .

\- De quoi voulais tu me parler Izuku ?

\- Je sais que c'est peut-être très inapproprié mais... peux tu me parler un peu de ta famille ?

Elle fut vraiment surprise, mais elle sut au fond d'elle que ça n'était pas de la mauvaise curiosité, le visage perplexe de l'adolescent lui en donna la certitude . Elle parla de ses deux frères, ceux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et qui étaient depuis longtemps parti de la maison, et de leur mère qui était actuellement à l'hôpital . Il hésita longuement et s'osa alors à poser la question .

\- Et tu n'as pas de demi-frère ou de cousin avec pour nom Shosei par hasard ?

Elle se figea, pensive . Elle répondit avec un regard légèrement troublé .

\- Hum ... non pas à ma connaissance ...

Elle parut perplexe, elle se gratta le menton avant d'ajouter .

\- Tu sais mon petit Izuku ... Tu l'as certainement déjà remarqué mais, notre famille n'est ni très soudée, ni très ouverte . Par exemple on ne fréquente pas nos grands-parents, ni nos tantes et nos oncles, je ne vois pratiquement plus mes deux premiers frères . Notre père est quelqu'un qui ne nous parle pas, qui ne cherche pas le contact social . Il y a certainement beaucoup de choses que Shouto et moi ignorons encore sur notre propre famille .

Il avait discuté avec elle quelques instants puis il l'avait remercié et l'avait regardé partir . Son petit ami n'était peut-être même pas au courant qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec Dabi si l'on supposait que les dires de ce dernier étaient vrais . Fuyumi elle-même semblait de pas être au courant de son existence .

Mais après tout, ça ce n'était qu'une intrigue de fond, la situation était qu'il allait être à présent le coéquipier secret de ce dernier, que Shosei comptait l'aider à protéger Shouto et qu'en prime, il serait efficacement tenu au courant si le danger devait se faire sentir . Il se sentait un peu plus fort en sachant qu'il n'était pas seul et en même temps il savait d'hors et déjà que tout cela resterait secret . De toute façon, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de menaces à l'horizon, pas question de troubler son camarade avec ça . Le préserver et le rendre heureux était le but le plus important pour lui .

* * *

La rentrée arriva enfin . C'est avec entrain que le garçon à la crinière verte se rendit au lycée afin de débuter sa deuxième année à Yuei . Le printemps était bien là et le temps était redevenu doux et agréable . Il avait hâte de revoir ses amis, ainsi que ses professeurs et de retrouver toute les petites habitudes qu'il avait prit dans ce qu'il considérait comme étant '' son deuxième chez lui '' . Et surtout, Shouto lui avait manqué, deux semaines suffisait amplement pour le rendre tout morose de son absence .

Il arriva en fredonnant à l'internat . Tout comme ses autres camarades, il était venu avant les cours afin de déposer ses affaires . Alors qu'il se tenait devant le bâtiment des dortoirs, il croisa Ochako sur le palier alors que cette dernière trimbalait ses valises en les faisant flotter avec son alter .

\- Coucou Deku !

\- Ochako ! Je suis content de te revoir !

Il lui souria gaiement, bien heureux de la revoir après cette longue séparation, ils parlèrent quelques instants en montant les étages du bâtiment, la jeune fille demanda .

\- Alors, comment était ta semaine avec ton '' petit-ami '' ?

Il eu un rire gêné et se massa le cou .

\- On a vraiment passé une bonne semaine . J'ai trouvé ça vraiment court par contre .

\- Trop mignon, vous avez l'air tellement fusionnels, ça fais plaisir ! S'extasia t-elle

\- Haha oui, on l'est . Répondit-il avec fierté, le rouge aux joues .

La jeune fille le contempla avec gaieté avant de rajouter avec un petit air malicieux .

\- Et alors, vous vous êtes tripotés ?

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS A ME DEMANDER ÇA ? Cria t-il indigné, ce qui déclencha le fou rire de sa camarade .

\- Désolé désolé ! Mais c'est que vous sortez ensemble depuis déjà deux mois, et comme vous semblez passer tellement de temps rien que tout les deux ... J'adorerais, moi, entendre des détails croustillants . Je suis ta meilleure amie après tout ! Supplia t-elle en espérant de lui qu'il lui raconte ses moments d'intimité avec son renardeau .

Il lui donna une légère tape sur le haut du crâne du revers de la main avec un air boudeur . Puis ils se séparèrent, chacun regagnant sa chambre pour installer ses affaires .

Alors que le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs dépliait son linge pour le ranger dans son armoire, il entendit quelqu'un toquer timidement à sa porte . Il se redressa à la manière d'un chien de prairie, il savait déjà que c'était lui . Le garçon aux yeux vairons entra dans la pièce et lui offrit un doux sourire alors qu'il avançait dans la direction de son ami .

\- Bonjour Izuku .

L'interpellé lui sauta dessus, l'étreignant joyeusement dans ses bras, il s'écria :

\- Tu m'as trop manqué !

\- Oh ! Moi aussi ! C'était vraiment long ! Répondit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de lui .

\- Laisse-moi un peu te respirer, tu sens toujours aussi bon ! Tes cheveux aussi m'avait manqué et ton adorable regard de renard ! S'exclama le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts, enthousiaste, tout en l'embrassant partout sur le visage .

C'était bien sa façon à lui de lui dire bonjour lorsqu'il avaient été séparé trop longtemps . Shouto adorait ça, cela le rendait tout chose .

\- On dirait un petit chiot tout excité ! S'exclama t-il en riant, puis il lui déposa en retour de petits baiser papillons sur la joue avant de cueillir ses lèvres . Après s'être tendrement embrassé ainsi pendant quelques secondes, Izuku empoigna son partenaire par les reins avec une pointe de malice pour le faire basculer sur le matelas . Son tendre camarade se laissa faire avec amusement . Alors qu'il était allongé, son ami se mit à califourchon sur lui .

Izuku captura à nouveau la bouche si douce et fine, la mordillant avant de caresser tendrement ses lèvres avec les siennes . Shouto entrouvrit naturellement la bouche, invitant alors son petit ami à venir y glisser sa langue, jouant de celle-ci avec la sienne . Après s'être câliné quelques instants tout en s'embrassant, le jeunes hommes aux cheveux verts se sépara de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez .

\- Je pense qu'on a tout les deux manqué à mon lit !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore pouffa en acquiesçant : C'était avec un grand enthousiasme que cette année allait commencer .

* * *

Malgré le fait que l'année scolaire débutait à peine, les élèves en classes héroïque durent rapidement se réadapter au rythme intense des cours . Izuku comme Shouto, faisaient partie des élèves les plus sérieux et assidus, et l'un comme l'autre se complaisaient à redoubler d'effort afin d'exceller du mieux qu'ils puissent . Sur ce point, ils étaient très complices, ils pouvaient réviser et s'entraîner ensemble de façon sérieuse le tout dans une bonne ambiance .

C'était agréable, pensait le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et blancs : le fait d'être à nouveau entouré de ses amis, de pouvoir focaliser son attention sur quelque chose, lui qui s'était ennuyé pendant presque toute les vacances, et surtout, aussi longtemps qu'il était à Yuei, il ne pouvait pas être séparé de son incroyable petit ami . Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dormir, bien à l'abri entre ses bras ! Comment avait-il réussi à s'en passer pendant les vacances ?

Pour Izuku, cette rentrée était une délivrance . Aussitôt qu'il retrouva la présence de son renard bien-aimé, ses angoisses se dissipèrent . Les deux dernières semaines de vacances n'avait pas vraiment été reposantes car il s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui, il avait été aussi très perturbé par sa rencontre avec Dabi et secoué par le fait de savoir qu'Eraste prévoyait de revenir .

Mais alors que c'était la nuit, et qu'il tenait le corps endormi de son petit-ami près de lui, il se surprit à oublier un peu ses peurs : Parce que Shouto était là, dans ses bras, et parce qu'il sentait en lui, la flamme de vouloir le protéger . Alors tant qu'il pouvait être là, tout contre lui, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver . Il se sentit incroyablement joyeux à ce constat et déposa des baiser sur le haut de son crâne, tout en enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure . Pouvoir veiller sur lui était l'une des choses les plus agréables pour Izuku .

Le mois passa doucement, et la sérénité revint, comme avant les vacances . Un jour en observant son petit ami rire avec d'autres de ses camarades de classes, Izuku se sentit étrangement ému . Il repensa au Shouto de l'an passé, lorsqu'au début de l'année, il était une personne renfermée, froide et inaccessible, une personne qui disait ne pas vouloir se faire d'amis, il avait tellement changé ... Il était comme un bourgeon qui avait peu à peu éclot . Il était magnifique lorsqu'il souriait . Cela le submergeait d'émotion .

\- Tu en fais une tête Izuku, on dirait que tu as vu un ange passer ? Ria Denki devant l'air emprunt de béatitude du jeune homme .

\- Oh bah euh ... peut-être bien hahaha !

Un soir, après une longue et épuisante journée au SCA, Izuku était parti se laver aux douches communes avec les autres garçons . Tout comme à son habitude, Shouto ne les accompagna pas, il préférait rentrer et se laver seul . Pourquoi ? Il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention . Tout en est-il que lorsqu'il rentra aux dortoir, il put directement se mettre en pyjama avant de s'écrouler sur le lit . Attendant son tendre ami aux yeux vairons . Lorsque celui-ci entra dans la chambre vêtu de sa chemise de nuit, il s'affala aux cotés de son soleil aux cheveux verts .

\- Pfiioouuu épuisante cette journée !

\- Tu l'as dit !

Izuku passa ses bras autour de ses épaules tout en lui embrassant le front .

\- Je suis partagé entre l'idée de dormir et de te câliner un peu .

Shouto pouffa et répondit en ronronnant .

\- Si tu me fais des câlins, c'est moi qui vais m'endormir . Je préfère te prévenir, si tu touches à mes cheveux, je tombe dans les vapes direct !

Son petit ami ria avant de se mettre au dessus de lui , il lui embrassa tendrement la nuque jusqu'aux clavicules, remontant avec une douceur extrême jusqu'à sa mâchoire, il sentit les doigts de Shouto tracer des cercles dans son dos, cela le faisait agréablement frissonner .

Puis tout deux se redressèrent assis sur le lit, avant de s'embrasser avec délicatesse . Les doigts du garçon aux tâches de rousseurs se perdirent dans les cheveux de feu et de neige avant de descendre le long de sa nuque, il caressa du bout des doigts, la colonne vertébrale de son ami, jusqu'à ses reins avant de remonter et de répéter ce geste .

Plus les secondes passaient, et plus ils se resserraient l'un contre l'autre sans pouvoir s'en rien y faire, sans pouvoir empêcher leurs langues de se rencontrer, leurs mains de se caresser .

Izuku découvrait le corps de son tendre camarade, à travers sa chemise, il sentait les muscles de son dos, il sentait la respiration profonde contre sa poitrine . L'être dans ses bras l'enivrait de façon terriblement délicieuse . Il avait chaud, à l'intérieur, il se sentait bouillir . C'était plaisant et en même temps, il ressentait un besoin de le toucher plus . Il glissa avec prudence ses mains sous la chemise de son ami, frémissant en sentant la peau douce sous ses doigts, il passa d'abord ses mains sur ses côtes, puis sur ses pectoraux, il sentit l'un de ses mamelons contre sa paume, cela l'excita de façon irrépressible, c'était si doux ! Shouto se laissa faire en soupirant doucement, petit à petit, il se mit même à l'imiter . La confiance et l'osmose entre eux semblait imperturbable .

Puis alors qu'il embrassait à nouveau son petit-ami, Izuku s'osa à passer les doigts sur les boutons roses, sur la poitrine douce et attirante, tout d'abord de façon timide, il s'enhardi légèrement, les caressant alors qu'il constatait avec bonheur que Shouto ne semblait pas gêné par cela . Il se sentait fiévreux, comme sous l'emprise d'un étrange envoûtement, c'était comme si ... le corps contre lui l'appelait ... ce corps chaud, doucereux, tendre, magnifique . Il le voulait ce corps si superbe !

Il fit lentement descendre ses mains, jusqu'au pantalon de son renard . Cependant, alors que sa main se faufilait lentement sous l'élastique de son bas de pyjama, Shouto sursauta et repoussa instinctivement ses mains, rompant leur baiser soudainement .

Izuku eu l'air confus quelques instants, son regard plongé dans les yeux perplexes et perturbés de son ami . Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire, il se couvrit la bouche, intensément gêné .

\- Oh mon dieu ... Sh ..Shouto ... je ... je suis vraiment désolé ... je vais trop vite ! Je n'aurais pas du faire ça !

Mais à sa surprise, son ami secoua la tête de gauche à droite, tout aussi gêné que lui, il répondit nerveusement .

\- Non non non ! S'il te plait ne t'en veux pas ! C'est moi qui m'excuse, tu ne fais rien de mal, je te le jure ! C'est que ... enfin ... je ...

Il balbutia quelques instants, avant de soupirer en fermant les yeux, Izuku était son petit-ami et ... il avait toujours été si bienveillant avec lui donc ... c'était peut-être le moment de lui faire part d'une chose qui le perturbait ces derniers temps . Il reprit sa respiration et reprit :

\- Je ... je te jure que tu n'as rien fait de mal . Tu sais . Toi et moi, on est tellement bien ensemble . Quand tu m'embrasses et que tu me serres contre toi, ça me fait toujours un bien fou .

Il prit délicatement la main de son ami aux cheveux vert entre les siennes .

\- Tu me combles tellement de joie tout le temps, j'ai l'impression que je te t'aime de plus en plus . Je te trouve incroyable, tu es si beau et attentionné et tellement fort . Pendant les vacances ... à un moment j'étais tellement heureux qu'on soit ensemble que je ... je me suis imaginé faire '' ça '' avec toi . Et l'idée ... ne me déplaisait vraiment pas .

De violentes rougeurs teintèrent son visages alors qu'il le lui avouait . Izuku sentit lui aussi ses joues chauffer . Shouto reprit avec une voix nerveuse .

\- Mais aussitôt que je me suis mit à y penser, je me suis regardé dans le miroir et ... je me suis rappelé que sous les vêtements, j'étais vraiment abîmé .

Il baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière ses mèches de cheveux, il semblait terriblement honteux .

\- Je ... je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais pas vraiment mon corps ... je suis écorché de partout, on pourrait y mettre du fond de teint que mes cicatrices se verraient quand même, c'est la honte .

Une petite larme perlait son oeil .

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas toi le problème ,c'est moi, c'est mon corps, il me ... dégoûte... je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher . Je n'arrive pas à être à l'aise avec l'idée de me montrer nu devant toi .

\- Hey ... Shouto . L'interrompit Izuku en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres, ainsi, il captura l'attention de ce dernier, celui-ci le regardant avec des grands yeux humides, il continua d'une voix douce et rassurante : Calmes-toi d'accord ? Ecoute moi bien .

Il le serra contre lui, sa tête contre sa poitrine, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux .

\- Je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose si je sais que ça ne te feras pas de bien, et surtout , surtout, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir un seul instant si tu ne veux pas . Tu sais ... j'y ... j'y ai pensé moi aussi ... Mais quand je l'imagine, je vois ça comme un acte plein d'amour où tu te sentirais aussi bien que moi . Si il te faut du temps pour être à l'aise, j'attendrais . Et même si ça te prend longtemps et longtemps, moi tout ce qui m'importe au fond, c'est que tu sois avec moi .

Il lui embrassa le crâne en rajoutant .

\- Je veux tout de même te dire et te rappeler que tu as été, tu es , et tu seras toujours la créature la plus sublime que j'ai jamais vue . Et ce ne sont pas des cicatrices qui vont ternir ta beauté à mes yeux, tu sais ? Je t'aime tellement, je ne vois que le magnifique dans ce que tu es .

Shouto sentit son cœur battre à la chamade à ses mots, une vague de soulagement le submergea, il était complètement ébahit par la façon dont son Izuku pouvait dissiper les nuages dans sa tête . Il renifla, puis sourit, en ressuyant ses yeux humides .

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi hein ?

* * *

Après un bien court mois de mai, le professeur Aizawa déclara à toute la classe .

\- Dans deux semaines, nous irons au mont Tokachi à Hokkaido, nous allons y pratiquer des exercices de sauvetage en terrain réel .

La classe entière sembla partagée entre surprise et enthousiasme .

\- Du sauvetage ? Pourquoi n'en fait-on pas au SCA comme d'habitude ? Demanda Tsuyu .

\- Le SCA est certes fait de façon à simuler de façon réaliste des situations de catastrophes naturelles, il n'en est pas moins que la zone et très restreinte et surtout, il y a une chose que l'on ne peut pas reproduire là-bas, c'est apprendre à suivre des traces sur une vaste zone pour retrouver une personne perdue et blessée par exemple .

\- Trop bien, du coup ça sera comme une course d'orientation plus du sauvetage ! S'exclama Kirishima .

\- Hé bien ... on peut dire ça ... sauf qu'en plus, vous devrez vous montrer prudent et apprendre à vous adapter à un terrain difficile .

L'on continua de parler de cela pendant l'heure de vie de classe, puis après avoir fait un long topo sur les exercices à venir, le professeur déclara .

\- Oh ... encore une petite chose ... Nous avons loué un chalet pour la semaine . Ils ont un nombres limités de chambres de deux, donc mettez-vous d'accord assez vite sur qui va être colocataire avec qui .

Izuku se redressa à la nouvelle, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Shouto, celui-ci le regardait en retour, il lui fit un signe de la tête avec un air doux, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lui envoya un sourire tandis que ses joyeux camarades s'exclamaient autour d'eux .

-On peut se mettre avec une meuf ? Demanda Mineta .

\- Non . Répondit simplement le professeur en l'ignorant presque .

\- Quelle genre de fille voudrait se mettre avec toi de toute façon ? Répondit Jirou en le foudroyant du regard .

Il se contenta de pleurnicher en s'apitoyant sur lui-même .

\- Hey Katsuki ! Si tu veux tu peux te mettre avec moi ! S'écria Kirishima avec entrain, le garçon blond lui lança un regard mauvais, il vociféra sèchement .

\- Moi ça me pète juste les couille de devoir partager ma chambre !

Denki tapa sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux rouges, en lui affirmant de façon sérieuse .

\- T'es pas obligé de te sacrifier Kiri . On peut tirer au sort celui qui devra se mettre avec lui ...

Katsuki explosa face au blond en criant .

\- Mais ta mère toi !

Ses camarades le regardèrent courser le garçon aux yeux jaunes, en riant, tandis que leur professeur soupira en leur distribuant des documents .

* * *

La semaine du fameux voyage jusqu'à Tokachi arriva . Etant parti tôt le matin, Izuku passa le trajet en avion à dormir sur l'épaule de Shouto . Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent avec étonnement et émerveillement le paysage enneigé de la montagne . Aizawa s'avança l'air satisfait .

\- D'après la météo, les vents en provenance de Sibérie ont causé une vague de froid sur la région . Tant mieux, les conditions d'exercices n'en seront que plus pimentés !

La plupart des élèves eurent un rires nerveux, d'autres pâlirent en voyant l'expression sadique de leur professeur . Ils prirent un bus pour se rendre au chalet, le trajet dura un vingtaine de minutes . C'est avec un soulagement général qu'il arrivèrent au lieu où ils allaient séjourner pendant une semaine entière, après un bon repas bien chaud au restaurant, tous purent s'installer comme il le faut dans les chambres qui leur était assignée . Afin de débuter en douceur, ils passèrent cette toute première journée à se balader dans les environs afin de découvrir et de se familiariser avec les lieux . Puis le soir tomba . Izuku grelotta de froid en rentrant dans la chambre, Shouto lui dit d'une voix douce .

\- Tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir froid mon cœur .

\- T'inquiète, je vais prendre l'habitude et ça ira .

Le garçon aux yeux vairon soupira avec un léger sourire avant de se serrer contre lui . À ce contact, Izuku fondit et lâcha un gémissement de bien-être . Avec la baisse de température, le corps de son petit ami se réchauffait naturellement pour contrer le froid . ça faisait tellement de bien ! Il l'enserra à son tour, le faisant basculer sur l'un des deux lits simple de la pièce .

\- Je veux plus jamais te lâcher ... Marmonna t-il, la joue pressée contre la poitrine de son renard adoré .

\- Haha dors bébé, ça me va . Lui répondit-il joyeusement .

\- Hummm, il faudra penser à coller ces deux lits ensembles .

\- Je suis d'accord . Répondit Shouto en passant sa main dans la tignasse doucereuse de son tendre camarade .

Ainsi se terminait cette première journée à Hokkaido .


	11. Le plus bel instant

Voilà le Chapitre 11 !

 **Les reviews :**

 **Acchlys :** Oh mon dieu ! une autre lectrice qui me met tout le temps des reviews TwT je vous adore ! Hokkaido c'est trop bien ! Et t'inquiète pas, ça finira par s'arranger pour Shouto, Izuku est tellement angélique, il sait comment le rassurer et faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux -3- . En ce qui concerne Eraste, on arrivera bientôt dans la phase de l'histoire où il va devenir très dangereux, mais ce n'est pas encore maintenant :/ .

 **Uramichi :** Urara d'amour ... comme d'habitude tu m'as fais devenir gaga de plaisir en voyant ton commentaire, J'espère que tu continuera d'apprécier ma suite et je te souhaites aussi bon courage pour les cours -3- Ah ... et Eraste à un message à te faire passer :

Eraste : Les murs ne m'empêcheront jamais d'atteindre le body de Shouto mouhahaha !

C'est partiiiii

* * *

Les exercices de sauvetage au mont Tokachi étaient très rudes, entre le fait que la montagne était balayée par de violents blizzards, et la difficulté de se repérer par petits groupes sur la zone vaste et bosselée par les rochers enneigés, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce voyage scolaire soit de tout repos .

Mais en contrepartie de tout leurs exercices terriblement difficiles, de nombreux loisirs était à la disposition des élèves lorsqu'ils rentraient au chalet, tout en considérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop épuisés par leurs journée de travail pour en profiter .

Le personnel avait mit à leurs disposition, une salle de repos multimédia, une petite librairie, une salle à manger avec des choses à grignoter qui leur était gratuite, et un Onsen intérieur .

Une fois rentrés, lorsque leur dur labeur fut fini, les élèves se regroupèrent tous pour un moment de convivialité dans la grande salle de repos afin d'attendre l'heure du dîner . Ils se posèrent tous ensemble devant la télévision et discutèrent entre eux .

\- Je n'aime vraiment pas ce temps. Déclara Tsuyu : Mais c'est vrai que les exercices de repérage en pleine nature sont intéressants .

Ochako la prit par les épaules en chantonnant .

\- Pauvre Tsuyu, c'est vrai que tu deviens tout patraque quand il fait froid . Accroches-toi !

Les autres se rassemblèrent en rond, autour de la table basse . Jiro soupira .

\- Le froid ne me gène pas mais la montagne ... c'est pas idéal comme terrain pour moi, vu mon alter . Je pourrais déclencher des avalanches ...

\- T'es pas la seule ! S'écria Kirishima . Bakugo en a déjà provoqué une ce midi, le prof l'a engueulé car dans de vrais conditions de sauvetages, ça aurait pu nuire aux victimes !

\- Oh c'est bon ! Râla le concerné . Puis je m'en bat les couilles de toute façon, de ce séjour tout pourri ! Moi c'est vers la lutte contre le crime que je m'oriente, pas le sauvetage en pleine montagne !

\- Tu fais genre que tu t'en fous, mais tu t'es quand même tenue vachement à carreau après ça, t'es trop sérieux pour t'en '' battre les couilles '' comme tu dis . Répliqua Sero .

\- Et sinon, vous me foutez la paix ?

\- Hahaha, par contre celui qui est bien avantagé ici, par rapport au terrain, c'est toi Shouto . Remarqua Momo .

\- Ah moi ? Répondit-il en sortant de ses pensées .

\- Ouais tu as trop de chance ! Déclara Tooru : Tu t'en fiches du temps, avec ton pouvoir, la météo t'es bien égal ! Moi, mon alter est complètement inutile ici .

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores se gratta la tête en répondant .

\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas gêné par la météo mais ... je ne suis pas plus doué que vous pour suivre les pistes et secourir les autres . J'ai beaucoup suivi Tenya et Izuku ce midi ...

Tenya remonta ses lunettes fièrement .

\- J'ai pris des stages durant mes vacances, nous avons fait de la randonné en pleine forêt, c'était extra ! J'espérais vraiment que ça allait me servir ! Je suis heureux que tu l'ai remarqué Shouto !

Les autres rirent amicalement . Izuku, se gratta le nez et répondit avec un air gêné mais ravi .

\- Moi c'est grâce à Sir Nighteyes, j'ai fais pleins de stages avec lui l'année dernière, il m'a appris vraiment une tonnes de trucs . Comme par exemple le fait qu'il ne faut jamais négliger le moindre détail lorsqu'une vie est en jeu .

C'était grâce à ces enseignements donnés par des professeurs très compétents qu'il arrivait à exceller du mieux qu'il puisse . Il avait su mettre en pratique de nombreuses fois, ce qu'il avait appris lors de l'année précédente : au sauvetage de Katchan, celui d'Eri ... et celui de Shouto .

Alors que les élèves bavardaient ensembles, le professeur Aizawa entra soudainement dans la pièce, le pas traînant .

\- Le dîner est prêt, vous allez être content, c'est buffet de titan pour vous .

Au mot dîner, tout le monde se leva, affamés et enthousiastes, sous le regard rieur de leur sensei .

* * *

Après le repas du soir, les garçons, comme les filles, décidèrent d'aller se laver à l'Onsen . Izuku rentra dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires de douche, il jeta un coup d'œil à Shouto qui était allongé sur le lit .

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux pas venir à l'Onsen mon cœur ?

Ce dernier secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite .

\- Non désolé Izuku, je n'ai pas envie, je vais me laver ici .

\- Comme tu voudras . Il s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne avant de rejoindre ses amis .

C'est avec un intense soulagement qu'il entra dans l'eau chaude et fumante des bains . Satou s'exclama .

\- Un repas de malade et un bain chaud ! Je suis refait là !

\- C'est clair, je risque de m'endormir tellement j'chuis bien . Répondit Denki avec une voix mollasse .

Izuku soupira d'aise et se laissa s'enfoncer dans l'eau : ses camarades avaient bien raison, c'était exaltant . Dommage que son petit ami ne soit pas avec lui, il était tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour que ce moment soit parfait . Une question brisa sa quiété .

\- Pourquoi il vient pas avec nous Shouto ? Demanda Kirishima .

Il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda .

\- Euh ... hum ... je sais pas . Il ne m'a pas expliqué .

\- Il avait un truc à faire où bien ? Renchéri Fumikage .

\- Je pense pas, il avait juste pas envie de venir .

Il savait bien pourquoi son petit ami n'était pas venu, mais bon, il ne pouvait pas le leur dire, c'était l'intimité de ce dernier après tout . Alors il répondit d'une voix faussement perplexe .

\- Ça doit pas être son truc les Onsen ...

\- C'est ça ... Répondit une voix sarcastique . Izuku se tourna pour faire face à Katchan qui le dévisageait avec un air mauvais mais calme .

\- Pardon ?

\- Me prend pas pour un con Deku, l'an passé, au camps de vacance, ça l'avait pas gêné du tout de venir à l'Onsen avec nous, donc fait pas celui qui sait rien et qui est pas au courant .

\- Tu veux que je te dises quoi au juste ... ? Soupira le garçon au cheveux verts .

\- Bah que ça a un lien avec la période d'août à septembre par exemple .

La période d'Août à Septembre ... c'était les deux mois que Shouto avait passé entre les griffes d'Eraste, il prit une longue respiration et lui envoya un regard profondément agacé .

\- Je suis pas débile tu sais, il ne vient plus jamais aux vestiaires et aux douches avec nous, il veut pas venir à l'Onsen . Il fait sa prude tout seul dans son coin sans raisons tu va me faire croire ?

Les autres garçons affichèrent des mines perplexes quand aux paroles de Katsuki . Izuku répondit avec une voix plus ferme .

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

\- Ça me fait que lorsqu'il est rentré, il a montré à tout le monde que ça allait comme si il ne s'était rien passé . Le truc c'est que je sais qu'il c'est forcément passé quelque chose . Et une fois de plus, le seul qui arrive à avoir sa confiance et son attention, c'est toi . Je suis sûr que toi tu sais tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ose me dire le contraire, je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu mens .

Izuku sursauta, il détourna le regard, très mal-à l'aise alors que les autres avaient leurs regards rivés sur eux deux, tous semblaient gênés et interrogatifs.

\- On a beau être inquiet, il ne nous dira jamais rien, par contre toi ... tu es son vrai journal intime n'est-ce pas ? Reprocha t-il amèrement .

Le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds rajouta sournoisement .

\- Je sais aussi que lorsque vous êtes à l'abri des regards, vous vous roulez de grosses pelles en secret .

Izuku se redressa, les joues empourprés et gronda avec gêne et énervement .

\- Katsuki !

Ses camarades se tournèrent tous en sa direction, complètement ébahit par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre .

\- Hein ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Izuku, il se passe un truc entre toi et Shouto ? Demanda Kirishima ahurit. Son camarade explosif vociféra en guise de réponse :

\- Bien sûr, faut être con pour pas le voir ! C'est évident comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure ! Le fait est que maintenant, vous traînez toujours ensembles, vous vous faites les yeux doux, vous vous voyez pendant les vacances, la dernière fois à la cantine, je t'ai vu baver en lui lançant un regard de chien battu ! Répondit le blond .

Tout le monde se lança des regards hébétés, Kirishima s'osa à demander .

\- Mais euh ... Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Un peu plus de trois mois maintenant si je ne m'abuse ! Répondit Tenya sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, puis il se mordit la langue en constatant son erreur . Izuku se faisait de plus en plus petit et de plus en plus rouge . Heureusement que Kirishima était là pour détendre la lourde atmosphère .

\- TROIS MOIS ! Et tu ne nous as rien dis ! Mais on est censé être une famille ! Pleurnicha t-il pour de faux . Et en plus, Tenya est le seul au courant ? Pourquoi ?

Les autres rièrent à sa réaction, Denki s'exclama en se tournant vers Mineta .

\- Hey ! Mais si ça fait trois mois ... Ça veut dire que tu dois dix milles yen à Jirou !

\- HEIN mais non !

Izuku redressa la tête et les épia d'un air sceptique .

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Mineta avait parié qu'à la fin de notre première année, on aurait un couple lesbien dans la classe, et Jirou avait dit que nous aurions un couple gay . Vous sortiez ensemble avant que l'année se termine donc Jirou à gagné !

\- T'as pas intérêt de lui dire ! Et toi Izuku ! Tu vas continuer de vivre caché avec Shouto ! J'en ai besoin moi de ces dix milles yen !

Tous éclatèrent de rire et l'ambiance remonta d'un cran, malgré le fait que Katsuki continuait de lancer au garçon aux cheveux verts, un regard noir .

* * *

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuné . Un certain jeune homme trop énergique, aux cheveux roux et en piques, passa son bras autours des épaules de son camarades aux cheveux blancs et rouges .

\- Alors comme ça, on batifole avec Izuku en secret ! Petit cachottier !

Le jeune homme écarquilla soudainement les yeux, comme si il venait d'entendre quelque chose d'ahurissant . Izuku qui se tenait assit à coté de lui, se crispa soudainement .

\- Pourquoi vous vous cachiez ? Vous n'arriviez pas à assumer ? Demanda t-il .

\- Euh ... non ... ce n'est pas ça ... Je n'ai juste pas cru nécessaire de le crier sur tout les toits ... Répondit-il calmement, il était un peu décontenancé par le fait que ses camarades soient soudainement au courant, mais ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça au final . Il aimait Izuku, il était fier de sa relation, et comme c'était inconcevable qu'il puisse mettre un jour fin à cette connexion entre eux, il fallait bien que ça finisse par se savoir .

\- Vous êtes plutôt du genre discret après tout . Chantonna Jiro, elle semblait plutôt contente pour eux . Momo acquiesça à coté d'elle, bien que cette dernière semblait bien moins enjouée que son amie .

\- Et alors !

\- Hum ... alors quoi ?

\- Comment ça c'est fait ? Comment vous êtes tombés amoureux ?

Les trois quarts de la classe les contemplèrent avec de grands yeux brillants, avides de détails croustillants . Les deux garçons se regardèrent un peu gêné .

\- C'est ... c'est intime ce genre de choses !

Leurs camarades les supplièrent avec des yeux larmoyants, Shouto répondit alors doucement .

\- J'ai ... j'ai eu une période où j'avais beaucoup de mal à dormir, et Izuku est venu m'aider... donc après, ça c'est fait tout naturellement .

\- Tu veux dire que vous dormiez ensembles ? S'écria Ochako, au bord du saignement de nez .

Ils ne répondirent pas immédiatement, ils se contentèrent en premier lieu de rougir et de détourner le regard . Puis Izuku répondit d'une voix nerveuse .

\- Je me sentais mal pour lui alors je lui avait proposé de venir dormir avec moi .

\- Je me souviens, ça allait tout de suite mieux grâce à ça . Dit alors son petit-ami sans réfléchir, se tournant vers lui en souriant légèrement .

\- Tu me faisais de la peine, et en même temps tu étais trop mignon avec tes petits yeux fatigués . Ria le garçons aux tâches de rousseur .

La plupart des filles gémissaient attendrie devant eux, tandis qu'une certaine personne s'éloigna soudainement après avoir grogné de frustration .

* * *

Durant la journée, les élèves avaient été séparé par binômes, bien qu'il n'y avait plus de blizzard, le temps était extrêmement brumeux, et il faisait toujours froid . Par ces conditions, ils avaient pour exercices de se rassembler à un point de rendez-vous donné avant le soir . Izuku et Shouto s'étaient bien évidemment mit ensembles et ils avançaient à présent dans le brouillard . Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs avait allumé ses flammes afin d'y voir plus clair et d'apporter de la chaleur à son compagnon . Il marchait ainsi à un mètre ou deux devant lui .

\- ça ... ça m'a fait tout drôle ce matin de voir que tout le monde est au courant pour nous .

\- Ah ... je suis désolé mon cœur . Répondit Izuku avec une légère pointe de remords dans sa voix . Katsuki a fini par le deviner et il l'a dit aux autres .

\- Oh ... mais enfin ne t'excuses pas ! S'exclama t-il en se tournant vers lui, il éteignit ses flammes quelques instants pour s'approcher de lui, il lui susurra avec une expression tendre, il semblait heureux .

\- En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, ça me rend joyeux, j'ai l'impression qu'on est un vrai petit couple officiel comme ça .

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de caresser le bout de son nez avec le sien .

\- Tu es trop chou à t'en faire pour ça . Tu croyais que j'allais t'en vouloir ?

\- Je me disais que tu préférerais que personne ne s'en mêle, je sais que tu aimes bien avoir ton intimité . Dit-il avec de grands yeux . Shouto lui prit les mains et les porta à son cœur .

\- Tu te fais trop de soucis, je ne suis pas asocial à ce point tu sais . Hum ... Je t'ai déjà dit que j'était fier d'avoir un petit ami aussi extraordinaire que toi ?

Il lui mordit le nez délicatement en chantonnant d'un ton joueur :

\- Maintenant, tout le monde sait que tu es à moi !

Izuku ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il pouffa . Il avait d'un seul coup, une forte envie de le serrer contre lui . Ce qu'il fit . Il l'étreint contre sa poitrine en riant .

\- C'est toi qui est à moi !

Il ria à son tour, enroulant ses bras autour du torse de son soleil vert . Ce dernier lui vola un baiser qui dura quelques secondes avant de se séparer pour râler .

\- Raaaah ! Il faut qu'on se concentre, on va rester perdu en plein milieu de cette montagne, moi tout ce que je veux, c'est retourner dans ma chambre avec toi !

Shouto gloussa, se laissant emporter à travers le sentier par son camarade .

* * *

Le séjour à Tokachi passa vite, la veille du départ avant de retourner à Yuei, les professeurs avaient organisé une journée plus calme,et pour les récompenser de leurs dur travail, ils avaient aménagé une salle au chalet où ils pourraient faire la fête avant de partir . Cela avait été une journée très agréable . Ils avaient fait une longue balade revigorante sur le volcan, ils avaient été observer le cratère de Tokachi . Ce fut une bonne occasion de faire des photos par paquets . Puis, ils étaient rentré l'après-midi, ils avaient alors pu se reposer et faire ce qu'il leur chante .

La journée se termina et tous se réunirent dans la salle à manger . Elle était animé par de la musique entraînante et les professeurs comme les élèves étaient attablés pour un ultime repas, on aurait dit une bande de vikings se baffrant en riant à gorge déployés .

\- On en aura baver cette semaine !

\- C'est clair ! Mais faut voir les choses du bon côté, il n'y a plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances !

\- Trop bien !

C'était dingue comme les mois de mai et de juin avaient filés . Izuku se tourna vers son renard bien-aimé .

\- Tu vas faire quoi toi, pendant les vacances ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... je n'ai pas vraiment hâte d'y être, je vais m'ennuyer à la maison . Bouda t-il en guise de réponse, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lui caressa la nuque avant de dire .

\- J'y pense depuis un petit moment ... ça te dirais de passer les vacances chez moi ?

\- Ah ? Tu penses que ça serait possible ? Mais ta mère... je ne vais pas m'incruster comme ça .

\- Tu lui ferais plaisir, elle a trop hâte de te rencontrer ! Souria t-il : Et puis pendant les dernières vacances c'est toi qui m'avait invité, alors cette fois j'aimerais bien que ça soit toi qui vienne .

Shouto lui donna un sourire attendri avant de l'embrasser sur la joue .

\- Alors d'accord . Finalement, j'ai hâte d'y être !

Il lui fit un sourire radieux avant de se lever en le prenant par les mains .

\- Allez viens danser avec moi bébé !

Le garçon aux yeux vairons ria en se faisant emporter .

\- On va être ridicules !

\- C'est pas grave ! Répondit-il en posant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres .

Puis après avoir danser quelques instants, alors que tout le monde était allé se coucher, les deux garçon sortirent dehors, Izuku se blottissait contre son ami, ainsi il n'était nullement gêné par le froid, ils se posèrent sur un banc, sous un préau . La lune illuminait à elle seule, le ciel noir .

\- Dernièrement je pensais à quelque chose . Commença Shouto .

\- Hum quoi donc ?

\- Hé bien ... je sais qu'on a encore beaucoup de travail et que nous n'y somme pas encore mais ... je pensais au jour où on aura nos licenses .

Izuku contempla son tendre ami avec attention .

\- ... Je ... je nous imaginais en duo . On forme une belle paire non ? Je m'imaginais à tes cotés pour me battre et sauver le monde .

Il frotta sa tête contre l'épaule d'Izuku .

\- Je pense qu'ensembles, on serait invincibles .

Le garçons aux cheveux vert souria tendrement .

\- Evidemment qu'on le serait, mais on ne fera pas que former un duo de super-héro !

Shouto le contempla perplexe, Izuku posa le bout de son nez contre le sien en déclarant d'une voix amoureuse, le visage carmin.

\- Un jour je t'épouserais .

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs se mit à rougir intensément, bien plus sous le coup de l'émotion que par la gêne .

\- Je t'épouserais et je t'emmènerais partout où tu voudras aller, je chercherais chaque jour un nouveau moyen de te faire plaisir .

Se marier avec Izuku ... il n'y avait jamais pensé . Pourtant, cette idée déclencha en lui une vague d'émotion très agréable . Shouto répondit d'une toute petite voix, éperdu de bonheur à cet instant .

\- Je serais le mari le plus comblé du monde alors .

\- Et moi le plus chanceux de pouvoir te garder . Répondit-il alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la tempe .

Ces quelques paroles échangées avaient misent Shouto dans un tel état . Il lui semblait vraiment qu'Izuku était un ange venu au monde pour lui donner tellement de bonheur qu'il effaçait à lui seul, tout les terribles malheurs qu'il avait vécu . Pourtant, il avait été battu, abandonné et violé ... Mais tout ça n'était plus rien, ça ne pouvait pas empêcher son soleil émeraude de faire de lui le garçon le plus heureux du monde .

Emporté par la joie qui dansait dans sa poitrine, il attrapa la main de son ami .

\- Viens Izuku .

* * *

Après avoir verrouillé la porte derrière lui, Shouto enserra son tendre ami dans ses bras en lui volant de longs et chauds baisers, Izuku était assez décontenancé par cette attitude fiévreuse, mais pour dire vrai, ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là ! C'était extrêmement excitant . Cela le fut encore plus quand après une embrassade plus longue et affectueuse, Shouto déclara d'une voix timide et suave .

\- Izuku ... j'ai envie qu'on essaie .

Il sursauta, comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre . Il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu, il demanda nerveusement .

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il hocha doucement la tête en se blottissant contre son cou . Izuku se sentit étrange, il était à la fois déstabilisé et intimidé, et en même temps, son corps tout entier chauffait en pensant à la demande de son camarade . Cependant, voyant que son petit ami était tout à fait sérieux, il embrassa le long de sa mâchoire et souffla dans son oreille .

\- Si a un moment donné tu as envie d'arrêter, n'hésite surtout pas à me le faire savoir d'accord ?

\- Oui . Répondit-il d'une petite voix .

La mains du garçon aux tâches de rousseurs se faufila lentement sur le bas de sa chemise, la déboutonnant avec douceur alors qu'il lui couvrait la nuque de baiser . Shouto se laissa faire en fermant les yeux, ses bras entourant les épaules de son ami . Après avoir ouvert le vêtement pour finalement le laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, il poussa doucement son ami sur le lit et passa ses mains sur la peau nue et découverte pour la première fois devant ses yeux : elle était blanche et douce, parsemée certes, de cicatrices à quelques endroits, mais cela restait vraiment beau, vraiment désirable . Il avait vraiment envie d'embrasser cette peau claire . Il se pencha sur sa poitrine pour la couvrir de baiser, tout en chauffant, stimulant son torse sous ses mains .

Shouto se sentait ... bien . Il aurait pu être gêné, ou effrayé . Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait de son plein grés . Mais il était serein, il avait des papillons plein la tête . Les émotions qu'il ressentait en ce moment avaient chassées les doutes, l'hésitation . Il était tellement amoureux de ce garçon qui ne lui procurait que de bons moments, alors même si faire l'amour pour la première fois avec quelqu'un pouvait sembler intimidant, il n'en avait pas peur cette fois, car c'était avec Izuku, son ange Izuku . Avec lui, il n'était ni sale, ni affreux, il était choyé et couvert d'amour, à travers ses yeux, il se sentait spécial .

Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son compagnon sur sa poitrine, il eut un sursaut, il passa instinctivement sa main sur sa bouche .

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui . Soupira t-il . C'est agréable .

Rassuré par sa réponse, le garçon aux cheveux verts traça une ligne de baiser le long de son ventre, avant de remonter pour l'embrasser .

Il était encore hésitant, il n'osait pas passer ses mains sur ses jambes et son pantalon . Malgré sa forte envie de le sentir nu contre lui, il avait peur que Shouto se force et qu'il n'apprécie pas ce moment . Son ami fini par ressentir ses craintes : il était intimidé et c'était normal, il n'était pas le seul à devoir être rassuré après tout, il se redressa alors à genoux face à lui et l'aida à retirer sa chemise en susurrant .

\- Ce soir je me suis rendu compte que tu es l'amour de ma vie Izuku .

Le cœur de ce dernier s'emballa . Il se sentait comme touché en pleine poitrine .

\- Je sais que tu as peur et que tu te fais du souci, mais là seule chose que je crains maintenant, c'est que tu t'éloigne de moi . Murmura t-il d'une voix implorante .

À ces mots, Izuku l'enserra plus fortement .

\- Pourquoi je m'éloignerais alors que j'ai de la chance qu'on puisse passer ce genre de moment ensemble ?

Tout en reprenant leurs longues caresses et embrassades, ils abandonnèrent leurs derniers vêtements, sans être capable d'arrêter de se toucher un seul instant . Quand il sentit les jambes nue de son ami contre les siennes, le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs sentit des palpitations au niveau de son entre-jambe, c'était tellement érotique !

Il lâcha un gémissement alors que Shouto lui avait donné un petit coup de hanche contre son bassin, il avait sentit sa propre verge tendue et excitée frotter contre la cuisse de son partenaire .

Pour la première fois, comme son camarade l'y invitait, il passa sa main sur ses jambes, les caressant sur toutes leurs longueur, passant lascivement sur les cuisses qui s'ouvraient peu à peu, le laissant s'y installer confortablement .

Il crut rêver lorsque leurs deux sexes se touchèrent, il vint timidement les prendre en main, tout en guettant les expressions de son renard à chaque instants, il les frotta lentement,la sensation était formidable . C'était chaud, doux, enivrant, les gémissements de son ami sonnaient délicat dans ses oreilles . Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder et de le contempler, il n'avait jamais été aussi beau : Il haletait la bouche entrouverte, sa jolie chevelure était désordonné, ses joues étaient rouges, son regard humide et brûlant, son corps était si doux et si séduisant ! C'était diaboliquement bon .

Shouto n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie, c'était incroyable comme c'était exaltant . Pourtant, son ami ne faisait que se frotter contre lui, il avait vécu des choses bien plus obscènes par le passé, pourtant , même à force d'être violé tout le temps de plein de façon différentes, il n'avait jamais ressenti de sensation pareille dans son corps . C'était plaisant, torride, superbe, parce que cette fois, c'était Izuku qui était avec lui . Il l'aimait tellement que chaque toucher de sa part lui faisait perdre la tête . Il pensa alors que l'amour était une chose incroyable comme il pouvait rendre tout tellement plus beau et agréable .

\- Izuku ... Gémit-il d'une voix pleine de désir .

\- Oui mon ange ? Répondit-il avec le même ton .

\- Fais moi l'amour ... je t'en supplie, j'en ai trop envie .

Cette phrase sonna et résonna dans sa tête, il n'était certainement pas en mesure de résister à une demande susurrée avec une voix aussi séduisante, il lui écarta les jambes avec délicatesse, le traitant comme un objet fragile et raffiné, et lui souleva le bassin, plaçant le bout de sa verge, humide par les premières gouttes de semences, contre son intimité . Il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, avec une douceur et une attention sans pareille .

Pendant les première secondes, il vit Shouto faire une légère grimace de douleur, il murmura inquiet .

\- Sh .. Shouto est-ce que ça va ? On peux arrêter là si tu veux .

Mais le jeune homme à la cicatrice enroula ses bras contre ses épaules et ses jambes autour de son bassin, dans le but de le retenir .

\- Non non ... s'il te plait . C'est le meilleur moment de ma vie ...

Izuku se bloqua contre lui, passant une main derrière sa tête, le maintenant dans une étreinte ardente et pleine de tendresse . Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, la sensation de la pénétration était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit . C'était tellement chaud, et agréable et c'était ... indescriptible .

\- Shouto ... c'est ... extraordinaire ! Souffla t-il en frissonnant de plaisir, subjugué par les sensations nouvelles, l'interpellé souria, tout contre lui .

\- Oui ... ça l'est ... mon amour .

Il l'embrassa pour sceller sa réponse tout en remuant légèrement le bassin, invitant son petit ami à se mouvoir en lui . Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier, Izuku commença à bouger avec douceur dans le corps embrasé sous lui, chaque mouvement lui arrachait de longs gémissements de plaisir . Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient en train de le faire, lui et Shouto . Un vrai rêve .

Le garçon aux cheveux bicolore agrippa les fesses fermes et musclées de son petit ami, accompagnant le mouvement passionné de ses hanches entre ses cuisses, il rejeta la tête en arrière en haletant : ça n'était ni douloureux, ni honteux, ni gênant, ni sale . C'était juste trop bon, il se sentait aimé, il se sentait en sécurité, il ne se sentait plus ni souillé, ni indésirable . L'amour d'Izuku le soignait et semblait résonner en lui et cela le comblait, il était si heureux qu'il oublia un instant ce que pouvait être la tristesse et le malheur .

Alors qu'en soulevant la cuisse de son tendre ami, Izuku buta contre sa prostate, Shouto se cambra en gémissant exalté de plaisir .

\- AH ! ... Izuku je t'aime ! ...

Alors que ce dernier s'enhardissait avec passion, ondulant fiévreusement dans le corps de son renard, il déposa de doux baiser sur son visage, son cœur battait de façon erratique dans sa poitrine .

\- Je t'aime ... Shouto ... anh ... je t'aime tellement !

Comme par magnétisme, leurs langues finirent par se rejoindre, dans un ballet tiède, humide et sensuel . Puis alors que la jouissance enflammait leurs corps brûlants et en sueurs, ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche . Shouto fini par sentir sa propre semence, couler sur son ventre tandis que quelques seconde plus tard, il sentait l'essence chaude d'Izuku se rependre en lui .

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se figea dans un ultime coup de rein, sans retenir un long grognement de jouissance, totalement submergé par l'orgasme le plus puissant de toute sa vie . Puis il s'écroula contre son petit ami, l'étreignant alors qu'il haletait, il était incapable de le lâcher en cet instant .

Shouto ferma les yeux . Agréablement et chaudement emprisonné sous le corps de son petit-ami sur lequel il passa ses mains, soufflant pour reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il avait le nez contre les cheveux de son soleil . La jouissance lui avait fait voir des étoiles, il ne sentait plus rien mit à part l'engourdissement terriblement doux du plaisir . Il entrouvrit légèrement ses yeux, la vision un peu floutée . Il contempla la lune à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre . Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi aimé . Il eut l'impression que rien ne pouvait plus jamais aller mal dans sa vie tant que son ange gardien était avec lui . C'était incroyable ... toutes ces choses qu'Izuku parvenait à lui offrir .

\- Alors c'est ça ... ce qu'on ressent ... quand on fait l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'on aime ?

Izuku se tourna légèrement vers lui, il lui caressa la joue tendrement . Shouto ajouta avec une voix emplie d'émotion, alors qu'il passait ses mains dans les cheveux verts et soyeux de son ami .

\- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé ! Je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel de t'avoir mit sur ma route .

Les mots de son petit ami allait le faire pleurer tant il l'émouvait, il se redressa vers lui en tremblant pour l'embrasser fiévreusement . Shouto senti une goutte chaude tomber sur sa joue, il ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer les yeux brouillés de larmes d' Izuku .

\- Je te promet d'être toujours là pour toi, je te donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que tu sois heureux ... je te le jure .

Le garçon aux yeux vairons ne put lui non plus retenir son émotion, les yeux humides, il saisit la tête de son amant pour coller son front contre le sien .

\- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi .


	12. Insaisissable danger

Chapitre 12 !

 **Les reviews :**

 **Uramichi :** Donner du plaise donne du plaise -w- si tu voyais la tête que je fais à chaque fois que je vois un de tes commentaires, à toi et Acchlys ! J'essaie vraiment de retranscrire au mieux ce que les personnages ressentent, ( dans les moments tristes, il m'arrive de chialer toute seule comme une débile XD ) Je sais très que je suis pas une prodige mais vous me faites sentir comme telle x bombe le torse fièrement x .

 **Acchlys :** à chaque chapitre qui sortira , bosser tu ne feras pas XD ! Aaaah Bakugo, le fauteur de troubles -w- j'ai envie de le faire intervenir un peu dans mon histoire, j'imaginais que comme au festival, le fait que Shouto ne fasse pas attention à lui contrairement à Izuku, pourrait le rendre jaloux ( en plus je me disais que malgré tout, le rattrapage de la licence qu'il ont fait à deux les avaient rapproché en quelques sorte, avant que l'enlèvement ne se produise ) bref ! C'est dommage pour lui mais Shouto appartient à Izuku ! ( oh ! Et n'oublie pas de réviser ton anat au passage -w- )

Merci beaucoup de votre fidélité -3- !

C'est Parti

* * *

Izuku ouvrit doucement les yeux, lentement sorti d'un sommeil doux et bercé de beaux rêves . Ce matin était spécial comparé à tout les autres qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent, il s'était réveillé comme étant une personne différente, comme si il était devenu plus mature, plus fort, plus responsable . Il se sentait ... complet . C'était le plus beau matin de sa vie .

Il tourna les yeux vers la source de tout ce bien-être, il sourit instantanément lorsqu'il posa avec bienveillance son regard sur son camarade : Shouto était allègrement étalé sur lui, il avait l'air si serein, si paisible . Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la tête en lui embrassant le visage . Il pensa que c'était une chance inouïe de pouvoir se réveiller auprès de cet adorable renard .

Ce dernier fut lentement tiré du sommeil par les petites attentions que son compagnon lui prodiguait . D'une voix fatiguée mais ravie, il murmura .

\- Bonjour mon ange .

\- Bonjour mon cœur . Répondit-il tendrement .

Le garçon à la cicatrice roula sur le coté et emmêla ses doigts avec ceux d'Izuku . Il demanda avec douceur :

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oh oui ! La meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais passée !

\- Pour moi aussi . Répondit-il, le regard plein d'émotion avant de se rapprocher de lui pour lui voler un baiser .

Ils restèrent ainsi, allongés sur le lit, à se regarder dans les yeux sans dire un mot, juste pour le plaisir de contempler l'autre .

Izuku était beau ce matin... Non, il était éblouissant ! Il irradiait de confiance, de bienveillance, de force et son visage était éclairé par un sourire tendre, d'une beauté angélique, l'un des plus doux qu'il n'ai jamais vu . Shouto avait beau passer son regard sur le moindre grain de sa peau, il ne trouvait aucun défaut: Ses grand yeux verts, ses cheveux émeraude en bataille, son sourire, son odeur, la chaleur de ses bras forts et accueillants . Il était parfait !

Curieux quand aux grands yeux pleins d'étoiles qui le scrutaient en silence, Izuku demanda avec amusement .

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me fais ce regard de chaton ?

\- Je trouve juste que tu es magnifique .

Il eut un petit rire en guise de réponse, il l'enserra amoureusement en gémissant attendri .

\- C'est toi qui es magnifique .

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'ajoute .

\- Merci Shouto .

Le garçon aux yeux vairons demanda avec curiosité .

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- De m'avoir fait confiance hier . C'était le moment le plus incroyable de ma vie . Je suis heureux que tu l'ai aimé autant que moi .

L'interpelé se redressa pour l'embrasser sur le front .

\- Je t'ai toujours fais confiance . Depuis que je te connais, tu ne m'a jamais fais passer autre chose que de bons moments .

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main .

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je te donnes mon cœur .

Le garçon au cheveux verts ouvrit grands les yeux en rougissant, avant de rire et de monter à califourchon sur lui pour le couvrir de baiser .

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi mignon !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore ria en tentant tant bien que mal d'échapper aux chatouilles que lui provoquaient les lèvres baladeuses de son ami .

\- Hahaha ! Izu ..ku ! Pitié !

Ils furent arrêtés dans leur élan par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte énergiquement .

\- On se réveille là-dedans, nous retournons à Yuei dans une heure !

Les deux garçons se stoppèrent pour regarder vers la porte avant d'affirmer à leur professeur qu'ils allaient se dépêcher . En entendant ce dernier s'éloigner, ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de sourire amusés . Izuku libéra son renard et se leva pour attraper les vêtements qui gisaient sur le sol . Il s'avança vers Shouto pour lui tendre son pyjama . Ils s'habillèrent alors avant de sortir pour déjeuner .

* * *

Finalement, ils étaient rentrés à Yuei après ce court mais intense séjour . Retrouvant avec un certain soulagement, le temps douceâtre de l'été qui débutait . Durant la semaine avant les vacances, ils eurent de nombreux rapports sur leur voyage à écrire et à rendre à leurs professeurs . Cela n'était pas vraiment intéressant, comparé aux épreuves rudes qu'ils avaient affrontés, mais tout allait bien . De plus, pour eux, rendre des écrits et des rapports était devenu quelque chose de reposant si l'on comparait à tout les exercices physiques que contenait leur apprentissage, c'était donc un bon moyen de se revigorer et ce juste avant les vacances .

Vacances qui arrivèrent bien vite, Izuku contemplait son petit ami faire sa valise avec émotion : Ce soir, ils dormiraient ensemble chez lui, dans son appartement de Shizuoka, avec sa mère . Il était partagé entre l'excitation extrême et une angoisse certaine . Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, des scénario divers occupaient son esprit :

J'espère que ma mère et Shouto vont s'entendre . Est-ce que ça se passera bien ? Mon appartement est tout petit comparé à sa maison ! Et si il n'aimait pas ma chambre !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main qui tirait légèrement sur sa manche .

\- Izuku ?

\- Hum ... ? Oui ? Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées ...

\- Je vois ça . Répondit-il avec un air doux et empreint de curiosité : Qu'est-ce qui te trottes dans la tête ?

Le garçon à la crinière verte fut silencieux mais il se résout à lui avouer la vérité . Il était un peu gêné par la situation, il fini par balbutier avec un certain malaise .

\- Hum ... je suis juste un peu nerveux ... Tu vas peut-être te sentir agacé ...

Le jeune homme le contempla de ses yeux vairons avec une moue interrogative . Son ami reprit .

\- Il ... il se pourrait bien que ma mère ne soit pas au courant de tout ...

Shouto parut étonné, il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de s'exclamer .

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne sait pas qu'on sort ensemble ?

\- Si ! Elle l'avait deviné il y a déjà un moment, le truc c'est que ... Izuku souffla, le rouge aux joues, un peu honteux de lui avouer à l'instant : Je crois qu'elle s'imagine encore que je sors avec une fille .

Shouto haussa le sourcil, piqué dans sa curiosité .

\- Tu as laissé croire à ta mère que j'étais une fille ?

\- NON NON NON ! En fait, le truc, c'est qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé vraiment l'occasion de lui expliquer posément que tu étais un garçon .

Mais alors qu'il semblait très honteux de la situation, son petit-ami se mit à rire légèrement à sa surprise . Cela le soulagea un peu mais il demanda tout de même :

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

\- Non pas vraiment ! Sourit-il : Mais ta mère risque d'être surprise je crois .

\- Ah ça ... Renchérit le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs avec un rictus nerveux : Et ça ne te fais pas peur j'espère ?

\- Je devrais mais ... non pas vraiment .

Shouto lissa l'une de ses mèches de cheveux émeraude entre ses doigts .

\- Parce que je pense que pour avoir un fils comme toi, j'imagine que ta maman dois être quelqu'un de très bien .

Izuku se sentit très touché par cette phrase, ses inquiétudes et sa nervosité se calmèrent alors qu'il répondait à son renard adoré par un tendre sourire tout en lui prenant la main .

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent du bus pour se diriger vers l'appartement du jeune homme, main dans la main . Le garçon à la cicatrice observa son environnement avec de grand yeux, Izuku l'admirait silencieusement : il était attendrissant, on aurait dit que découvrir son quartier l'émerveillait .

\- Il est sympa ce coin ! c'est simple, mais très sympa .

\- Oui, c'est un chouette endroit pour grandir . Regardes là-bas ! C'est là que je jouais quand j'étais tout petit ! S'écria t-il en pointant l'aire de jeu devant l'immeuble . Shouto eut une expression tendre sur le visage .

\- Tu devais être si mignon .

Son camarade se gratta la tête et répondit joyeusement .

\- Tu devais l'être aussi, je te montrerais des photos si tu veux .

\- J'adorerais . Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue .

Puis ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage voulu . Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, Izuku pris une grande inspiration sous le regard amusé de son ami et frappa à la porte . Ils entendirent aussitôt quelqu'un se ruer pour leur ouvrir, c'est avec une voix chantonnante qu'Inko Midoriya les accueilli .

\- Bonjour mon chéri et ...

Elle se figea de stupeur quelques instants quand son regard se posa sur Shouto . Mal à l'aise, Izuku rompit le silence .

\- Bonjour maman, je te présente mon ... mon petit ami . Shouto Todoroki .

Celui-ci renchérit, lui aussi un peu mal-à-l'aise .

\- Bonjour Madame Midoriya, merci beaucoup de m'accueillir chez vous !

La mère du garçon balbutia silencieusement avant de dire nerveusement .

\- Hum ... euh ... je... oh pardon .. entrez donc !

Elle laissa les deux garçons entrer dans la pièce sans pouvoir les quitter des yeux . Alors qu'elle invitait le jeune homme à ranger son manteau dans la penderie, elle se tourna discrètement vers son fils pour lui murmurer .

\- Mais enfin Izuku ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas informé que tu avais UN amoureux ? Je suis très surprise et je crois que ton ami l'a remarqué, ça a dut le mettre mal-à l'aise !

\- Je suis désolé . Mais tu étais si emballée à chaque fois que je parlais de lui, je ne savais pas comment te le dire comme ça en plein milieu d'une conversation !

Elle savonna la tête de son fils en ronchonnant, jusqu'au moment où Shouto revint près d'eux .

\- Vous avez un très joli appartement je trouve . Dit-il sincèrement, émerveillé de découvrir l'endroit où son petit-ami avait vécu et grandi .

\- Oh je suis heureuse que ça te plaises ! Répondit-elle avec tout son agréable naturel, souriante et chaleureuse : Surtout fais comme chez toi !

* * *

Une petite demie-heure plus tard, alors qu'il venait de finir de s'installer, Shouto était assi sur l'un des tabouret de la cuisine, en tant que poupée de sa '' belle mère '' qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux . Elle s'exclama toute guillerette :

\- Ooooh Izuku ne m'avait pas menti ! Tu es incroyablement mignon ! Tu ressembles à un petit renard !

Tandis que le garçon au cheveux vert était mort de honte derrière lui, Shouto était pour sa part, très amusé par la situation .

\- Cette petite bouille d'ange, ces cheveux tout fins, ces yeux ronds ! Tu es adorables ! Tu sais, dès lors que je posais des questions sur toi, Izuku pouvait me sortir de magnifiques discourt romantiques enflammés, il pouvait m'émouvoir aux larmes !

\- Maman ! C'est gênant ! S'apitoya le concerné .

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons mit le dos de sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un rire .

\- Je ne suis pas la personne la plus adroite mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu te sentes bien ici ... Je suis très très heureuse de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer Todoroki-kun ! Dit-elle, les yeux brillants de bonté et de gentillesse .

Le garçon lui sourit avec douceur avant de répondre .

\- Ne vous en faite pas, vous êtes vraiment parfaite jusqu'à maintenant . Je suis très content de vous rencontrer moi aussi . Vous pouvez m'appeler Shouto si vous le voulez .

Elle mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche avant de le serrer contre elle en s'exclamant joyeusement .

\- SHOUTO ! Je serais ta belle mère si tu veux ! Je t'aiderais pour ton mariage avec mon fils !

-Maman ! S'écria Izuku, rouge comme un fard .

Et alors que son petit-ami tentait de calmer sa mère, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et blancs aborda une expression étrange ému, cette gentillesse et ce tout plein d'affection lui ra pellèrent inconsciemment les étreintes que sa propre mère lui donnait quand il était tout petit .

Lorsqu'Inko le lâcha pour aller préparer le dîner, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la chambre afin de prendre des affaires pour se laver avant de manger . Izuku l'invita dans la salle de bain afin de lui montrer le fonctionnement de la douche et de la baignoire . Shouto admira la pièce des yeux : c'était évidemment plus petit que chez lui, mais cette petite salle de bain restait tout de même, bien confortable et très propre . Alors qu' Izuku se penchait sur les robinets de la baignoire pour lui montrer comment les utiliser, le jeune homme à la cicatrice le coupa timidement en susurrant .

\- Et ... on peut tout simplement prendre un bain à deux, non ?

Le garçon aux cheveux vert se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds, alors que son camarade avait commencé à se blottir contre lui en passant le bout de ses doigts sur ses omoplates, il reprit .

\- Je veux que tu restes avec moi s'il te plait .

Il sentit son cœur fondre et répondit avec un sourire maladroit tout en l'enserrant à son tour dans ses bras .

\- Je vais prendre mon pyjama et je reviens .

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, puis ils commencèrent à se déshabiller .

Chacun des deux était un peu gêné . Ce genre de choses était encore tout neuf pour eux après tout .

Sans mentir, le garçon aux cheveux blancs et rouges n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec le fait de se montrer devant lui, il se trouvait toujours abîmé et peu attirant . Mais avec Izuku, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer des moments intimes. Il savait que son petit ami l'aimait et le trouvait séduisant malgré tout, et d'ailleurs, de son côté, Shouto le trouvait magnifique, et il avait très envie de lui, d'être auprès de lui . Alors il fallait qu'il apprenne pour Izuku et pour lui-même à surmonter ce dégoût de son propre corps . Il entra dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, le garçon aux cheveux vert se mit face à lui . Un petit silence gênant s'installa : Shouto n'était pas très à l'aise et Izuku évitait de le regarder de peur de l'importuner . Pour rompre cette ambiance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, le garçon aux yeux vairons s'approcha, posant son dos contre le torse de son petit ami, c'était moins embêtant comme, ça . Tout en caressant les avant bras de son camarade, il susurra .

\- Ta mère est vraiment gentille .

\- Ah ! Oui elle l'est n'est-ce pas ?

Il souri tendrement :

\- Elle a le même grand sourire chaleureux que toi .

\- Elle s'emballe vite, et elle est très émotive, mais c'est un vraie ange tu verras .

\- Elle te ressemble beaucoup alors . Répondit-il en fermant les yeux, se laissant aller plus profondément contre lui . Izuku ne put se retenir de passer ses mains sur ses épaules en souriant au compliment, il frotta son nez contre le cou de son renard tandis qu'il s'apaisait .

\- Je ne pensais pas que j'allais être accueilli comme ça ... Dit le jeune homme aux yeux vairrons avec une étrange émotion dans la voix .

\- Comment ça ?

\- Aussi ... chaleureusement, je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être un inconnu .

\- Elle sait se montrer accueillante . Et en plus, on dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, déjà .

\- C'est à cause de toutes ces belles choses que tu dis sur moi . Dit-il d'une voix guillerette en se tournant pour regarder son petit-ami : ce dernier avait rougit suite à cette phrase .

\- Je ... quand elle me pose des questions sur toi... après je ne peux plus m'arrêter de parler . Tu me rends tellement heureux .

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore se dressa légèrement pour lui donner un baiser .

\- Je t'adore Izuku .

Il posa sa tête contre lui en ajoutant, ravi .

\- Je suis heureux d'être ici, et je suis content de l'avoir enfin rencontré .

* * *

Tout se passa extrêmement bien chez Izuku . Il fallut quelques petits jours pour que son camarade prenne totalement ses marques mais très vite, il constata que sa mère et son petit-ami s'entendaient à merveille . Inko aimait le caractère sage, calme et serviable du jeune homme, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver adorable . Il pensa en souriant : c'est ma mère après tout, elle est bien comme moi vraiment ... Quand à Shouto, il était très admiratif devant la mère serviable, gentille et patiente qu'elle faisait, il comprenait mieux à présent comment Izuku avait pu devenir l'incroyable personne, pleine de gentillesse et de serviabilité qu'il était devenu . L'atmosphère de l'appartement était empreinte de positivité, il s'y sentait vraiment bien . Un jour, alors que le jeune hommes aux cheveux verts rentrait d'une petite course, il les surprit tout les deux en train de faire la cuisine .

\- Shouto m'a expliqué qu'il n'était pas très doué pour faire à manger, il m'a demandé de lui apprendre à faire ton plat préféré !

Izuku resta figée dans le couloir, assez surprit . Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs reprit timidement .

\- Si un jour on doit vivre ensemble, je ne veux pas que tu sois seul à devoir tout le temps tout faire .

\- Shouto veux devenir ta petite épouse parfaite ! Chantonna t-elle .

\- Pe ... petite épouse parfaite !? Murmura l'adolescent à la cicatrice en devenant rouge carmin .

Izuku éclata de rire devant cette situation . Il s'approcha de son petit ami et l'embrassa à la tempe .

\- ça me fait plaisir ! Mais tu es déjà une petite épouse parfaite pour moi !

Il ria en voyant son ami devenir encore plus écarlate . Il était heureux . Il avait l'impression qu'ils formaient une vraie famille .

Puis quelques jour plus tard, en faisant les courses, alors qu'il se baladait dans les rayons en tenant la main de son camarade, il sentit une vibration dans la poche de son manteau . Il se figea quelque instants en le constatant ! ça n'était pas la vibration de son téléphone ... Tandis que son petit-ami s'éloignait pour saisir quelque chose à mettre dans leur panier, il regarda le contenu de sa poche et sentit une petite boule au ventre en se rendant compte que c'était le téléphone que lui avait donné Dabi qui venait de recevoir un message . Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Shouto, rassuré en voyant que ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Puis il zieuta le message .

* Nous devons parler, c'est urgent ! Rejoint moi au parc de Shizuoka cette nuit .*

Son sang se glaça en lisant ceci . Il rangea son portable en tentant de camoufler ce malaise soudain . Son tendre camarade revenait vers lui, il lui prit la main en faisant mine de rien .

* * *

Après cette longue journée remplie, les deux garçons étaient partis se coucher, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Shouto dormait paisiblement . Avec une extrême délicatesse, Izuku sorti de son lit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son ami .Il s'arrêta quelques instants, se tournant vers son petit renard endormi . Il se pencha près de lui et lui caressa le visage, l'air soucieux . Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, sans le réveiller, avant de sortir de la chambre . Il enfila sa tenue et sorti par la baie vitrée du salon . Il ne lui fallut pas énormément de temps pour arriver jusqu'au parc, ça n'était pas si loin de chez lui . Quand il arriva , c'était désert . Il s'asseya alors sur un banc, avec un léger sentiment d'angoisse au ventre .

Que peut-il bien vouloir, pourquoi voulait-il qu'on se voit ?

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, il aperçut la silhouette sombre de l'adulte se dessiner . Il le contempla avec méfiance, le criminel s'avança et se posa près de lui, silencieux : il avait l'air, malgré son calme apparent, assez énervé .

\- Craches le morceau, pourquoi m'as tu demandé de venir ?

\- Les choses sont en train de mal tourner je crois ...

\- Que ... Comment ça ? S'écria t-il . Dabi souffla, agacé .

\- Vous êtes en vacances actuellement non ?

Il demanda avec une certaine angoisse .

\- Où est Shouto ? Il n'est pas chez lui, j'ai été voir, mais je ne l'ai pas vu .

\- Il passe les vacances chez moi . Il dors dans mon appartement au moment où on parle .

\- Ah . C'est bien si il est avec toi . Ne le lâche pas d'une semelle d'accord ?

Izuku se redressa vers lui, il demanda avec inquiétude .

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Le vilain soupira .

\- Mon espion parmi l'organisation m'a dit qu'Eraste avait certainement quitté la ligue des vilains pour de bon .

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

Il continua son récit, d'une voix sombre .

\- Shiragaki ne peut pas lancer de grosses attaques comme il le faisait avant . Depuis que Shouto a été retrouvé, les forces de l'ordre redoublent de vigilance, Yuei est devenue une vraie forteresse militaire, les effectifs de la polices ont été doublé dans les grandes villes, il y a même certains héros venu de pays étranger qui ont été appelé en renfort .

Il serra les poings, baissant le regard .

\- Shiragaki se concentre sur le fait de recruter des mercenaires, mais Eraste a fini par s'impatienter . Tout ce que ce monstre veut, c'est Shouto pour '' s'amuser avec ''. J'ai bien vu que depuis le début, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de faire ce qu'il lui chante, il se fiche pas mal des objectifs de Shiragaki .

Il planta son regard dans les yeux verts du jeune homme .

\- Il est parti, et je n'ai plus aucun moyen de savoir où il est et ce qu'il fait .

L'expression du jeune héro se déforma en une grimace d'inquiétude en réalisant la gravité de ce que lui annonçait Dabi .

\- Cet enfoiré est un pur maître dans l'art de se faire disparaître de la circulation . Qui sait si il ne se balade pas tranquillement à Shizuoka au moment où on parle . Tant qu'on ne l'aura pas mit hors d'état de nuire . Shouto sera en danger ...

Il grogna à cette dernière phrase, il avait l'air de se faire énormément de soucis pour le jeune homme . Le cœur d'Izuku se serra .

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'osa t-il a demander .

\- Pas vraiment ... Je ne supporte pas l'idée de le savoir en train de volâtrer en toute liberté . Et si il touche... Non, si il s'approche encore de Shouto je ne répond plus de rien !

Le silence s'installa quelques instants . Le garçon aux cheveux vert reprit alors que la perplexité le gagnait :

\- J'ai une question pour toi .

L'adulte se tourna vers lui calmement .

\- Si tu te fais tant de soucis pour Shouto, et si en plus tu es vraiment son frère, pourquoi tu n'essais pas de le voir ?

Shosei sursauta en écarquillant les yeux . Pour dire la vérité, ça n'était pas bête du tout, il voulait le voir ! Lui parler, se confronter à lui pour mettre les choses au clair ... Mais en fait non , tout ça ce n'était que de la fantaisie : En fait, il aurait voulu pouvoir le rencontrer et lui parler ... mais ... il c'était passé '' ça " . Au fond, il était terrifié à l'idée de se trouver en face de lui après ce qu'il c'était passé . Même si c'était Eraste qui l'avait forcé, même si en temps normal il ne lui aurait jamais JAMAIS fait ça ... ça c'était quand même passé ! Comment pourrait-il se tenir devant lui sans mourir de culpabilité ? Il avait honte, il se sentait coupable et il avait toujours et toujours et TOUJOURS ces cauchemars où il voyait son frère, les yeux écarquillées d'horreur, ses sanglots interminables qui résonnaient dans sa tête alors que lui , impuissant, partait, sans lui lancer un dernier regard après avoir été forcé d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui . Et alors que l'albinos allait le violer une nouvelle fois, il serait incapable de le secourir,alors qu'il était si près de lui . Si il avait agit dès le début au lieu d'être retenu par ses égoïstes envies de vengeances envers Endeavor, ça ne serait pas passé ! Il avait toujours en tête le moment où il avait retenu Eraste par le poignet puis l'avait lâché ... l'image de l'albinos s'avançant dans le couloir sombre en emmenant Shouto s'était profondément gravé dans son cœur comme une marque au fer rouge . C'était aussi de sa faute ... Et il se répétait sans s'arrêter: comment pourrait-il revoir Shouto en sachant qu'il l'avait abandonné à son sort ... Il avait envie de le voir mais était-ce réciproque pour le jeune homme ? Il était plus un mauvais souvenir qu'un sauveur pour lui, se persuadait-il sans relâche .

\- D... Dabi ?

Izuku était surprit en le voyant, il s'était mit à trembler, et l'expression qu'il abordait était déchirante de douleur . D'une voix étreinte de tristesse, il répondit sans faire attention à la question du garçon .

\- Parle moi de lui ... Comment il va ?

\- Hum et bien... Il ... il va bien . Il est heureux . Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il le soit en tout cas . De temps en temps, ça lui arrive d'avoir un coup de blues, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps . Il dit toujours qu'il est heureux qu'on soit ensemble .

Dabi baissa la tête, le garçon fut grandement étonné en le voyant ressuyer rapidement ses yeux, cachés par ses mèches de cheveux noires, d'un revers de manche . Bon sang ... Mais qu'avait-il put arriver à cet homme pour qu'il soit aussi ... Brisé ?

\- C'est bien ... Continue d'en prendre soin ... s'il te plait . Dit-il maladroitement en se relevant avec hâte, lui tournant le dos, il s'éloigna . D'une voix un peu tremblante à cause des bouffées d'émotions qui l'avait assaillit, il affirma avec détermination .

\- Je resterais toujours à proximité . Si tu as besoin de moi j'accourerais aussi vite que je le peux . Je continuerais de te tenir informé si quelque chose arrive, alors soit vigilant ok ?

Le jeune héro resta stoïque en l'observant, pour lui ça ne faisait plus aucun doute . Il pouvait compter sur lui : Dabi était beaucoup trop sincère, il semblait si bouleversé à chaque fois que l'on évoquait Shouto . C'était impossible que ça soit pour de faux . Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le criminel froid et insensible auquel il avait eu à faire auparavant . Il en avait la profonde certitude . La voix de la méfiance s'éteint en lui alors qu'il répondait .

\- Compte sur moi . Je ferais de mon mieux . C'est promis !


	13. Une famille

Voici le chapitre 13 ! ( les ennuis commencent :/ )

 **Les reviews :**

 **Misterluna :** Oui, je suis très dure avec Shouto, mais c'est parce que je l'adore 3 c'est tellement jouissif de le faire souffrir ( sadique ) Pareil pour Dabi, en plus je pouvais m'appuyer sur la théorie comme quoi tout deux étaient frères, je trouve ( sans me vanter ) que j'ai pas trop mal utilisée cette théorie -w- .( après mon histoire n'est pas parfaite bien sûr ) En tout cas merci de m'avoir laissé un message , vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir 3

 **Misterluna ( le retour ) ** : Attends ... tu es en train de me dire que tu as tellement aimé mon chapitre que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de laisser DEUX commentaires HOHOHOHOOOOOO (rire d'himedere )

 **Uramichi** : Comme on se retrouve ! Inko est trop mignonne pour que quoi que ce soit se passe mal avec n'importe qui , c'est une maman-ange ! Je ne vais pas te parler de Dabi maintenant, je préfère que tu lise ce chapitre où certaines choses intéressante vont se produire . JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ POUR LES FAUTES ET LES RÉPÉTITIONS ! JE TE PROMET QUE JE CORRIGERAIS CELA DANS UN FUTUR PROCHE !

 **Acchlys :** Tu ne sais pas à quel point Dabi est traumatisé par ce qu'il c'est passée mais t'inquiète, il aura un beau moment pour lui dans ce chapitre ;) , tu auras aussi un bel exemple d'à quel point Shouto et Izuku s'aime malgré tout ce qu'il peut leur arriver ( AMOUR POUR TOUJOUUUUR ) En ce qui concerne Eraste ... Raaaaah lis juste ce chapitre XD et RÉVISE AU LIEU DE LIRE MES COCHONNERIES -w-

* * *

Ce matin là, lorsqu'il se réveilla, c'est un Izuku épuisé et perplexe que Shouto découvrit . Il lui caressa la mâchoire et les cheveux, l'air soucieux .

\- Mon ange, tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

\- Une petite insomnie ... ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas . Répondit-il en se frottant les yeux, sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire son petit ami . Ce dernier le força à allonger sa tête sur ses genoux en lui câlinant les cheveux .

\- Izuku . Si tu as des soucis je veux le savoir . Je veux pouvoir t'aider moi aussi .

Il lui caressa le genoux, cachant tant bien que mal les profonds tourments qui l'assaillait depuis hier soir .

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je suis juste un peu malade je pense, mais t'inquiète pas . Ce n'est que de passage .

\- Jure moi que tu me dis tout . Demanda le garçon aux yeux vairons avec un ton profondément soucieux . Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et affirma .

\- Je te le jure .

Durant le reste de la journée, les deux garçons n'avaient pas bougé de l'appartement . Shouto s'occupait de son bien aimé, il semblait ne pas être très en forme, il lui massait le crâne ou les épaules, il lui préparait à manger et lui faisait des câlins . Son petit-ami semblait avoir grandement besoin de dormir . Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi épuisé alors il faisait tout pour qu'il se sente mieux .

Quand au garçon au cheveux verts, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout . Il n'avait pas dormi une seule seconde la nuit dernière en réalisant ce que Dabi lui avait dit : Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvait Eraste . En plus ses intentions étaient claires, il voulait retrouver Shouto . Rien que d'y penser, son ventre se tordait de dégoût .

Si il devait lui arriver quelque chose ... Si jamais il ne parvenait pas à le protéger .

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son renard alors que ce dernier était de dos : il lui accordait maintes et maintes petites attentions pour lui faire plaisir . C'est un vrai amour . Pensa t-il en souriant faiblement . Son visage s'assombrie à nouveau . Le fait de le savoir en danger si il sortait était insupportable . Il ne le quitterait pas des yeux ! Pas un seul instant .

Si jamais Eraste devait le toucher à nouveau, ça me rendrait fou, je risque de tout démolir ! Il serra les dents avec colère .

Ce monstre albinos ... si il devait avoir le culot de se tenir devant moi, je ne sais pas si je saurais me retenir de l'étriper . Qu'il arrête de le menacer ! De tourner autour de lui pour de bon !

Durant quelques jours, il cacha tant bien que mal, son extrême nervosité . Dés que son petit ami ou sa mère avaient le dos tourné, il envoyait des messages à Dabi .

* Toujours rien ? *

* Pour l'instant non ... Je suis désolé, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, je suis inquiet moi aussi . *

* Ce n'est pas de ta faute ... Mais la situation va me rendre cinglé . *

* Toi et moi nous sommes autour de Shouto . Si il se pointe, on le verra forcément, sois calme . Je suis là et je veille . *

Dabi s'évertuait à le rassurer, lui ordonnant simplement de ne jamais quitter son camarade . Il se sentit reconnaissant . Peut-être devrait-il apprendre à le connaitre plus, il était devenu clair pour lui, que l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas mauvais fond .

Un midi, alors qu'ils mangeaient tous ensembles, Inko posa un prospectus de la mairie de Shizuoka sur la table .

\- Dans trois jours, il y aura un festival Estival sur la place principale, ça serait amusant d'y aller !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et rouges s'illumina à cette nouvelle .

\- ça serait bien ! Je n'ai jamais pu aller à un festival d'été ! Mon père m'envoyait toujours en voyage d'entrainement pendant les vacances ... J'aimerais bien voir un beau feu d'artifice ! S'exclama t-il en se tournant vers Izuku . Il perdit son sourire pour un expression perplexe en voyant la mine dépité de son ami . Ce dernier détourna le regard . Aller à un festival ... dans un lieu remplit de monde où Eraste pouvait se cacher . Cela ne lui disait rien du tout .

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ? Demanda sa mère . Pourtant tu aimes bien les festivals normalement .

Le garçon se força à sourire et répondit maladroitement .

\- Hum si si bien sûr . On ira voir le feu d'artifices tous ensemble .

Shouto lui sourit en retour bien qu'il haussait toujours légèrement le sourcil, intrigué par le peu de réactivité de son ami . Il lui chuchota .

\- Tu es sûr que ça va mon cœur ?

\- Oui oui bien sûr ! Répondit-il en lui embrassant la tempe .

* * *

Le jour du festival d'été arriva , Izuku appréhendait ce jour, il était toujours inquiet à propos d'Eraste, cependant Dabi s'évertuait à le rassurer .

* Je serais aux alentours ne t'inquiète pas, je surveillerais tout ce qui se passe *

Alors il soupira en tentant d'étouffer son inquiétude . Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à partir . Sa mère lui avait lavé et préparé son kimono, il l'enfila rapidement avant de sortir pour se diriger vers sa chambre . Il entra et tomba face à son petit-ami : Il avait revêtit un beau kimono blanc avec un obi argenté et de discrets motifs de nuages sur les manches . Cet habit lui allait merveilleusement bien, il faisait ressortir toute sa fragilité et sa délicate beauté, il avait l'air d'un petit ange .

\- Tu es ... adorable ...

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui en souriant, puis alors qu'il s'approchait de son ami .

\- Merci mon cœur, tu es beau toi aussi . Tu as besoin de mon aide pour nouer de ton obi ?

\- Oh ... euh je veux bien ...

Il passa ses mains fines et blanches sur le obi noir que portait le garçon aux cheveux vert, nouant avec habileté la ceinture en tissu . Le jeune homme le regarda faire admiratif . Alors que le jeune homme finissait son nœud, il demanda d'une voix douce .

\- Tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui ? Tu as l'air un peu moins fatigué .

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, je suis désolé de t'avoir causer du souci .

\- Ne t'excuse pas idiot . Souri t-il en lui pinçant le nez : Tu es humain, c'est normal de tomber malade . Et puis si je n'aime pas te voir fatigué, j'adore m'occuper de toi . Chantonna t-il en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez . Izuku l'enlaça avec une expression attendrie .

\- Tu es un vrai amour !

L'adolescent sembla ravi, rassuré par le comportement son ami . Il avait eu l'air si sombre durant ces derniers jours, ça n'était pas habituel venant d'une personne aussi rayonnante que lui . Il avait pensé que cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde d'avoir une petite baisse de moral , quand bien même ! Il était heureux de le voir sourire à nouveau .

Ils se rendirent au marché du soir de la ville alors que le soleil était tombé . L'ambiance du festival avec les lanternes chaleureuses, les enfants qui riaient les personnes souriantes était propice à la bonne humeur et à la détente .

Mais tout de même, Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder discrètement autour de lui, on ne pouvait pas savoir si l'albinos était dans le coin . Malgré tout, Dabi lui avait affirmé qu'il était dans les parages . Il fallait se détendre . De toute façon, il ne lâcherait à aucun moment la main de son petit ami . Il le contempla un instant alors que ce dernier dévorait sa brochette de dango, les yeux grands ouverts, émerveillés par la parade de la grand place qui passait dans les ruelles . Il dit avec un ton amusé .

\- Tu ressembles à un enfant quand tu fais ces yeux là .

Shouto ria gêné avant de répondre .

\- Je n'avais jamais été autorisé à aller aux festival, quand j'était petit, je voyais juste les lumières au loin depuis ma chambre . Alors, y être enfin ... avec toi en plus . ça me fait bizarre .

\- ça te plait ?

\- Oui , c'est chouette . Répondit-il ravi .

\- Alors on ira la voir tout les ans si tu veux .

Le garçon aux yeux vairons posa sa tête contre son épaule avec un air serein .

L'ambiance conviviale et le sourire de son renard finirent par l'aider à se détendre . Ils observèrent le feu d'artifice ensemble tout en se remémorant la fête de février à Yuei, cette fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, puis ils s'amusèrent dans les différents stands . Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Inko les délaissa pour parler avec la mère de Katsuki, celui-ci n'était pas présent, il passait ses vacances à travailler et à faire des stages . C'est finalement au milieu du marché nocturne qu'Izuku et Shouto se perdirent .

Les deux garçons avançaient main dans la main, de stands en stands, sans se rendre compte que la situation allait dégénérer .

* * *

Shouto s'approcha d'un stand qui vendait des talismans avec des vœux, il zieuta les objets en pensant qu'il allait certainement en acheter un pour sa mère, sa sœur et son petit-ami . Quand il leva la tête pour appeler le vendeur, il sursauta en voyant que ce dernier le regardait fixement sans bouger . Il s'éloigna un peu, perturbé par cet homme étrange et se retourna pour chercher Izuku du regard, il l'aperçu près d'un plateau de confiseries japonaises, il marcha en sa direction pour le rejoindre quand il remarqua qu'une autre personne à quelques mètres, le fixait bizarrement . Il se stoppa avec perplexité et commença à regarder autour de lui : parmi les gens qui déambulaient dans la ruelle, il remarqua que certaines personnes étaient stoïque et le dévisageaient avec des yeux vides sans expressions . Il commença à se sentir très mal-à l'aise . Il se tourna rapidement pour rejoindre son petit-ami mais alors qu'il exclamait à ce dernier qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, un homme lui attrapa le poignet sans douceur .

Izuku se retourna vers son camarade et eu un coup de sang en voyant un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années intercepter ce dernier .

\- Hey ! Vous faites quoi là ? S'écria t-il , il se figea alors que l'homme avait tourné son regard vers lui : Il avait une expression étrange, ses yeux semblaient vides et son visage ne reflétait pas la moindre émotion . Il sorti de sa main libre, un téléphone . Il composa un numéro très rapidement avant de tendre le bras vers le jeune homme qu'il retenait fermement par le poignet . Le bruit de sonnerie retentit quelques instants avant qu'une personne ne décroche, le visage des deux jeunes hommes se décomposèrent alors qu'une voix malsaine chantonnait .

\- Shouto Shouto Chaton !

L'adolescent écarquilla brutalement les yeux, il reconnu immédiatement le propriétaire de cette voix qu'il n'avait que trop entendu par le passé, et quasi aussitôt, il sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses jambes trembler .

\- Avant tout, ne te débat suuuuurtout pas, regarde bien les gens autour de toi, tu as remarqué n'est-ce pas ? Ces personnes sont toute sous mon contrôle .

Il tourna faiblement la tête pour regarder les gens qui le fixaient depuis tout à l'heure .

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui va se passer si tu te débat et si tu essaie de t'enfuir ? J'ai ordonné à chacune de ces personnes de tuer tout ceux qui se trouveront autour d'eux si tu ne faisais pas ce que je te disais . Pour faire simple, résister causera un bon bain de sang . Tu ne veux pas que ça arrive par ta faute n'est-ce pas ?

Izuku écarquilla les yeux, il sentit une suée froide lui couler le long de l'échine, il ne pouvait pas quitter Shouto des yeux, ce dernier était debout, tremblant, paralysé par une peur intense .

\- Je ne suis pas ravi du tout chaton . Tu m'explique le fait que je sois obligé de me coucher tout seul le soir dans un lit glacial sans toi pour le réchauffer ? Je crois que tu t'es suffisamment balader comme tu le voulais dans la nature . Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu reviennes là où tu dois être ?

La voix susurra perversement .

\- Je n'arrive plus à supporter ton absence, ma queue se tend de désir à chaque fois que je pense à toi .

Alors que l'adolescent frémissait, écœuré, le garçon au cheveux verts s'étrangla d'indignation à sa dernière phrase, il ne put se retenir d'hurler .

\- Ne lui parles pas comme ça espèce de taré !

Il eut un court silence avant que la voix ne reprenne :

\- Oh ! Tu es en compagnie d'un ami chaton ? Zut alors, moi qui pensais pourvoir te dire des choses sales avant de te ramener de force . Mais dis moi ! Je suis jaloux ! Tu traînes avec d'autres garçons quand tu n'es pas avec moi ? Une vraie salope !

Izuku grinça des dents .

\- Je ... vais te massacrer ...

Eraste ria .

\- Tu veux me massacrer ? Tu n'es pas le seul hahaha ! Essaie déjà de m'empêcher d'emmener Shouto sous tes yeux en évitant que les gens autour de toi ne soit tués .

Plus l'albinos parlait et plus le jeune héro sentait la colère et le stress monter en lui . Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce salopard faire ce qu'il voulait, il fallait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, à tout prix ! Shouto murmura faiblement .

\- Izuku ... Il y a des enfants parmi eux ...

Le garçon sursauta à cette phrase, son regard se porta sur une petite fille qui les fixaient tout deux . Amorphe et figée, il se tourna à nouveau vers Shouto, son cœur battait à la chamade : son petit-ami secouait faiblement la tête .

\- On ne peut pas risquer de les blesser ...

\- Shouto . Répondit-il la voix tremblante .

Et alors que l'homme qui lui tenait le poignet amorçait de s'éloigner en l'emmenant , une main inconnue frappa violemment la nuque de l'homme, le plongeant dans le coma, puis il vola le portable qu'il tenait . Les deux jeunes garçons se tournèrent stupéfait vers leur sauveur . Une bouffée de soulagement envahi le jeune héro alors qu'il le reconnaissait tandis que le garçon aux yeux vairons abordait une expression extrêmement surprise . L'homme au cheveux noir porta le téléphone à son oreille .

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ... tu croyais vraiment qu'un plan aussi pourri pouvait marcher ?

Eraste se tut, il devait certainement être perplexe, Dabi continua :

\- Tu sais qui c'est ? Sale monstre !

L'homme au téléphone souffla agacé .

\- Toujours présent pour me casser les couilles quand il faut pas ...

\- Oh mais t'inquiète ... c'est que le début, ça sera pire quand on sera face à face .

Shosei regarda autour de lui, il venait de stopper l'homme dans son élan, pourtant les personnes autours ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce .

\- Tu n'avais pas prévu que ta proie ne soit pas seul n'est-ce pas ? J'ai arrêté ta marionnette et rien ne c'est produit . Tu leur as demandé de s'entre-attaquer si Shouto se débattait, pas si quelqu'un d'autre l'empêcher de partir . L'impatience t'as rendu con où bien ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse .

\- J'ai prévenu les autorités de Shizuoka, ils vont arriver et évacuer le festival . Tu n'auras plus jamais ce que tu veux et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne serve de bouffe aux pissenlits . Dit-il avec rage .

Pendant quelques secondes, Eraste fut silencieux . Puis d'un coup, il commença à rire . Surpris, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'esclaffa :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer enculé ?

\- C'est juste que je trouve que tu es un curieux personnage . Un jour, tu es emplie de ressentiments envers ton frère et ton paternel, et d'un coup tu veux devenir son vaillant chevalier servant ? C'est l'amusante soirée qu'on a passé qui t'as chamboulé à ce point ?

L'adolescent fit une grimace dégoûté, quand à Dabi, Il écarquilla les yeux, son visage s'assombri dans une colère terrifiante alors que la veine de sa tempe commença à palpiter . Eraste reprit avec une voix glaçante, pleine de sadisme .

\- Tu as pris goût au fait de jouer au big bro qui aime un peu trop son frère, mon p'tit Dabi ? Hé ben ! Au fond, t'es aussi glauque que moi .

Il hurla au téléphone .

\- JE VAIS TE RETROUVER ET FAIRE HURLER APRES TA MÈRE ! POURRITURE !

L'albinos répondit avec amusement avant de raccrocher :

\- On verra bien qui fera crier qui .

Dabi regarda le téléphone, s'apercevant que le criminel lui avait raccroché au nez, il balança avec rage le portable sur le sol avant de reprendre son calme . Il se tourna vers Izuku .

\- Je ne peux pas rester, si les flics arrivent, ils risques de m'arrêter . Toi reste ici avec Shouto jusqu'à l'arrivé des autorités . Assure toi qu'ils emmènent toutes les victimes d'Eraste .

\- O...oui ... merci beaucoup ...

\- Je te rejoindrais chez toi quand ça sera plus calme .

L'homme s'enfuit à travers la foule, les laissant seuls tout les deux .

* * *

La police était arrivé et avait emmené toute les personnes qui étaient sous l'influence de l'albinos . Les deux garçons avaient été contraint de passer le reste de la soirée à la gendarmerie où ils avaient été interrogé sur ce qu'il c'était passé . Puis un policier les raccompagna chez Izuku . Durant tout le trajet, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de regarder son petit-ami aux cheveux bicolores : Il était ... sombre, silencieux, glacial .

Il baissa les yeux, il se sentait très mal-à l'aise .

Quand ils furent rentré, Shouto se réfugia dans la chambre . Le cœur lourd, Izuku se mordit la lèvre et s'osa à entrer à son tour, son petit-ami était assit sur le lit, il lui tournait le dos, silencieux . Il essaya de trouver ses mots, souhaitant briser le silence et s'expliquer avec son camarade . Mais l'adolescent aux yeux vairons prit cette initiative avant lui .

\- Tu avais l'air de bien connaitre Dabi dis-donc ...

Sa voix tremblait légèrement . Izuku sursauta et balbutia .

\- Je ... je vais t'expliquer .. je ...

\- Vous vous êtes déjà vu n'est-ce pas ? Vous parliez d'Eraste ?

Il se tut, confirmant par son silence, les questions que lui posaient son ami .

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Demanda t-il tristement .

Il ne sut pas comment lui répondre, il se sentait vraiment bête d'un seul coup, à sa surprise, Shouto renchéri d'une drôle de voix .

\- Quoi que, je sais en fait pourquoi tu n'as rien dit... Tu ne voulais pas que je m'inquiète n'est-ce pas ?

C'était bien ça . C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter, il se rendait compte à présent que ça avait été une mauvaise idée .

\- Au fond, ça doit être un peu de ma faute aussi ...

Il se redressa, se ruant à ses cotés en s'exclamant

\- Quoi ? Mais non ça n'est pas de ta faute !

\- Si ... Je le sais .

Il se tourna vers Izuku, il ne pleurait pas bien que la peine se lisait clairement sur son visage .

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, je suis en train de réfléchir, et je crois que je ne me rend compte, que maintenant, de certaines choses .

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne le quitta pas des yeux, attendant ce que son camarade avait à dire avec inquiétude .

\- Tu sais ... au début, je ne supportais vraiment pas ce qu'il c'était passé . La première chose que j'ai voulu quand je suis revenu, c'était oublier . J'avais vraiment ce désir de faire comme si c'était faux, comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé .

Il baissa les yeux .

\- Mais c'est arrivé ... Et je savais aussi qu'Eraste était toujours là quelque part ... Je .. j'étais intimement convaincu, au fond de moi, qu'un jour il reviendrait nous causer des ennuis ... et j'ai préféré faire comme si ça n'était pas le cas . Et pendant ce temps ... Pendant que je me croyais dans un rêve, c'est toi qui t'es inquiété... ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne me l'ai pas dit dès le départ, tu avais peur que je m'effondre en le sachant pas vrai ? J'aurais dût te rassurer à propos de ça ...

Il serra les poing, agrippant le tissu de son kimono .

\- Pour qui je me prend ... Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir morflé dans cette histoire . Toi, ma sœur, Momo, Aizawa-sensei, Et même Katsuki à l'air blessé à cause de moi . La première chose que j'ai faite en rentrant, c'est m'occuper de moi même en profitant de la gentillesse que tu me donnais, sans savoir que toi où les autres vous aviez peut-être besoin d'être réconfortés .

D'un voix calme, il déclara :

\- Je vais te dire ce que j'aurais dut te dire dès le début .

Il leva la tête, les yeux humides, plongeant son regard dans les yeux d'Izuku :

\- Je mentirais si je te disais qu'un jour je serais complètement guéri et libéré de cette histoire, je garderais toujours des cicatrices, à l'intérieur, comme à l'extérieur . Mais peu importe ce qui arrivera, je ne vais pas me laisser effondrer alors que maintenant j'ai la chance que tu sois avec moi .

Il lui prit doucement la main, caressant ses phalanges avec ses pouces .

\- Tu as fais tant d'efforts pour moi, tu m'as sauvé, j'ai passé sans aucun doute, les plus beaux moments de ma vie grâce à toi . Je t'aime tellement ... Je serais toujours heureux de vivre si tu es avec moi . Alors oui, j'ai peur d'Eraste, je suis effrayé à l'idée d'être devant lui . Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, je ne veux pas que tu essais de te battre tout seul . Tu n'as pas à me surprotéger ou quoique ce soit, je veux qu'on se protège mutuellement, tout les deux .

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres, une larme glissa le long de son visage .

\- Ensemble on est invincible... tu te souviens ?

Izuku renifla un grand coup avant de se laisser aller contre lui en murmurant .

\- Je suis désolé ...

Il l'enserra en retour, il sécha ses larmes en caressant le dos de son ami .

\- Ne me cache plus jamais rien s'il te plait .

\- Je te le jure .

Shouto sourit doucement :

\- Alors tout ira bien ... ne t'inquiète pas . Tout ira bien .

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un bruit sur le balcon . Izuku s'approcha de la baie vitrée et constata qu'il s'agissait de celui qui, quelques heures plus tôt, les avaient sauvé . En voyant Shouto, ce dernier recula brusquement, le jeune homme saisit son petit-ami par la manche .

\- C'était Dabi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui .

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de dire .

\- Tu ... tu veux bien lui dire d'entrer quelques instants .

Izuku le regarda interrogatif .

\- J'aimerais bien lui parler .

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui .

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre .

\- D'accord, je vais le lui dire .

Il sorti et regarda à droite à gauche, plus une trace de l'adulte . Puis il leva les yeux, remarquant alors qu'il se tenait sur le toit . Il escalada la paroi pour rejoindre l'adulte . Ce dernier était silencieux . Il s'approcha doucement .

\- Merci beaucoup d'être intervenu tout à l'heure .

Il ne répondit pas . Il semblait pensif . Izuku ajouta .

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Dabi se tourna lentement vers lui .

\- Je ne sais pas ... Je suis en colère de ne pas pu avoir attrapé ce connard .

\- Moi aussi, mais on finira bien par l'avoir, il s'impatiente, il finira par faire des conneries .

\- Il c'est permit de me narguer au téléphone ... Je le hais tellement ...

Après un petit blanc, le jeune héro ajouta .

\- Shouto m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler .

Dabi déglutit, son regard désormais planté dans les yeux verts .

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'a demandé de te faire entrer .

\- Je ... non, ça ne vas pas être po...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase . En proie à un dilemme . Il voulait lui parler et en même temps, il avait peur . Il était partagé entre s'enfuir et accepter l'invitation . Il grogna : arrête de faire ta chiffe-molle Dabi ! Pensa t-il . Au point où il en était, il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon . Il entra dans l'appartement avec une boule au ventre . Ils marchèrent jusque dans la chambre du garçon, en voyant Shouto, il baissa immédiatement le regard . Ce dernier s'approcha d'Izuku et demanda .

\- Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux nous laisser seuls quelques instants s'il te plait ?

\- Oh ... bien sûr .

Il sorti, les laissant tout deux dans sa chambre . L'adolescent à la cicatrice se tourna à nouveau vers Dabi : ce dernier s'était assit sur le lit, la tête baissé . Il s'asseya sur la chaise de bureau de son ami et rompit le silence .

\- Je voulais te poser une question .

Dabi l'écouta silencieusement .

\- Est-ce que tu ... est-ce que nous sommes vraiment frères ?

Le ventre noué, il répondit .

\- Endeavor a abandonné ma mère avant ma naissance ... et elle est morte aujourd'hui . Nous avons le même père .

\- Oh ... je vois ... Répondit-il alors que son visage s'assombrissait, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre . Quoique qu'avec son palmarès d'homme violent battant femme et enfant, ça ne semblait pas impossible que son père ait put aller jusque là .

Il chercha ses mots quelques instants avant de reprendre .

\- Je voudrais que tu me parles de toi s'il te plait .

L'adulte releva la tête .

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir des choses sur moi ?

\- Parce que c'est toujours la même chose dans notre famille . Dit-il avec frustration . La première fois que j'ai parlé à ma grande sœur, j'avais six ans, je n'ai jamais pu approcher mes deux aînés, Fuyumi dit souvent qu'ils se méprennent sur moi parce qu'il ne me connaissent pas . Maman est devenu folle à cause de Papa et elle m'a laissé seul avec lui . Et enfin ... pour parler du père, ça a toujours été un connard violent, qui nous battait à la moindre occasion . Et la cerise sur le gâteau, j'apprend petit à petit qu'il nous ment, qu'il nous cache des choses, comme si ça n'était pas assez qu'il nous ai traité comme des objets . Je ne soupçonnait pas qu'il ait pu aller jusqu'à abandonner une femme enceinte . C'est la honte ...

Il souffla .

\- Je crois que ce que j'aimerais vraiment, après toutes ces déceptions et ces épreuves, c'est avoir enfin une vraie famille unie ...

Tentant de refréner tant bien que mal sa tristesse et sa colère, Dabi répondit brusquement .

\- Une vraie famille ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un comme moi pourrait faire partie de ta famille ?! Me fais pas rire ...

\- C'est ce que tu penses . Pourtant, il t'a laissé tombé et c'est pour ça que tu as pris les mauvais chemins sur lesquels tu t'es perdu . Tu souffrais d'avoir été abandonné sans raisons ...

Dabi se crispa, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne fallait pas pleurer .

\- Peut-être mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas besoin de moi . Et je ne peux pas rester ...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Arrêtes je t'en pris !

Il se redressa brutalement .

\- Par pitié ! Ne fais pas celui qui ne m'en veux pas ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai fais, ce qu'il c'est passé ... Et même si j'en ai envie plus que tout je ne pourrais jamais l'effacer ! Tu essaie d'être gentil avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne le mérite pas ! Pourquoi tu voudrais supporter de me voir alors que j'ai été témoin et aceur de tout ce qu'il c'est passé ? Je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup et tu ... et tu ... tu devrais être dégoûté de me voir !

La voix enrouée de douleur à force de contenir ses larmes, il continua à s'écrier .

\- Je t'ai abandonné alors que j'aurais pu te sauver dès le début ! Je savais ce que ce type allait te faire . Et moi comme un con , je pensais à Endeavor, je pensais vengeance vengeance vengeance ! Je suis une ordure ...

Il reprit d'une voix faible et tremblotante .

\- Je voudrais changer la façon dont j'ai agis ... et je voudrais pouvoir me rattraper... mais c'est irréparable ! On ... on peut pas rattraper un truc aussi grave ... En tout cas, je ne vois pas comment ! J'y pense tout les soirs, je ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir , je me sens ... je me sens comme de la merde quand j'y pense, j'étais obnubilé par mes propres malheurs ... alors que toi aussi tu as dû supporter ce connard après tout ... et tu n'avais rien à voir là dedans ... tu n'étais qu'un gosse ... et je le savais ... et je ... et je ... je ...

Alors que ses mots se brisait, il éclata d'un seul coup en sanglots, cachant ses yeux avec ses mains, sous le regard ébahi du garçon . On aurait dit que ce qu'il avait contenu en lui depuis toute ces années sortait d'un coup, comme une explosion de sentiments .

\- JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ !

La peine de son frère l'atteignit, cet homme avait fait énormément de mauvais choix c'est vrai mais , après tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver, après tout ce désespoir où se mêlaient décès, abandon, solitude, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir .

\- Tu as fais beaucoup d'erreurs, mais malgré tout, je te comprend . Moi aussi j'étais en colère quand maman est partie . Au début de mon année à Yuei, j'étais quelqu'un d'affreusement désagréable . Malgré tout, j'avais ma sœur , je n'imagine même pas comme ça peut être dur de se retrouver vraiment seul ...

Il se risqua à poser sa main sur son épaule .

\- Pour ce qui c'est passé avec Eraste ... je sais très bien que tu y a été forcé . Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fais ça . En plus, malgré tout ce que tu dis, tu es le seul a avoir essayé de me secourir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est peut-être difficile pour toi de penser comme ça mais ... tu ne t'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été victime de ce salop ? Pour toi aussi ... c'était du viol ... en quelque sorte . Donc pour ce qui c'est passé ce soir là, je ne peux vraiment pas t'en vouloir, que tu le crois ou non .

Il lui passa la main dans le dos .

\- C'était horrible ... pour toi comme pour moi .

Dabi releva doucement la tête, ressuyant ses larmes , il se sentait un peu mieux . Même si il s'y interdisait par fierté, il ne pouvait nier que ça faisait du bien de pleurer autant .

\- Tout le monde à le droit à une deuxième chance, j'en ai bien eu une . Alors pourquoi pas toi ?

L'homme se tourna pour regarder l'adolescent .

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec ma mère et ma sœur, avec Izuku, pouvoir rencontrer et parler avec mes frères et ... j'aimerais bien qu'on apprenne à se connaitre .

\- Tu ... tu serais prêt à me pardonner ... et à m'accepter comme ton frère, malgré tout ce que j'ai bien put faire ?

\- Oui ... et j'aimerais bien... Et si tu as le temps, j'aimerais que tu reviennes me voir .

* * *

Après un peu plus d'une heure, Shouto sorti de sa chambre , il avait l'air fatigué mais serein .

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas mon cœur . Dabi est sorti, il s'en va, mais avant il a deux mots à te dire .

\- Oh , d'accord .

Il entra dans la chambre et sorti par sa fenêtre, l'adulte l'attendait sur le bâtiment en face . Il se tourna vers lui, Izuku eut un sursaut de surprise : Il avait les yeux brillant, on aurait dit une autre personne .

\- Vous vous êtes parlé longtemps . Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui ... je me sens bien mieux .

Il soupira calmement et ajouta d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais prise .

\- J'aurais dût essayer de le rencontrer bien avant toute cette histoire .

Son regard se perdait vers la ville, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère sur son visage .

\- Je n'ai pas eu de mère, ni de père d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours été seul et indésirable, mon propre père m'a envoyé chié alors que je n'était qu'un pauvre gosse . J'avais l'impression que je n'étais personne . Mais pour la première fois de ma vie ... j'ai le sentiment que j'existe .

Il regarda les étoiles .

\- Mon frère ... je sais que je me répète... mais prend toujours soin de lui .

Il ajouta maladroitement .

\- Et surtout ... traite le comme un prince !

Izuku eut un hoquet de stupeur avant d'éclater de rire .

\- Hey hey ! Ne rigole pas ! Je suis sérieux ! Si il pleure par ta faute, je ... je te botterais le cul !

Dit-il avec énervement avant de sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et rire légèrement à son tour .

\- Il est déjà comme mon prince . Ne t'inquiète pas .

Il sourit légèrement et se retourna en reprenant un air grave .

\- Je reviendrais à l'occasion, mais pour le moment, ma priorité c'est de buter Eraste .

Le garçon redevint tout aussi sérieux .

\- Oui . Ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui prouve qu'on en a pas fini avec lui .

\- Exact . Mais cette fois il ne s'en sortira pas à si bon compte .

Il soupira .

\- Je ne te retiens pas plus, prenez soin de vous deux . Déclara t-il avant de disparaître à travers la ville .

Izuku le regarda partir, le sourire au lèvres, il était profondément heureux de le voir transformé ainsi . Il murmura .

\- à plus Shosei ...

* * *

Petite note : Je suis sincèrement navré, surtout envers mes petites lectrices préférés qui prennent toujours le temps de me commenter : La semaine prochaine je risque de ne pas poster . Comme j'ai cours, j'ai de moins de temps pour écrire , c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire . Pas de panique, j'ai déjà tout le déroulement de l'histoire dans ma tête et surtout, je ne suis jamais allée aussi loin avec une fanfic, donc hors de question de l'abandonner . J'espère que vous me pardonnerez TmT


	14. La passion et les blessures

Bonjouuuur ! J'ai finalement pu écrire le chapitre de la semaine . J'espère que vous êtes contents !

Les reviews :

Valkyrie du Nord : Merci pour tes encouragements, je préférais prévenir au cas où je n'arrivais pas à poster, mais finalement ça allait . J'espère que tu continuera d'aimer ma suite .

Natulcien Anwamane : En écrivant un peu tout les soirs j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre, merci beaucoup de m'avoir encouragée ^^ Il fallait bien que notre pauvre Dabi finissent par trouver enfin la rédemption .

Acchlys : REVISE TON ANAT MAUVAIS ENFANT ! XD Merci ( encore et toujours pour ton gentil commentaire ) . Profite des instants mignon car bientôt... Biiiiiiiientôt ça va vraiment chier B) .

Uraramichi d'amuuur : J'ai fais souffrir ton kokoro pour rien ! GOMEN ! Et oui, Eraste est arrivée, le tourbillon d'emmerdes arrive ! Aaah Dabi ... tu le sentais depuis que je l'ai introduit dans l'histoire, qu'il avait besoin de craquer un bon coup ? Et au passage, je ne l'ai ai pas fais se réconcilier pour rien , je pense que c'est devenu clair qu'il sera l'un des protagoniste de mon histoire .

Guest : C'est la qualité principale d'Izuku, après tout, c'est ce qu'il fait dans la série -w- . Yeaaaayyyy Tout le monde déteste mon petit Eraste , tu as quelques chose à répondre mon vieux ?

Eraste : J'ai l'habitude mdr B)

Maxence De La Garde ( qui ne m'a pas mit un ...ni deux ... ni trois ... mais bien QUATRE COMMENTAIRES ! Je ne te mériiiite paaaaaas ) : hum hum ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour tes quatre commentaires solidement construits, ça me fait énormément plaisir 8w8 . Ah c'est carrément ton histoire préférée sur ce paring ! Oh my god mais arrête ma tête est en train de craquer le plafond ! Je m'excuse pour les incohérences et les fautes, j'ai en tête l'idée de corriger à fond la caisse toute mon histoire une fois quelle sera fini ( bon ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant par contre ) je tiens quand même à te remercier pour tes conseil, j'en prendrais compte quand je ferais mon petit nettoyage -w- . Par contre, tu ne verra jamais Shouto en seme chez moi, je le trouve bien trop cute pour qu'il en soit un, c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien, mon coeur veut du Shouto uke ( d'ailleurs on en a vraiment pas beaucoup et ça me saoule ! ) J'espère que tu continuera d'aimer mon histoire et surtout ne te prive pas si tu as des conseils .

* * *

Les vacances se terminaient doucement . Le mois de Juillet commençait, le temps était doux ...

Ce soir là, le garçon aux cheveux de feu et de neige préparait ses affaires : c'était la dernière nuit de vacances qu'ils passaient ensemble et le lendemain, il retournerait chez lui pour le weekend avant la reprise des cours . Il rangeait son linge en silence .

Izuku le regardait faire, alors qu'il était assit à son bureau : il se sentait moins nerveux depuis tout les aveux qu'ils s'étaient fait l'un à l'autre, depuis que son tendre ami avait parlé avec son demi-frère, depuis qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait plus à mentir . Mais malgré ce soulagement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils devaient se séparer au plus mauvais moment . C'était évident que les événements avaient bouleversé son camarade, même si ce dernier gardait son sang froid de façon exceptionnelle . Il semblait moins rayonnant, moins souriant que les jours précédents . Et dans ce genre de moment, il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas être auprès de lui .

Shouto ...

Le jeune homme replaça l'une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage alors qu'il remplissait sa valise, ses cheveux fins et soyeux . Blancs comme neige d'un coté, et rouges sang de l'autre, entourant son visage fin à la peau pâle et lisse, tombant devant ses yeux vairons de renardeaux, son petit nez, sa bouche délicate, ses mains fines, son corps svelte, sa peau tendre .

Il s'approcha lentement de lui et l'enserra avec une douceur extrême alors qu'il était de dos, il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaude et protectrice . Son petit-ami se tourna vers lui avec curiosité . Le garçon aux yeux vert déclara avec une voix basse .

\- Même si ce n'est pas pour longtemps, je ne veux pas que tu partes .

L'adolescent se tourna pour lui faire face, avec une moue attristé tout en enfouissant son nez contre son épaule .

\- Je ne veux pas partir non plus ... Il va être long ce weekend .

Ils s'enlacèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Izuku prit lentement possession de ses lèvres, lui offrant de doux baiser amoureux . Puis lentement, la langue du garçon aux cheveux vert se glissa naturellement dans la bouche de son ami . Ils se caressèrent lascivement, dans un besoin irrépressible de se toucher alors que leur langues jouaient sensuellement .

Les mains de son soleil sur sa peau était si douces, chaudes, rassurantes . Elles le faisaient frissonner de désir et d'envie, alors que la main s'égarait sur sa hanche jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Shouto lâcha un doux ronronnement, espérant désespérément en cet instant, plus de douceur et plus d'amour .

Le corps brûlant d'envie et de luxure, Izuku lâcha les lèvres de son tendre-ami pour venir lui susurrer à l'oreille d'une voix profondément séduisante .

\- Je veux que cette soirée ne s'arrête jamais .

Il souffla de façon si érotique que son camarade en eut un frisson de plaisir .

\- J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi ce soir .

Tout en fermant les yeux, Shouto répondit doucement .

\- Moi aussi ... j'en ai envie ...

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore gémissait de façon absolument adorable alors que son camarade bien-aimé, au dessus de lui, parcourait son corps dévêtu et sensible avec ses mains chaudes et avides .

Tout deux étaient nu, dans la chambre du jeune homme, étendus sur le lit . Aucun ne pouvait refréner le désir qu'ils avaient pour l'un pour l'autre . Ils allaient faire l'amour ce soir, comme le font deux personnes follement amoureuses .

La peau de Shouto était douce, blanche, si appétissante sous ses doigts, elle provoquait au jeune héro, une faim absolument insatiable . Alors, après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé, il posa avec envie sa bouche sur sa poitrine . Il la glissa jusqu'à ses tétons, donnant un premier coup de langue timide sur l'un deux avant de l'embrasser et le sucer avec gourmandise .

Le garçon à la cicatrice se laissait faire, les yeux fermés, il haletait et soupirait de bien-être : il était comme embrasé à cet instant, il avait agréablement chaud partout . Il voulait sentir Les mains, la bouche de son ange partout sur son corps . Il serra les draps entre ses doigts alors que la langue humide, tiède et douce de son ami, glissait le long de son ventre, taquinant son nombril et ses abdominaux . Il ne put se retenir de gémir le nom de son camarade alors que ce dernier lui mordillait la cuisse : il sentait son souffle tiède contre son sexe douloureusement dressé, c'était démentiellement bon et excitant .

Cela le fut encore plus quand il sentit un long coup de langue le long de sa verge, il ne put se retenir de s'écrier .

\- Anh ! Izuku !

Enivré par la voix ravissante qui gémissait son nom, Izuku suçota le gland rosé entre ses lèvres, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le goûter et de l'apprécier avec passion, envoûté par la chaleur de ce corps divin qui lui appartenait, il voulait lui faire plus, le faire crier de plaisir et d'exaltation sous ses coups de langues entre ses cuisses . Puis, d'un coup, par frénésie, il engloutit sans aucune hésitation la verge de son ami . Le dévorant vigoureusement alors que son tendre camarade se tordait de plaisir, incapable de retenir sa voix qui semblait chanter sa jouissance .

Le garçon à la cicatrice sentait son cœur tambouriner de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine, ses poumons se vider et se remplir d'air alors qu'il haletait frénétiquement . Son corps s'engourdissait, il n'éprouvait rien d'autre que le plaisir sensationnel que lui prodiguait son tendre ami . Ce que lui faisait Izuku était tout bonnement divin . Mais alors qu'il sentait ses cuisses trembler, et son ventre s'emplir de la chaleur de la luxure, il fut frappé par un élan de lucidité . Il soupira, les yeux humides et entrouverts .

\- Izu... han ... Chéri ... Je vais ... je vais jouir ...

L'interpellé se stoppa, se léchant les lèvres de façon sensuelle alors qu'il lâchait le sexe de son partenaire .

Shouto puisa dans les forces qu'il lui restait pour se redresser, les jambes tremblantes, il attira son soleil dans un baiser fiévreux avant de lui dire de façon désespéré .

\- Je veux te sentir en moi ... Et qu'on ne fasse qu'un .

Izuku frémit de d'envie, sa propre queue était tendue à l'extrême et était douloureuse contre sa cuisse, il mourrait d'envie de se soulager . Alors, comme son ange aux cheveux bicolores le lui demandait, il lui leva une jambe d'une main tandis qu'il léchait les doigts de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur l'intimité serrée de son petit-ami . Il la frotta de ses deux doigts humides pendant un instants avant de les faire pénétrer à l'intérieur avec douceur, il sentit son propre sexe palpiter alors qu'il sentait l'étroitesse délicieuse de son renard .

Ce dernier se cambra un peu, ça n'était généralement pas la partie la plus plaisante, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien s'en moquer ! Parce que bon sang, chacun des toucher de son camarade sur lui le rendait fou d'amour et de plaisir . Il sentait un besoin de plus en plus intense d'être caressé et possédé par lui . Izuku, l'homme de sa vie .

Alors qu'il était doigté et caressé par la langue et la main libre de son ami, il gémit :

\- Je ... je suis prêt ... je te veux ... maintenant s'il te plait ...

À ces mots, Le garçon aux cheveux vert retira ses doigts, le regard voilé d'envie, il se redressa après avoir déposé un baiser d'une incroyable tendresse sur le ventre de son ami . Il lui leva les hanches, s'installant entre ses cuisses . Il frotta lascivement le bout de son sexe contre le trou détendu et accueillant, avant de le presser, pénétrant et glissant à l'intérieur sans aucun effort, se sentant engloutit jusqu'à la base de la queue . Il grogna de plaisir alors que Shouto lâcha presque aussitôt un long gémissement très excitant .

Le garçon aux cheveux vert, souffla, tremblant sous l'effet de cette sensation si délicieuse . Le plaisir guida ses gestes alors qu'il donnait ses premier coup de hanches entre les jambes du jeune homme, tendrement, lentement . Bientôt, le rythme doux du début de cet ébat torride s'accéléra, à chaque secondes .

Les deux garçons s'enlaçaient à chaque fois plus fort, à chaque seconde plus passionnément alors que leurs corps s'entrechoquaient, se mêlait, se fusionnait pour devenir une masse ardente de plaisir, d'amour, de jouissance . Leur respiration, leur salive, leur sueur, leur corps se mélangeait, l'amour flottait dans l'air et envahissait la chambre alors que leurs cris, leurs gémissements et leurs mots d'amours envahissaient l'espace .

Bientôt, Shouto planta son regard dans celui de son ami, alors qu'il sentait sa jouissance arriver, il voulait le regarder, au moment où il aurait un orgasme . Lui même voyait des étincelles, et se sentait doucement partir, se mordant la lèvre quand d'un coup, alors qu'Izuku imbriquait profondément son sexe en lui en répandant sa semence brûlante dans son ventre, stimulant sans ménagement sa prostate , il s'exclama, en se libérant .

\- ANH MON AMOUR !

Le garçon aux tâches de rousseur le serra contre lui de toute ses forces en rugissant de plaisir . Avant de finalement se laisser tomber contre lui .

Ils haletèrent, tremblant d'extase . Il n'y avait plus moyen de les séparer à cet instant . Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert, se redressa sur les bras, admirant son petit-ami : il était tellement beau, la plus belle de toute les choses que cette terre avait connue . Il aurait pu rester des heures comme ça, rien qu'à l'admirer . Son Shouto, avec ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, aux yeux humides et étincelants, aux lèvres rougies par de long baiser sauvages .

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux doucement, se remettant lentement de son orgasme, son regard rencontra celui de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui . Il fut prit d'émotion en le voyant lui offrir un regard doux et passionné, il avait l'impression de revoir l'Izuku angélique qui l'avait arraché au ténèbres en le portant vers la lumière, son héro, son ange gardien . Il passa ses mains sur les joues tachetés, le caressant avec tendresse avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre ses lèvres. Alors qu'ils partageaient une longue embrassade, le jeune homme aux cheveux vert soupira entre deux baiser .

\- Tu me rend dingue... mon amour ...

\- Je t'aime mon ange . Répondit-il en susurrant au creux de son oreille .

* * *

Ils firent l'amour trois fois cette nuit avant de finalement s'écrouler d'épuisement . Ils s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre, complètement exténués par leurs ébats passionnés . Ils dormirent comme jamais ils n'avaient pu . Un sommeil emplie de quiété et de beaux rêves . Le réveil au matin fut cependant très dur, la fatigue récolté par leur nuit de passion se faisait grandement sentir . l'épuisement les clouaient l'un sur l'autre . Shouto râla en se rendant compte qu'il devait se lever, il était si bien contre le torse chaud de son petit-ami, en plus de ça, il avait mal aux reins .

Quand à Izuku, il n'avait juste pas la foi de bouger, il sentait que si il en avait la possibilité, il passerait toute la matinée à câliner son petit renard dans son lit .

Cependant, la fatalité les rattrapa, c'est dans la frustration que les deux amants se résignèrent à se lever . En voyant son petit ami se masser les reins en se plaignant doucement . le jeune homme aux cheveux vert lui proposa en souriant .

\- Reste un peu couché si tu veux, je te ramènerais ton petit-déjeuné .

\- Oh, ça serait adorable, mais tu n'es pas obligé .

\- Si si, reste au lit mon cœur . Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne .

Le jeune homme se recoucha en lui envoyant un regard de chaton, il semblait ravi de cette douce petite attention .

C'est après quelques minutes qu'Izuku revint avec un plateau de petit déjeuné . Shouto s'asseya alors que son ami s'installait à ses cotés .

En mangeant son croissant, le garçon aux yeux vairons s'exclama .

\- Ça fait du bien! Je mourrais de faim .

Izuku ria en se grattant la tête :

\- C'est clair, on a été loin hier quand même .

\- C'était bon . Répondit-il en se blottissant contre son épaule, ce qui le fit rougir instantanément . Il dit tout de même d'une voix douce .

\- Oui, c'était un superbe moment .

* * *

\- Au revoir belle-maman, merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueillit, j'ai vraiment passé de belles vacances .

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et l'enlaça en boudant .

\- Au revoir Shouto ! Tu reviendras quand tu voudras d'accord . Prend soin de toi .

Après lui avoir offert une part de gâteau dans un tupperware, les deux garçons étaient sorti.

Arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, ils avaient parlé quelques instants, l'un dans les bras de l'autre .

\- Tu feras attention à toi ? Dit le premier avec une petite voix .

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas . Ne fais pas de folies toi non plus .

\- C'est promis .

\- Je t'aime mon cœur .

Shouto était parti après qu'Izuku l'ai embrassé et lui ai dit au revoir . C'est le pas lourd qu'il regagna son chez lui . En revenant, sa mère l'attendait, elle demanda calmement alors que son fils s'affalait dans le canapé .

\- Est-ce que ça va mon chéri ? Tu veux que je te prépare à manger ?

\- Non merci . gémit-il .

Elle eut un léger sourire en coin alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui . Elle lui caressa la tête .

\- Ton petit-ami te manque déjà ?

\- Oui . Je le revois dans trois jours mais ... Je sais que je ne vais pas dormir sans lui . C'est bête hein ?

\- Non non pas du tout . C'est juste que vous êtes très amoureux, c'est normal que tu n'aimes pas le voir partir . C'est adorable . Dit-elle en fermant les yeux . C'était pareil entre ton père et moi à ton âge .

Il s'assit, lui faisant face .

\- Ma pauvre maman, tu ne dois pas aimer qu'il soit aussi souvent en déplacement .Dit-il tristement, en pensant que si elle ressentait ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, cela devait lui peser d'être souvent si seule .

Cependant elle eut un léger rire .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon chéri . C'est vrai que je pense beaucoup à lui et qu'il me manque . Mais quand il revient, il est toujours si heureux et rayonnant, le fait de l'attendre ne rend le moment où on se retrouve que plus agréable . Et puis j'ai mon adorable bébé . Dit-elle tendrement en lui frottant la tête . L'adolescent baissa les yeux en souriant .

\- Je suis très contente de te voir devenir un beau jeune homme épanoui . Tu me rend fière mon chéri .

\- Tu es adorable maman .

* * *

La rentrée était finalement arrivée .

C'est en courant qu'Izuku se rendit à l'internat en traînant sa valise, il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse jusque dans la chambre de son ami, son cœur fit des bonds quand il aperçut la porte entrouverte . Il entra, apercevant la silhouette qu'il aimait tant, de son camarade préféré . Ce dernier se retourna surpris avant de lui offrir un sourire radieux . Le garçon aux cheveux vert abandonna sa valise dans le couloir pour venir lui sauter dessus .

\- MON CŒUR !

Le jeune homme ria alors que l'élan de son ami le faisait tomber sur le futon . Ils partagèrent une longue étreinte pleine d'affection . En lui caressant amoureusement sa chevelure sauvage et émeraude, Shouto susurra d'une voix très douce .

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas me passer de toi tu sais .

Izuku miaula attendri alors qu'il frottait son visage contre la poitrine tiède et douce de son petit-ami .

\- Et moi donc . Je ne vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle !

Il déposa un baiser sur son torse avant de de redresser pour capturer ses lèvres . L'envie se faisait doucement sentir alors que les deux garçons s'embrassaient fiévreusement, l'un étalé sur l'autre . Alors que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentissait, Le garçon aux cheveux verts grogna de frustration avant de se lamenter .

\- Mince alors ... j'avais envie d'un câlin ...

Son ami pouffa doucement avant de frotter son nez contre le sien .

\- Ce soir si tu es sage .

\- Hein ? Mais je suis toujours sage ! Répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse, Shouto ria en balançant son sac par dessus son épaule avant de dire en retraçant le contour de sa mâchoire avec son doigt .

\- Oui c'est pas faux ... Un vrai ange .

Izuku sourit en guise de réponse alors qu'il le suivait à travers les couloirs .

Le début de la journée fut assez ennuyeux . Comme à chaque rentrée, cela débutait par un blabla de préliminaires, un résumé de ce qui allait se passer durant le semestre, quels travaux ils pouvaient déjà commencer .

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts bailla en silence alors qu'Aizawa sensei notait les dates des prochains stages au tableau, quand soudain, il se figea en se rendant compte qu'on l'observait .

Au rang d'à coté, il remarqua que Katsuki lui lançait un regard inquiétant : mélange entre la colère, la méfiance et ... quelque chose d'impossible à identifier .

Il soutint son regards quelques instants sans comprendre les reproches que lui lançaient les yeux rouges de son camarade . Déstabilisé et mal-à-l'aise, il détourna le regard . Tentant tant bien que mal de ne plus y faire attention .

Quand la pause commença, le garçon aux cheveux blond sorti presque aussitôt, calmement mais froidement . C'était effrayant car c'était quand il était aussi froid et silencieux qu'on devinait qu'il était dans ses humeurs les plus exécrable .

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, cela chassa presque sa gêne du matin . Quand le soir arriva et que les dernières heures de cours se terminèrent, c'est tout naturellement qu'il rejoint son petit-ami, avec en tête, l'idée de prendre une bonne douche avant de retourner ensemble dans la chambre . Seulement, alors qu'ils étaient seuls sur le petit chemin vers les dortoirs . Ils furent stoppé par une voix grondante qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien .

\- Il c'est passé quoi pendant les vacances ?

Les deux amants se retournèrent pour faire face à leur camarade de classe le plus impulsif . Katsuki se tenait droit devant eux, le visage sombre et fermé . Izuku amorça une réponse quand son rival le coupa immédiatement .

\- Ne me dis pas '' Quoi je sais pas , je suis pas au courant '' ou je te jure que je te démonte .

Il serra le poing .

\- Ma mère était au festival de Shizuoka, elle a croisé la tienne . Elle m'a dit que la place avait dut être évacuée parce qu'un vilain anonyme avait lavé le cerveau à une quinzaines de personnes . Et je sais que vous y étiez tout les deux ...

Il regarda Shouto droit dans les yeux .

\- Ce vilain, c'était le taré qui t'as enlevé non ?

Le garçon aux yeux vairons se crispa presque aussitôt, en voyant cela, Izuku répliqua .

\- On a pas forcément envie de se rappeler de ça, c'était assez stressant . S'il te plait Katchan, oublie ça .

\- LA FERMES DEKU, J'ATTENDS RIEN DE TOI ALORS TU LA BOUCLES !

Izuku se figeât, offusqué, il s'apprêtait à sortir de ses gonds quand Shouto l'en empêcha . Il se tourna vers Katsuki .

\- Oui, c'était le type qui m'a enlevé . Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais le savoir ?

Le garçon blond parut stupéfait . Il rétorqua d'une voix étrange .

\- Pourquoi ? Putain mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Pourquoi ! Par simple curiosité morbide voyons ! Pourquoi tu crois que je te le demande hein ?

\- Katsuki s'il te plais calm...

\- Ne commence pas à me donner de leçons bordel ! Vociféra t-il d'une voix basse .

Shouto resta stoïque, il semblait dépassé par le comportement de son camarade .

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de cette situation de merde que je ne comprend pas . Avec le rattrapage de la licence qu'on a passé ensemble, j'avais l'impression qu'on s'était rapproché, et que peut-être ... enfin, tu en avais quelque chose à foutre de ma gueule . Mais dès que ça c'est fini, et surtout dès que tu t'es fait enlevé, c'est redevenu comme au début de l'année dernière, et c'était reparti ! Je n'existais absolument plus !

Il lança un regard noir à Izuku en crachant .

\- Ton précieux chevalier sauveur, il t'a dis que je prenais soin de ta chambre et de tes affaires pendant les deux mois où tu étais absent ?

Le garçon au tâches de rousseur déglutit alors que son ami fit de grands yeux à cette révélation .

\- Tu croyais que Deku était le seul à se faire un sang d'encre pour toi ? Moi aussi je serais venu te secourir si j'avais pu ! Cria t-il, le visage rouge d'énervement, les yeux humides .

Il se stoppa quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et ressuyer ses yeux avant de grincer des dents et de repartir furieux .

\- Allez vous faire mettre tout les deux !

* * *

Ça n'était pas peu dire que cette petite '' discussion '', si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, avait plombé l'ambiance . En rentrant dans leur chambre, chacun fut silencieux . Izuku sentait qu'il avait comme une boule au ventre .

C'est vrai qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois Katsuki aller dans la chambre de son petit-ami quand celui-ci avait été enlevé . Il faisait ses poussières et aérait la pièce . Il l'avait vu, alors que son camarade se pensait seul, afficher un regard mélancolique, il avait presque l'air ... en détresse . Mais le fait d'avoir abordé le rattrapage de la licence lui donnait une autre perspective des choses .

Il est vrai que durant la période de rattrapage, ils avaient eut l'air de s'être rapproché, il les avaient déjà vue assis l'un à coté de l'autre dans le bus en train de partager les même écouteurs . C'était rare de voir Katsuki aussi '' normal '' avec quelqu'un, surtout avec Shouto qu'il avait eut l'air de détester au début .

Et depuis qu'il était revenu après son enlèvement, il trouvait à son rival d'enfance, un air sombre, blessé, emplie de reproches et de ressentiment . Pourquoi ?

Une idée désagréable germa dans son esprit .

Pourquoi Katsuki se mettait-il dans cet état à cause de Shouto ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de pleurer à cause de quelqu'un .

Alors que le garçon au cheveux rouges et blancs enfilait son pyjama, Izuku demanda d'une voix peu assurée .

\- Mon coeur ... dis moi sincèrement s'il te plait .

L'interpellé lui accorda toute son attention, l'air inquiet de voir son petit-ami aussi grave .

\- Est-ce que ... il y avait un truc entre toi et Katsuki pendant le rattrapage ?

Le jeune homme se statufia de stupeur avant de répondre tout naturellement .

\- Non Izuku . Bien sûr que non .

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comporte comme ça .

Il regarda son renard dans les yeux .

\- On dirait qu'il est jaloux ou qu'il se sens trahi ... On dirait en fait... qu'il t'aime .

Le garçon aux yeux vairons baissa les yeux, il semblait accablé .

\- Tu crois ?

Il soupira . Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ?


	15. De longs mois de tourments

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 15 ! Avant de remercier ceux qui ont mit des reviews, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose qui va grandement améliorer votre lecture. Ceux qui lirons ce chapitre diront sans doute :

\- OMG, elle a enfin apprit à écrire sans fautes et elle a enfiiiiin arrêter de mettre un espace avant le point !

Non pas du tout XD, j'ai juste eu la chance de me trouver un bêta lecteur, si tu lis ceci Maxence, je tiens à répéter que tu as fais du bon boulot ! Mon texte est si propre que mes yeux ont fondus, ne supportant pas de ne pas voir de fautes. ( je te promet que je ferais des efforts pour les points TwT. )

 **Les Reviews ! :**

 **Bon bah du coup, comme je parlais de toi, Maxence De Lagarde :** Mais pour le béguin de Katsuki pour Shouto, je n'arrête pas de me dire que pendant l'arc du festival, on dirait qu'il est vraiment jaloux que mon petit renard accorde de l'attention à Deku et pas à lui. C'est ainsi que mille scénarios ont fleurit dans mon esprit mouhehehe. C'était trop tentant pour que je ne réutilise pas ça. Je suis contente que mon gif t'es plu, c'était mon tout premier en plus !

 **Camimica :** AAAAh une nouvelle petite lectrice ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^w^. Moi je dis qu'on a trop trop trop de Shouto seme, et mon cœur a moi dit : Pourquoi serait-il un seme, alors qu'il est si mignon, si doux et qu'il ressemble à un renardeau ? NON, Shouto-uke pour toujours ! ( après chacun son avis mais pour moi c'est un UKE !) J'avoue en relisant le début, ça peut paraître niais, mais bon, c'est que mon Shouto avait besoin d'amour pour guérir -w- ( il va y avoir des chapitres bien moins niais dans le futur mouhahaha ) Bref, j'ai envie de chanter : Katsuki est dans la Friendzone...zone zone zone ...

* * *

Bref, c'est parti pour le chapitre !

\- Je t'ai dis de me lâcher et marche derrière moi merdeux ! avait dit sèchement le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Suite à quoi, Shouto avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le comportement sec et insultant de son camarade, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Inasa pendant l'examen de la licence, il préférait prendre sur lui et essayer d'être le plus agréable possible. Durant les premiers jours, Katsuki ne le calcula pas, cela ne servait vraiment à rien de discuter avec lui, il était décidé à le rejeter quoi qu'il arrive. En plus d'être agacé, l'adolescent aux yeux vairons était dubitatif.

'Même si j'essaie d'être agréable, il m'envoie chier. C'est quoi le problème cette fois-ci ? Est-ce que comme avec Inasa, j'aurais fait quelque chose de mal ?'

Il avait essayé de lui poser la question une fois, il avait essuyé une violente réaction :

\- T'es vraiment une double face jusqu'au bout ! Tantôt tu t'en bas les couilles des autres, tantôt tu me harcèles ! T'es d'un chiant ! avait-il dit avant de partir, ayant l'air furieux. Le garçon à la cicatrice avait haussé le sourcil à cette réplique, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à cela.

Il avait changé en peu de temps. Il se rendait compte à présent que depuis le festival, il se souciait plus de ceux qui l'entouraient et surtout, comme il se rendait compte à présent de certaines choses, il se sentait un peu coupable.

'C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très respectueux avec lui au festival.'

Il s'était à peine battu contre Katsuki, il avait du lui donner l'impression qu'il se fichait totalement de se battre contre lui. C'était aussi ce que la plupart des gens avaient pensé.

'' Cette finale Todoroki Bakugo, vous en pensez quoi ?''

C'était un peu bizarre. On aurait dit que Todoroki n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Pourtant, stratégiquement, il était capable de battre Katsuki !

''Ouais mais... je sais pas, on aurait dit qu'il se fichait de ce combat. Tu m'étonnes que Bakugo ait pété un câble, en plus, vu comment il s'était battu comme un sauvage contre Midoriya ! ''

Alors qu'il était assis à son bureau, il souffla en repensant à tout cela. Il voulait s'excuser, mais il savait très bien que Katsuki allait l'envoyer pètre. Alors il réfléchit.

Le lendemain à l'entrainement, il attira l'attention de son camarade. Il essayait d'être le meilleur aux échauffements, d'être celui qui ferait le plus et le mieux, il redoublait d'efforts et de concentration. Katsuki finit par comprendre en voyant le jeune homme aux yeux vairons lui lancer un regard sournois, qu'il essayait d'être meilleur que lui. L'adolescent eut un sourire énervé, ils passèrent ainsi la journée à se battre en essayant chacun d'être meilleur que l'autre. C'était avec curiosité que leurs professeurs les observaient se lancer divers duels de rivalité qui les poussaient à travailler durement tous les deux. À la fin de la journée, alors qu'il était exténué, Katsuki le prit à part et gronda :

\- C'est quoi ton petit manège soudain là !?

\- Tu veux être numéro un n'est-ce pas ? demanda vivement le jeune homme. Le garçon aux yeux rouges parut surpris. Shouto reprit d'une voix déterminée :

\- Moi aussi je veux être numéro un, alors je ne peux pas te laisser me surpasser dès maintenant !

Pour la première fois, l'apprenti héro aux cheveux blonds lui fit l'un de ses légendaires sourires diaboliques, amusé par le sérieux soudain de son camarade :

\- Tsss, tu te prend pour quoi ? Je vais t'écraser comme une mouche !

Suite à quoi leur relation s'était améliorée petit à petit. Aizawa sensei semblait satisfait de les voir rivaliser plus sérieusement car ainsi, l'un comme l'autre déployaient dévotion et détermination dans leur travail : Shouto semblait beaucoup plus énergique qu'à son habitude alors que Katsuki était plus calme et sérieux. Ainsi leurs premiers tests aux rattrapages étaient vraiment excellents. Petit à petit, les deux garçons apprenaient à se parler, ils mangeaient ensemble, rattrapaient les cours ensemble. Ils s'entre-aidaient aussi, ce qui était très surprenant, surtout de la part de Katsuki. Au bout de leurs longs mois de rattrapage, le jeune homme semblait même avoir mûri et paraissait plus calme. C'était haut la main que les deux garçons eurent finalement leur license provisoire, rattrapant ainsi le retard qu'ils avaient en plus d'avoir subi de rigoureux entrainements et surtout, d'avoir enfin pu développer une bonne entente.

La fin du rattrapage arriva et les cours reprirent normalement. Tout semblait aller très bien, pour Katsuki comme pour Shouto qui, après un long temps d'adaptation, semblait s'épanouir grandement dans sa classe. L'ambiance était très sereine. C'était sans savoir que tout allait s'écrouler.

* * *

Pendant un exercice dans l'un des nombreux camps forestiers, Katsuki apprit que son camarade avait été enlevé. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé le sentiment amer qu'il avait eu au travers de la gorge. Pendant des heures, les professeurs s'agitaient dans tous les sens, paniqués, les autres élèves étaient confus et avaient été envoyés dans leur chambres. Apparemment, de ce qu'il avait comprit, on ne parvenait pas à savoir comme les vilains avaient pu s'enfuir et par conséquent, on ne savait pas où avait bien pu passer la jeune victime. Durant l'après midi de cette funeste journée, Aizawa lui avait confisqué son portable, le sien, ainsi que ceux de tous ses autres élèves.

\- Hey ! Mais pourquoi vous devez nous les prendre, il se passe quoi putain !?

\- Katsuki, avait répondu le professeur, il semblait atrocement énervé, cela lui donna des sueurs froides, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être la cause d'une colère et d'une inquiétude aussi profonde ?

\- Retourne dans tes appartements et ne pose pas de questions !

Ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là l'avait terriblement perturbé. À ce moment là, il ne savait pas qu'il était parti pour des mois et des mois de tourments internes, jonchés de questions qui allaient cruellement rester sans réponses.

Les jours défilaient... et défilaient. L'amertume et l'inquiétude que ressentait le jeune homme se teintait chaque jour de colère et de tristesse qu'il tentait de camoufler sous un tempérament exécrable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, pendant les cours, de fixer la place vide qu'occupait normalement le jeune disparu en se demandant comment on en était arrivé là. C'était vrai ! Tout allait bien ! Pourquoi y avait t-il fallu que d'un seul coup tout s'écroule ? C'était si... injuste.

Un jour, son mal-être et son amertume furent tels qu'il quitta brutalement la classe en pleine heure de cours, ignorant royalement son professeur qui lui criait de revenir. Il marcha furieusement jusque vers les dortoirs. Dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse, ses pas l'amenèrent automatiquement vers la chambre de son ami. Il lui semblait qu'il avait comme du plomb dans la poitrine tant il avait le cœur lourd. Il ouvrit la porte lentement, entrant silencieusement dans la pièce. Le bureau de Shouto était couvert de poussière, la pièce était plongée dans le noir et sentait le refermé, il faisait aussi très froid à l'intérieur comme le chauffage n'avait plus été allumé depuis un mois. À cette vision, il se sentit inexplicablement et profondément triste. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il dut se retenir de pleurer tout en retenant ce sentiment horrible que lui laissait l'absence du jeune homme. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Pourquoi était-il si long à secourir ? Allait-il revenir ? En quel état ?

Sa disparition, l'histoire des portables, Deku qui savait quelque chose mais qui était muet comme une tombe, son absence qui devenait vraiment trop longue pour que ça se finisse bien. C'était dur à supporter.

Il ne supportait pas cette sensation d'absence de plus en plus présente. Il tentait de se convaincre de toutes ses forces : il finirait par revenir de tout façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors il avait pris de quoi dépoussiérer cette chambre, il avait enlevé les toiles d'araignées, il avait ouvert les fenêtres pour aérer la pièce, il avait nettoyé le bureau. Ce brin de ménage lui permettait au moins d'apaiser son esprit en l'occupant.

Puis il entendit un bruit dans le couloir, il sursauta en se retournant. Aizawa sensei avait certainement envoyé quelqu'un le chercher. Cela le fit se sentir profondément agacé, il le fut encore plus quand le jeune homme au cheveux vert ouvrit la porte stupéfait.

\- Katchan ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre de Shouto ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te foutre hein ? répondit-il sèchement.

Le garçon sembla hésiter quelques instants, il n'avait jamais vu Katsuki être aussi affligé. Le visage peiné, il demanda doucement :

\- Katchan ... Est-ce que ça va ?

L'interpelé se figea en entendant ceci. Il se retourna lentement vers Izuku, les yeux grands ouverts, emplis de frustration et de colère :

\- Est-ce que je vais bien ... J'ai l'air d'aller bien tu crois ? dit-il de façon menaçante. À ce ton, le jeune héro recula d'un pas.

\- J'irais peut-être mieux si tu me disais pourquoi Shouto ne revient pas. Pourquoi est-ce que le prof nous cache des choses ?

Le jeune homme déglutit, entendre le nom de son camarade disparu lui soulevait le coeur de chagrin. Malgré tout, même en voyant la peine de son camarade, la vérité restait douloureusement coincée dans sa gorge. Alors il se tut, ce qui ne fit qu'alimenter la colère du garçon face à lui.

\- Les autres n'ont pas l'air de croire que c'est si grave que ça. Pourtant j'ai vu la gueule d'Aizawa quand il a confisqué mon portable ce jour là, et toi tu pètes de trouille à chaque fois que j'évoque Shouto. Tu as vu ce que tu avais reçu sur ton portable, tu sais ce qu'il se passe !

Izuku fit mine de partir quand Katsuki l'attrapa violemment par le col pour le plaquer au mur.

\- DIS MOI CE QU'IL SE PASSE DEKU !

\- ARRÊTE ÇA KATSUKI !

Il se stoppa en entendant la voix du professeur à quelques mètres. Ce dernier avait un air grave sur le visage, profondément agacé, il gronda d'une voix peu rassurante :

\- Tu resteras après dix sept heure pour rattraper ton heure de cours, tu vas apprendre qu'à l'avenir, tu devras surveiller ton comportement.

Le garçon n'avait pas répondu, il avait lâché son camarade, l'air sombre et résigné. Voilà tout ce qu'il récoltait ... Il était mort d'inquiétude intérieurement et lorsqu'il cherchait des réponses, il se prenait violemment le mur. Il serra les poings, il se sentait vraiment abattu.

* * *

Après deux mois déprimant, un matin en se réveillant, Katsuki apprit une nouvelle qui le chamboula grandement : à trois heures du matin, Shouto avait été ramené à Yuei après avoir été secouru par des héros.

Ce jour là, il s'était rendu à toute vitesse à l'infirmerie, il fallait qu'il le voit absolument ! En approchant des lieux, il sentit son cœur s'emballer, allait-il le revoir en bonne santé ? Cependant, en arrivant, Recorvery girl s'était exclamée :

\- Mon garçon ! Tu ne peux pas entrer et puis tes cours vont commencer si je ne m'abuse !

\- Mais Shouto, il est là non ? Il est réveillé ? Je veux le voir !

\- Il est en train de récupérer, va en cours jeune homme !

Il était entré en bousculant la vieille femme. Bordel, cette vieille n'allait pas l'empêcher de retrouver Shouto, le revoir était beaucoup trop important, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Mais alors qu'il apercevait la silhouette de son ami par l'entrebâillement de la porte, une main lui saisit fermement le poignet :

\- Jeune homme, tes cours commencent et tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici.

Katsuki tenta de se débattre avant de foudroyer Cementos du regard.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me mettre des batons dans les roues !

Le héro souffla en réponse à son comportement pénible :

\- Je n'en démordrais pas Katsuki, va tout de suite en cours !

Le garçon grogna, frustré. Il aurait bien frappé Cementos au visage, il savait néanmoins d'avance que cela ne lui ferait aucun mal. Alors il dégagea sa main de l'emprise du héro, à contrecoeur, il quitta l'infirmerie.

Deux semaines plus tard, c'était avec une grande surprise et un grand soulagement que les élèves de la classe accueillirent le jeune homme, revenu d'un enfer de deux mois qu'il s'était résolu à garder caché.

\- Shouto ! Bah alors ! Mais où tu étais passé ? demanda naïvement l'un.

\- Tu es pâle ! Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu vas bien, j'espère ?

Le garçon sourit faiblement, Katsuki ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux, cette façade qui se voulait rassurante sonnait vraiment faux.

\- Je vais bien, ne vous faites pas de soucis.

Le garçon blond sentait son cœur se serrer en le voyant : il était pâle, faible, silencieux, constamment dans les nuages. Il avait l'impression de voir une coquille vide à l'effigie de Shouto. Comment les autres pouvaient être cons au point de gober les mots que le jeune homme disait, enfin merde quoi ! Ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure qu'il allait mal ! Il avait l'air éreinté de fatigue !

Comme il souffrait de le voir ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller le voir. Un midi, après un entrainement, il l'attrapa par la manche, le prenant à part, de la voix la plus calme qu'il ait, il dit :

-Shouto, j'ai besoin de te parler un instant.

\- Ah... qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

\- Je veux qu'on parle de toi. Tu ne vas pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme parut faussement perplexe :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que si ça va !

\- Non non arrête cette mascarade tout de suite ! dit-il en le prenant par les épaules. Pourquoi tu portes un masque Shouto ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le garçon resta muet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu n'es plus du tout le même, demanda t-il doucement avec appréhension. Cependant, à sa grand surprise, le garçon à la cicatrice le regarda dans les yeux, il était d'une froideur mortelle.

\- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé, c'est tout.

Il se figea à son ton. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ces monstres lui avaient fait pour qu'il ait l'air aussi... mort ? Rassemblant tout son courage et mettant de coté son orgueil ou toute autre chose, il l'attira contre lui, l'enserrant entre ses bras. Il parla avec une voix douce mais pleine d'émotions, jamais il ne s'était montré ainsi devant personne.

\- Je sais que ces enfoirés t'ont fait du mal, ça se voit ! Tu as l'air fatigué, tu es comme un pantin, ça me fait vraiment peur ! Je suis là tu sais. Je t'aiderai si tu as besoin de quelqu'un !

Shouto était rigide et muet entre ses bras, son cœur se serra.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été enlevé par des vilains, je sais que c'est terrifiant. Je peux te comprendre…. je ... Je peux t'aider !

Il l'étreignit un peu plus fort, submergé par toute la tristesse qui remontait.

\- Laisse moi t'aider je t'en prie. Je suis là pour toi !

Cependant, le jeune homme glissa sa main entre lui et son ami, le repoussant doucement. Katsuki le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, emplis d'incompréhension et de désarroi. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer quand Shouto murmura d'une voix éteinte et vide d'émotion :

\- Rien de tout ça n'a jamais existé. N'en parle plus jamais.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans lui accorder un regard. En le contemplant partir d'un pas décidé, le garçon aux cheveux blonds éprouva alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi fortement qu'en cet instant : le désespoir.

* * *

Et alors que le temps passait, alors que le monde redevenait beau, joyeux et souriant, Katsuki voyait la blessure qu'il avait au cœur s'agrandir de jour en jour. Cela avait commencé lorsque Shouto ne lui adressa plus la parole, enterrant leur bonne relation, piétinant les sentiments cachés qu'il éprouvait malheureusement toujours à son égard. Mais ce fut encore pire le jour où il se rendit compte de la complicité solide que le garçon aux yeux vairons entretenait avec Izuku. Doucement, il commença à comprendre les liens uniques qu'ils partageaient : il était intimement convaincu que Deku savait tout de ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme. C'était vraiment le pire pour lui, le fait de savoir que Shouto se confiait au garçon aux cheveux verts, alors que lui-même avait été si froidement repoussé. Pourquoi Deku avait le droit d'être proche de lui ? Pourquoi c'était toujours vers lui que Shouto se tournait ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il de plus que lui... Tellement injuste.

'Moi aussi je m'inquiète, moi aussi je voulais t'aider... Moi aussi je tiens à toi,' pensa t-il le cœur lourd de tristesse alors qu'il les épiait en cachette alors qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Soudainement, il vit Izuku se redresser pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Shouto. Katsuki se statufia en voyant cela.

Shouto n'avait pas l'air mécontent de ce geste, il avait même rougi et il souriait tendrement. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, il contempla la main d'Izuku posée chaleureusement sur celle du jeune homme.

Il n'apprécia pas du tout ce spectacle, en fait, il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il sorte avant de faire un malheur. Il marcha longuement, l'esprit animé par de violents cris de colère.

'Pourquoi Deku !? Pourquoi lui existe à ses yeux et pas moi !? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours Deku qui finit par avoir ce que moi je veux !? Pourquoi Deku a eu le droit à une chance et pas moi !? Pourquoi je suis amoureux de ce connard !? Pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais avoué ni montré !? Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai sauvé !? Pourquoi !? Pourquoi on ne me dit rien !'

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il claqua furieusement la porte, cassant presque la poignée. Là, il s'assit brusquement sur le lit, les deux mains serrant ses cheveux blonds. Il détestait se sentir comme ça ! Pourquoi avait-il mérité de se sentir aussi mal ? C'était injuste. Il renifla, alors que peu à peu, il ne put retenir un sanglot.

* * *

Le garçon aux cheveux blond s'était assis, seul, sur le bord du toit du dortoir. Il semblait profondément mélancolique. Il contemplait l'horizon d'un regard bouleversé et muet. Shouto ouvrit doucement la porte menant au toit, trouvant ainsi son ami esseulé. Il avait longuement parlé avec Izuku à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé.

* - Je n'y peux rien si je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de lui. Mais malgré tout, c'est surtout parce qu'il pensait que je me fichais de lui qu'il est aussi en colère. On était ami ... Je l'ai repoussé quand il a essayé de m'aider, et évidement, il a vu que j'agissais différemment avec toi. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais été triste moi aussi.

\- Oui je comprends, avait répondu Izuku, les yeux baissés.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal... susurra t-il, maussade. Izuku avait répliqué d'une voix douce en lui caressant le dos.

\- Shouto, ne t'accables pas comme ça.

Il le serra contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu allais si mal à ce moment, le vrai coupable dans tout ça, c'est Eraste. Ce n'est pas moi ou Katsuki et surtout... surtout pas toi.

Il s'était blotti chaleureusement contre son petit-ami.

\- Je sais... Mais moi, je veux juste que les choses s'arrangent.

Le jeune héro l'embrassa sur le front .

\- Dans ce cas, parle avec lui.

Shouto soupira avant de s'avancer vers le blond, encouragé par les douces paroles de son tendre ami. Doucement, il s'assit aux côtés de Katsuki, ce dernier ne réagit pas un instant en le voyant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores prit doucement la parole.

\- Je savais très bien que tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

Le blond ne réagit pas, il observait toujours l'horizon sans lui accorder un regard, le garçon continua :

\- Et évidemment que tu existais, tu étais mon ami...

Katsuki ferma les yeux dans une moue douloureuse.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser, excuse moi.

\- Alors pourquoi ... ?

Shouto se redressa légèrement, le blond ne le regardait toujours pas, sa voix était cependant emplie de douleur :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as plus parlé ? ... Pourquoi on ne me dit rien à moi ?

Le garçon à la cicatrice déglutit avant de se résigner une bonne fois pour toute à répondre à toutes ces questions, quelles qu'elles soient.

\- Parce qu'à ce moment là, ce qui c'était passé était encore tellement frais et douloureux que... C'était plus facile de faire semblant d'aller bien plutôt que d'avouer ce qui était arrivé.

Cette fois ci, le blond se tourna vers lui, perplexe et inquiet.

\- Izuku savait tout parce qu'il l'avait vu. Ça ne servait plus à rien de le lui cacher. Mais il m'aidait à oublier toutes ces choses... Ça me faisait du bien. Pendant longtemps, je pense que je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir me replonger dans toute cette foutue histoire. Il fallait d'abord que je guérisse avant d'accepter tout ça.

Les yeux baissés, il dit :

\- Mais maintenant que je vais mieux, je me rend compte que je ne suis pas la seule victime. Je me rend compte que même toi tu as souffert. Je sais que tu voulais m'aider, je m'excuse de t'avoir repoussé, mais c'était vraiment trop dur, je n'aurais jamais été capable de le dire, j'avais tellement honte ...

\- Honte de quoi ? s'écria t-il soudainement en se tournant vers lui. Shouto se figea en voyant le regard inquiet et enragé de son ami.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais honte ? Ce sont ces criminels les coupables ! Pas toi !

Il secoua la tête en demandant nerveusement :

\- Putain mais ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait bordel ? Ils t'ont séquestré ? Ils t'ont torturé ? Ils t'ont utilisé à ton insu ? Quoi ? Ce type là, ce taré qui contrôle les gens, il a quand même pas abusé de toi ?

Shouto se crispa à cette dernière phrase ce qui fit frissonner d'effroi son camarade aux cheveux blond, il sembla se calmer d'un coup, alors qu'il pâlissait lentement :

\- ... C'est ... c'est ça ... putain ... il a ... il a abusé de toi ?

Le garçon à la cicatrice fut muet quelques instants, il lui fallut du courage pour continuer à soutenir son regard. Rassemblant ses forces, il reprit doucement.

\- Tu… tu sais… Ce type... il n'avait absolument aucune raison de m'enlever...

Il sourit brièvement et nerveusement avant de reprendre douloureusement :

\- C'est vrai ... Après tout, que s'est-il passé pendant deux mois ? Rien... vraiment. Il n'a pas fait ça avec un objectif précis. Il a fait ça parce que c'était amusant. Tout ça, c'était juste une grosse rigolade sans but pour lui.

Katsuki le contemplait, horrifié, il était nauséeux alors qu'il apprenait enfin la vérité.

\- Ces deux mois de malheur... Je l'ai ai passé en enfer, avec le diable. Dans une pièce sombre qui puait le renfermé et les phéromones, comme une bête, nu et enchaîné. Et avec pour seule utilité de lui servir de '' distraction''. Ce qu'il se passait était toujours plus sale, plus douloureux, plus humiliant… On aurait dit qu'il s'amusait à me détruire toujours un peu plus en trouvant toujours un moyen de me faire pire quand je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas l'être. J'ai failli en mourir... Il y a eu un moment tu sais... où je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, j'avais envie de me tuer, comme tu peux pas savoir. J'avais l'impression que j'allais rester coincé en enfer pour toujours, je préférais m'ouvrir les veines plutôt que de savoir que j'allais ne jamais m'en sortir. Mais... quand Izuku m'a sauvé, ça s'est envolé d'un seul coup, parce que soudainement j'étais à nouveau libre... Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui m'avait semblé duré une éternité, je me sentais heureux, parce que je savais que j'allais retrouver ma famille et mes amis. Et ça... bon sang, c'était comme revenir à la vie. Mais à chaque fois que je pensais à Eraste... à chaque fois que je me rappelais de ces moments... Je repensais à cette lame sur mon poignet et à cette folie, cette envie de mourir qui ressemblait plus à un fantasme sordide plutôt qu'à quelque chose d'abominable. Cette sensation... je ne pouvais plus la supporter. Ça me gâchais la vie... alors qu'à nouveau j'avais envie de vivre...

Il murmura lentement :

\- Je ne pouvais pas... je n'arrivais pas à parler de ça ... Aujourd'hui encore, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'efface la mémoire pour ne pas être obligé de m'en souvenir mais... Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai plus envie d'être au bord du gouffre, alors je vais vivre avec. Mais pour vivre avec…J'ai besoin d'Izuku, de ma famille, de mes amis. Et j'ai besoin de toi.

Il déclara d'une voix sincère :

\- Je suis désolé Katsuki, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. C'est Izuku que j'aime et entre lui et moi, ça ne s'arrêtera pas. Mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de penser que tu n'es rien pour moi, ce n'est pas vrai du tout.

Le jeune homme blond s'était doucement approché de lui et avec hésitation, il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il répondit, submergé par l'émotion :

\- C'est bon, je m'en fiche que tu sois avec Deku... Enfin non mais... Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute... De toute façon, quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais rien y changer n'est-ce pas... Moi au fond, tout ce que je voulais, c'était ne pas être... rien pour toi. Et je voulais enfin comprendre contre qui je devais être en colère... Bon sang ce type... dit-il en grinçant des dents. Mais maintenant que tu m'as tout dis, je comprend mieux... je… Bordel ...

Il se retenait de pleurer, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon :

\- Je... j'avais pensé que c'était une hypothèse, que ce type avait pu te faire ce genre de chose... mais j'essayais de me dire que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Parce que je trouvais ça trop affreux. Pendant deux mois... tu... putain...

Shouto passa ses mains dans son dos, fermant les yeux, il le consola.

\- Mais je te le dis pour de vrai cette fois, ça va aller. Je vais bien maintenant.

Katsuki s'éloigna doucement, ressuyant ses yeux humides, après tous ces mois de frustration, il se sentait un peu mieux. Tout en baissant la tête, il lui murmura :

\- Ce connard qui te poursuit… Je te jure que je ne le laisserai plus te toucher.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons sourit :

\- Merci beaucoup Katsuki.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était avec un grand étonnement qu'Izuku fut interpellé par son camarade aux cheveux blonds, ce dernier semblait incroyablement calme, ça n'était pas très commun de le voir ainsi. Il parût presque aimable envers lui.

\- Deku, viens avec moi.

Piqué dans sa curiosité, il le suivit. Lorsqu'ils furent seul, assit sur l'un des nombreux bancs de la cour, le jeune homme blond déclara doucement :

\- Tu en as bavé durant tous ces mois non ?

Il fut incroyablement surpris, il n'avait jamais vu Katsuki être aussi compatissant et... agréable.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir gueulé dessus à plusieurs reprises. Je ne comprenais pas cette situation à la con, et malgré tout... je... J'étais jaloux de toi, avoua t-il en rougissant. Il aboya à la fin de sa phrase : Ce ... c'est pas une raison de te foutre de ma gueule par contre !

Izuku eut un sourire nerveux, bien évidemment qu'il n'allait pas se moquer de lui, ça avait du être difficile pour lui. Katsuki souffla, les sourcils toujours froncés :

\- Et ce gros dégelasse de Eraste, si j'ai bien compris son nom, il est toujours en train de rôder quelque part ?

\- Oui Malheureusement, si il est seul, c'est compliqué de savoir ce qu'il peut bien être en train de faire.

L'adolescent grogna en serrant les poings.

\- En tout cas, toi comme lui, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me tenir éloigné de tout ça. Si une occasion de le démolir se présente, je veux être de la partie !

Izuku soupira :

\- Maintenant que tu sais, ça sera difficile de ne pas te tenir au courant. Il regarda en direction de son petit ami qui se trouvait à quelques mètres plus loin, il discutait avec Momo.

\- De toute façon, je pense que Shouto en a assez de devoir se cacher derrière un masque. Il sait très bien dans quel situation nous sommes et pourtant, il garde son sang froid. Il essaye de chasser notre tristesse. Tu te rends compte à quel point il est fort ?

\- Oui... Cette fois ci ce sale type ne s'en sortira pas, c'est juré ! dit-il déterminé.

Le garçon aux cheveux vert le regarda en souriant, il était profondément heureux de voir les choses s'arranger.


	16. L'éveil de la menace

Voici le chapitre 16 !

 **Les reviews :**

 **Deydeykagamine** : Non je n'ai pas changer de pseudo O_O... ou alors je deviens folle.. qui sait -w-. Je respecte tes goûts mais ... SHOUTO UKE EST LE SEUL VRAI SHOUTO ! En ce qui concerne Dabi ... Non, juste non. Leur relation ne sera JAMAIS incestueuse. Ce qu'il c'est passé entre eux était un viol horrible, jamais l'un comme l'autre n'aurais pensé à faire ça avec l'autre. Si les deux frères s'aiment, c'est juste un amour fraternel tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ( il faut te dire que la seule chose malsaine de l'histoire, c'est ce bâtard d'Eraste, et la ligue des vilain mais eux, ils sont un peu dans le décors. ) J'essaie de rendre mon récit à peu près cohérent vis à vis du tempérament des personnages alors je ne vais pas partir en mode orgie Izuku Dabi Katsuki Eraste sur Shouto ( même si ça serait intéressant à regarder mouhéhéhé -w- ) En tout cas merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, je te love -3-.

 **.oO :** Ma fic étant assez longue ( je trouve, j'ai jamais fait autant de chapitre #fierté ) ça veut dire que tu as passé des heures à me lire ! Anwhhhh !Et en plus tu es fan de Shouto uke ? ET EN PLUS TU AIMES QUAND IL SOUFFRE !On est faite pour être amies baby B). J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier. Je te love toi aussi !

Le chapitre à été corrigé par le superbe **Maxence De Lagarde** , à toi Maxence je dis : Merci de rayer tes rétines en cherchant la moindre petite faute dans mes chapitres, que ferais-je sans toi...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'ambiance à Yuei s'était quelque peu détendue. Pour Shouto, le fait d'avoir pu renouer avec Katsuki et surtout, d'avoir pris l'initiative de parler avec lui avait permis à ce qu'il retrouve un peu plus confiance en lui. Ça avait été difficile d'accepter le retour d'Eraste, comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir peur ? Ce type était annonciateur de nouveaux dangers, de nouvelles épreuves à surmonter. Quand il était revenu, il avait du puiser dans tout son self-contrôle pour garder la face parce que même si sa vie était redevenue précieuse, il pensait qu'il ne supporterait pas de se retrouver à nouveau face au criminel. Il avait tenu bon parce qu'Izuku lui servait de pilier, ainsi que Shosei dont la présence à ses côtés le rassurait. Mais à présent, il était plus apaisé par le simple fait de savoir que Katsuki serait là si il avait besoin de lui. Le professeur Aizawa était lui aussi un soutient précieux, comme il répétait sans cesse ''Il nous a eu une fois, il ne nous aura pas deux''. Il n'était pas seul. Il peinait à croire la chance qu'il avait lorsque tous ses amis lui disaient qu'ils seraient là quoi qu'il arrive. C'était vraiment comme avoir une grande famille ! Ils étaient tous sa bénédiction. Son moyen de survie, ils lui apportaient la quiétude. Et là, plus que jamais, il allait avoir besoin d'eux tous.

Ce soir là, Izuku était parti se doucher, le laissant seul dans la chambre. Dans l'optique d'attendre son petit ami, Shouto ouvrit son ordinateur pour consulter ses mails, il y allait bientôt y avoir une nouvelle période de stage et il voulait vérifier si il avait reçu des réponses à ses CV. En ouvrant sa boite de réception, il fut intrigué par un message dont il ne reconnut pas l'auteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il l'ouvrit, il n'y avait ni objet, ni message dedans, seulement une pièce jointe à télécharger. Il fut prit de méfiance : quelqu'un essayait-il de pirater son ordinateur ? De toute façon, son anti-virus était opérationnel, submergé par la curiosité, il lança le téléchargement. Une fois fait, il se rendit compte que la pièce jointe n'était qu'une simple vidéo. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la lancer, il eu un moment d'appréhension. Il tapota nerveusement les touches de sa souris quelques secondes, tout en ravalant sa salive, il lança le visionnage.

L'écran fut noir quelques instants, puis tout à coup, l'image d'une personne portant un masque blanc, dont les yeux avait été peint en rouge vif apparut à l'écran, sur un fond sombre et peu rassurant. Il n'y eut pas un bruit pendant un instant, juste la respiration lourde et angoissante du personnage qui semblait le fixer à travers la caméra, avec une sorte d'obsession malsaine, morbide, terrifiante. Dès l'instant où il le vit, il le reconnut malgré son masque. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer d'un seul coup, il trembla quand la voix sordide de l'homme s'éleva :

\- Bonjour mon petit chat.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il y avait comme de la folie pure dans le timbre de sa voix, il savait déjà que tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le criminel lâcha un genre de gémissement d'euphorie, il susurra lentement et profondement :

\- Si tu savais comme le fait de savoir que tu m'écoutes m'excite ! Je me demande si tu es seul chez toi, tu faisais peut-être tes devoirs non ? Quel bon petit garçon ! J'espère que je t'ai manqué chaton, est-ce que tu es content de me voir ? Oh oui... Tu dois être tellement content que tu trembles soudainement sur ta chaise et tes yeux sont grands ouverts, rivés sur moi.

Il souffla dans son micro d'une voix vicieuse :

\- Est-ce que tes cuisses se serrent l'une contre l'autre au son de ma voix ? Agitées par le souvenir de ma langue sur ta peau ? Est-ce que ta respiration s'accélère en repensant à la sensation de mes hanches imbriquées contre les tiennes ?

Shouto sentit une crampe à son estomac, il avait la nausée alors que l'homme parlait et gémissait dans le micro avec un ton obscène et rebutant, il fut tenter d'éteindre la vidéo quand Eraste reprit plus sérieusement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Shouto ?

Surpris, il se figea, les doigts sur la souris.

\- Auparavant, il me suffisait de kidnapper un beau garçon, de le baiser pour assouvir mes pulsions, puis je l'abandonnais une fois que je m'en étais lassé, ça avait toujours été comme ça ! Au moins, j'étais libre et insouciant. Mais depuis que je t'ai goûté...

Malgré le masque, le jeune homme savait qu'Eraste souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- A chaque fois que je plantais mes doigts dans ta peau, à chaque fois que je te mordais, que je te violais, j'avais toujours plus faim. Le goût de tes larmes, de ton sang, c'était tellement excitant ! Ton corps si chaud, tes gémissements de peur, te voir comme un pantin disloqué après que tu sois tombé dans le coma, ton expression au bord de la mort c'était... c'était... si beau ! Si mignon ! Irrésistible !

Le criminel haletait furieusement, il faisait froid dans le dos, il avait l'air complètement aliéné.

\- Quand ces sales crevures de héros t'ont récupéré, j'ai essayé de tourner la page en recommençant à faire ce que j'avais toujours fait. Mais peu importe le minet que j'avais en face de moi, c'est à toi que je pensais ! C'est toi que je voulais ! Si tu savais dans quel état ça me mettait ! Ça me rendait fou furieux, plus violent que jamais! C'était comme être un drogué en manque ! J'ai été désespéré au point de chercher des gamins qui te ressemblaient un peu. J'avais réussi à trouver un gars. Il avait à peu près les même cheveux, les mêmes yeux que toi, il faisait ta taille, il avait ta morphologie... Mais malgré tout...

Il grogna de frustration.

\- Il n'avait pas ton odeur, il n'avait pas tes larmes, ta peau douce. Il ne gémissait pas comme toi, j'avais beau le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir le moindre orgasme ! Bordel de merde ! Alors tu sais ce que j'ai fais ?

Shouto eut un haut-le-coeur en l'entendant murmurer d'une voix sombre et emplie de sadisme :

\- J'ai planté un couteau dans son petit ventre tout tiède et j'ai répandu ses entrailles sur le lit.

L'adolescent sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux, il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Non... La personne qui était sur cette vidéo n'était pas un humain, c'était un démon.

\- Je n'avais jamais tué avant. C'était la première fois. Et tu sais quoi ? Il se tut avant de ricaner de façon démentielle : C'était magnifique ! C'était grisant ! Tellement grisant que toute la colère que j'ai de ne pas t'avoir, je vais la soulager en recommençant, encore et encore ET ENCORE !

Il se calma, il rit quelques instants avant de susurrer de façon moqueuse :

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Tu as réussi un exploit que je croyais impossible à atteindre, tu m'as rendu encore plus cinglé que je ne l'étais déjà ! Si tu avais vu le visage de ce gamin, il n'a pas compris un seul instant ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Hahahaha ! Dis moi mon petit chat, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que je dépèce des gens en pensant à toi hein ? J'imagine ton petit minois se teinter de tristesse, chantonna t-il avec malfaisance. Tu ne voudrais pas que tant de gens meurent à cause de toi, hein ? On va faire un petit marché, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Shouto était stoïque devant son écran, il fixait Eraste, muet et tétanisé.

\- Tu auras deux choix, la solution gentille ! dit-il avec une petite voix. Ou la solution méchante ... susurra t-il avec sadisme. Si tu reviens gentiment de toi-même, toi et moi, on quittera le pays, on ira quelque part où je serai sûr que personne ne viendra te retrouver. Tu sera un gentil chaton aimant, obéissant qui cherchera à me faire plaisir et qui fera son devoir conjugal avec le sourire, tandis que moi je serai un mari affectueux, protecteur, qui s'occupera bien de toi et qui te fera du bien au lit.

Le jeune homme déglutit, est-ce que ce malade mental était sérieux ? Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il allait se rendre comme ça ? Le ton du criminel s'assombrit :

\- Mais si tu m'obliges à être méchant, tu sais maintenant que je serais capable du pire ! Qu'est-ce qui va m'empêcher, selon toi, de m'en prendre aux innocents, ou mieux ! Au gens que tu aimes ?

Shouto sursauta :

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchera de retrouver ce petit bâtard qui te baise, de le dépecer et de le laisser moisir dans un fossé ? D'envoyer des hommes démolir ta soeur et ta mère ? De violer tes amis avant de leur éclater le crâne ? De retrouver ce sale crasseux incestueux de Shosei et de lui faire la peau ? Et bien plus encore !

Eraste cria, en proie à la démence :

\- JE VAIS TUER TES AMIS, TA FAMILLE, TES PROFS ET TES CAMARADES ! JE VAIS ME FRAYER UN CHEMIN ROUGIT PAR LEURS CARCASSES !

Il vociféra avec une voix étranglé de rage :

\- Et quand tu te tiendras au sommet de la pile de leurs corps démembrés, quand tu seras à l'agonie, je t'attraperai, je t'enfermerai à nouveau, et tu m'appartiendras jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'un cadavre putréfié ! Et je vais te faire souffrir, les deux mois que tu as connus, ça ne sera rien comparé aux horreurs avec lesquelles je vais démolir ton petit corps de salope !

Il fut silencieux un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Tu vois chaton ? Au final... La fin sera la même quoi qu'il arrive, tu finiras par être à moi ! Ce serait idiot de ta part de choisir le chemin où tout ceux à qui tu tiens meurent dans d'horribles circonstances, et où tu souffriras le martyre, tu ne crois pas ?

Shouto déglutit, il avait du mal à assimiler que l'on puisse être aussi tordu et malveillant.

\- J'attends depuis déjà trop longtemps... Ne me fais pas patienter plus, ça ne serait pas très malin. Le compte à rebours a déjà commencé Shouto.

La vidéo s'arrêta, la pièce fut plongée dans le silence, le jeune homme se tenait droit et rigide devant son ordinateur, les menaces d'Eraste tournant en boucles dans son esprit. Bien évidemment... c'était inconcevable, il ne pouvait pas lui obéir, bien sûr que non ! Mais dans ce cas... Sa mère, sa soeur, ses amis, Izuku... Ils étaient tous en danger ?

' Je suis un héro... je ne peux pas laisser des menaces peser sur mes proches ou des innocents ! '

Il pensa un instant à ce jeune homme que le criminel avait évoqué, il se l'imagina, étalé sur un lit, le ventre ouvert. Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible de faire ça à quelqu'un d'innocent ? Comment ? Comment peut-on en arriver à ça ? COMMENT ?

Izuku entra dans la pièce au même moment, il bailla d'aise, détendu par sa douche quand d'un coup, il se figea en voyant son petit ami : Shouto était crispé, assis à son bureau, le regard perdu et horrifié, pâle... Pâle comme un mort. Il se rua sur lui.

\- Mon coeur ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

L'interpelé hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite, sans détourner son regard de son écran, il ne se sentait pas très bien.

\- Quel cauchemar...

Le garçon accourut à ses côtés, paniqué, il le saisit par les épaules en demandant nerveusement.

\- Shouto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Au même moment, le professeur Aizwa entra dans sa chambre, il semblait alarmé.

\- Shouto ! Tu dois te rendre à l'hôpital de Shizuoka.

Le garçon se redressa surpris.

\- Le secrétariat des élèves a reçu un appel, apparement ta soeur est à l'hôpital.

Shouto se leva d'un coup en criant.

\- QUOI ? Fuyumi ?

* * *

Le professeur Aizawa les avaient conduis en urgence à l'hôpital. Ce fut en courant à travers les couloirs que Shouto se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de sa soeur, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, comme si il allait exploser. On aurait dit que les cauchemars s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres aujourd'hui. Il arriva finalement à la chambre qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il entra sans frapper. Il se figea en la voyant, l'incompréhension et la terreur de la situation le rendait muet. Elle était assise sur le lit, le visage tuméfié, elle était grelottante, pâle et semblait terriblement choquée. Il se rua sur elle.

\- Grande sœur ! Bon sang mais ! Que t'est t-il arrivé ? s'écria t-il en saisissant doucement son visage entre ses mains. Elle se serra contre lui en pleurant.

\- Petit frère ! Sniiff, je suis si contente de te voir !

Il lui caressa la tête alors qu'elle sanglotait. Il n'en revenait pas. Mais quel cauchemar ! Il fallut un petit moment avant que la jeune fille ne se calme et ne puisse enfin parler. Une policière ainsi qu'un médecin se tenait dans la pièce, Shouto lui tenait chaleureusement la main alors qu'elle racontait son calvaire.

\- Je... je travaillais aujourd'hui, j'étais partie prendre mon déjeuner au centre ville... Comme d'habitude...

Elle déglutit avant de reprendre :

\- Je suis passée dans une ruelle quand... quand un homme est sorti de nulle part... Il s'est avancé vers moi comme un pantin et ... Pour... pour je ne sais quelle raison, il m'a mise au sol, et il m'a frappée plusieurs fois, je... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir...

Elle tremblotait, le jeune adolescent lui massa les omoplates.

\- Il a... il a essayé de déchirer ma jupe et mon chemisier, je... j'étais terrorisée... J'ai crié mais personne ne m'a entendu... Il avait un regard étrange... vide... Quand je le frappais, il ne réagissait pas… Il faisait peur... On aurait dit un drogué ! Je... j'ai réussi à me défendre avec mon alter et j'ai rampé en criant... C'est là que quelqu'un est venu m'aider...

Les deux adultes dans la pièce se regardèrent avec perplexité, la policière affirma doucement.

\- On a attrapé cet individu quelques instants après vous avoir conduite à l'hôpital, il a été blessé aux côtes par un pic de glace. J'ai remarqué moi aussi, quand on l'a emmené, il n'avait pas l'air dans un état très normal.

Shouto se tenait raide comme une statue à coté de sa soeur : Un message d'Eraste, des menaces envers ses proches, Fuyumi agressée par un type qui avait l'air amorphe et drogué ... ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidences... Il resta avec sa soeur jusqu'à ce que les infirmières lui demande de sortir. Il retrouva alors Izuku et Aizawa, ceux-ci avaient un air grave marqué sur le visage, il s'avança vers eux, d'un pas faible et harassé.

\- Shouto... on doit te dire quelque chose...

Le jeune homme resta tout ouïe, cependant il ferma les yeux dans une expression affligée, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait entendre.

\- J'ai vu le gars qui a attaqué ta soeur, commença Aizawa. Il semblait épouvanté, il n'arrêtait pas d'hurler ''La jeune fille ! Elle n'a rien ? Oh mon dieu, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ! ''

Shouto grinça des dents... Ce pauvre type... C'était vrai... Ça n'était même pas de sa faute à lui non plus. Comment pouvait-on forcer des gens, qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, à commettre de telles horreurs ?

\- Les médecins lui ont fait une prise de sang, il avait une odeur étrange sur lui.

\- C'est Eraste qui a fait ça, répondit-il silencieusement.

Izuku écarquilla les yeux, Shouto baissa la tête, il serrait fortement les poings.

\- Il m'a envoyé une vidéo abominable juste avant que vous ne m'emmeniez ici.

Il se redressa pour les regarder, il avait les yeux emplies de larmes, pourtant ce n'était pas de la peur ou de la tristesse au fond de son regard, mais de la colère pure.

\- Ce salop… Il va vraiment me le payer !

* * *

En rentrant à Yuei, Aizawa avait fait venir les deux élèves dans la salle des professeurs, il faisait nuit et la pièce était vide à cette heure ci. Shouto leur avait montré la vidéo, ils l'avaient visionné, avec dégoût et indignation.

\- Je vais faire expertiser la vidéo, mais je sais d'ores et déjà qu'on se retrouvera avec des coordonnées qui ne serviront à rien. Il n'a pas filmé ça chez lui, ni avec du matériel qui lui appartient. Et évidement, il a fallu qu'il pense à mettre un masque pour cacher son visage.

Le professeur siffla de colère.

\- Putain de monstre assassin, on finira par le coincer, cette ordure !

Izuku se tourna vers son petit ami, ce dernier avait la tête baissée, il se triturait les mains. Il se pencha près de lui, il était vraiment inquiet de l'impact que pouvait avoir les paroles et les actes du criminel sur son moral, il lui murmura d'une voix douce :

\- Shouto, surtout, n'écoute pas ce que ce monstre te dit. Ce n'est en rien ta faute.

\- Je sais, répondit-il, le garçon aux cheveux vert s'écarta un peu, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Shouto être aussi en colère.

\- Il a déjà failli détruire ma vie... comme si ça n'était pas assez... Maintenant, en plus de s'acharner à me poursuivre sans raisons, il tue des innocents, il menace mes proches, il blesse ma sœur !

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, les mains serrant ses cheveux.

\- Il va être dangereux à partir de maintenant, c'est clair que ce qui est arrivé à Fuyumi n'était que le commencement… Il peut très bien faire pire, je le connais ! Il va encore faire du mal aux autres, il va peut-être tuer d'autres personnes. Je ne peux pas supporter ça, il faut que ça s'arrête !

Il se redressa, il avait l'air fatigué.

\- Il faut que je prévienne les autres.

\- Quoi... les autres ?

\- Je dois en parler à ma sœur, il faut en parler à mes frères aussi. Il faut prévenir nos camarades... On ne peut pas laisser planer un danger sur eux sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Aizawa. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Je peux m'en occuper, moi et d'autres professionnels.

\- Non. Je vais le faire, rétorqua t-il. Je veux aussi reparler d'Eraste à la police. Je me suis assez prélassé dans un rêve. Ces souvenirs affreux qu'il m'a laissé, je vais les utiliser pour aider à le coincer si ça peut aider, j'en ai marre d'avoir peur. Il m'a mutilé moi, c'est déjà une chose. Mais bon sang, je le jure, il ne touchera pas à ma famille.

Les yeux déterminés de Shouto emplissait Izuku de confiance. La situation faisait peur certes, mais malgré tout, il était fier et admiratif devant cette combativité soudaine qui animait son tendre camarade. Il lui prit doucement la main et d'une voix tout aussi pleine de volonté, il dit :

\- Je serai avec toi à chaque instant, c'est promis.

* * *

Dans une maison près d'un canal, en pleine nuit. Des cheveux blancs tombaient silencieusement, les uns après les autres sur le sol. Un homme soupira, sa voix s'éleva alors qu'il parlait au garçon derrière lui, qui lui coupait les cheveux.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai vu aux infos aujourd'hui ?

\- Non... répondit la voix éteinte et faible du jeune homme amorphe, il accomplissait sa tâche, sans détourner un instant le regard, sans s'arrêter, sans émotions.

\- Un flash info est passé, le fameux criminel surnommé Eraste est actif, un portrait robot a enfin été établi. C'est un homme grand, svelte, avec des yeux rouges, des cheveux longs et une peau blanche. Bref c'est un albinos âgé d'une vingtaine d'années. Un vrai beau gosse !

Il sourit amusé.

\- Hey... tu trouves pas que c'est une description qui me ressemble ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, si il avait été en possession de ses moyens, il aurait sûrement été mort de peur. Le visage de l'albinos s'assombrit en une expression menaçante alors qu'il triturait entre ses doigts l'une des mèches de cheveux qui était tombée par terre.

\- Sacré chaton... On dirait qu'il a décidé de prendre le mauvais chemin, il me répond en aidant la police à essayer de me retrouver et il m'oblige à me couper les cheveux. Moi j'aimais sentir ses doigts glisser dedans. C'est énervant. Petite pute masochiste, il le regrettera !

Le garçon s'arrêta, il commença à appliquer un produit sur la crinière de neige de son bourreau.

\- Je me demande si mon premier pion a réussi à buter sa sœur. J'imagine tellement son visage en larmes, détruit par la tristesse et la colère.

Il se lécha les lèvres.

\- Ça serait si mignon à voir.

Il se leva alors que sa victime venait de finir sa tâche, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, il vit le surplus de teinture noire couler le long de son corps, emporté par l'eau chaude.

Ces connards de porcs de dégénérés mentaux avaient pour seule description qu'il était grand, mince, albinos avec les cheveux longs. Quels bandes de cons ! Ils espéraient vraiment le retrouver sans avoir de photos ? Sans savoir à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler ? 'Bande de loosers !' pensa t-il alors que son visage était tordu d'une expression mêlant colère, sadisme et amusement.

Il sortit de la douche en remettant ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, ça faisait bizarre de les avoir si courts d'un seul coup. En tout cas, il était satisfait du changement, à part ses yeux rouges, il avait vraiment l'air méconnaissable. Il entra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, il ronronna à sa victime.

\- Alors... comment tu me trouves ? Tu crois que ça plaira à Shouto ?

Le jeune homme resta muet, il le fixait d'un air absent.

\- Dis moi que ça va lui plaire, susurra t-il en s'approchant de lui avec l'allure d'un félin.

\- Ça lui plaira, répondit-il simplement. Eraste eut un rictus.

''Shouto ? Qui est-ce donc?'' devait se dire le jeune homme. C'était amusant de jouer comme ça avec les gens. Sans douceur, il plaqua sa proie contre le lit, il murmura d'une voix peu rassurante :

\- Grrr... Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de l'allonger sur le lit comme ceci et de le punir avec amour.

Il se pencha vers le cou offert à lui, il le mordilla quelques instants.

\- J'ai envie de grignoter sa peau douce, de respirer son odeur, j'ai envie qu'il crie et qu'il pleure quand je glisserai ma main entre ses cuisses.

Il accompagna de gestes ses paroles, alors que ses doigts dansaient sur la jambe du garçon. Il pouvait très bien se le faire à cet instant, en toute impunité. Mais malgré ça, il ne ressentait pas la moindre envie. Il soupira.

\- Hélas, tu as beau ne pas être si mal, tu ne vaux rien comparé à lui. Tu n'a pas son corps, son visage de chaton, ses jolies petites larmes qui glissent comme de jolies petites perles sur son visage.

Il fit la moue en pinçant le nez du jeune homme. L'inexpressivité de ce dernier était un vrai tue-l'amour. Il se redressa pour attraper quelque chose dans la table de nuit, alors qu'il approchait son canif du jeune homme, il s'exclama avec un naturel absolument horrifiant.

\- Alors du coup, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi, en tout cas, merci pour la coupe.

Il planta soudainement son arme dans son abdomen, plusieurs fois, le garçon convulsa, les yeux écarquillés. Les phéromones l'empêchaient d'hurler, il fut contraint de voir l'arme se plonger dans ses entrailles, encore et encore, le vidant de son sang, sans pouvoir crier, sans pouvoir bouger.

Le criminel, jeta son couteau plus loin et après avoir enfilé un pantalon, il emballa rapidement le corps du garçon dans le drap du lit avant de sortir dehors. Il était minuit passé et par ici, il n'y avait plus personne, il porta son fardeau jusqu'au canal avant de le balancer sans une once de compassion dans les eaux glacées et agitées. Puis il retourna dans la maison d'un pas léger, comme si de rien était. Il s'étala sur le lit et saisit d'une main l'une des nombreuses photos de l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores qu'il gardait avec lui. Il grogna, avec un air mauvais.

\- Combien de gens crois tu qu'il y aura au fond de ce canal quand je te remettrais la main dessus hein ? Chaton.


	17. Se sentir Invincible

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 17 !

 **Les reviews ! :**

 **TheDeadMust: ** Tu trouves mes fanfic sublimes ? Kyaaaa Tu me fais trop plaisir /

 **DeydeyKagamine: ** Toi aussi ? Je connaissais Killing Stalking depuis longtemps ( j'ai même fait un fanart de Bum sur mon blog de yaoi -w- ) Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où Eraste est prêt à aller pour '' son prééééécieuuuuux '' . Je suis désolé mais moi je pense que Shouto se ship plus facilement avec n'importe qui ( sauf les filles ) qu'Izuku ( par exemple, je vois beaucoup plus Katsuki et Shouto que Izuku et Katsuki, mais bon ça, c'est parce que je suis une folle dingue de Shouto... et crois moi, tu ne sais pas à quel point ) Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais pigé ton délire concernant '' l'inceste '', je pense que c'est pas difficile de voir que '' le moment '' entre eux c'était un truc absolument horrible. Mais désolé de casser ton trip, il n'y aura vraiment rien entre eux si ce n'est une forte complicité fraternelle genre :

Shouto: Je t'adore Nii-san !

Dabi ( faisant un savon à Shouto ) : Hahahaha mon mignon p'tit frère !

Prend exemple sur les frère Elric -w- ( FMA ) Désolé d'à nouveau casser ton trip, mais je vois absolument pas Dabi et Katsuki ensemble -w-. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, de me suivre ainsi, gros bisouw -3-

 **Oo Cristel oO :** Il faudrait un audio pour que tu te rende compte du dérangement mental d'Eraste, j'ai fais une lecture à ma soeur, elle avait kiffé -w- Une pure raclure comme je les aime et les déteste -w-. Mais t'inquiète, dès lors qu'on touche à la Shouto's family, tu peux être sûr que ça va barder -w-.

 **Camimica:** On arrive dans la dernière ligne droite où tout va être vraiment très chaud mais t'inquiète, comme ils le disent souvent, ensembles, ils sont invincibles TwT !

 **Acchlys:** Eraste of the hell -w-, essaie de te faire un petit jeu de '' quel sera la prochaine horreur qu'Eraste fera '' dans ma tête ça sonne distrayant -w-. Je ne vais pas te spoiler le reste. La lecture est plus agréable lecteur, faisons la danse de la reconnaissance pour Maxence -w- !

* * *

* Bonjour et bienvenue au journal télévisé de dix-sept heure. Flash info : Deux cadavres de jeunes hommes ont été retrouvés et de par les récents événements, on associe ces deux meurtres au criminel anonyme Eraste. La première victime, Kitto Nigami était âgé de dix-neuf ans. *

Izuku déglutit alors que la photo de la victime passait à l'écran : c'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux couleur ambre en forme d'amandes, aux cheveux courts et légers. Il ressemblait beaucoup... à Shouto.

Alors le voilà, c'était le garçon dont parlait Eraste.

* Nigami était venu à Shimada pour rendre visite à un parent proche. Il y a deux semaines, sa tante avait signalé sa disparition soudaine. Son corps a été retrouvé hier dans un fossé près de Shizuoka, le garçon a été éventré, vidé et jeté en pleine nature. De plus, son autopsie révèle de graves traces de violences sexuelles. *

Le jeune héro serra le poing: pauvre garçon... Pourquoi avait-il mérité un sort pareil ? Quelle horreur !

* La deuxième victime a, quant à elle, été retrouvée dans un canal et le décès semble dater de la veille. L'absence de traces de luttes sur son corps et dans sa demeure nous conforte dans le fait qu'il est lui aussi, une victime de celui qu'on appelle, le satan albinos. *

Le portrait robot du criminel que les policiers avaient fait à partir des informations de son petit-ami, passa à la télé. Après ce qui été arrivé à Fuyumi, Shouto s'était volontiers replongé dans ses souvenirs les plus douloureux afin de faire la description la plus complète possible : des cheveux blancs assez longs, la plupart du temps attachés en queue de cheval, une peau opaline, des iris intensément rouges avec des pupilles blanches, fendues comme celles des serpent, des cernes légères sous les yeux. Lorsqu'il ne souriait pas de toutes ses dents blanches, prenant un air de sadique psychopathe, il avait une expression très froide, neutre, presque blasée et vide d'émotions. Il était grand et svelte mais malgré tout, Shouto avait dit, avec une grimace douloureuse, qu'il se souvenait qu'il avait beaucoup de force comme il lui avait facilement et très régulièrement laissé des bleus en l'empoignant.

* Depuis l'élaboration du profil physique et psychologique d'Eraste, nous savons désormais sans aucun doute, qu'il est à l'origine des très nombreux derniers enlèvements. D'après nos sources, il a même été pendant un moment affilié à l'alliance des vilains. Son alter lui permettrait de prendre le contrôle des gens en leur faisant inhaler des phéromones. Actuellement, il serait en activité dans la préfecture de Shizuoka, bien que ses victimes favorites semblent être les jeunes hommes entre quinze et vingt ans, nous demandons à toute la population de faire preuve d'une extrême vigilance.*

Izuku soupira, stressé. Il se demandait si les avertissements qui passaient aux infos allaient vraiment les aider à protéger la population de la menace qu'était Eraste. Après tout, on n'avait pas de vraies photos de lui et il pouvait très bien modifier son apparence pour paraître inaperçu. Quand aux enlèvements, le seul moyen de se protéger d'un alter aussi vicieux que celui de l'albinos, c'était de porter un masque à gaz. Or, on ne pouvait pas obliger des millions d'habitants à en porter. Et les gens comme les infos, les héros et les policiers ne savaient pas comment et quand pouvait se produire un enlèvement, parce que les victimes envoûtées suivaient Eraste de leur propre chef, sans crier, sans se débattre, comme si c'était normal. On ne pouvait pas repérer un kidnapping sans voir un comportement douteux. Tout cela le mettait en état de stress et de réflexion. Avec les récentes menaces proférées, c'était indéniable qu'il fallait arrêter Eraste au plus vite, mais comment ?

Alors que le journal télévisé se terminait, il quitta la salle de repos pour retourner dans la chambre de son renard. Il ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'il vit Katsuki en présence de son petit-ami. Le blond lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil: il semblait énervé par la situation, la télévision de la chambre était allumée, ils venaient sans aucun doute de voir les infos. Katchan vociféra.

\- Hé ben... Il aura pas mis beaucoup de temps à revenir, ce fils du diable !

Le garçon aux cheveux vert baissa les yeux. L'anxiété que lui causait la situation lui restait douloureusement coincée au travers de sa gorge.

\- Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il prépare.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre notre sang froid, depuis quelques temps, il devient impatient. Il finira par faire une erreur qui nous permettra de le coincer, répondit Shouto en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Il le regardait avec une expression soucieuse. Il s'efforçait à rester calme malgré tout. Izuku caressa tendrement sa main. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à la panique.

\- Tu as raison. Bientôt, on le coincera ce type.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer, c'était le professeur Aizawa. Il avait l'air plus épuisé que d'habitude, d'un ton las, il déclara :

\- Tous les autres élèves sont dans la salle à manger, je leur ai dit qu'on allait avoir une discussion importante.

Il s'approcha de Shouto et, alors qu'il semblait soucieux, il posa sa main sur sa tête.

\- Tu peux encore changer d'avis, je peux leur parler à ta place tu sais. Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi.

Le jeune homme fut sincèrement touché par le soucis que son professeur se faisait à son égard, cependant il secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite avant d'affirmer

\- Merci mais... je vais bien. Je n'ai plus honte.

* * *

Les trois adolescents ainsi que leur professeur descendirent les escaliers, ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la salle à manger. Durant le chemin, Izuku jeta un coup d'œil à Shouto : malgré sa résignation et sa détermination, il avait la tête baissé, il semblait perdu comme si il cherchait déjà ses mots. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne. À ce contact, le jeune homme aux yeux vairons se redressa soudainement, il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts d'Izuku. Il regarda Katsuki et Aizawa, et se sentit ému alors que leur présences à ses cotés le rassuraient. Il serra la main de son camarade et lui offrit un sourire, comme pour dire '' ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira ''. À ce moment là, Izuku aurait bien eu envie de l'embrasser.

Shouto sentit la nervosité remonter en lui alors qu'il apercevait ses camarades, ceux-ci se tournèrent en voyant la petite troupe arriver: ils semblaient tous très perplexes, voir inquiets de ce qu'ils allaient entendre. Ils discutèrent un peu entre eux, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme à la cicatrice ne s'asseye avant de prendre la parole. Il inspira profondément pour finalement déclarer :

\- Les amis... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Tous le regardèrent avec curiosité : Momo semblait profondément inquiète, Ochako et Tenya se lançaient des regards interpellés, Eijiro semblait soucieux en voyant Katsuki aussi grave et sérieux.

\- V..Voilà... Hier. Vous savez, j'ai dû partir à l'hôpital voir ma grande sœur. Elle a été agressée par un homme vers midi. Le problème, c'est que les circonstances de son agression n'étaient pas normales du tout. Cet homme qui s'est attaqué à elle, ce n'était qu'un pauvre gars innocent contrôlé par quelqu'un.

Il avala sa salive.

\- Juste avant d'aller à l'hôpital, j'ai reçu une vidéo horrible où un criminel me menaçait moi et mes proches. C'est ce même type qui est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur. C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux et de ... complètement fou. Ce type a un alter qui lui permet de faire absolument n'importe quoi aux gens.

Il leva doucement la tête pour regarder ses camarades.

\- Ce criminel... c'est la personne qui m'avait enlevé l'année dernière.

Les élèves de la classes se regardèrent, profondément interloqués. Jirou osa demander :

\- Mais... ce type... pourquoi il t'a envoyé cette vidéo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veux ?

Shouto rassembla son courage avant de dire :

\- La personne qui m'a enlevé, c'est ''Eraste'', ce criminel dont les infos parlent en ce moment.

Les adolescents eurent des expressions choquées, Eijiro se leva, prit d'un coup de sang, il demanda avec affolement :

\- QUOI ? Putain ! Ce type qui viole et qui tue des gars ? T'es sérieux ?

Il hocha doucement la tête. Ses camarades se regardèrent entre-eux, ils semblaient tous complètement abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. La main devant la bouche, Momo demanda d'une voix éteinte :

\- Sh.. Shouto rassure moi... ce type... Il ne t'a quand même pas ...Il ne t'a pas...

Elle n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, pourtant tout les autres comprirent de quoi elle voulait parler, c'était des regards profondément choqués et bouleversés qui se tournèrent vers le garçon, ce dernier baissa le regard. C'était vraiment, vraiment extrêmement dur à dire. Il ferma les yeux et en puisant dans toute ses forces, il déclara :

\- Si... il a abusé de moi.

Cette déclaration retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans la salle.

\- Dans sa vidéo, il agit de façon obscène et il m'ordonne de retourner avec lui en me menaçant de s'en prendre à mes proches. Si vous l'aviez vu... On n'aurait pas cru voir un homme en train de se filmer mais... plutôt...une bête... folle ... aliénée... effrayante.

Il chassa tant bien que mal, un relent de culpabilité qui lui montait à la gorge, puis il avoua :

\- Il vous mentionne, il a dit qu'il comptait s'en prendre à mes camarades. Vous êtes mes proches après tout, vous êtes tous mes amis... mais voilà... Par conséquent, ce qui est arrivé à Fuyumi, il pourrait vous le faire à vous aussi et même pire.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive le moindre mal. Honnêtement ... la...la situation me fait très peur. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi. J'ai peur de vous perdre vous. Je suis désolé, ça vous fait un poids sur les épaules, mais je devais vous prévenir. Vous... vous êtes en danger.

Momo plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'était pas la seule à être choquée, Eijiro avait commencé à pleurer à chaude larmes, sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Il grognait silencieusement '' putain... c'est pas possible... c'est pas possible ''. Tsuyu, agrippait le tissu de sa jupe, déchirée par cette horrible nouvelle. Denki, Mina et Fumikage avaient la tête baissée, le ventre tordu de tristesse et d'angoisse. Tous semblaient comme si ils avaient pris une violente douche froide. Tous ces mois d'insouciance, tous ces mois d'ignorance sans avoir su un seul instant l'horreur que leur camarade avait pu vivre.

\- Il a déjà semé beaucoup trop de chaos. Il a fait souffrir énormément de gens. Moi-même, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre de ce qui est arrivé. Mais grâce à vous tous autant que vous êtes, j'ai réussi à me relever. Le fait de vous avoir rencontrer est la chance la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais eue. Alors s'il venait à vous faire du mal... Je ne vais pas le supporter.

Tout en se retenant de pleurer, il implora :

\- Par pitié, soyez vraiment, vraiment prudents.

Izuku posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule, il était sensible à ce que pouvait ressentir son petit ami, cela se voyait clairement sur son visage peiné. Quand à Katsuki, il se tenait debout, stoïque, les bras croisés, fixant le sol avec un air calme mais frustré. Aizawa s'avança et éleva la voix :

\- Eraste se promène actuellement en préfecture de Shizuoka. On ne peut pas savoir où il est et ce qu'il fait. Il enlève les gens en leur faisant inhaler des phéromones. Vous avez déjà son portrait robot mais rien ne dit qu'il ne va pas essayer de changer au mieux qu'il peut son apparence. Alors désormais, il y aura un couvre feu, vous n'aurez plus le droit de sortir seuls et sans autorisation et surtout, si vous voyez quelqu'un ou quelque chose de louche, vous prévenez les héros, les professeurs ou les autorités et vous vous enfuyez.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et blancs resta quelques instant les coudes sur les genoux à fixer le sol : il avait une boule au ventre. La situation n'allait pas être agréable du tout pour ses amis. Vivre en étant constamment terrifié, il savait ce que cela faisait. Mais voilà, cela avait été son devoir de les mettre au courant. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde soit horrifié de peur, Momo éleva la voix :

\- Ce type veut remettre la main sur toi ?

Il releva brusquement la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle était en larmes, elle semblait bouleversé mais aussi très en colère.

\- Je savais depuis le début que ce monstre avait dû te faire des choses horribles, mais je n'imaginais pas que ça aurait pu être quelque chose d'aussi ignoble.

Elle essuya ses yeux, ils ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de verser des larmes.

\- Quand tu as été enlevé, je n'ai rien pu faire Shouto. Mais bon sang... ce type, ce démon. Je te jure que cette fois-ci, je saurai me comporter en héroïne et je saurais te protéger, toi et les autres, cria t-elle en sanglot. Alors qu'il la contemplait, Eijiro secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de s'exclamer.

\- Bordel ! On est censés devenir des héros, si on n'est même pas capables de s'entre protéger, on vaudra vraiment que dalle ! Ce sale type, il ne touchera pas à un seul d'entre nous ! Il faut juste qu'on soit tous soudés les uns aux autres !

\- Comment a t-il osé faire ça à l'un d'entre nous ?! Bon sang, il va vraiment le payer ce monstre!

\- Et en plus, il ose nous menacer ? Il va regretter d'avoir voulu s'en prendre à nous.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les déclarations enragés et rassurantes fusèrent dans la salle. Izuku les regardaient avec admiration. Aucun ne semblait figé de terreur mais plutôt éveillé par la colère et la détermination. Puis il se tourna vers son petit-ami. Il sursauta. Le jeune homme contemplait ses amis avec de grand yeux ronds brillants, la bouche entre ouverte, une larme avait glissé le long de sa joue. En le voyant ainsi, les autres élèves se stoppèrent, doucement, ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Shouto, on te jure qu'il n'arrivera rien à personne.

\- Ouais et surtout, on le laissera pas s'approcher de toi.

\- Ce connard t'a déjà fait assez de mal, on te promet qu'on sera tous là.

\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir eu le courage de nous prévenir, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous.

Il se mordit la lèvre, au bord des larmes.

\- Mes...mes amis...

Les mains chaleureuses s'étaient posés sur ses épaules, les mots réconfortants sur son coeur. Mes amis sont formidables, pensa t-il. Nous somme vraiment, vraiment comme une famille.

* * *

Quelques heures après, tout le monde s'était séparé, Izuku et Shouto étaient remontés dans leur chambre. Sur le chemin, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux seuls, le garçon à la cicatrice déclara :

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, maintenant il faut prévenir Shosei. Tu as toujours un moyen de le contacter ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient les escalier, il reprit.

\- Nos amis sont vraiment incroyables...

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert le contempla avant de sourire doucement.

\- Oui, après tout, ils sont tous destinés à devenir des héros.

\- Ils le sont déjà pour moi.

Il murmura :

\- Ils savent que la situation est dangereuse pour eux et pourtant, ils ont passé l'heure à me rassurer moi. Pour eux tous et pour toi, je vais vraiment faire tout mon possible pour mettre un terme à cette foutue histoire.

Le visage d'Izuku s'éclaira de bienveillance.

\- Je n'ai rien de plus à dire, tu sais déjà que je serai toujours là.

Il l'enserra pour l'embrasser, il reçu un doux baiser en retour. Finalement les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la chambre. Izuku fouilla dans son sac pour trouver le téléphone de Dabi, il le donna à son petit ami afin qu'il puisse lui parler. Il s'assit sur le lit, en écoutant la conversation entre les deux frères.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'expliquer tout en face à face et de ne pas pouvoir te montrer de quoi je parle mais... j'ai reçu une vidéo de la part d'Eraste.

\- Wow wow wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Ce genre de truc à un moment comme celui où nous somme actuellement, ça pue le chantage et les menaces.

\- Hé bien... ce... C'est tout à fait ça.

\- Shouto... petit frère... raconte moi, tout s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme expliqua en détail ce que le criminel avait dit, il expliqua chacune des menaces, il parla des assassinats dont on parlait à la télé. Shosei grogna de rage.

\- Putain, j'avais entendu parlé de ces assassinats morbides, je me doutais déjà que c'était lui. Il n'y a qu'un taré pareil pour saccager avec autant de violence un pauvre gars innocent sans raisons !

Il marqua une pause, sûrement pour rassembler ses esprits, la rage lui ayant un peu monté à la tête. Puis il ordonna avec une voix très grave :

\- Petit frère, par pitié. N'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit. La dernière des bonnes idées serait de te rendre gentiment à lui.

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais... tu as bien compris ce que j'ai dis ? Il va vouloir te chercher et te trouver.

Shosei rit doucement à travers le téléphone, il répondit, avec une once d'affection dans la voix :

\- Allons... je me suis démerdé tout seul pendant plus de vingt ans, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses de soucis pour moi, ok ? Et puis... si il me trouve, t'inquiète pas que c'est lui qui le regrettera. Si tu veux mon avis, il te menace comme si il allait génocider tout une ville, mais en fait, le mieux pour lui, c'est encore de t'enlever discrètement ou de s'en prendre à des personnes sans défenses. Si il devait se trouver en face de quelqu'un qui l'attend comme moi, il serait bien dans la merde !

Shouto sembla se détendre à ces mots rassurants.

\- J'ai un conseil à te donner par contre, concernant notre soeur et nos deux frères que je ne connais pas et ta mère.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il doucement.

\- Fous un gros coup de pied au cul d'Endeavor et ordonne lui de les protéger. C'est son devoir après tout. Merde, si ce connard et même pas capable de protéger sa famille, il ne mérite pas de se faire appeler numéro un ! Et puis au comme ça, tu auras ça en moins sur la conscience.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à son père. Shosei n'avait pas tord du tout. De toute façon, ça faisait un moment qu'il fallait qu'il lui balance ses quatre vérités à la figure. Il soupira avant de répondre :

\- Tu as raison. Si il a une conscience qui existe quelque part en lui, il peut déjà commencer à se faire un peu pardonner en servant à quelque chose.

Dabi ricana légèrement.

\- C'est pas peu dire.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants avant de finalement se quitter.

\- Prend soin de toi, et fais attention s'il te plait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est à toi de faire attention, à bientôt Shouto.

Il raccrocha. C'était étrange de se dire ça mais... c'était agréable de parler à Shosei normalement, comme à son frère.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, il était minuit passé. Izuku était allongé auprès de Shouto, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il était un peu angoissé. Pas au point d'en être malade mais un tas de questions se baladaient dans son esprit, le fil des journées précédentes repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Il se tourna légèrement vers Shouto, ce dernier était allongé dos à lui en position fœtale. Il murmura très doucement :

\- Dis mon cœur... tu dors ?

Doucement, le garçon se retourna pour le regarder un instant, puis il se blottit contre lui, la tête entre ses bras.

\- Non. J'ai un million de choses qui me trotte dans la tête.

Le garçon aux cheveux vert lui caressa le crâne avec tendresse avant de répondre :

\- Moi aussi, à quoi tu penses ?

\- Je pense à nos amis... à Shosei. A mes frères et ma sœur, à toi, au professeur Aizawa et ... et à ces pauvres garçons qui sont morts... À ceux qui ont subi des choses avant moi.

Il se serra contre son camarade, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

\- Je suis triste pour eux. Et j'ai peur pour vous.

Izuku lui releva la tête pour poser avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je te connais tu sais. Je sais bien que tant qu'Eraste ne sera pas arrêté, tu te feras du soucis. Mais il ne faut pas t'en faire pour nous.

Il déposa des baiser le long de son cou alors que Shouto emmêlaient ses doigts aux siens.

\- Tous ensemble on sera invincibles.

Le jeune homme sourit subitement à cette phrase, il ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se sentir bien lorsqu'Izuku était là, lorsqu'il était tout contre lui. Comment quelque chose pouvait-il allait mal lorsque quelqu'un était là pour vous envelopper de bienveillance ?

Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'invitant à se mettre au dessus de lui. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux quelques instants dans cette position avant de doucement s'embrasser, se serrant, l'un contre l'autre, dans un désir irrémédiable de s'emmêler. Les caresses chauffaient leurs corps et leurs cœurs, les embrassades langoureuses leurs permettaient de s'évader. Ce soir, l'amour allait leur permettre de faire comme si aucun danger ne pesait sur leurs épaules.

Assis sur les draps humides de sueur, Izuku frémissait au contact de la langue de son bien-aimé sur ses abdominaux, il ne pensait plus à rien de contrariant. Il ne pensait plus à Eraste, aux menaces, seulement à Shouto, nu et si séduisant, qui caressait son corps avec sa langue. Il avait faim lui aussi, il voulait lui aussi dévorer sa peau douce, alors que son petit renard s'amusait à lui laisser des suçons le long de son ventre, il se redressa délicatement sous le regard un peu interrogatif de son petit ami. Il le força à s'allonger avant de timidement s'abaisser, se retourner, de sorte à avoir la tête entre les jambes de son renard et vice et versa. Bien qu'extrêmement surpris de voir Izuku vouloir faire ce genre de position, le garçon à la cicatrice sentit une bouffée très plaisante d'excitation l'assaillir. Il agrippa les cuisses si agréablement fermes et musclée et lapa avec envie le sexe de son camarade. Il lâcha un petit gémissement alors qu'il sentait Izuku faire de même pour lui. C'était incroyablement agréable.

Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui caresser les cuisses, elles étaient si douces. Alors que sa langue s'était posée sur le gland de son ami, il frissonna extatique alors que la bouche chaude et humide de Shouto enveloppait son membre. Il haleta de plaisir, avant de l'avaler à son tour, le goûtant sans ménagement, comme sous l'emprise de la luxure.

Et alors qu'il se sentait englouti profondément dans la gorge de son ami, il fut prit d'un éclair de lucidité en se sentant venir, il sursauta et se retira. Il entendit son camarade pousser un petit gémissement. En se redressant, il le regarda avec de grand yeux. Son ami s'était assis sur le lit, il s'essuyait lentement le visage, il avait... de la semence sur les joues. L'adolescent balbutia avant de s'exclamer :

\- Oh mon dieu ... mon... mon cœur ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

Il se saisit d'un mouchoir pour venir lui essuyer le visage. Il était devenue rouge de honte. En le voyant ainsi, le garçon sourit :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange... Ce n'est pas grave.

Le jeune homme sourit maladroitement, toujours gêné, tout en passant le mouchoir sur ses joues.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on fait ce genre de chose de toute façon, non ?

Il l'embrassa sur le nez afin de finir sa phrase. Puis alors qu'il caressait la verge toujours tendue de son petit-ami, il lui susurra :

\- En attendant, moi j'ai toujours envie.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme aux cheveux vert, il répondit alors avec une voix grave et douce :

\- Et moi alors ? Si tu savais à quel point tu me fais rêver.

Shouto sourit amoureusement avant de s'asseoir sur les cuisses d'Izuku, ce dernier attrapa un tube de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit. Il en enduit ses doigts puis les fit glisser le long du dos de son camarade, l'effleurant avec sensualité. Puis ils se glissèrent entre ses fesses jusqu'à son intimité, il les fit pénétrer avec délicatesse.

Le jeune homme au cheveux de feu et de neige rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière avant de venir prendre possession des lèvres de son ange, mêlant leur souffle, leur salive, sa langue s'emmêlait avec la sienne alors qu'il était sensuellement et délicatement doigté. D'une main libre, Izuku lubrifia sa propre verge puis retira ses doigts avant de glisser son sexe dans l'intimité stimulée de son ami.

Être assis de cette manière sur les cuisses de son ange rendait la pénétration profonde et diablement agréable. Instinctivement et à la recherche de plaisir, Shouto bougea les hanches contre lui. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux il soupira.

\- Je t'aime tellement !

Izuku le couvrit de baiser en guise de réponse, il n'avait plus qu'un désir, un besoin, se replonger en lui, encore et encore, jusqu'à s'épuiser, jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps apaisés par le plaisir ne puissent plus que s'endormir sans troubles. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il agrippa les fesses de son ami, et bougea en lui, se délectant à chaque mouvement du plaisir incroyablement délicieux de pouvoir faire l'amour avec lui. Shouto, son bien-aimé.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons haleta. Il gémissait, il criait son plaisir, subjugué par toute cette douceur et toute cette volupté. Avoir Izuku en lui était toujours si ... incroyable ! Dans ces moments si magnifiques, si merveilleux, il se sentait connecté à lui, il sentait que rien ne pouvait le séparer de lui. C'était tellement beau !

Le deux garçons basculèrent en avant, alors le summum de la jouissance et de l'euphorie les frappaient, le septième ciel semblait s'ouvrir à eux. Shouto grogna de plaisir, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il sentait Izuku se répandre à l'intérieur. Lui même avait joui un peu plus tôt, achevé par les coups de reins si plein d'amour et de passion. Il contempla son petit ami: le jeune homme aux yeux vert s'était quasiment assoupi sur lui après s'être retiré. Il avait les yeux fermés, le nez enfouit dans le cou de son renard. Ce dernier pouvait sentir sa respiration tiède et régulière contre sa peau. Il sourit, terriblement attendri par son incroyable ange aux cheveux verts. Même dans les moments les plus durs, il serait toujours, toujours capable de le faire sourire. Les mauvaises pensées pouvaient bien attendre demain, pensa t-il. Il passa ses doigts dans la crinière doucereuse de son camarade et se laissa doucement emporté par le sommeil.


	18. Prêt à lutter

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, excusez moi pour n'avoir rien poster le week-end dernier, les cours ont reprit, le rythme redevient tendu -_-. Je ferais de mon mieux !

 **Les reviews :**

 **Acchlys ma chère et fidèle lectrice :** Oui, ils sont beaux tous ensemble, à se serrer les coudes OwO quelle belle famille ! ( C'est l'escouade de protection de Shouto, ou EPS en abrégé XD ) Parle pas de potirons sérieux ! Tu me donne faim -o- !

 **Strangerinstrangeland:** Ah merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire w. Remercie mon Bêta '' Maxence '' c'est grâce à lui que dans l'avenir, mes chapitres seront tout propres tout corrigés C'est difficile d'être fidèle à 100% au caractère des personnages en effet :/ je ne suis pas dans la tête de x inspire x Maiiiiitre Horikoshi notre aimé ! Et comme tu l'as dit, Shouto et Izuku ne sont pas ensemble dans le manga ( je me suis permise de rendre Shouto très sensible en me basant sur le fait qu'il est très marqué par ses traumatismes et que ça a malgré tout, affecté son comportement ). Si le festival a su te faire peur, attend de voir un peu la suite -w- niark niark, j'espère que tu continuera d'aimer ! Bisous -3-

 **OocristeloO:** Il fallait bien qu'il leur parle pour éviter de laisser le danger les menacer sans qu'ils soient au courant :3 ça marque la détermination de Shouto à sauver ses proches au lieu d'avoir peur pour lui même 3 Aaaah Shouto ... Ravi que tu ai aimé le lemon ;)

 **Fiction-Mikana :** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, il va y avoir de l'action à venir owo

C'est parti pour la lecture !

* * *

Ce matin là, c'est avec une très forte appréhension que Shouto se tenait assit dans la salle de réunion de Yuei. On avait demandé à divers héros de venir afin de discuter d'un éventuel plan pour capturer Eraste. Aizawa-sensei et Izuku se tenaient à ses côtés, il serrait la main de son ami avec nervosité sous la table. Les héros les plus glorieux allaient être présents et évidemment, son père serait là. Tout comme l'avait dit Shosei, il fallait qu'il crève l'abcès, il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Les professionnels arrivèrent tour à tour, prenant place dans la salle avec des airs graves marqués sur leur visages: chacun avaient lu le dossier dont il serait question à cette réunion et parler d'un monstre violeur de jeunes hommes n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de très agréable. L'adolescent sentit un noeud se former dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut Endeavor, ce dernier lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil qu'il détourna aussitôt, comme s'il voulait éviter de le regarder dans les yeux. Cette attitude de la part de son père, l'agaça et le blessa quelque peu.

Après s'être installé, le directeur Nezu prit la parole.

\- Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, merci de vous être déplacés. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, nous allons par conséquent, directement passer au vif du sujet.

\- Excusez moi un instant, coupa Lock Rock, l'homme visa les deux adolescent dans la salle du regard et déclara avec agacement. On va parler de trucs vraiment dégueulasses, je veux pas que ces gosses restent dans la salle.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ton point de vue, mais pour ces deux garçons, il s'avère qu'ils sont déjà profondément impliqués dans l'histoire, et ce malgré eux. Souffla le professeur Aizawa.

L'homme fit une grimace d'incompréhension.

-Q... Quoi ?

\- Ce garçon. Reprit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Shouto, C'est une victime d'Eraste, ainsi que sa proie actuelle.

Le garçon aux yeux vairons baissa les yeux, un peu honteux en voyant Lock Rock lui lancer un regard choqué. Le héro tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Raison de plus pour qu'il ne reste pas alors ! C'est quoi ce délire de faire venir une victime à une réunion où on va parler de ce monstre d'Eraste ?

\- Je... Je suis là de mon propre chef. Déclara le jeune homme, peu assuré. Tout les regards se braquèrent sur lui, il ravala sa salive avant de d'ajouter.

\- Eraste s'en prend à mon entourage maintenant, il a attaqué ma soeur récemment.

Endeavor eut un hoquet de surprise, il s'écria :

\- Quoi ? Tu es sûr que c'est ce taré qui est responsable de l'hospitalisation de Fuyumi ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, il s'empêcha de lui répondre avec cynisme ''Tiens, les membres de ta famille t'intéressent pour une fois '', il se mordit la langue et se contenta de répondre.

\- Lis le dossier de '' l'agresseur '', tu verras. Les médecins ont relevé des traces de phéromones dans son sang. Et le tout avec la vidéo, ça ne fait plus aucun doute.

Les adultes se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs.

\- Quelle vidéo ?

Aizawa se leva doucement pour allumer l'écran de la salle de réunion, il installa une clé USB sur l'ordinateur principal et déclara d'une voix stressée.

\- Cette vidéo a été envoyée à l'adresse e-mail de Shouto, hier un peu avant l'hospitalisation de Fuyumi Todoroki.

Avec un légère hésitation, il lança la dite vidéo. Cette dernière défila sous les regards outrés et dégoûtés des héros.

\- Alors c'était vrai, c'est ce psychopathe qui est responsable de la mort des deux jeunes hommes ?

\- Exact. J'ai du mal à dire à quel point la situation est grave parce qu'actuellement, au moment où nous parlons, il est peut-être déjà en train d'assassiner quelqu'un d'autre. Grogna Aizawa. Le problème, malheureusement, reste toujours le même... Avec son putain d'Alter, c'est impossible de le trouver ! Ce malade se balade et assassine qui il veut, quand il veut et on a aucun moyen de savoir où il est.

Tout le monde baissa la tête, la culpabilité et la fatalité avaient alourdis l'ambiance de la salle. Shouto fit de même, il réfléchissait de toutes ses forces pour trouver ses mots. Il sentit la main d'Izuku se refermer plus chaleureusement autour de la sienne. Il prit une lourde inspiration et déclara.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là ...

Il leva la tête pour regarder les adultes en face de lui.

\- Depuis quelques temps, Eraste perd son sang froid, il fait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas fait avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est aussi obstiné... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il tient à me pourchasser mais… Je suis sûr qu'en m'utilisant, vous pourriez l'attraper plus vite.

\- C'est hors de question, répondirent Lock Rock et Endeavor presqu'en même temps. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, puis le héro à la peau sombre reprit en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Gamin écoute... c'est très noble de ta part de vouloir nous aider à retrouver Eraste, surtout en sachant ce que ce malade à pu te faire mais... je ne peux pas impliquer un ado dans cette histoire, c'est trop sordide bon sang.

\- Il n'est pas question de moi, ou du fait que je ne sois pas encore majeur, mais de mes proches et de personnes qui meurent peut-être en ce moment même. Répondit-il. Eraste tue en espérant me faire revenir, il ne le faisait pas avant. Ça prouve qu'il est prêt à tout pour me récupérer. Si je sers d'appât, il finira par se montrer !

\- Tu es fou... Répondit l'homme en se massant les tempes. Est-qu'est-ce qu'on fera si il parvient à t'emmener ?

Cette fois ci, c'est Izuku qui se crispa, sa main serra inconsciemment plus fort celle de son petit ami. Le garçon pensait toujours : il ne le touchera pas non ! Il ne s'approchera plus de lui, il ne lui fera plus aucun mal. Mais malgré tout, il y avait toujours un ''et si ''... et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu, et si la situation était hors de contrôle ? Et si Eraste disparaissait en emmenant Shouto. Cette dernière pensée était sans aucun doute, son pire cauchemar. Dans quel état je vais être si jamais quelque chose dérape ?

Izuku n'avait qu'une seule mission, mais cette dernière était si lourde et chargée en responsabilités qu'échouer était synonyme de la fin... La fin de quoi ? De tout, de son rêve de héro, de son amour avec Shouto, de sa vie... de ... de tout ! Qu'allait-il faire s'il ne parvenait pas à le protéger et à le sauver ?

En voyant son petit-ami paniquer à côté de lui, Shouto se redressa et affirma avec assurance.

\- Il ne m'emmènera pas ! Vous savez, la première fois qu'il m'a eu, je ne le connaissais pas. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était son alter, ses intentions, sa façon d'être. Je n'étais pas préparé à me retrouver face à lui. Mais maintenant je suis la personne qui le connais le mieux. Il ne m'aura pas une deuxième fois. Je sais comment marche son alter, je sais quelles sont ses capacités physiques. Je saurai lui faire face ! N'oubliez pas que mon alter à moi est pratique pour me battre à distance.

La tension sembla redescendre au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

\- Je ne vais pas me lancer tête baissé contre lui. Je sais d'avance qu'il sera préparé lui aussi. Malgré que ça soit un pur taré, il est intelligent... Il aura certainement enlevé des gens pour qu'ils se battent contre nous. Il faut juste réfléchir à un moyen de le piéger le plus rapidement, et pour ça, vous m'avez à disposition.

Les adultes discutèrent quelques minutes, les paroles du jeune homme les avaient convaincu, à contre-coeur bien sûr car utiliser des adolescents dans une affaire aussi sombre ne donnait pas très bonne conscience aux professionnels. Il n'y avait qu'Endeavor qui semblait profondément contrarié. À la fin de la réunion, ce dernier se tenait debout, seul au milieu de la pièce. Alors que tout le monde partait, il appella de sa voix grondante.

\- Shouto, j'ai à te parler !

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vivement vers lui, il soupira avant de s'avancer vers son père.

\- Ça tombe bien vu qu'il faut qu'on parle.

L'homme le regarda, surpris, avant de chasser toute trace d'émotion pour déclarer d'une voix stricte.

\- Je refuse que tu participes à une mission qui implique cet ordure d'Eraste !

L'adolescent lui lança un regard exaspéré.

\- Je l'ai dit pendant la réunion, mets tes bonnes pensées de côtés, m'utiliser ça sera plus rapide et ça évitera peut-être à beaucoup d'innocents une mort prématurée entre les mains de ce type !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je... je suis ton père et je refuse ! C'est tout !

\- Hey mais... Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu es censé être le numéro un ! Il faut prendre la meilleure solution pour le bien de tous !

\- Et toi, tu te rends compte du danger que tu encours ? Est-ce que tu as imaginé un peu si tu te retrouves à nouveau seul avec ce type ? Tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Tu es inconscient ! On ne sait pas si tout se passera bien, tu sais ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de tout ce que j'ai fait pour te retrouver ? De tout ce stress, de toute cette misère pendant deux mois de cauchemars où on n'avait aucun indice d'où tu pouvais bien être ? Tu veux encore disparaitre ?!

Le jeune homme vociféra entre ses dents.

\- Ça c'est la meilleure… Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi ?

Endeavor eut les yeux ronds à cette réplique.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Sérieux ? C'est maintenant que tu décides de jouer au papa protecteur. Tu n'as absolument jamais été un bon père de famille bienveillant et tu le sais ! Tu ne m'as absolument plus parlé dès que j'ai été retrouvé, et tu n'es jamais venu me voir quand j'étais à l'infirmerie pendant les deux premières semaines !

Tous les reproches qu'il avait accumulé sortirent d'un coup, sous le regard incrédule de l'adulte.

\- Tu veux jouer au père surprotecteur et parfait ? Toi ? Toi qui m'as battu pour que je sois '' un homme capable de prendre des coups sans chouiner '' ? Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour retourner ta veste ?

L'homme grogna en tremblant légèrement.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait... je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pour que tu sois fort !

\- Ah non... Bon sang non, je ne veux pas entendre ça. C'est dégueulasse. C'est dégueulasse et c'est bidon ! Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi alors arrête un peu les violons ! Et du coup '' touuuut ce que tu as fait pour moi '', ça exigeait que tu blesses et que tu battes maman ? Que tu laisses de coté Yukinari, Kasai et Fuyumi ? Tout ce que tu veux, c'est trouver n'importe quelle justification parce que tu te rends compte peu à peu que tout ce que tu as fait était vraiment salop ! Tu peux m'expliquer par exemple...

Le garçon explosa de rage face à lui.

\- Pourquoi tu as jeté une pauvre femme enceinte, et pourquoi tu as enterré Shosei comme une vulgaire erreur de parcours ? C'est une mentalité de héro ça ?!

Endeavor s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, il semblait avoir été frappé par un éclair de culpabilité.

\- Tu croyais que je n'allais jamais savoir que j'avais un demi-frère ? Tu comptais nous le cacher jusqu'à la fin sans jamais devoir assumer ta connerie devant nous ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est grave ? Comment tu fais pour ne pas te cacher en sachant ce que tu as fais ? Tu as au moins cherché à savoir quel genre de personne était ton fils ? Ce qu'il a pu vivre parce que tu l'as abandonné ? Bah moi je vais te le dire !

Le coeur serré, il déclara.

\- Shosei est quelqu'un de perdu, de blessé, il a du grandir seul sans personne à cause de tes petites ambitions à la noix ! Je n'imagine même pas la douleur et la tristesse qu'il a du éprouver à cause de toi ! Pourtant... si tu savais ! C'est quelqu'un de bien au fond... Il a fait des conneries sous le coup de la solitude, mais il le sait très bien et il essaie de se rattraper parce qu'il a bon coeur malgré tout et... et il a beaucoup plus veillé sur moi, ce que tu n'as pas fait ! C'est ... c'est quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas d'être jeté ! Je suis sûr que si tu n'avais pas détruit son enfance, il aurait pu être un grand frère formidable !

Shouto essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche avant de dire brutalement.

\- Moi je veux sauver mes amis et ma famille, je veux sauver des innocents. Après toute les choses que je te reproche, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de tes petites inquiétudes.

L'homme resta muet et transit, c'était invraisemblable de voir le grand Endeavor aussi muet et... honteux.

\- Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Ou tu as au moins, ne serait-ce qu'une once de bonne conscience ? Alors tu vas prendre Fuyumi, mes frères et maman sous ton aile. Tu va les protéger, les mettre en lieux sûr et faire en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive absolument rien. Parce que si tu es incapable de protéger ta famille... alors... tu ne mérite pas d'être numéro un...

Le silence envahit la salle, Shouto se tenait droit, déterminé devant son père qui était silencieux, la tête baissé, il semblait perplexe et chamboulé. L'adolescent tourna les talons pour retrouver Izuku et Aizawa-sensei, de toute façon il n'attendait pas de réponse de la part de son père, il voulait des actes et non pas des mots.

* * *

L'après midi, les deux adolescents avaient été surpris de recevoir un SMS de Shosei. Shouto l'avait informé de tout ce qui avait été dit pendant la réunion et c'est presque aussitôt que son frère lui avait répondu.

* Ecoute petit frère, si tu veux tendre un piège à Eraste, j'ai quelque chose pour vous qui va grandement vous aider ! Il faut qu'on se voit, quand est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et blancs eut une petite grimace.

\- Que se passe t-il, mon cœur ? Demanda Izuku en l'enlaçant par les épaules, le jeune homme souffla.

\- Il faudrait qu'on puisse voir Shosei, le problème c'est qu'on ne peut plus sortir de Yuei sans raisons.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler à Aizawa-sensei.

\- Izuku... Shosei était, malheureusement, présent lors de l'attaque du camp d'été. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une rencontre entre lui et Aizawa se passera dans le calme et l'amabilité.

\- On ne sait jamais. Explique lui en détail.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr mon ange...

Après avoir discuté un instant, Izuku avait convaincu Shouto de parler de son frère à Aizawa. Le jeune homme avait préféré omettre le fait qu'il s'agissait de Dabi, il fallait juste qu'ils puissent voir le jeune homme.

Suspicieux, le professeur avait finalement accepter de les accompagner en centre ville afin de rencontrer Shosei. Alors qu'ils attendait dans une ruelle déserte, une voiture arriva et se gara près d'eux. Lorsque Shosei sorti du véhicule, Aizawa écarquilla les yeux et se mit en position de combat, visiblement prêt à lui sauter dessus. Shouto s'interposa juste avant que ce dernier ne l'agresse.

\- Stop ! Professeur !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que Dabi fiche ici !

Il fallut un bon moment pour le calmer.

\- J'aurais dû vous prévenir mais, j'avais peur que vous refusiez de venir.

\- J'aurais refusé ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce type est un criminel !

\- Ce... C'est plus complexe que ça.

Malgré son énervement, l'adulte écouta ses explications, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de foudroyer Dabi du regard.

\- Vous comprenez ? Il m'a secouru plusieurs fois, et ça fait longtemps qu'il veille sur nous.

\- Je suis pas vraiment rassuré... ni emballé.

L'ancien criminel s'avança doucement.

\- Hey ! C'est bon, je ne ferais rien, si je suis là c'est avant tout pour Shouto. Ça fait des mois que je fais tout mon possible pour éliminer ce sale nuisible d'Eraste.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais confiance.

\- Oh bah t'inquiète pas, tu seras plus enthousiaste dans deux minutes. Dit-il avec un certain amusement alors qu'il s'approchait du coffre de la voiture. Il l'ouvrit soudainement et empoigna brutalement le contenue de celui-ci avant de le balancer au sol sous le regard incrédule des héros. Il vociféra.

\- Ça m'a mis un sacré paquet de temps pour mettre la main sur cette petite bite de Twice !

L'homme était démasqué, ligoté sur le sol, il avait le visage tuméfié après s'être prit une volée de coup de la part de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il cracha d'une voix étranglée.

\- Putain Dabi ! Tu vas le regretter ! Ne me tue pas s'il te plait !

Shosei lui donna un coup de pied pour le faire taire.

\- Ferme ta gueule ou je te fracture une deuxième fois le coxys !

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

\- Vous savez que cette petite crevure à le pouvoir de dédoubler tout ce qu'il veut ? Les objets, les animaux et les humain. C'est ce qu'il avait fait pour moi au camp d'été, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Ouais... je me souviens... Répondit le professeur, méfiant mais très surpris. Que Yuei puisse avoir Twice en sa possession pouvait être un atout extrêmement intéressant.

\- Je vous le laisse, faites en ce que vous voulez.

Il se tourna et soupira.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fais. J'ai vraiment mal agi. Je mérite encore d'être considéré comme un criminel. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que maintenant mon seul but, c'est de protéger mon petit frère. Dès lors qu'il sera hors de danger, si il faut que je purge une peine de prison, je le ferai.

Shouto parut surpris à ces mots, il le regarda avec peine, il reporta son regard vers Aizawa. Le héro le regarda quelques instants: en tant que professionnel, il devait l'arrêter et le remettre aux autorités, mais en tant que personne, il sentait juste la sincérité dans la voix de l'homme et un attachement à travers le regard inquiet et peiné de son élève. Il eut une légère grimace puis il soupira. Il était peut-être devenu trop tendre...

\- Je ne parlerai pas de toi à Yuei, tu as intérêt à te faire discret '' Shosei ''.

L'interpellé se tourna avec surprise.

\- Ne va pas croire que je te fais confiance, je te laisse juste une deuxième et dernière chance.

Shosei étira un doux sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup, je ferai en sorte de mériter cette deuxième chance.

Après quoi Aizawa avait pris Shouto à part pour discuter un peu avec lui. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait rassuré à propos de Dabi. Izuku était resté avec l'ancien criminel, il lui avait reparlé de la réunion ainsi que de la discussion entre Shouto et Endeavor qu'il avait entendu. Finalement, au moment de partir, l'adolescent aux yeux vairons s'avança vers son frère afin de lui dire au revoir, Izuku partit l'attendre dans la voiture avec le professeur, les laissant ainsi tout les deux. Dabi avait l'air anormalement ravi.

\- Tout va bien, Shosei ?

\- Oui t'inquiète pas. C'est à moi de te demander ça... Je suis content qu'on se revoit en face à face après tout ce temps.

Shouto sourit gentiment.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Merci encore pour tout ce que tu fais.

\- C'est normal. Il resta silencieux un instant avant de dire d'une voix un peu maladroite. Ton... ton petit ami m'a raconté ton petit accrochage avec Endeavor.

Le jeune homme fit les yeux ronds.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais. Il m'a raconté ce que tu as dit à mon propos... j'aurais adoré voir ça. Rit-il. Puis il ajouta avec une certaine émotion: ça m'a fait plaisir...

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement.

\- Je... je le pensais.

Shosei soupira, le sourire aux lèvres. Il essayait de contenir derrière une attitude faussement décontractée, l'émotion qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Ça l'avait vraiment touché, bien plus que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Qui aurait pu prédire que ce garçon allait être celui qui lui donnerait le plus de considération, celui qui allait lui pardonner et le traiter comme un membre de sa famille. Shosei n'avait jamais eu de famille alors... ça faisait vraiment quelque chose d'en avoir une d'un seul coup. Il s'approcha doucement de Shouto et osa poser sa main sur le haut de son crâne pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- T'es adorable. C'est moi qui te remercie au final.

Le jeune garçon se sentit très étrange à ce contact, alors voilà ce que cela faisait d'avoir un grand frère ? Il se sentit vraiment heureux à ce constat.

\- Je vais y aller, on se reverra bientôt.

\- Oui. Fais attention à toi grand frère.

* * *

Il était vingt heure passé quand un homme aux cheveux blancs et rouges, coiffés en arrière, sortit promptement d'un bâtiment.

\- Au revoir Yukinari, à demain.

\- Oui ! Au revoir ! Répondit le jeune homme.

Puis il entra dans sa voiture. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer, il eut un petit moment d'hésitation. Il se sentait inexplicablement observé. Il lâcha doucement sa clef et tourna très lentement la tête vers l'arrière de sa voiture. Il se retrouva d'un coup, face à un regard rouge sang, à un sourire carnassier, aussi lumineux et malsain que celui du chat du Cheschire. Il voulut activer son alter pour se défendre contre cet individu mais il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il était figé... paralysé... il ne put même pas détaché son regard de celui de l'intrus qui se trouvait sur le siège arrière. D'une voix très lente et profonde, l'individu déclara.

\- Bonsoir Todoroki Yukinari, je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

Sans aucune pudeur, il enserra l'homme entre ses bras, comme un loup qui s'agrippe à un agneau. Il souffla en plantant son regard fou dans celui de sa victime.

\- Tu sais, ton frère et moi on est très proche. Malheureusement il ne veut plus me voir. Bouda t-il alors qu'il lui effleurait la joue.

\- J'hésite... j'hésite. Je pourrais noyer mon chagrin en massacrant ton petit minois. Grogna t-il en plantant ses ongles dans sa joue. Mais en même temps, tu es ma chance à moi de l'obliger à revenir.

Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

\- Du coup tu vas venir avec moi pour un petit moment. Toi et moi, on réussira à le faire revenir, n'est-ce pas ? N'EST CE PAS ?

Il l'agrippa violemment.

\- Dit moi que Shouto va revenir… Dis moi qu'il préfère me donner son petit corps de catin plutôt que de te laisser mourir !

L'adulte répéta lentement la phrase, il était terrorisé: Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi parlait-il ainsi de son plus jeune frère ? Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ses yeux rouges et sa voix folle le faisait trembler de terreur.

\- Oh oui il reviendra. Sourit-il en serrant l'homme contre lui. Il ricana, il semblait démentiel.

\- Il reviendra ... sinon je serais obligé de te réduire en charpie !


	19. Le Satan Albinos

C'est parti pour le super joyeux chapitre 19 :D !

 **Les reviews :**

 **OocristeloO:** Ce moment où une personne me laisse des commentaire à chaque chapitres... Je jubile 3 Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre saura te boulverser ;).

 **Acchlys:** MA FIDELE ! MON ENFANT ! J'avoue, j'ai trop aimé écrire la dispute Shouto Endeavor, je déteste le père de mon petit renard, ça m'a fait du bien de lui mettre une PLS verbale à travers Shouto. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :3

 **Camimica :** Ah bah non :3 c'est qu'il fallait bien du drama pour terminer cette fanfic. Drama dont tu vas ressentir toute la puissance cette fois ci j'espère -w- ( niar niark niark )

Remerciez comme toujours mon bêta **Maxence** qui consacre son précieux temps à la correction de mes chapitres !

Merci à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Pourquoi était-il ici ?

Par quel concour de circonstance avait-il put atterrir dans cette vieille chambre délabrée ? Dans ce qui semblait être, un vieil hôtel, perdu au milieu de nul part ? Pourquoi Comment ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mérité ça ?

Il se tenait assit, stoïque, sur une chaise. Il n'était ni bâillonné, ni attaché et pourtant. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas parler, ni appeler à l'aide. Il était juste droit, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses, la tête légèrement baissé, il entendait le bruit répétitif des aiguilles de l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur. Il entendit le parquet grincer au loin. C'était comme être dans un cauchemar.

Deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, l'un était un parfait inconnu, il semblait être dans le même état que lui: les yeux vides, figés, il était silencieux et rigide. L'autre et bien... c'était cet homme effrayant aux cheveux noirs, à la peau diaphane et aux yeux rouges sang. Ce dernier ferma la porte en fredonnant doucement, il intima à l'autre personne de s'asseoir avant de se tourner énergiquement vers sa proie aux cheveux blancs et rouges.

\- Comme on se retrouve mon p'tit Yukinari ! J'espère que la solitude ne t'a pas trop pesé ?

Il s'était glissé dans son dos et avait brutalement posé ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui fit sursauter son prisonnier. Il semblait s'être abaissé au niveau de ce dernier car alors, son souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille.

\- Premier jour. Il faut maintenant avertir le chaton, lui montrer que le compte à rebours à commencé.

Il miaula avec un drôle de ton.

\- Je vais être gentil. Comme c'est juste le premier jour, je ne t'abîmerais pas, non... pas cette fois. Mais pour la suite... hé bien tout dépendra de ton petit frère. Je vais lui laisser du temps, je pourrais..

Il passa ses doigts le long de ses bras et de son visage.

\- Je pourrais d'abord lui envoyer une oreille par la poste. Ou un doigt... et puis un œil... et puis ta langue...

Il rit hystériquement d'un coup et planta son regard moqueur dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme.

\- Je pourrais lui envoyer ta queue ! Dans une boite ! Je me demande comment Shouto réagirait en voyant ton précieux petit soldat, coupé et emballé dans un joli petit paquet !

Yukinari ne réagissait pas, il continuait de le fixer, sans pleurer, sans un mouvement. Pourtant, son cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Eraste susurra.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui, si tu savais.

Il s'installa sans gène sur les genoux du jeune homme, il lui enserra la mâchoire pour lui relever la tête. Il posa délicatement son nez contre sa nuque, remontant dans son cou, humant son odeur avec obscénité, il grogna avec mécontentement.

\- Tu es son frère et pourtant... même toi tu n'as pas la même odeur que lui. Quelle frustration...

Il se redressa, il avait tant envie de voir si l'aîné Todoroki serait lui aussi capable de pleurer même en étant sous son emprise. Il avait tellement envie de jouer, c'est qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort depuis que Shouto n'était plus là.

\- Dis. Tu veux que je te raconte comment j'ai rencontré ton petit frère ?

Il eut un léger sourire à la fin de sa phrase, les yeux vides le scrutaient, silencieux et impuissants.

\- C'était durant une belle journée, en plein camp forestier. Dés le moment où il est tombé sous mon contrôle, il m'a éblouit avec son petit minois de chaton perdu, déboussolé. Mon cœur bondissait dans tout les sens, je n'arrêtais pas de penser: il est si mignon, je le veux tellement ! Il faut que je m'en empare ! Et évidement c'est ce que j'ai fais. C'est toujours comme ça. Je fini toujours par avoir tout ce que je veux !

Le criminel caressa l'une des mèches de cheveux blanche. Avec une sorte d'extase malsaine, il continua son macabre récit.

\- Durant tout le chemin, il n'a pas arrêté de trembler. La peur le rendait encore plus adorable, plus désirable... Je l'ai allongé sur mon lit, j'ai glissé mes mains sur sa peau... je lui ai retiré ses vêtement ... lentement...

Il se sentait bouillir à ce souvenir. C'était vraiment trop excitant de raconter tout cela à quelqu'un, il se pencha près de Yukinari pour susurrer à son oreille, alors que sa propre main s'égarait sur ses hanches.

\- Il était si pur... Comme un ange... Personne ne l'avait jamais touché ! ça se voyait. Il a fallut que je le caresse juste un peu entre les jambes pour qu'il bande et qu'il vienne.

Les yeux de Yukinari étaient terriblement écarquillés, et alors qu'il était toujours incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit des perles de sueur descendre le long de son dos.

\- Et après... tu veux savoir ce que je lui ai fait ?

L'albinos souffla, subjugué par ses propre paroles et ses propres souvenirs.

\- Je lui ai mit ma queue entre ses douces cuisses si chaudes. Le meilleure moment fut lorsqu'il c'est mit à hurler de toute ses forces alors que je lui volais sa virginité.

Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'accéléra. Il sentait... il sentait qu'il pouvait tomber dans les pommes à tout moment tant la peur lui tordait les entrailles. Le criminel eut un rictus de satisfaction en voyant la respiration de sa proie devenir irrégulière et saccadée.

\- Les deux mois ou il m'appartenait étaient... les plus incroyables de toute ma vie.

Il ricana doucement.

\- C'était comme être le monstre qui garde le trésor au péril de tout. J'avais cette envie si puissante de l'enfermer toujours plus pour qu'il ne soit absolument plus rien pour personne à part moi.

Il caressa lentement le nez de l'homme en susurrant d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Je dois sûrement être amoureux... Sinon pourquoi est-ce que je suis si plein de désir, de colère. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi faim, pourquoi je suis aussi insatisfait depuis qu'il n'est plus là ?

Il planta ses ongles dans les cheveux blancs et rouges et vociféra.

\- Je l'aime... je l'aime au point de vouloir planter mes doigts dans sa peau et de le bouffer tout cru! Au point de vouloir le salir, l'humilier, je veux qu'il souffre à en mourir, qu'il ne soit plus qu'un sale objet sexuel avec pour seul but de me laisser le baiser aussi fort que je le pourrais !

Il haleta un instant, puis il se redressa lassement, il s'approcha de ce qui semblait être, une caméra, il sorti un marteau du tiroir de la commode et déclara sinistrement.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le récupérer tu comprend? Même si je dois te vider comme un lapin, même si je dois mettre en pièces des femmes, des hommes, des enfants... Je ferais tout... absolument tout pour qu'il soit à moi à nouveau. J'AI TOUJOURS CE QUE JE VEUX, TU ENTENDS ?!

Alors qu'il plaçait la camera, sa voix chantonna en riant.

\- Regarde ce que je vais faire pour toi chaton !

* * *

Ce jour là à Yuei, un homme se rendit au secrétariat sous la demande d'Endeavor. Shouto fut appelé par les surveillants à l'entré du lycée: les nouvelles n'allaient pas être très plaisante. Il ne fut pas très surpris qu'un simple employé de son père se présente à la place de ce dernier, vu la discussion qu'ils avaient eu durant la réunion... Cela relèverait du miracle que son père se déplace pour lui parler en personne. L'employé le salua poliment avant de lui transmettre le message qu'Endeavor avait pour lui.

\- , votre père tenait à ce que je vous dise que mademoiselle Fuyumi et monsieur Kasai sont assigné à votre résidence. Ils seront désormais accompagnés de garde du corps choisi dans son agence. Il en est de même pour votre mère, nous avons envoyé du personnel surentraîné à l'hôpital, nous avons fait installer des masques à gaz dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Mais...

Shouto prit un air inquiet, il angoissait rien qu'en regardant la mine désolé de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Votre frère aîné... Yukinari, reste injoignable et introuvable.

L'adolescent déglutit. Dès l'hors qu'il apprit la nouvelle, il se mit à chercher un moyen de savoir où il pouvait bien être. Peut-être que son frère ne voulait pas répondre à un agent d'Endeavor ou a son père tout simplement. Et il avait bien des raisons, au vu des relations catastrophiques entre eux. Alors il appela Fuyumi. Après tout, sa sœur avait plus de chance de parvenir à le joindre. Mais elle fut sans réponse, Kasai essaya lui aussi. L'on prit contact avec les collègues de travail du jeune homme: Tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire était qu'il était partit un soir, comme d'habitude. Il était allé seul au parking et après ça, plus aucunes nouvelles...

Quelques jours après, alors que Shouto était au téléphone avec la police, stressé et paniqué, quémandant les nouvelles concernant son frère, il fut étonné quand le secrétariat l'appela pour lui annoncer qu'il venait de recevoir un colis. Il descendit au rez de chaussé, en se massant les tempes. Sans vraiment penser à pourquoi et qui avait bien pu lui envoyer quelque chose.

Il ne reçut qu'une simple boite, sans adresse, ni lettre. Perplexe, il demanda à la surveillante.

\- Hum mais... qui a déposé ça ?

\- Je ne saurais pas te répondre mon garçon, c'était dans la boite au lettre avec ton nom dessus.

Le jeune homme resta stoïque, il contempla le paquet quelque instants, il hésitait à l'ouvrir immédiatement. Cependant, le regard inquiet de la surveillante qui pesait sur lui l'en dissuada. Il remonta alors promptement dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Alors qu'il était enfin seul, il se retourna pour reporter son attention sur son colis, il s'en approcha avec méfiance. Doucement, il gratta le plastique qui recouvrait la boite, cela lui pris plusieurs minutes pour enlever les nombreuses couches épaisses de film qui enveloppait. Alors qu'il se débarrassait de la dernière couche, il eut un frisson de dégoût à cause d'une soudaine odeur nauséabonde qui semblait provenir de l'intérieur. Il déglutit plusieurs fois, ses mains qui tenait la boîte tremblaient d'appréhension. Doucement il souleva le couvercle, il crut qu'il allait vomir : Le paquet contenait ce qui semblait être, des morceaux de cervelle en charpie, couvert de sang coagulé et pâteux, il restait quelques cheveux collé dessus. Il y a avait aussi une clé USB plantée dans l'amas de chair en putréfaction. Il n'osa même pas la toucher, il était horriblement dégoûté. Il dut se retenir de ne pas jeter cette horreur au loin, il avait des haut le cœur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il attrapa un mouchoir qui traînait sur son bureau et saisie délicatement la clé USB tout en détournant le regard. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois l'objet extrait, il remit le couvercle et l'éloigna de sa vue avant de courir vers la salle de bain, il passa la clé sous l'eau pour enlever le sang et la chair. Une fois fait, il se dirigea d'un pas tremblant et peu assuré jusqu'à son ordinateur. Il savait déjà...

Il alluma son ordinateur... Il savait que ça venait de lui. Il introduisit la clé. Qui avait-il tué ? Une vidéo s'afficha, encore une. Par pitié... faite que rien ne soit arrivé à Yukinari.

Il manqua se s'effondrer quand il vit l'image de son frère assit sur une chaise, figé et muet. L'homme au masque blanc et aux yeux rouges se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour mon petit chaton. Si tu savais à quel point je jubile en t'imaginant regarder ceci ! Mais allons Yukinari ! Où sont tes manières ? Dis bonjour à ton petit frère ! Ordonna t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. L'homme répondit machinalement.

\- Bonjour Shouto...

Le garçon aux yeux vairons avait couvert sa bouche avec ses deux mains. Une profonde angoisse lui nouait la gorge.

\- Je suis en train de croire mon chaton, que tu ne prend pas mes menaces au sérieux. Tu croyais qu'il te suffirais de déballer tout ce que tu sais sur moi à la police pour que tout s'arrête ? Tu t'aventure sur le mauvais chemin ! Chantonna t-il en agitant la main. Il tenait quelque chose, en regardant avec attention, il se rendit compte avec panique qu'il s'agissait d'un marteau.

\- Tu vois où on en arrive tout ça parce que tu te comporte comme une petite chienne capricieuse ? Dis lui Yukinari répète le !

\- Tu es ...une petite chienne capricieuse.

Eraste éclata de rire en entendant ça. Shouto fixait son frère à travers l'écran, son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler cette horreur.

\- Regarde le ... ton pauvre frère. Si tu savais chaton ... Il susurra avec une voix terriblement sombre. Si tu savais comme je vais lui faire mal .

L'adolescent secoua fébrilement la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne pouvait pas y croire bon sang.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas garder Yukinari éternellement. Il sourit comme un dingue: Oui t'inquiète pas, je vais te le rendre... mais petit à petit, et si tu me fais trop attendre, il va falloir que tu fasse un puzzle avec les pièces que je te donnerais pour reconstituer ton frère. Il dut se retenir d'exploser de rire.

\- Mais si jamais tu voulais éviter de retrouver Yukinari avec le plus de pièces détachées possible, sache que je t'ai laissé, une petite adresse dans la clé. N'essaie même de prévenir les héros, j'ai pleins de pions posté partout ici, et si jamais l'un deux venait à voir autre chose que ta petite bouille de chat, j'en serais informé, et là, tu peux être sûr que je vais tapisser le sol avec le contenu du crâne de Yuuuuki ! Chanta t-il en secouant la tête du jeune homme entre ses mains.

\- Et pour que cette idée se grave bien dans ton esprit regarde bien ceci chaton. Déclara Eraste en tournant sa caméra vers un type qui se tenait à coté de son frère.

Il s'en approcha d'un pas menaçant et abattit soudainement son marteau sur son crâne, il répéta la geste encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le visage de l'homme ne soit plus qu'une purée difforme. Shouto se statufia à cette vision, il ne cligna pas des yeux, il s'arrêta même de respirer un instant. Le sang de l'homme se rependait doucement par terre... il était inerte, mort. C'était invraisemblable, jamais encore il n'avait vu quelqu'un mourir pour de vrai. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, Eraste lâcha un gémissement.

\- Aaaaah tout ce rouge... J'adore cette couleur. Elle est tellement vive et envoûtante. Tu serais si irrésistible si tu pouvais être couvert de tout ce rouge magnifique!

En s'abaissant sur le cadavre, il saisit sans une once de dégoût, un poignée du cerveau de sa victime.

\- Il faut absolument que je te partage ça. ça te fera une petite surprise ! Un petit souvenir de moi. Et puis surtout, surtout mon petit chaton.

Il souffla dans le micro de la camera.

\- ça te rappellera que la prochaine fois que je me servirais de ce marteau, ça sera en compagnie de Yukinari.

La vidéo s'arrêta soudainement, et presque aussitôt, le jeune homme aux yeux vairons sentit toute son énergie le quitter. Il resta assit sur sa chaise, transi d'effroi, de colère, de chagrin de ... de tout, tout mis à part quoi que ce soit de positif. Il n'avait même pas la force d'exploser en larmes, il était juste figé.

Alors ça y est... Quoi que je fasse, il y aura un drame... Pensa t-il. Je n'arriverais pas à me rendre à Eraste... je ne peux juste pas... Et Je ne peux pas laisser Yukinari mourir... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Pourquoi ?

C'était si injuste. Il avait déjà si horriblement souffert. Est-ce que jamais il ne pourrait être en paix. Est-ce que quoi qu'il fasse, il aurait toujours ce monstre à ses trousses ? Est-ce qu'il allait toujours TOUJOURS être là pour interdire et lui rappeler qu'il n'allait jamais être heureux ? Pour la première fois et ce depuis l'enfer qu'il avait subit il y a un an, il se sentit complètement désespéré. Son cerveau bouillonnait à la recherche d'une solution, peu importe... n'importe quoi ! Mais sans jamais trouver rien qui ne puisse l'apaiser. Cela ressemblait à cette espèce de folie furieuse qu'il l'avait prit lorsqu'il avait cherché un moyen de se suicider il y a un an, au moment où il était à bout et où il ne pouvait plus supporter de se faire violer. Il transpirait, il déglutissait, il suffoquait, il voyait trouble. Pourquoi devait-il supporter de subir ça? Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que son frère puisse mourir. Qu'allait être sa vie si Yukinari se faisait tuer à cause d'Eraste ? Eraste qui comptait lui couvrir les mains avec le sang de son frère. Eraste qui comptait le détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Il tituba quelque peu. Il s'affala sur le sol. Incapable de bouger. Sa vue s'obscurcie lentement. Il n'arrivait plus à penser... Sa tête était comme un volcan sur le point d'exploser.

* * *

Lorsqu'Izuku avait trouvé Shouto, allongé et inerte sur le sol de sa chambre, il avait d'abord crié après lui. S'agenouillant à ses coté en lui massant le cuir chevelu, en lui parlant, en essayant de le ramener à lui: Il avait de la fièvre, il avait la respiration lourde et ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur. Paniqué, il avait couru dans le couloir et avait percuté Katsuki. Le blond ne s'était même pas énervé en le voyant paniquer de la sorte, Izuku lui avait crié. '' RESTE PRES DE SHOUTO ! JE VAIS CHERCHER RECORVERY GIRL ! ''. Le blond avait couru jusqu'à la chambre du garçon, l'inquiétude le prit aux tripes alors qu'il contemplait son camarade évanoui. Il s'était précipité sur lui pour vérifier son pouls et sa respiration, il avait tenté de le ramener à la conscience pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, mais c'était peine perdu, alors il le souleva avec douceur pour le mettre sur son lit au lieu de le laissé inconscient par terre. Puis il avait fait une grimace de dégoût alors qu'il sentait une odeur horrible dans la chambre. Il laissa le garçon après avoir mit un oreiller sous sa tête. La senteur ignoble l'amena à trouver la '' boite '', abandonnée dans un coin de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit et la ferma immédiatement en manquant de se vomir dessus. Qu'est-ce que cette putain d'horreur faisait là ? Il rouvrit lentement le couvercle pour regarder sans comprendre l'amas de viande qui s'y trouvait. Il se leva et regarda de gauche à droite puis son attention se porta sur l'ordinateur allumé du jeune homme. Il s'y précipita et visionna quelques instants la vidéo qui s'y trouvait. Tout devint alors plus clair. Cette semaine que Shouto avait passé à paniqué en cherchant son frère, cumulé à ce colis venu des enfer et cette vidéo tourné par le diable lui-même, ce n'était pas étonnant de voir le jeune homme craquer et faire des malaises ainsi !

Izuku et Katsuki passèrent l'après-midi au chevet du jeune homme, le garçon aux cheveux vert ne lâcha pas sa main un instant. Il caressait tendrement ses phalanges et le couvait avec un regard profondément soucieux. Le blond soupira, stressé et énervé par la situation. Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait filé un mal de crâne extraordinaire. Dès à présent, un compte à rebours macabre pesait sur leurs épaules.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé Deku ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers son camarade.

\- Non.. quoi ?

Le blond grinça des dents.

\- On est dans la merde... Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour lui. Pour son bien.


	20. La plus gentille personne

Et voici le chapitre 20 ( désolé du léger retard ) Je vous informe que nous entrons dans la dernière ligne droite avant la fin.

Waw j'ai tenu 20 chapitres ! Je suis tellement fière ! Et en plus 52 reviews ! TmT merci à tous...

 **Les Reviews :**

 **Kayn la renarde folle :** tu ne t'attendais pas à une longue suite OwO ? Quand on a un cerveau malade comme le mien, les délires peuvent se prolonger loooooongtemps. En tout cas j'espère que tu kifferas mes chapitres, merci pour ton commentaire, gros bisouw O3O

 **Hisui Nozomi :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup mais... je n'écris pas bien X'D c'est Maxence mon suprême bêta qui te fais croire que j'écris bien ! Boooon j'en rajoute ... mais quand même O_O . En tout cas merci encore ! PLUIIIIE D'AMOUR !

 **OocristeloO :** Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans se chapitre, et j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût, gros bisous ^w^

 **Camimica :** Tu commences à me connaitre à force non B)

 **Acchlys :** Eraste motherfucker enculé of the hell OwO j'adore vous donner de plus en plus de raisons de le haïr.

Je remercie une nouvelle mon tit bêta Maxence de Lagarde.

Allez, c'est parti !

* * *

Cette nuit... Shouto avait fait un cauchemar épouvantable.

Il avait rêvé qu'il marchait dans un lieu obscur, sans aucun bruit, sans aucune lumière, puis son pied avait marché dans quelque chose de mou et de visqueux. Dégoûté et terrifié par l'odeur de pourriture, il avait allumé ses flammes et s'était retrouvé face au cadavre de son frère. Il l'avait regardé longuement, sans bouger, sans respirer, sans comprendre un seul instant le spectacle face à ses yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis prisonnier dans ce cauchemar, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ! POURQUOI ?

Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait eu du mal a assimiler la vérité, il avait du mal à se dire que c'était vraiment arrivé: Yukinari était entre les griffes d'Eraste, et ce dernier menaçait à tout moment de le mutiler ou de le tuer.

La première personne à qui il en voulu fut son père, il lui avait pourtant demandé de protéger sa famille, et encore une fois, il l'avait déçu... Puis il s'en voulu à lui même, parce que s'il avait prévenu tout le monde plus tôt, ça ne serait tout simplement pas arrivé. Cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Il se sentait abattu et il se trouvait ridicule, surtout après avoir fait mine de se montrer aussi courageux et déterminé devant tout le monde, devant Aizawa, devant son père et les héros, devant ses camarades mais surtout devant Izuku. Comment allait réagir son petit ami si il le voyait aussi désespéré ? Il avait envie de se cacher...

La matinée était doucement passée et le garçon aux yeux vairons avait demandé à sortir, sous le regard inquiet de Recorvery-girl, il s'était baladé dans la cours extérieure, le vent frais lui faisait du bien. Avec une intense mélancolie, il regarda vers l'horizon. Il avait de quoi être le plus heureux au monde, il avait un petit ami formidable, un frère et une soeur qui prenaient soin de lui, des camarades courageux et soudés, un rêve incroyable. Alors, pourquoi sa vie était devenue ainsi ? Il détestait vraiment cette situation. Il n'avait jamais décidé de rencontrer Eraste, de se retrouvé piégé avec lui, il voulait juste que ce criminel fasse partie du passé, il n'avait pas un instant décidé de subir tout ça, le destin lui imposait toute cette souffrance !

\- C'est tellement injuste ... murmura t-il

La tristesse et l'amertume lui restaient douloureusement coincées dans la gorge. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Malgré toute la détermination dont il avait pu faire preuve, Eraste avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Alors qu'il était en route pour l'infirmerie, Izuku s'arrêta face à la cour en voyant son petit ami au loin: il avait l'air si triste et ses yeux étaient sombres. Cette vision le peina énormément car alors, il repensa au Shouto d'il y avait un an, celui qui souffrait en silence, celui qui ne dormait plus et qui avait dans le regard quelque chose de brisé. Il hésita un instant à le rejoindre pour le réconforter mais il préféra prendre son portable et s'éloigner. Il composa le numéro de Dabi et l'appela.

\- Allo Shosei. Dit-il avec une petite voix.

\- Salut, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !?

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on se voit. S'il te plait.

* * *

L'après-midi était doucement arrivée. Izuku était allé chercher Shouto. Ce dernier avait dit d'une voix lasse.

\- Je ne suis pas très en forme Izuku, je n'ai pas envie de sortir...

\- Viens avec moi. Je t'en prie. Fais moi confiance. Avait-il demandé doucement, le regard brillant. Il lui avait prit la main, Shouto sentait et savait qu'il se faisait du soucis. Combien de fois allait-il être la cause des tourments d'Izuku ? Il s'en voulait pour ça. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et le suivit sans discuter.

Arrivé devant le lycée, il vit une voiture garée à l'entrée. Il la reconnue immédiatement, c'était celle de Dabi.

\- Shosei est là ? Demanda t-il surpris.

\- Oui, j'ai demandé à Aizawa s'il y avait moyen que tu sortes un peu prendre l'air avec lui. Ça a été dur de le convaincre, mais il a accepté à condition que ton frère ne t'emmène pas trop loin.

\- Mais... pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

\- Ecoute moi, mon amour.

Il se mit face à lui et lui dit doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de porter un masque ou d'essayer de prétendre le contraire. Je te connais, je connais par cœur ton caractère.

Il lui caressa doucement la nuque.

\- Ce que tu as vu t'a chamboulé, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais bien que tout est brouillé dans ton esprit, ça se voit dans ton regard. Je sais que tu fais toujours de ton mieux, mais au fond, tout ce qu'il s'est passé t'a rendu plus sensible. Je ne veux pas que tu paniques, je ne veux pas que tu t'emballes ou que tu craques.

\- Je... je ne craquerai pas... Izuku. Répondit-il faiblement en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je te crois. Souffla t-il. Mais j'ai peur pour toi.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de le serrer doucement contre lui.

\- Je sais que tu voulais reconstruire ta famille, et le fait que ton frère soit entre les griffes d'Eraste, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça peut te faire. J'ai parlé avec Shosei, je voulais qu'il vienne te voir, quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait sortir un peu avec toi, j'ai pensé que dans le moment où nous sommes, tu aurais besoin d'un grand frère.

Shouto baissa les yeux avant de regarder vers la voiture de Dabi. Izuku avait peut-être raison.

\- Je comprends.

Il releva la tête pour lui donner un baiser avant de rejoindre la voiture. Shosei le contempla avec peine: ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure que la dernière nuit n'avait pas était très bonne. Il demanda timidement.

\- Salut petit frère... ça va ?

\- Il y a eu de meilleurs jours. Et toi.

Il soupira avec un sourire mélancolique.

\- On se comprend.

Il démarra la voiture, au début la conversation eut du mal à démarrer entre eux. C'était vraiment délicat de parler de tout ça. Avant toute chose, Shosei voulait juste le détendre et le mettre en confiance. Mais il n'était pas habitué à jouer au grand frère. Il en avait pourtant envie, il allait bien y arriver. Après un blanc de quelques minutes, l'adolescent demanda.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes au fait ?

L'adulte au cheveux noirs le regarda et répondit.

\- À un endroit qu'il faut que tu vois.

Shouto parut perplexe. Il ne comprit qu'après quelques minutes ce que son frère avait voulu dire. Ils descendirent de la voiture, Dabi se recoiffa vite fait dans la vitre du rétroviseur avant de dire.

\- Heureusement que mon visage et mon nom ne passe pas aux infos, je pense qu'ils nous laisserons entrer.

Les deux hommes sortirent et le garçon aux cheveux bicolores eut une moue de surprise. Ils étaient devant un orphelinat.

\- Viens, Shouto, s'il te plait.

\- D'accord.

Il le suivit doucement, en contemplant les enfants qui jouaient dans la cours. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Shosei qui avançait d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée. L'endroit était assez simple, on aurait dit une école, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Malgré tout, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais ce lieu était comme chargé de nostalgie. L'adulte se présenta à l'entrée.

\- Est-il possible de voir la chambre trente-cinq s'il vous plait ?

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu étrange mais je vivais ici avant, cette chambre, c'était la mienne.

\- Hum... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire... Répondit l'homme de l'acceuil avec surprise et suspicion. Cependant, la chambre n'est pas occupée alors je ne vois pas de problèmes à vous laisser la voir.

Shouto comprit alors quel était cet endroit et il commençait aussi à entrevoir les raisons pour lesquelles Shosei l'avait emmené ici.

Cette chambre était inoccupée depuis plusieurs années de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Son dernier locataire était un jeune garnement de douze ans qui un jour, s'était enfuit sans laisser de traces. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Elle était vide, il n'y avait qu'un petit lit au milieu de la pièce. Dabi murmura.

\- Tout est exactement comme je l'avais laissé... c'est dingue.

Il entra d'un pas léger, il contempla avec mélancolie les murs et la fenêtre puis il s'assit sur le lit. Il regarda Shouto et lui intima de s'assoir près de lui. L'adolescent demanda.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

\- Pour te raconter une histoire.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. C'est peut-être un peut-être un peu bateau mais j'aimerais que tu l'écoutes.

Le jeune homme plaça ses mains sur ses genoux, sans le quitter des yeux. Avec une voix profonde, Dabi commença son récit.

\- Il était une fois. Un petit garçon qui n'avait pas de famille. Un petit garçon qu'on avait baptisé Shosei parce que son père ne lui avait pas laissé de nom.

Shouto lui accorda toute son attention, son frère continua lentement.

\- Dès le début de sa vie, Shosei avait un problème, un problème qui le faisait se sentir mal tout le temps. Il ne se sentait important pour personne. Il se débrouillait toujours tout seul. Il n'avait pas eu de mère pour prendre soin de lui, pas de père qui puisse lui apprendre à marcher ni à parler. Il a tout appris seul et personne n'était là pour être fier de lui. Alors, le jour où il a vu ses camarades, sourire dans les bras d'hommes et de femmes qui s'occupaient d'eux et qui semblaient heureux, il s'est senti encore plus seul.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, il contemplait un petit garçon qui aidait sa soeur à se relever après une chute.

\- Il entendait les mots '' soeur '', '' frère '', '' père '', ''mère ''. Mais il ne les comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait bien être. Quand il a entrevu à travers ses camarades ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, il s'était senti envieux et jaloux. Il aurait aimé avoir des parents, ou même juste un frère ou une soeur, juste quelqu'un pour qui il ne serait pas rien, il avait envie d'avoir une famille lui aussi. Il avait envie de se sentir important.

Il reporta son regard vers Shouto.

\- Mais il attendit toute son enfance et jamais personne n'arriva pour lui. Il a été pendant longtemps sûr et certain qu'il n'aurait jamais de famille. Et du coup, à cause de la tristesse et beaucoup de stupidité, il a commencé à faire n'importe quoi. C'est devenu un sale gosse. Sourit-il avec ironie et culpabilité.

\- Et quand il s'est retrouvé au fond du fond du gouffre. Quand il a crut qu'il ne valait plus rien. Enfin, il a trouvé quelqu'un pour lui pardonner et pour l'accepter. Pourtant il avait fait énormément d'erreurs, il pensait à ce moment qu'il n'y avait plus aucune rédemption possible. Mais son petit frère lui a pardonné, il l'a fait alors qu'il pensait que ça serait impossible. C'était certainement... le plus beau jour de sa vie.

L'adolescent le regardait avec émotion.

\- Shouto. Je sais que tu te fais du soucis pour Yukinari. Izuku m'a tout raconté. Il m'a dit que ça t'avait énormément choqué. Mais tu ne dois pas paniquer, ni croire que tout est fini. Pour l'instant, Eraste l'a seulement enlevé, il n'est pas encore mort, il y a encore moyen de le sauver.

Il déclara en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Il faut garder notre sang froid, nous avons pleins d'atouts contre Eraste n'oublie pas. Nous allons mettre en place en plan, nous allons agir et... Tu sais que je serai toujours là, je te promets que Yukinari s'en sortira.

Le jeune homme se redressa doucement, douloureusement et il dit.

\- Tu... tu ne devrais pas promettre ce genre de chose, tu t'en voudras si il arrive quelque chose.

\- Si, justement. Parce que si je te promets ça, je prends alors toute la responsabilité sur moi.

Le garçon eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Il ne faut plus que tu t'en veuilles et que tu culpabilises, tu n'as rien fait de mal contrairement à moi. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres. Tu n'es qu'un adolescent, à ton âge, tu devrais penser à tes études, à tes amis et à ton avenir. Je voudrais au moins que, contrairement à moi, tout ne soit pas gâché dans ton adolescence. Alors je veux prendre toute la responsabilité et t'enlever ce poids des épaules. Si quelque chose arrive, ça sera de ma faute, pas la tienne, parce que si j'avais agi dès le départ, rien ne serait arrivé.

Shouto sentit son coeur battre très fort, il répondit très ému.

\- Mais Shosei, je... je ne t'en voudrais pas si il se passe quelque chose.

Dabi lui offrit un doux sourire, puis il soupira.

\- Je sais. Je sais parce que tu es la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontré. Aaaah, c'est aussi pour ça que ça m'énerve tellement tout ce qu'il t'arrive, tu ne mérites pas ça. Et vraiment... Eraste va le payer, tout le monde est prêt à se battre maintenant, nous allons être soudés et nous allons arranger les choses.

Il se racla la gorge, il semblait lui aussi très ému, c'était nouveau pour lui de parler à coeur ouvert.

\- Petit frère, je t'aime.

L'adolescent écarquilla fortement les yeux. Il sentit ses joues chauffer énormément, jamais il n'aurait cru que l'un de ses frères lui dirait ça un jour. L'émotion le submergea au point où il ne put vraiment se retenir de fondre en larmes.

\- Je ne veux pas que Yukinari meurt. Pleura t-il.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas.

Shosei l'enserra timidement contre lui, puis bien plus chaleureusement au fil des secondes. C'était agréable de pouvoir le prendre entre ses bras. Plus que jamais, il avait envie de le protéger.

Shouto pleura quelque instants contre son aîné, ça faisait du bien de relâcher la tension, ça faisait du bien d'avoir un grand frère. Ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'il y avait énormément de monde derrière lui. Shosei avait raison. Il ne fallait pas céder au chantage d'Eraste, il fallait agir au lieu de se morfondre.

* * *

Izuku et Katsuki avait attendu toute l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que Shouto revienne, lorsqu'il arriva au lycée, il avait les yeux rouges mais aussi l'air serein.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu as les yeux rouges. Remarqua Katsuki en passant doucement son doigt sur ses paupières.

Izuku regarda son camarade aux cheveux blonds avec méfiance tandis que le garçon aux yeux vairons répondait en riant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est rien, je me sens beaucoup mieux, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter.

Après quoi, le jeune garçon avait demandé à son professeur si ils pouvaient se concerter pour parler d'un possible plan de sauvetage.

Aizawa avait alors demandé aux héros disponibles de venir pour mettre en place une stratégie.

Tout d'abord, la vidéo contenue dans la clé avait été revisionnée, de plus le lieu indiqué par Eraste avait été géolocalisé. Il s'agissait d'un vieil hôtel abandonné en plein coeur d'une très dense forêt au nord de la région.

\- Tss, ce sale bâtard... Il suffirait d'envoyer tout une troupe de héros pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute!

\- Si c'était si simple... Souffla Aizawa. Il y a encore beaucoup de dossier d'enlèvements et de disparitions non résolus qui sont affiliés à Eraste. Si on se jette là-bas sans réfléchir, on devra certainement se battre contre les gens qu'il a envoûté.

\- Et évidemment, hors de question de les blesser, ce sont des innocents. Ajouta All Might.

\- Sans compter sur Yukinari qui est retenu prisonnier, Eraste a prévenu que si il venait à repérer une autre personne que Shouto dans le secteur, il s'en prendrait à lui. Répliqua Izuku.

\- Ça sent la mission d'infiltration à plein nez ça ! Déclara Katsuki.

\- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est secourir Yukinari en premier, faire en sorte qu'il soit totalement hors de danger. Le sortir de l'endroit sans se faire repérer va être vraiment très laborieux. De plus, il faut qu'on réussisse à neutraliser cette ordure une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Je me disais...

Les personnes présente se tournèrent vers Shouto.

\- Je me disais que je pouvais tout simplement trouver Yukinari et ériger une barrière de glace assez épaisse autour de lui pour qu'il soit intouchable jusqu'à ce que les héros neutralise les victimes d'Eraste et le sauve.

\- Hum... hé bien c'est une possibilité. Mais tu ne peux pas t'introduire dans un bâtiment en sachant qu'Eraste est à l'intérieur. Il faudra faire en sorte de l'éloigner.

\- Twice a déjà fait un clone de moi. Malheureusement, il n'aura pas le temps d'en faire un deuxième avant l'opération. Cela dit, c'est déjà ça, on pourra tout simplement s'en servir comme appât. Si il ne se rend pas compte de la supercherie sur le coup, ça pourra servir à le divertir un peu et nous faire gagner du temps à tous.

\- Mais même ! S'écria Katsuki. Ça va être super risqué de t'introduire jusqu'à Yukinari sans te faire repérer. Si l'un des pions d'Eraste te voit, il vont prévenir ce bâtard !

\- C'est sans compter sur moi. Déclara Midnight. Je vais m'infiltrer avec toi et j'endormirais les gens sur notre chemin avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Aizawa s'assit lourdement sur un siège.

\- Ok, mais on a toujours ce problème de ''il ne faut pas laisser s'échapper Eraste ''.

\- Moi, j'ai une solution! Déclara le directeur Nezu.

L'animal porta son regard sur le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

\- J'ai un plan qui va nous permettre d'attraper Eraste à coup sûr. Mais ça peut être très risqué pour toi, jeune homme.

\- On vous écoute monsieur.

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent de malice alors qu'il attirait l'attention de tout le monde sur la carte des lieux.

\- Vous voyez tous cette vieille installation à une centaine de mètres de l'hôtel?

Tout les yeux se rivèrent sur l'écran.

\- Oh mais c'est...

* * *

\- POURQUOI IL ME FAIT ATTENDRE ! SALOPE SALOOOOOPE DE SHOUTO ! Hurlait le criminel tout en frappant avec violence et rage le jeune homme en face de lui.

Yukinari voyait trouble, le nez et la bouche en sang, Eraste était devenue enragé et avait décidé de soulager toute sa colère et sa folie sur lui. Il se demandait vraiment si il allait mourir.

\- Cette salope ! Quand je l'aurais retrouvé, je vais le tabasser comme une vilaine chienne et lui déchirer ses vêtements, et ensuite, je le violerai comme la sale pute qu'il est !

Il vociférait, il grognait, il avait l'air d'une bête furieuse. Il sembla reprendre son souffle et ses esprits puis il se tourna vers Yukinari en ricanant.

\- Apparement, tu n'as aucune putain de valeur aux yeux de ton petit frère, c'est trop triste ! Ou alors il ne me crois pas capable de t'abîmer! Il me sous-estime ce méchant chaton sauvage ! J'ai envie de dire, tant pis pour ta gueule mon petit Yuki !

Il fouilla dans le tiroir pour en sortir une pince métallique.

\- Je vais lui rappeler qu'il n'a pas trente-six ans pour réfléchir, si tu le veux bien.

La pauvre victime le regardait avec un intense sentiment de peur, il sentait son sang pulser à toute vitesse contre ses tempes, il sentait les larmes prête à se déverser sans pour autant pouvoir pleurer à cause de l'emprise de l'homme sur lui. La pince s'approchait doucement de sa main.

\- Diiiiis Yukki, auquel de tes doigts tu tiens le moins ? Hahahaha !

Et alors qu'il sentait déjà le métal coupant entailler doucement et douloureusement sa peau, le téléphone d'Eraste sonna. Ce dernier se redressa avec surprise pour saisir son portable. Il cracha .

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bordel ?! Je suis occupé !

\- Il est là.

Les yeux rouges changèrent immédiatement d'expression.

\- Que... quoi ?

\- Il est là, il est seul. Il s'approche doucement.

\- Le chaton...?

\- Oui.

Le criminel sembla passer d'une transe sadique à l'état d'un gamin euphorique le soir de noël. Il sourit de toutes ses dents avec l'envie furieuse de bondir partout.

''Mon chaton est revenu ! Mon chaton est revenu !''

Son sourire se fit plus effrayant ''oooh quelle bonne soirée ça va être ! Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser !'' pensa t-il.

Il ordonna à l'un de ses esclaves de rester près de Yukinari.

\- Si quelque chose dégénère, tu me réduis Yuki en charpie. Vociféra t-il en lui confiant une machette. Puis il descendit avec hâte jusqu'en bas du bâtiment, lorsqu'il arriva et qu'il vit le visage de Shouto. Il eut un terrifiant rictus de satisfaction. Le jeune homme était en tenue de civil, il portait un masque à gaz, il se tenait debout en tremblant légèrement. Une adorable, jolie et charmante proie ! Combien de temps avait-il attendu ce moment ?

\- Comme on se retrouve, mon petit chat !

L'adolescent déglutit, le visage animé par la terreur avant de bégayer.

\- Mon... mon frère... il n'est rien arrivé à mon frère, hein ?

\- Ah ne t'inquiète pas, Yuki est encore vivant quelque part là-dedans. Dit-il en pointant l'hôtel. Mais peut-être plus pour longtemps, ça dépend de toi.

\- Libère mon frère... je t'en supplie, il n'a rien à voir là dedans.

L'albinos fit la moue.

\- Mais bien sûr, je vais laisser Yuki tranquille. Mais avant ça, vire moi cette connerie de masque ! Ordonna t-il brutalement.

Le jeune homme parut hésiter, les yeux humides et tout en grelottant, il retira son masque. Eraste s'approcha doucement avec un petit sourire en coin. Tiens tiens, il trouvait que malgré son caractère de héro, Shouto abandonnait un peu trop facilement. Comme c'était étrange !

\- Ça te fait quoi mon petit chat, de te retrouver en face de moi après tout ce temps ?

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de baisser la tête.

\- Si tu savais tout ce que je rêve de te faire. Je n'ai pas eu une seule bonne relation sexuelle depuis un an, tu te rends compte ?! Susurra t-il avec une voix terriblement obscene. Il le saisit par les épaules en l'empoignant par la mâchoire, libérant sur lui ses phéromones, le garçon se figeât alors entre ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je commençais à devenir totalement dingue à force de me sentir constamment en manque de toi. Grogna t-il en l'étreignant fortement, posant sa bouche affamée de chair contre son cou, son odeur... son odeur lui avait affreusement manqué.

\- Je vais te baiser tellement fort ce soir, que tu t'évanouira à force de jouir tu verras !

Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, avec une intense complaisance, il n'attendit pas un instant pour assaillir sa bouche avec sa langue. Il était brûlant et diablement excité. Que c'était grisant !Cependant, il déclara, le regard noir, mêlant colère intense et grand amusement.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie de me taper un clone, j'aime pas les copies tu sais ?

Le garçon le regardait avec des yeux vides.

\- Tu n'es pas Shouto, répond !

\- Non...

Il soupira, puis en sortant son canif, il l'égorgea d'un seul coup. Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol, le sang jaillit comme une fontaine de la plaie qu'il avait à la gorge, Eraste le contempla avec une profonde admiration: voir Shouto, mort égorgé, couvert de sang lui provoqua une espèce de plaisir malsain. C'était putain d'excitant ! Un sourire de démon gravé au visage, il hurla en se retournant.

\- TU CROYAIS QUE TU POURRAIS M'AVOIR COMME CA CHATON ? JE VAIS TELLEMENT BUTER TON FRÈRE !

Mais presque aussitôt alors qu'il avait donné l'ordre à ses marionnettes d'assassiner le jeune homme, un immense bloc de glace entoura et recouvrit le bâtiment, bloquant les mur dans d'épaisses et terriblement solides plaques de gel. Eraste le contempla avec surprise : Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu s'introduire à l'intérieur sans que personne ne le voit ? Il y avait pourtant plein de marionnettes dans l'hôtel ! Sur le toit, il commença à apercevoir quelque chose qui brûlait, il le reconnut immédiatement, pas de doute, c'était bien lui. Le garçon lui cria.

\- Essaie un peu de récupérer mon frère maintenant, avec toute ces couches de glaces ! Les héros arriveront avant que tu ne puisse les détruire et lui faire du mal !

Le criminel grinça des dents, il le dévorait des yeux avec désir et rage.

\- Et tu crois que les héros arriveront avant que je ne puisse t'attraper et te foutre à poil pour te punir ?

\- Je t'emmerde, espèce de salopard ! Cracha t-il en lui envoyant un doigt d'honneur. Après quoi il se fit une rampe de givre pour descendre du bâtiment, il atterrit alors à l'entrée de l'épaisse forêt qui entourait les lieux. Alors qu'il s'enfuyait, Eraste cria.

\- Tout le monde ! Poursuivez-le !


	21. La proie et le loup

Bonjour et bonne année 2018 à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de super fêtes ! Je suis désolé du retard que j'ai eu, avec mes exam, les fêtes et tout et tout, je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire. Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Je m'y remet. Par ailleurs, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, et il vous est livré avec un Bonus '' Eraste '' si vous allez sur mon profil.

Les reviews :

\- The DeathMust : Merci beaucoup ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras la fin ;)

C'est parti pour la lecture !

* * *

Arriver jusqu'au lieu où Yukinari était retenu prisonnier ne fut pas facile. Il avait fallut utiliser un GPS de poche pour s'orienter à travers les bois. Cet endroit avait, il y a longtemps, fait l'objet d'une charte pour la sauvegarde de l'écosystème, ainsi, l'homme n'y avait plus touché, la végétation extrêmement dense en témoignait.

Ça avait été très stressant et délicat car Eraste avait placé des personnes sous son contrôle, aléatoirement dans la forêt. Seul Shouto, Midnight ainsi que le clone s'y étaient introduis, faire venir tout une troupe de héros avec eux risquait à tout moment d'attirer l'attention et c'est Yukinari qui en pâtirait.

Un étrange sentiment lui serra le coeur lorsqu'entre les arbres, il vit le bâtiment où son frère était retenu. Midnight se tourna vers lui et avec bienveillance, elle posa sa main sur son épaule en demandant.

\- Tu es stressé ?

Il lui sourit doucement avant de répondre.

\- Certainement autant que vous, mais ça va aller.

\- Oui. Bon allons-y. Met ton masque à gaz et reste bien près de moi.

L'adolescent s'exécuta, puis avant de s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment, il envoya son clone afin d'attirer Eraste. Avec énormément de discrétion et de prudence, ils cheminèrent dans l'hôtel, c'était extrêmement angoissant car l'immeuble était grand et ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où pouvait bien être Yukinari. Il fallait faire au plus vite, c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Eraste en compagnie d'un clone trop longtemps car on ne pouvait savoir combien ils auraient de temps avant que l'albinos ne découvre la supercherie. Midnight endormait les personnes sur son chemin, avec rapidité et efficacité. Puis, alors qu'ils arrivaient au dernier étage, le jeune homme aux yeux vairons fut prit de soulagement en voyant la silhouette de son frère par l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Un homme finit par remarquer les corps endormis des autres personnes dans le couloir, d'un coup il fut prit d'une soudaine frénésie, une machette à la main, il se dirigea de façon menaçante vers le jeune prisonnier. Shouto fondit aussitôt sur lui pour l'immobiliser tandis que Midnight l'endormait avec son alter. En le lâchant, le garçon souffla: heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps. Puis il se pressa aux côtés de son frère, vérifiant qu'il n'ait rien de grave, son coeur se serra en voyant l'état dans lequel il était : Yukinari avait le visage tuméfié, un oeil au beurre noir, la lèvre ouverte, des bleus autour du cou comme si on l'avait étranglé. Il avait aussi une entaille profonde, toute fraîche sur l'index droit qui saignait encore et certain de ses ongles avaient été arrachés. Il le regardait sans vraiment le voir, il était très clairement sous l'emprise d'Eraste. Shouto s'abaissa de façon à être à son niveau puis il dit d'une voix douce mais profondément triste.

\- Je suis désolé Yuki... Je suis vraiment... vraiment désolé que tu ai été impliqué dans cette foutue histoire.

Il baissa la tête vers le sol, refoulant une culpabilité qui l'étreignait très fortement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le cauchemar et fini, je te promet que tu ne souffriras plus un seul instant et que tout ira bien. Je suis là pour te sauver. Midnight s'avança vers les deux garçon, elle déclara.

\- Je vais endormir ton frère, on ne sait jamais si Eraste lui a donné des ordres ou pas.

\- D'accord, ça n'est pas plus mal pour lui de toute façon.

Il enleva son sac à dos et en sortit des couvertures chauffantes.

\- Je vais vous enfermer dans la glace. Ensuite j'irais sur le toit, je vais recouvrir entièrement l'hôtel.

\- Tu vas suivre le plan de Nezu n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Oui... Il prit une inspiration. Je vais attirer son attention et l'emmener au lieu de rendez-vous. Il trembla légèrement en y pensant. Il fallait être fort car Yukinari, ainsi que d'autres personnes étaient en danger. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Midnight pour l'interpeller.

\- Professeur ?

Elle le regarda avec sérieux.

\- Oui ?

\- Faites attention à mon frère s'il vous plait.

Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il lui rendit son sourire avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas et de bloquer la porte avec un épais mur gelé. Il n'attendit pas un instant avant de se ruer vers le toit, il monta les escaliers et sursauta en voyant Eraste en bas de l'immeuble. Il frissonna de peur. Il dut s'assoir un instant pour calmer son coeur. Le voir en chair et en os, à quelques mètres l'avait d'un seul coup, vraiment terrorisé. Il trembla et déglutit. Il devait maintenant être courageux. Il pouvait y arriver, pour Izuku, pour Shosei, Pour Fuyumi, Yukinari, Kasai, pour ses amis, pour Aizawa, les autres héros et surtout pour ceux qui avaient soufferts à cause d'Eraste. Il se releva d'un coup pour reporter son regard vers le criminel, il vit son propre clone, étendu sur le sol, égorgé et couvert de sang, il avait découvert le piège, heureusement, c'était déjà trop tard, alors que l'adulte aux cheveux noirs s'était mis à hurler des menaces, il abattit soudainement toute la force de son alter de glace sur le bâtiment. Enfermant complètement l'immeuble dans une solide coquille protectrice. Il activa ses flammes immédiatement pour soigner ses propres gelures. L'albinos avait eut l'air très surpris, soudainement, leurs regard se croisèrent. Shouto abandonna sa peur sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

\- Essaie un peu de récupérer mon frère maintenant, avec toutes ces couches de glaces ! Les héros arriveront avant que tu ne puisse les détruire et lui faire du mal !

Eraste lui lança un regard emplie de convoitise et de colère, il portait en lui, un étrange mélange de rage intense et d'excitation.

\- Et tu crois que les héros arriveront avant que je ne puisse t'attraper et te foutre à poil pour te punir ?

Shouto le foudroya du regard, rarement il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point il le méprisait et le haïssait de toutes ses forces. Cet homme était pour lui synonyme de dégout et d'infamie, c'était le diable incarné, il ne lui évoquait que de l'écœurement. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il lui envoya un doigt d'honneur en crachant.

\- Je t'emmerde espèce de salopard !

Puis il se fit une rampe de glace, il fallait maintenant s'en tenir au plan et rejoindre le plus vite possible '' le lieu '' où tout allait se jouer.

Il commença à courir le plus vite possible tout en sortant avec empressement, son portable pour avertir les héros, il entendit Eraste donner l'ordre à ses victimes de le poursuivre. C'était le moment pour les autres d'intervenir.

* * *

Les héros avaient formés deux groupes, l'un deux devaient assaillir l'hôtel, faire évacuer les innocents ainsi que Yukinari et Midnight, l'autre devait suivre Shouto, sauver le plus de gens envoûtés, et possiblement secourir le jeune homme si les choses dérapaient. Aizawa, Katsuki et Izuku furent rejoint par Shosei. L'adolescent blond recula légèrement avec une grimace de surprise en le voyant. Izuku le rassura.

\- Katchan, je te présente Shosei Todoroki.

\- Mais... putain... t'es pas censé être un vilain ? C'est toi le connard qui m'a enlevé durant le camp d'été !

\- Ouaip... Je m'excuse pour ça. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à branler de tes excuses ! Cria t-il en s'approchant de lui d'un pas menaçant.

\- Stop ! Ecoute ça va être long à expliquer mais c'est pas le moment de te battre avec lui.

\- Franchement ta gueule Dek...

\- Katchan ! C'est pas le moment. Ce type, c'est en partie grâce à lui que Shouto avait été retrouvé, et c'est lui qui nous a fournit Twice.

\- Hein... co... comment tu veux que je crois ça ?

\- Tout le monde a ses sombres moments. Souffla Dabi. J'ai fais des conneries... Maintenant la moindre des choses, ça serait de sauver mon petit frère.

Katsuki grogna quelques instants dans ses dents '' petit frère ? C'est quoi ce délire ? '' Il se tourna vers Izuku puis vers Aizawa, comme s'il cherchait des réponses, il baissa finalement les yeux aux sol en soufflant dépité.

\- Encore une de vos putain de cachotteries... C'est toujours pareil ! Vous me cassez les couilles décidément.

Izuku le regarda avec un peu de culpabilité. Tout était encore très nouveau pour Katchan, il se promit intérieurement de tout lui expliquer plus tard. Aizawa déclara:

\- Bien, Shouto a commencé à s'enfuir vers le point de rendez-vous, il va s'assurer qu'Eraste le suive en semant de la glace. Le problème c'est que que ce connard d'albinos n'est pas le seul à le poursuivre, il y a toute la flopée de civils qu'il a enlevé qui sont à ses trousses. On doit les rattraper et les neutraliser.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Mais alors qu'ils se tenaient en position pour partir, le professeur s'approcha d'Izuku.

\- Midoriya, toi, j'aimerais que tu te rendes à cet endroit. Dit-il en lui donnant un code de localisation à entrer dans son GPS.

\- Hein mais euh... pourquoi ?

\- Ecoute bien.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et expliqua lentement.

\- Quand Shouto sera au point de rendez-vous, il y a des possibilités qu'il soit seul avec Eraste. Même si ce sale type se rend compte qu'il est fait comme un rat, il va sûrement vouloir s'en prendre à lui. Tu ne dois pas laisser quelque chose lui arriver n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon eut une étincelle de peur et d'appréhension dans le regard. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprit. Il aurait voulu sauver les innocents et se battre avec ses amis, mais protéger Shouto était primordial pour lui.

\- C'est compris !

* * *

Atteindre l'hôtel fut déjà laborieux, des combats embrasaient les lieux comme tout les pions d'Eraste présent dans les bois étaient soudainement animés par l'hostilité. Quand le bâtiment gelé fut atteint, Katsuki vit une troupe de héro démolir la glace pour venir en aide aux personnes à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il vit les flammes d'Endeavor ronger les couches de givre, il voulait sauver son fils. Son visage était constamment tordu par une grimace mêlant rage, culpabilité et inquiétude.

\- On en serait pas là si j'avais été moins égoïste, inconscient et irresponsable ! Pensait-il.

Alors que le garçon explosif s'était arrêté pour regarder l'hôtel. Une main le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule. Il se tourna vers Dabi.

\- Ils ont pas besoin de nous ici, faut qu'on poursuive les victimes d'Eraste pour être sûrs que Shouto puisse atteindre son objectif.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir, assez réticent au fait d'accorder sa confiance au criminel qui l'avait emmené au camp d'été. Il se retint cependant de lui faire une réflexion, car après tout, il avait raison, ils avaient plus important à faire.

Alors qu'ils couraient à toutes vitesse en suivant les chemins de glaces semés par le garçon. Katsuki s'écria.

\- Pourquoi on retrouve pas directement Eraste pour le buter ?

Shosei lui répondit.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on le laisse se concentrer sur Shouto jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne '' la zone " et qu'on soit sûr qu'il n'ai plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir ! Si on essaie de s'en prendre à lui direct, on met nos vie en jeu et on cours le risque de le faire fuir. Eraste est un pro de la disparition et de la fuite.

Shosei se stoppa légèrement en se tournant vers Katsuki, il lui cria de se baisser avant d'étourdir un ennemi avec une salve de flammes, et le plaquer brusquement au sol en l'assommant.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment ravi de ne pas pouvoir directement aller buter cette ordure. Mais il est fort, agile, et rusé. On va tout faire foirer si on commence à n'en faire qu'à nos têtes. Pour l'instant, il est fou de rage, il va faire n'importe quoi en se lançant comme un dégénéré à sa poursuite sans réfléchir.

Il reporta son regard sur Katsuki.

\- Il a déjà foutu assez le bordel dans la vie de pleins de personnes. Donc ce soir, on a pas le droit à l'erreur. Compris ?

Katsuki fulmina, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Shosei. Il devait avouer qu'il avait raison, alors il soupira en répondant.

\- Ouais ok. Allez, arrêtons de traîner !

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne dizaines de minutes que Shouto courrait à tout allure à travers les arbres. Il entendait au loin des cris de combats et des explosions sans vraiment se concentrer dessus. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, il avait peur et il usait de toute sa concentration pour rester calme et ne pas céder à la panique parce que '' il '' était derrière lui. Il le savait.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se perde, il fallait qu'il arrive au lieu de rendez-vous le plus vite et sans encombres.

Je dois tourner ici, je dois dépasser ce rocher là, et après... et après, c'était quoi ? Ah oui ! Il faut que je traverse ce chemin là ! C'était terriblement stressant. ça le fut encore plus lorsqu'il entendit un cri de rage à plusieurs mètres derrière lui.

\- REVIENS ICI SHOUTO ! OU JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER !

La voix qui hurlait après lui était déformée par la colère, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait si il le rattrapait. Il ne fallait pas paniquer ! Il avait son masque à gaz, il avait son alter pour se défendre, Eraste était seul à le poursuivre. Il pouvait logiquement lui tenir tête ! Mais il restait les traumatismes qui le faisaient trembler, la terreur qui faisait défaillir sa concentration, le souvenir de la douleur ... Un couteau fendit l'air et se planta dans un arbre à quelques centimètres de lui. Son coeur s'emballa et il riposta en créant des murs de glaces derrière lui sans s'arrêter de courir un instant.

Reste calme Shouto, reste calme.

Il fallait qu'Eraste continue à le suivre, il allait suivre les chemins de glaces et se jeter dans son piège. Il était presque arrivé ! Juste encore un peu ... Mais Eraste semblait se rapprocher si près de lui.

Il sorti son portable et alluma maladroitement son GPS tout en courant. Il eut du mal à voir sa position exacte pendant quelques instants, il fut prit de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'il était arrivé dans '' la zone ''. Sans s'arrêter, il se hâta d'envoyer un message au directeur Nezu pour l'avertir qu'il pouvait lancer la phase de capture. Mais au moment d'appuyer sur la touche d'envoi, il fut brutalement bousculé et tomba sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit ni même d'activer son alter, qu'un poing s'enfonça brutalement dans son ventre, lui coupant la respiration quelques instants alors qu'une main lui retirait brutalement son masque.

\- RESPIRE ! Ordonna la voix cruelle de l'homme face à lui.

Il eut quelques spasmes et cria nerveusement en respirant l'odeur des phéromones, il haïssait cette odeur au point où elle lui donnait envie de vomir. L'homme aux cheveux noir le releva en l'empoignant par les cheveux, il enroula son bras autour du cou de sa proie, le tenant fermement de dos contre sa poitrine. Tout en haletant, reprenant sa respiration après sa folle course, il grogna dans son son oreille.

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Tu croyais que tu pourrais te pointer sous mon nez et t'enfuir comme ça ? Depuis quand es tu aussi bête ? Je t'ai tabassé tellement fort par le passé que j'ai abîmé ton pauvre cerveau ?

Eraste fulminait contre lui, il avait commencé à l'embrasser le long du cou. Il bouillonnait d'envie et de colère. Shouto tentait vainement de prendre sa respiration, Eraste le serrait trop fort, il avait du mal à respirer. Il regarda son portable au sol, les larmes aux yeux : il n'avait aucune idée de si son message avait bien été envoyé vu que le criminel l'avait attaqué à cet instant. Il frissonna de dégoût alors que la langue de son bourreau le léchait vicieusement de la nuque jusqu'à la joue.

\- Maintenant tu vas venir avec moi... Et t'a intérêt à prier pour ta rédemption sur le chemin du retour parce que putain je vais te faire chialer ce soir !

Le bras d'Eraste le serrait trop fort pour qu'il ne puisse hurler, il avait mal aux poumons, à la gorge, il pria : Pitié pitié mon dieu, faites que mon message ai été envoyé !

Une alarme étourdissante se mit à retentir d'un coup. Un vacarme assez intense pour être entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le jeune adolescent sentit un poids en moins lorsqu'il comprit que cette alarme signifiait qu'il avait réussi à contacter le directeur. Des larmes de soulagement perlèrent ses yeux, il eut un mince sourire. Eraste se figea lorsqu'il l'entendit.

\- Qu... C'est quoi ? Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il tira les cheveux de Shouto en arrière.

\- DIT MOI CE QU'IL SE PASSE !

Sous l'effet de l'ordre, il répondit sans hésitation.

\- L'endroit où nous nous trouvons... c'est l'un des tout premier camps d'entrainement de Yuei... Il a été fermé il y a des années à cause d'une charte pour la protection de l'environnement... Mais son système de sécurité est tout de même resté opérationnel...

Avec un faible sourire, il déclara.

\- La sécurité a été réactivée, les barrières sont en train de se déployer... Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir... C'est impossible... C'est fini pour toi...

Il perdit son sourire aussitôt qu'il vit Eraste lui lancer le regard le plus sombre qu'il n'ai jamais eut, le criminel passa doucement un large couteau tranchant sous sa chemise, il déglutit en sentant la lame contre son torse. L'albinos susurra d'une voix étranglée de rage.

\- Et ça te fais sourire ?

Il déchira d'un coup le vêtement du garçon avec son arme. Il tira sur ses manches tout en le poussant vers l'avant, le faisant tomber à moitié nu sur le sol. Le garçon trembla en prenant conscience de la situation. Il recula du mieux qu'il pouvait alors qu'Eraste s'avançait d'un pas menaçant vers lui.

\- Tu te dis que tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta petite vie idéale. Que tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton bâtard de petit ami, tes imbéciles d'amis, et ton pédophile de frère ? Cracha t-il avec malveillance, en dévorant le jeune homme du regard. Le garçon porta son attention sur la main du criminel, il serrait son poignard, comme si il réfrénait l'envie de le mettre en pièce immédiatement. Le sang de Shouto se glaça, alors qu'Eraste déclarait sans aucune hésitation, avec un regard écarquillé et terrifiant.

\- Mais Shouto... Si je dois aller pourrir en prison le reste de ma vie, je préfère que tu meurs ! Là ici et maintenant !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores secoua nerveusement la tête sans quitter les yeux rouges du regard. Comme pour tenter de se rassurer qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Malheureusement Eraste le fit basculer en avant et lui leva brutalement la jambe.

\- Mais avant de te décorer de rouge, on va s'éclater une dernière fois toi et moi ! Grogna t-il avec un sourire dément.

Il commença à déchirer son pantalon avec son couteau, lui lacérant les cuisses aux passage. Shouto se mit à crier en sentant l'arme lui ouvrir la peau, Eraste le tenait fermement, avortant toute possibilité de fuite. Il avait devant lui, un monstre complètement fou. Ce n'était pas le même monstre qui l'avait violé et mutilé, c'était le monstre qui avait tué Kitto Nigami et les autres garçons, c'était lui, c'était le diable. Malgré l'emprise d'Eraste, la peur était telle qu'il tenta de repousser son agresseur, en vain bien sûr, alors dans un ultime effort, il cria d'une voix emplie de panique.

\- IZUKU ! IZUKUUU !

En l'entendant hurler après son petit-ami, Eraste grinça des dents et lui donna un violent coup de poing.

\- FERMES TA GUEULE !

Shouto laissa sa tête tomber sur le sol, à moitié assommé, il sentit son nez se mettre à saigner violemment. Il toussa quelques instants en gémissant de souffrance et de peur. L'albinos avait fini d'ouvrir son pantalon et lui levait à présent les cuisses.

\- Tu crois que lorsqu'il te retrouvera ouvert en deux, ton petit-ami se dira enfin que peut-être... Peut-être.

Il hurla la fin de sa phrase avec une rage intense.

\- JAMAIS IL N'AURAIT DU TE SORTIR DE TA PIÈCE SOMBRE HEINNNN ?

Shouto ne répondit pas, il était tétanisé, à la limite de l'inconscience, il pensa avec énormément de peine : Non... s'il vous plait non. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux rester avec ma famille, je veux rester avec mes amis. Je veux... je veux rester avec Izuku.

À cette dernière pensée, il eut un furieux sanglot.

Je ne veux pas mourir !

Eraste ouvrait sa braguette avec empressement, prêt à le violer une dernière fois, quand tout un coup, il fut tiré brusquement en arrière. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un poing s'écrasa violemment contre son visage. La force fut telle qu'il s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin et se cogna contre un arbre, il tomba raide inconscient. Sans pitié, le corps évanoui de l'homme fut soulevé par le col et foudroyé par un regard émeraude emplie de haine et de dégoût. Izuku serrait nerveusement son poing levé, il avait une furieuse envie de lui ouvrir le crâne, de lui briser les os, de le faire taire pour toujours. Il grinça des dents quelques secondes avant de se raviser à contrecœur, laissant tomber l'homme au sol sans douceur. Il le débarrassa de ses armes et le ligota solidement à un arbre, tout en grimaçant d'écœurement.

Puis il se tourna activement avant de se ruer sur Shouto. Ce dernier s'était doucement recroquevillé sur lui même, frémissant de froid et de douleur. Avec une profonde douceur, Izuku le prit délicatement dans ses bras : Il était quasiment nu, couvert d'égratignures et le visage en sang. Il avait du avoir si peur. Il ne put se retenir de pleurer en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

\- Shouto...

Le garçon se concentra doucement sur lui. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprit. Lorsqu'il vit le visage en larmes d'Izuku se dessiner devant lui. Il fut prit d'émotion, la peine de son tendre ami semblait lui parvenir, comment aurait-il put rester indifférent à ses yeux larmoyants et brillants ? Ses propres yeux vairons étaient humides et douloureux. Et pourtant, la peine qu'il ressentait se mêlait au soulagement... et à une certaine forme de plénitude, une profonde, une douce plénitude, qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis très longtemps. Car si Izuku était là, ça signifiait que tout était fini. Oui. Alors il lui offrit un tendre sourire tout en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux doux et désordonnés. Il murmura faiblement.

\- Je vais bien... Ne pleures pas...

Le garçon aux yeux verts lui rendit maladroitement son sourire tout en lui prenant doucement la main, la caressant tendrement, il le serra plus chaleureusement contre lui.

\- Oui. Tout ira mieux maintenant. Enfin.

Autour d'eux, les héros et les policiers commençaient à arriver.


	22. Le procès de la fin

Bonjour à tous, voici l'ultime chapitre d'être un héro. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le sacré retard de publication GOMEN !

Je suis assez fière de moi, ma fanfiction n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre je le sais très bien mais ... Bon sang ! C'est la première fois que j'en termine une ! J'ai enfin réussi à garder le fil ! Hourra !

Les Reviews :

Kurama Aruka : Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fais toujours plaisir de savoir que des gens aime mon histoire. Cependant, je vais devoir décliner ton offre èwè ... J'ai déjà du mal à écrire donc.. tu sais, je préfère écrire sur des choses qui me plaise et qui me motive. De plus j'ai déjà une idée de nouvelle fanfic ( j'ai déjà écris six chapitre Xp ) Donc désolé de te décevoir mais je me défile pour ton défi.

The DeathMust: Ne t'inquiète pas, la tempête est passé ;) J'espère que ma fin te plaira.

OkaAubeaishi : TOI AUSSI T'ES MON AMI ! Vive Shouto Uke ! Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai vraiment créé une belle pourriture :3 ( mais si tu lis les histoires que je compte poster dans le futur, tu va sûrement rire car comme c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé, il risque fortement de réaparraitre mais dans d'autres rôle -w- enfin tu verra.

NOTE : Il est conseillé d'avoir lu le bonus '' Eraste '' un one shot que vous pouvez trouver en allant sur mon profil, si vous voulez tout comprendre ici.

C'est parti pour le dernier Chapitre.

* * *

\- Ouch...

Izuku s'excusa nerveusement alors qu'il tamponnait la blessure sur le front de son petit ami avec un coton. Shouto avait du être hospitalisé quelques jours après l'éreintante nuit de la capture d'Eraste. Des blessures aux visages, des lacérations sur les jambes, les dégâts n'avaient pas été très graves, mais le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs savait à quel point cela avait pu être terrorisant pour son compagnon. Pourtant il allait bien, il le lui avait répété de nombreuses fois et ce depuis cette soirée là. Il aurait aimé pouvoir entrer dans le crâne de son ami, savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il éprouvait, il avait toujours peur qu'il souffre en silence. Et malgré tout, Shouto allait bien.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne te fais pas mal ? Demanda t-il en lui appliquant le pansement.

\- Non ça va, c'est supportable. Répondit-il en souriant doucement.

Izuku l'embrassa sur le front avant de demander d'une voix inquiète.

\- Tu me promets que tout va bien n'est-ce pas ?

\- Izuku. Répondit-il doucement en l'étreignant. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant. Tout va s'arranger.

Le garçon se laissa doucement aller dans son étreinte, le visage toujours marqué par le tourment. Cette journée n'allait pas être facile.

A midi, ils devaient partir au tribunal, le procès d'Eraste allait avoir lieu. Shouto, ainsi que son entourage proche faisaient partie des témoins et des victimes, donc leur présence était évidement recommandée. Aizawa et Katsuki n'avait bien sûr pas aimé l'idée que le jeune homme soit obligé de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans la même pièce que le criminel.

\- Shouto, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller tu sais. Que tu y ailles ou pas, Eraste aura une peine maximale au vu de toutes les horreurs qu'il a faite. Déclara le professeur.

\- Oui... Mais je dois y aller.

\- Pourquoi tu veux y aller ?! Je ne veux plus que cet enculé reporte son regard sur toi une nouvelle fois ! Avait crié le blond.

\- Par respect pour les autres victimes, et parce que je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. De toute façon, il ne pourra plus rien me faire maintenant. Je ne courrais aucun risque, arrêtez de vous en faire s'il vous plait. Avait-il fermement déclaré. Impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Izuku avait eu lui aussi du mal à laisser Shouto assister à ce procès, après tout ce temps, il connaissait Eraste. C'était un obsédé, détraqué, il savait déjà que lors du procès, il allait indigner beaucoup de personne, peut-être même allait-il insulter son petit-ami.

Et pourtant, c'est avec une expression déterminée que le garçon aux yeux vairons entra dans le tribunal.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui s'étaient passés ces derniers jours...

Il avait passé quelques jours à l'hôpital en effet, chaleureusement couvé par sa sœur et par Izuku. Cette nuit avait été très éprouvante. Mais plus que la terreur et la douleur, il était soulagé. De plus en plus. Au journaux télévisé, l'on disait : Eraste le détraqué sexuel et tueur en série a été arrêté. Des héros et des commissaires étaient venu le félicité pour le rôle qu'il avait tenu dans son arrestation. Et petit à petit, il s'était rendu compte :

\- Eraste est fini. Terminé... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux enfin revivre comme avant ?

Il avait souri mélancoliquement.

\- Comme avant non. Mais normalement oui. Il est vraiment temps cette fois-ci, de tourner la page. Pour de vrai.

Il allait pouvoir vivre sans être tordu de peur, il pouvait enfin reprendre confiance en lui. Il avait traversé cette épreuve.

Maintenant, il voulait plus que tout, accomplir ses deux plus grand souhaits: Il voulait devenir un héro et surtout, réparer et construire sa famille.

L'une des premières choses qu'il fit lorsqu'il fut remis sur pieds, fut d'aller voir Yukinari qui lui était encore hospitalisé. Il fut grandement surpris de voir son père sortir de la chambre avant qu'il n'y entre. Durant un instant, ils eurent du mal à s'aborder. C'est Endeavor qui rompit le silence avec une voix profondément honteuse.

\- ... Ton frère va bien... heureusement. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger comme tu me l'avais demandé.

Shouto ne lui répondit pas, il détourna le regard. Endeavor continua, maladroitement, cherchant ses mots. Il savait que tout ce qu'il avait put faire était impardonnable, mais justement, c'était là le problème. Il souffrait de ne pas mériter de pardon, il souffrait d'avoir commis tant de choses irréparables, et il était désespéré. Pourtant, plus que tout, il cherchait le pardon.

\- Je promets que ça ne se reproduira plus ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne laisserais plus rien vous arriver, à toi, à tes frères, ta soeur... mes enfants. A ta mère...

\- Shosei... tu oublies Shosei. Souffla l'adolescent dépité.

\- Et... Et Shosei. Ajouta t-il terriblement honteux. Il serra les poings, le visage marqué par la misérabilité. En le voyant ainsi, Shouto éprouva, malgré toute la rancoeur qu'il avait pu avoir contre lui, une certaine forme de pitié.

\- Papa. Tu veux te faire pardonner ?

Le héro aux flammes le fixa soudainement avec supplication.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'à moi qu'il faut demander pardon. Si tu veux que j'oublie tout ce que tu as fais, je veux d'abord que tu te fasse pardonner par Yukinari, Kasai et Fuyumi, par Shosei et par Maman. Et ce n'est pas tout.

Il fixa son père dans les yeux sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Je veux que tu divorces de maman, elle a assez souffert de la relation empoisonnée qu'elle a eue avec toi, donc tu vas lui rendre sa liberté. Et je veux qu'elle aille mieux, tu dois tout faire pour ça, j'en ai assez de la voir enfermée dans cet hôpital.

L'homme baissa doucement la tête, signe de son accord. Shouto souffla et ajouta alors d'une voix plus douce.

\- Quand tu auras réparé toutes tes bêtises, je te pardonnerai.

\- Je te le promets. Répondit-il doucement.

Il regarda son père partir avec le sentiment de s'être déchargé d'un poids, puis il entra dans la chambre de son frère.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant son cadet entrer, presque aussitôt, il ne put se retenir d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Parce que son père lui avait quelques instants plus tôt, tout avoué.

\- Yukinari, tu ne dois pas détester ton frère. Vous pouvez me haïr moi, car j'ai été un horrible père. Mais soyez soudés entre vous. Ton frère... je lui ai fait des choses terribles qui me hantent aujourd'hui...

Lorsqu'Endeavor lui avait avoué tous les sévices qu'il avait fait subir à Shouto lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon, Yukinari avait eut honte, car alors il se rappela du jeune enfant qui les épiait par la fenêtre et qui voulait plus que tout, pouvoir jouer avec ses frères et sa sœur. Alors que lui, dans sa tête, le méprisait et l'insultait par jalousie. Il n'avait rien su... Il avait cru avoir en face de lui, le chouchou de la famille, alors que c'était lui qui était le plus seul. Il n'avait même jamais écouté Fuyumi lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'ils se trompaient sur Shouto.

Et puis il y avait cette histoire, avec ce criminel horrible qui lui avait fait souffrir le martyr. Apparement, de ce qu'il avait comprit, son cadet avait enduré atrocement pire que lui. Et le visage de Shouto lorsqu'il était venu le sauver s'était gravé dans sa tête : Toute cette peine et ce soucis qu'il s'était fait pour lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient presque pas.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores s'était assis près de lui et avait tapoté son épaule pour le réconforter en voyant ses yeux humides. Ils avaient timidement échangés quelques mots, avant de finalement parler ensemble toute l'après-midi alors que Kasai et Fuyumi arrivaient à leurs tours.

\- Il faudra que je vous présente quelqu'un. Avait-il déclaré alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Ses frères et sa sœur le contemplèrent avec perplexité, Shouto sortit de la chambre en souriant. Cela lui avait fait immensément plaisir de rétablir un lien avec eux tous. Mais ce n'était pas fini, parce qu'il y avait un membre important qui devait s'ajouter à cette famille. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital, il fut accueilli par Izuku et par son grand frère, Shosei. Le regard de ce dernier brilla en l'apercevant. Il s'approcha de lui pour lui frotter la tête.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, ça fait plaisir !

\- Je suis content de te voir ! Avait-il répondu avec un grand sourire.

Ces quelques jours avant le procès lui avaient été très bénéfiques, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Et par conséquent, il était prêt. Il était prêt à affronter Eraste une ultime fois.

* * *

La salle du tribunal était immense. Lorsqu'il entra en compagnie d'Aizawa, d'Izuku et de Katsuki, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Avec son arrestation, la réelle identité d'Eraste avait été révélée : Il s'appelait Hineku Aidowa, il avait travaillé auparavant comme assistant dans un laboratoire et en tant qu'infirmier scolaire durant une courte durée dans le collège-lycée qu'il avait lui-même fréquenté. Ce qui l'étonna énormément. Hineku avait, selon les registres, été déclaré comme étant '' Sans-Alter '', les enquêteurs avaient déduit que très jeune, le criminel avait caché son pouvoir ou s'en était servi pour manipuler les autres et leur faire croire qu'il était né sans capacités spéciales. Des voix s'élevèrent pour crier qu'il fallait aussi revoir le système de détection des alter chez les plus jeunes, car bon sang... si des test avaient été effectués pour déclarer les pouvoirs des enfants, on aurait évité une tonne de souillure, de mort et de sang. En tout cas, cette révélation avait chamboulé énormément de choses, et beaucoup d'histoires sombres avaient enfin trouvé une explication: Des élèves qu'Hineku avait fréquenté durant le collège et le lycée et qui avait eut de graves problèmes. Un garçon... Nogiku qui s'était un jour suicidé sans raison valable. Garçon qui avait pourtant, pendant un moment, été proche d'Eraste.

Shouto déglutit en pensant à ce jeune homme, sa mère était au tribunal, elle avait le visage marqué par le deuil encore inaccompli malgré de très longues années depuis la mort injuste de son enfant. Et elle n'était pas la seule : des parents aux visages fermés de tristesse et de colère, des jeunes hommes qui avaient sûrement passé de sales choses entre les griffes de l'albinos. Un mur entier de victimes, celles qui avaient eues le courage de venir faire face au monstre responsable de leurs malheurs, était présent.

La salle fut remplie, et la juge arriva, une femme au regard très strict qui lisait un dossier. Elle soupira car aujourd'hui, elle allait juger un monstre, comme rarement on en avait vu. Elle était accompagnée d'hommes faisant partie du gouvernement, ainsi que d'un scientifique et un représentant des forces de l'ordre. Elle s'assit et Eraste entra alors, poussé par deux policiers portant des masques à gaz par précaution, bien que des injections anti-alter lui avaient été faites pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son pouvoir. Il avait passé ces derniers jours en prison, on lui avait rasé le crâne et il était solidement attaché avec une camisole. Bien qu'il ne soit en mesure de ne rien faire et qu'il était clairement condamné, il avait l'air très détendu, c'était extrêmement insolant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder toutes les personnes qui étaient venues le voir être jugé. Il se fichait royalement de tout ce beau monde. Tous les gens dans la salle le fusillèrent du regard. La juge demanda aux policiers près de l'accusé.

\- Où est l'avocat de monsieur Aidowa ?

Ils s'apprêtèrent à répondre quand Eraste leur coupa la parole.

\- Sauf votre respect, au vu du dossier de malade que je me trimbale, je vous le demande, à quoi servirait un putain de glandu d'avocat heiiin ? Je suis là ! Prêt à répondre à toutes les questions, je n'ai plus que ça à faire, me mettre à nu devant vous tous. Dit-il avec un air moqueur.

Légèrement outrée, la juge toussa quelques instants avant de prendre son dossier. Le jugement débuta avec les présences, la représentation des parties, puis l'audience commença et vint le débat.

L'affaire n'était pas mince : Agression physique, psychologique, torture, menaces, agression sexuelle, homicide involontaire, viol sur mineur, tentative de viol, sequestration avec abus et torture, affiliation avec un groupe terroriste, meurtre et tentative de meurtre.

\- Vous avez un sacré palmarès Monsieur Aidowa... Dit la juge entre ses dents, c'était difficile de rester impartiale devant un type aussi méprisable : Vous déclarez être coupable de toutes ces accusations ?

\- Ouais je crois, il y a moyen que vous ayez oubliez des trucs, mais bon. Un crime de plus ou de moins, c'est pas ça qui va faire la différence hein ?

Les gens dans l'assemblée eurent des hoquets d'indignation. Cela fit rire doucement le criminel. Pour une ultime fois, il pouvait se moquer de tous ces gens, parce que même si ils étaient tous venus comme des cons assister à ce procès, ils ne le verraient à aucun moment regretter ses actes, et plus encore, il allait leur faire comprendre que même si il était jugé, les choses qu'il avait faite, les vies qu'il avait détruite ne serait jamais réparées.

\- Alors dites moi ! Se leva une femme dans l'assemblé.

Eraste se tourna vers elle avec un regard complètement dénué d'interêt.

\- Vous vous souvenez sûrement de Nogiku... C'était mon fils. Mon ange, ma fierté...

Le regard rouge du criminel s'illumina, il eut un léger sourire en coin.

\- Le fait de ne pas avoir d'alter l'avait rendu craintif et vulnérable mais avant ça, oui bien avant tout, il était innocent, serviable. C'était un bon élève et il faisait de son mieux pour s'adapter alors qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs. C'était un bon garçon ! Et son père et moi nous l'aimions.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et en l'écoutant, Shouto sentit l'émotion lui transpercer le coeur.

\- Il était mon fils, et peu importe ce que les gens pensaient, j'étais fière de lui. Et puis... et puis un jour il est rentré à la maison avec le visage couvert de bleus... j'ai cru qu'il avait été agressé. Il m'a répondu sans hésiter qu'il s'était fait ça tout seul. Il avait l'air si sincère et il souriait. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que c'était faux... Et ça l'était, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle, les yeux emplies de rage et de larmes. Eraste continua de la fixer en hochant nonchalamment la tête sur le coté.

\- J'avais beau lui demander ce qu'il avait, il ne m'a jamais répondu... et au fil des jours j'ai vu mon fils s'éteindre sans pouvoir rien y faire. Jusqu'au jour ou ça a été fini et qu'il est parti... Pour toujours. Sans comprendre comment j'avais pu le perdre d'un coup. Il... Il devrait avoir vingt-quatre ans aujourd'hui, il aurait du pouvoir grandir et devenir un adulte... Et je l'ai perdu... C'est si injuste... Mais maintenant... aujourd'hui, le voile se lève. Je sais toute les choses que l'on raconte sur vous... je sais ce que vous faites. Espèce de monstre. Je commence à comprendre ce qui a pu détruire mon petit Nogiku.

Elle ravala sa salive.

\- Qu'avez vous fait ? Qu'est-ce que mon fils a fait pour mériter ce que vous lui avez fait ? POURQUOI AVEZ VOUS TUE MON ENFANT ?!

Eraste baissa les yeux avec un rictus avant de répondre de façon effroyable.

\- Nogiku n'était qu'une sale petite pute faible et fragile, c'était un moins que rien, incapable de se défendre !

Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle pâlissait lentement en l'écoutant.

\- Vous étiez fière de lui ? Mon cul ! Une petite merde sans alter, une sous-race, un déchet ! Je lui avais trouvé une utilité en tant que salope mais il a vite comprit que c'était bien mieux pour lui de se suicider parce que sa vie était complètement inutile ! Je lui ai rendu service en l'envoyant se couper les veines décidément !

Izuku se crispa en l'écoutant, toutes les horreurs qu'il disait le mettaient vraiment hors de lui parce que lui même avait été sans alter ! Comment ce simple détail peut amener quelqu'un a vouloir mutiler et envoyer à la mort une autre personne ?

\- Et vous ma petite dame...

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de dire.

\- Vous êtes une faiblarde comme lui, il tenait sûrement sa pathétique faiblesse de vous en fin de compte. Une petite pleurnicheuse ! A quoi ça vous sert de venir ici pour me voir en vrai ? Le fait que j'aille en taule, ne changera rien au fait que j'ai kiffé BAISER VOTRE FILS !

Le visage de la femme se tordit en une grimace de haine et d'incompréhension, ces horribles paroles ne pouvaient avoir été prononcées par un être humain. La '' chose'' qu'elle avait devant elle, la bête qui avait détruit son fils n'avait aucun sens. Elle hurla en se ruant vers lui, des agents de sécurité durent la retenir.

\- MONSTRE !

Ils la firent sortir avec beaucoup de mal, elle se débattait et hurlait '' SATAN ! DEMON ! ASSASSIN ! NOGIKU N'AURAIT PAS DU MOURIR ! C'EST VOUS QUI AURIEZ DU ETRE MORT !

L'albinos la regarda être emmené hors de la salle en ricanant, puis avant que la juge ne puisse reprendre, il se tourna vers l'assemblée avec un énorme rictus.

\- Et vous ! Vous tous ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que cette femme stupide ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous là ? Vous êtes venu tirer de la satisfaction en me voyant être jugé ? Vous pensiez que je serais accablé de remords ou autres conneries ? VOUS PENSIEZ VRAIMENT QUE J'ALLAIS REGRETTER CE QUE J'AI FAIS ? QUELLE BANDE DE CONS !

Son regard rouge et démentiel fixa une succession de victimes dans l'assemblée.

\- Tu crois que je vais m'excuser de t'avoir violer ? Vous croyez que je vais m'excuser d'avoir foutu votre fils à l'hôpital psychiatrique ? Chaque putain de crime que j'ai commis, je l'ai fais en m'éclatant, en m'éclatant comme une bête !

Son regard croisa celui de Shouto presque par hasard,il eut l'air surpris avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en riant, il avait l'air subjugué:

\- Owhn ! Mon chaton tu es là ! Quelle agréable surprise ! Hé bien hé bien ! Je croyais que tu étais plus intelligent que tous ces trous de balle vu que c'est toi qui a réussi à m'avoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici hein ? Ou alors c'est du masochisme ! Nos deux mois de bonheur t'ont peut-être transformé en vilaine petite vicieuse non ?

Izuku et Katsuki se levèrent sous le coup de la rage.

\- Fermez votre putain de gueule de dégénéré mental !

La voix d'Eraste se teinta de moquerie.

\- Oula ! Je vois que comme à ton habitude, tu es venu avec de la compagnie. Lequel des deux tu baises Shouto ? A moins que tu assume ton statut de pute et que tu te les fasses tous les deux ?

Le garçon était abasourdi par l'attitude du criminel, n'allait-il vraiment que se moquer et faire hurler la salle d'écoeurement jusqu'à la fin de ce procès ? Et alors que Katsuki l'insultait copieusement, créant l'hilarité du criminel, Shouto dit d'une voix emplie d'incompréhension.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune honte... jusqu'au bout, tu va prouver à tout le monde que tu n'as pas d'âme ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es à la fin ?

Eraste se calma à cette phrase et il répondit avec un léger rictus.

\- Ce que je suis ? Tout ce que vous voudrez... Un monstre, un démon, une bonne blague ! Peut-être même un dieu... en tout cas, je suis supérieur à chacun d'entre vous !

Sa réponse lui valut plusieurs insultes de la part des gens dans la salle, mais il n'y fit nullement attention, son regard transperçait Shouto, et les deux garçons à ses côtés. D'une voix profondément sombre il dit en fixant Izuku :

\- Toi... c'est toi le sale petit fils de catin qui a sorti Shouto de sa pièce sombre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme s'offusqua à l'insulte, Eraste continua sur un ton toujours plus démoniaque.

\- Un jour je reviendrai, et je te jure que je te mettrais en pièce. Mais avant ça, j'attraperai Shouto et je te forcerai à me regarder le violer encore une fois. Je reviendrai et je détruirai ta petite âme d'humain faiblard ! Je vous détruirai tous !

\- Ca... Ca m'étonnerait. Tu vas disparaitre de la circulation, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Répondit-il en grinçant les dents de rage.

\- Ah oui ! Même si je meurs je reviendrai des enfers pour vous poursuivre, je ne vous laisserai jamais vivre heureux !

La juge se massa les tempes, le représentant du gouvernement lui susurra dans l'oreille. Elle frappa de son marteau et déclara.

\- Hineku Aidowa, dit Eraste, Je vous condamne à perpétuité dans la prison de Fuchu à Tokyo.

\- Quoi ! Se leva Katsuki : Vous ne condamnez pas à mort ce type ?

\- La sentence est irrévocable. Gronda la juge. La séance est terminée.

Les policiers emmenèrent Eraste qui continua de crier.

\- JE REVIENDRAI ! JE VOUS FERAI TOUS SOUFFRIR A LA MORT !

La juge et le conseil se séparèrent pour prendre congé. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds gronda.

\- Putain ! Mais comment c'est possible ! Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il a évité la peine de mort ? On tue des gens pour des crimes moins grave que ça putain ! ça me dégoute !

\- Calmes toi Katsuki. Intima Aizawa.

\- Que je me calme ? Mais c'est injuste ! C'est injuste pour tous les gens qui étaient présents !

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

Il se tourna vers son élève.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les membres du gouvernements étaient là ?

Les trois adolescent le regardèrent avec interrogation.

\- Le pouvoir d'Eraste est incroyablement puissant, et sous forme de phéromones, on peut clairement le canaliser et en faire quelque chose d'utile. Des armes dissuasives pour contrôler des foules ou pour vite prendre le contrôle d'une base terroriste, des sérum pour forcer un criminel a avouer des choses. Tu te souviens de ce que Shisaki faisait à cette pauvre petite Eri, Izuku ?

Le garçon déglutit en y pensant et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

\- C'est ce qui attend Eraste, mais en pire. La prison de Fuchu est celle où All for One est enfermé, c'est la prison la plus sécurisée de tout le pays, pas une évasion depuis sa création. Cette prison est aussi un laboratoire. Les criminels ayant mérité la peine de mort, l'évitent si ils possèdent des alters intéressants. Mais ils endurent alors bien pire que la chaise électrique. On en fait des cobayes au nom de la science.

\- Oh... Répondit le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

\- Dissection, cocktail de médoc, lobotomie, prélèvement de tissus organiques, quotidiennement, les scientifiques trifouilleront aussi bien dans ses tripes que dans son cerveau. En quelques mois, ça ne sera plus qu'un légume, pour l'avoir vu, je peux vous l'assurer.

Shouto frissonna, ça pouvait avoir l'air horrible. Mais bon. Ce criminel le méritait, il le méritait complètement. En sortant de la salle, le garçon aperçut la mère de Nogiku plus loin : Elle parlait avec d'autres personnes qui avaient le regard désolé, le mouchoir à la main, elle semblait très émue. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller la voir.

\- Madame Gisei...

La femme se tourna vers lui, le regard rougit par les larmes, elle l'observa un instant: il était beau ce garçon. Et si il était présent à ce procès, c'était sans aucun doute l'une des victimes de l'albinos. Timidement, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire.

\- Je... vous savez, j'ai par le passé, ressenti ce que votre fils avait pu ressentir, c'était vraiment terrible. Du coup, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir énormément de peine pour lui. C'est vraiment injuste ce qui est arrivé. Personne ne mérite ça.

Elle lui accorda toute son attention, écoutant chacune de ses paroles.

\- Mais je tenais à vous dire que... j'ai trouvé ça vraiment courageux de votre part, de faire face à ce monstre. Je ne sais pas si après ce jugement vous vous sentirez mieux, je crois que personne n'a été satisfait durant l'audience. Et pourtant, je vous ai trouvé vraiment admirable, dans votre façon de défendre le souvenir de votre fils. Il aurait sûrement été touché par la façon dont vous avait fait face à Eraste.

La femme se mit doucement à pleurer, touchée par ses paroles, elle posa sa main sur son épaule en reniflant.

\- Tu sais mon petit. Mon Nogiku était un bon garçon, il travaillait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Malheureusement, il était très sensible, il était innocent et fragile. Toute la méchanceté qu'il a du subir n'a pas mit longtemps à le briser complètement. Il n'était fait pour supporter ça... Si il avait était encore là aujourd'hui, il ne serait sûrement pas venu à ce procès.

Elle lui sourit avec émotion.

\- C'est toi qui a du courage d'être venu faire face à ce meurtrier et... je te remercie énormément de rendre hommage à mon enfant. ça me touche.

Elle lui prit la main, très chaleureusement. Ce geste resta très profondément marqué dans le coeur du jeune homme.

En sortant du tribunal, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il regarda vers le ciel, ce procès n'avait pas donné aux victimes, les excuses qu'elles méritaient, lui même n'avait pas obtenu réparation, et quand bien même Eraste aurait éprouvé des remords, est-ce que cela aurait été suffisant ? Bien sûr que non. Ce que tous avaient obtenu, c'était la vérité. C'était horrible de se dire que beaucoup de personnes avait perdu énormément de choses sans savoir qu'elle en était la cause. Maintenant tous les mystères trouvaient leur explications. Malgré les profondes blessures et les cicatrices qui ne s'effaceraient jamais, il était temps de revivre.

L'adolescent sentit une main chaude se glisser dans la sienne. Il se tourna vers son petit ami et lui offrit un sourire. Eraste avait tord. Parce que malgré les sombres souvenirs, il allait être heureux.

* * *

Six ans plus tard.

Après une longue période de conflit dans le pays, un nouveau symbole de paix, succédant à All Might naquit. Ce n'était pas un, mais bien deux héros. Deux partenaires soudés que l'on disaient être diplômés de Yuei. Des élèves de l'ancien numéro un lui même, les nouveaux gardiens de la paix. Ils se faisaient appeler '' la Cavalerie '' : Deku, le héro souriant aussi fort que déterminé, le bienfaiteur à la puissance infinie qui ne perdait jamais, jamais son optimisme. Et son précieux partenaire, Mercure, l'homme qui contrôlait les températures extrêmes et qui n'hésitait jamais à mettre sa vie en jeu pour protéger son coéquipier ou la population. Ils formaient un duo si fusionnel et si attachant qu'ils étaient pour les jeunes comme les grands, un véritable exemple de solidarité et d'héroïsme, et la fierté de leur nation.

Nul ne savait l'histoire qui se cachait derrière ce duo, ou plutôt ce couple. Aux yeux des médias, ils étaient de formidables associés et amis, dans l'intimité, ils étaient deux personnes que l'amour enchaînait l'une à l'autre.

Cette soirée là allait être spéciale. C'était l'anniversaire de leur six ans de relation. Et pour l'occasion, ils passaient la soirée au restaurant, entourés par leur proches et amis les plus importants. Ça aurait pu n'être qu'une soirée banale entre bons amis, mais c'était bien plus important que ça. Parce qu'Izuku allait ce soir, tenir une promesse qu'il avait faite six ans plus tôt, lors d'une nuit, à Tokachi.

Même si il savait déjà la réponse qu'il aurait, il était nerveux. Il était partagé entre bonheur intense et une pointe de peur. Il regarda le visage de son entourage. Sa mère était souriante, rayonnante, elle parlait avec Fuyumi et la mère de cette dernière. Elles semblaient s'entendre. Katsuki dévorait son entrée, en discutant avec Shosei, ce dernier avait énormément changé en six ans, il avait définitivement perdu son apparence de vilain, il avait fait soigner ses brûlures et s'était réintégré à la société en reprenant une vie normale. Il avait avec beaucoup de mal, reprit contact avec Endeavor: Jamais il ne le verrait comme un père, mais bon. Si il avait été hors de question de lui pardonner, il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de vivre avec. De toute façon maintenant, sa vie avait un sens, il avait des frères, une soeur, une famille.

Finalement, le regard émeraude se posa sur Shouto: Il était souriant ce soir, si beau dans son costume noir. Toujours si beau. Il était et serait toujours, la plus belle de toutes les choses. Il avait, depuis cette histoire avec Eraste, il y a longtemps, été animé par la plus pure des énergies, et il n'avait eu de cesse de toujours se démener. Il était débordant de vie. Il était son inspiration, sa fierté, son étoile. Et à présent, il savait qu'au grand jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. C'est pour cette raison que cette soirée avait eue lieu.

Izuku prit la main de son amant, l'emmenant doucement vers l'un des balcons. Quand il ne furent qu'à deux, le jeune homme aux yeux vairons déclara avec un sourire.

\- Cette soirée me fait un peu penser à la celle qu'on avait passé à Tokachi, tu te souviens ?

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à ça ? Demanda t-il avec curiosité.

\- Hé bien... Le fait d'être avec les autres. De ne voir que des visages souriants. La bonne humeur.

Il se serra contre Izuku en le prenant par le bras.

\- Cette impression que rien ne nous arrivera jamais.

Il embrassa Izuku avant de dire.

\- En plus, tu te souviens ? On s'était dit des choses qu'on a enfin réalisé aujourd'hui.

L'homme aux cheveux vert rit alors que son amant continuait de parler en souriant.

\- C'est vrai, on est un duo de super-héro maintenant. On est les nouveaux numéro un. Tu es considéré comme le successeur d'All Might. On a réussi tant de choses tout les deux.

Izuku eut une expression tendre, il susurra.

\- Il me reste une dernière chose à accomplir.

Il se tourna vers lui en lui prenant les mains, plongeant profondément son regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'avais dit une chose à Tokachi... Une chose que je n'ai jamais oublié et à laquelle je pense toujours tu sais.

Le visage du jeune héro aux yeux vairons se teinta de carmin, il sentit d'un seul coup son coeur s'emballer. Aussi rouge que lui, Izuku continua d'une voix légère.

\- C'est une évidence pour moi de te demander ça. Parce que tu es et tu seras pour toujours, la seule personne que je puisse aimer.

Il lui tendit doucement une petite boite, les yeux de Shouto brillèrent lorsqu'Izuku la lui ouvrit.

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

* * *

ET VOILA ! Etre un héro est fini ! Néanmoins, il est possible que je poste de temps en temps des bonus. J'ai des choses en tête que je n'ai pas intégré à l'histoire mais qui pourraient quand même être intéressantes à lire. Enfin bref. Je remercie du fond du cœur toute les personnes qui m'ont suivi et qui m'on laissé des commentaires flatteurs, encourageants, ainsi que des critiques constructives.

Et merci à Maxence qui à corriger ( et continue encore de le faire ) mes chapitres ! Les premiers chapitres comportes encore des fautes, mais je les mettrais à jour bientôt.

J'ai une nouvelle idée de fanfic que j'ai commencé à écrire comme je l'ai dit au début. Je posterais cela bientôt. Merci à tous. Gros bisous !


End file.
